


Metanoia (Klance)

by Koganeanonymous



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith loves getting his tummy rubbed, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, LGBT, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, THICC KEITH, There are so many belly rubs, Top Lance (Voltron), chubby keith, klance child, klance fluff, klance love child, pregnant Keith, their kids are sO cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 142,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koganeanonymous/pseuds/Koganeanonymous
Summary: Team Voltron becomes suspicious after no activity from the galra has been heard of in months. Everyone is concerned. Lotor has assured that everything is fine but that is not entirely true.The Paladins have had lots of down time and have all been able to train more and get closer as a team, closer than before. Team Voltron becomes suspicious after no activity from the galra rebels has been heard of in months. Everyone is very skeptical.The temporary calm becomes slight chaos when Keith finds out that he is pregnant.This is possible since he is part galra.Male galra pregnancies are rare but are very painful. With Keith being only part galra, his body is much smaller than a galra's and this will be a horribly painful and stressful journey. With the help of his loving boyfriend Lance and the rest of the team, he'll have all the support he could ever need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this journey :D

**Keith pov**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed in exhaustion.  
A two hour training period, I'll be sore tomorrow.  
I walked to the side of the room where Lance had been watching me fondly.  
I tucked my knife under my arm as he handed me a bottle of water.  
The water in this castle has always had an odd taste, I've expressed this to the rest of the team but no one else has noticed.  
Lance teases me about it.  
I ignore whenever he mentions it and just chalk it up to just having a different sense of taste.

"Even when your hot and sweaty you still look gorgeous" Lance smiled and rubbed my shoulder.  
I accepted the water and cracked the lid open and took a sip.  
"Does it taste weird this time?" Lance chuckled as we exited the training room. He rubbed my back to let me know he's just teasing me.  
"Yup, still tastes weird" I replied and took a few more swigs before screwing the cap back on.  
Shiro, Matt and Hunk passed us on their way to the training room.  
"You took way to long Keith. An hour is already too long but two hours?? You're gonna hurt yourself so be careful" Shiro spoke up.  
"I was watching him the whole time, he's perfectly fine Shiro" Lance reassured him.  
"You're the only person I know who can train for two hours straight and barely get tired" Matt laughed.  
"He's tough" Lance added.  
Shiro gave me a shrug and a small smile as we passed the trio.

"I'm gonna wash my shirt" I announced as me and Lance walked down the long hallway.  
"I probably should too, It's been a while" Lance agreed.  
In the castle there are washers and dryers. Allura and Coran rarely use them as their clothes are made of this weird Altean fabric that cleans itself.  
That's not the same case with the rest of us.  
We all brought only the clothes on our backs when we joined the team.  
Over the years we've managed to stop at the space mall a few times and have purchased some shitty quality shirts, sweaters and what not.  
If I didn't bug Lance to wash his clothes, he never would. He only washes them when I ask him too since I like to wear his shirts.

We entered the laundry room and the automatic lights flicked on, filling the room with a cool glow.  
The washer and dryers are big circle like machines that work much quicker than earth ones. Theres no soap needed as its already an automatic feature.  
I peeled my damp shirt off and tossed it into the machine.  
Lance took his off and threw it in as well.  
The automatic door closed and started. I hooked my bayard onto my belt and wiped my forehead again with the back of my hand.  
Lance hasn't said anything so I looked over at him and he was just looking at my body.  
"Still don't know weather to be jealous of your body or happy that you're mine so I get unlimited access" Lance said.  
"Just be happy I let you touch me" I mumbled and exited the room with him following closely behind me.  
"I have a good mix of both. I'm jealous that you can maintain a six pack and do nothing but train to maintain it and I'm happy that you're mine and I get to boggle at you whenever" Lance said as we walked.  
"Don't act like you don't have a good body, Because you know you do" I replied.  
"Not as good as yours" Lance sang.  
Okay yes, Lance isn't as jacked as I am but he is skinner than I am but he's still nicely toned so he has nothing to complain about.

 

**Lance pov**

It was already after supper so me and Keith have nothing to do for the rest of the night.  
Keith tends to walk faster than me even though he's considerably shorter than I am by almost 8 inches.  
I stand at 6'1 and Keith at 5'6.  
As we walked to our shared room, I had time to look at his ass.  
I know what it looks like by heart but I'll never miss an opportunity to sneak a peak.  
I love the way Keith walks, as weird as it sounds.  
I can really see the way his body moves when he's shirtless.  
His body has some massive curves.  
His waist is small but his hips are really big and wide. Keith has the shape of a woman's body pretty much.  
His thighs add to his curves as they're really big too but it's so hot!  
His calves are smooth and rounded and he wears leggings so I get to see his curves every day.  
I've memorized every little dip and wave in his body.  
Keith has to sashay a little when he walks considering the size of his hip area.  
Keith's arms are toned and he's got really nice biceps, better than mine. His whole top half is nice and toned while the bottom half isn't as trim but that makes him look better.  
He's so nice to look at.  
Keith is just the definition of eye candy.  
Call me obsessed yes, But I'm the luckiest guy in space.

We reached our shared room. It used to be my old room but Keith doesn't have a lot and just moved the few things he owns into my room. And his pillow, He doesn't like my pillows for whatever reason, he's picky.  
The silver automatic doors opened quickly and we stepped inside.  
Keith sighed happily.  
I clicked the lock on the door, a button beside the door activates it.  
"Oh?" Keith purred and spun around once he heard the door lock.  
God bless these castle rooms, they have dimmer switches.  
I dimmed the lights.  
Keith walked over to the coat hooks next to the door and took his belt off and hung it next to his jacket.  
Keith slowly walked back over to where I was.  
He wrapped his arms around my neck. He almost has to stand on his tippy toes since he's so short.  
I pressed my pelvic area to Keith's so he could feel me.  
"Already?" He chuckled.  
I grinned at him and put one hand on his hip and the other on the small of his back.  
Keith closed the rest of the space between us by kissing my neck.

For those who are wondering Keith is a bottom.  
A HUGE bottom.  
He's tried topping me more than once but he's always hated it. He can be a feisty little power bottom too. He likes his dominance but likes being in the bottom position. Guys with curves like Keith's are never tops. Never.  
I like being dominated by Keith as much as I like dominating him. It's always a rush.  
I carefully pushed Keith down onto the queen bed.  
It's really not the most comfy of beds, but it works.  
I quickly kicked off my now tight jeans.  
I got onto the bed and straddled Keith.  
I rubbed myself against Keith and he smirked.  
I'm always the one to get hard first, I get hard easily. I really have to arouse Keith to get him to my level.

Keith has a few very sensitive spots on his body. Most males have a few sensitive spots on their bodies. Such as the neck and inner thighs.  
Keith's inner thighs are very sensitive and that's my go to spot to kiss.  
I put my hands on the waistband of Keith's leggings. Keith began to kiss me again, cupping my face. I closed my eyes and let my hands pull Keith's skin tight pants off. Keith kicked them off his ankles and onto the floor.  
I then kissed and sucked on the inside of his thighs for a few minutes. He giggled lots and moaned a bit when I got an idea.

"Come here tiny boy" I said and sat on my knees. Keith knew what to do. He sat on my thighs and I held him to steady him. He put his arms around my neck again.  
I kissed Keith's neck then chest.  
I nipped the area around his nipple and he giggled.  
His laugh and especially his giggle is just the sweetest sound on earth.  
Keith doesn't really smile or laugh much around the others. But when he's with me, it's so different. I love Keith and Keith loves me. I make him happy and he makes me happy.  
Just being able to make him smile always melts my heart.

I gave Keith's neck a few hickeys lower down.  
Keith took control for a few minutes and kissed me everywhere on my face. I held his small waist to keep him from falling.  
He ran his fingers through my hair and it felt so good.  
Soon I laid him down and twisted a few strands of his shaggy jet black hair between my fingers.  
I let my fingers trail down his torso then I slipped his striped boxer briefs off.  
Keith was almost hard, Good.  
I then took mine off and we both tossed them onto the floor.  
I smiled lovingly at Keith who was laying angelically underneath me.  
His big violet eyes were starring up at me. He bit his thin lip flirtatiously.  
I love this man so much. I think I just fell in even deeper love with him than I already was.  
Keith's hair was scattered around the pillow and his thin, chiseled face.  
His face was a little bit red from blushing.  
His thin lips were pulled into a little sexy smirk.  
His pale skin is so beautiful. His big eyes and black as night hair stand out so boldly.

My lower half began to twitch and ache. I was more than ready.  
"Are you ready?" I asked Keith.  
He bit the tip of his tongue, nodded and smiled, letting me know it's a yes.  
The blue, glowing hue of the little band of light above our bed looked pretty in the dim room.  
I put my hand under the mattress, where we keep the main things for intimacy.  
I found the small bottle of lubricant. Don't ask where I got these things, The space mall has some interesting stores.  
I put the light blue coloured bottle next to me. I dug around more for the other key thing.  
I was used to my finger tips touching the little plastic packages then pulling one out but my fingers just continued to run over the cool surface of the metal bed frame.  
I went deeper but...nothing.  
I don't want to not have sex?? I don't want to just go to sleep.  
We've never not went through with sex. We both have been so excited and happy, every time.  
I brought my empty hand up.  
A concerned and worried look on my face.  
"What?" Keith asked.  
"We don't have any condoms" I mumbled.  
"Oh well right? Neither of us have any std's. It'll feel better for both of us" Keith said.  
"Yeah, You're right" I replied.  
"You don't think straight when you're horny" Keith chuckled.  
"I can never think straight, You exist" I laughed.  
"Fuck it" I said and grabbed the small bottle.

 

**Keith pov**

I have to explain some shit now.  
This is going to be long and boring so get ready.

So some male galra have the ability to bear children.  
It's 3% of the male galra population. That's a very small amount.  
So how is this possible??  
The males who have this ability have a womb. It's not a part of the normal galra body. It sits near the bladder.  
It's like a balloon. It inflates a bit once a month when it's ready to...you know, Shed its lining. When the week is done, it just deflates again and sits until the next month.  
The males with this ability have an opening between their junk and their ass, It's like a females uh...opening pretty much. That's where the lining comes out.  
A birth canal like area connects from the womb to this opening so that's how the sheddings exit the body.  
The opening outside of the body is ONLY open during this week but never any other time.  
This time of the month is painful as you're getting a fucking womb to inflate inside of your body and your internal organs are moved around slightly to make room.  
Those with the ability have an area where eggs are stored.  
It's close to the womb too. It's kind of like hermaphroditism in a way.  
They have both male and female reproductive uh...things?? So yes, there are eggs and sperm in the same body.  
I've learned all of this from Allura and Coran when I found out I'm part galra. I later told Lance.  
Really not much is known about all of this, As a very small minority of the male galra population and is taboo to talk about.  
All galra soldiers are given a background check before being recruited. Males that have the ability are instantly turned away. No matter the circumstances.  
All galra male soldiers don't have the ability.  
They are turned away as getting your alien boy period is very fucking painful and would slow you down immensely during battles.  
The galra with this ability are able to bear a child because there is a tube that connects internally from near your prostate to the womb so I'm assuming you know how babies are made so you don't need me to explain how that works.  
Most male galra are straight but there are the few that are not.  
The few special males never have to use their ability as they are straight and wouldn't need it to bear a child since they would have a female partner. But there are a few recorded cases of a male and female relationship, where the female is infertile. Artificial insemination can be used to have a child but with using the male.  
It's a blessing and curse.  
Male and male relationships are a bit more risky as pregnancies are more likely. If you use protection, you're fine.  
I really don't know any more about male pregnancies than this, That's as far as Allura and Coran explained to me.  
I was getting uncomfortable so I asked them to stop.  
I don't know how they even know all this.

I wouldn't be telling you this if it didn't relate to me somehow.  
And it does.  
I have this ability.  
My mother was galra and my father was human.  
I unfortunately have this somehow even though I'm not full galra. There are no recorded cases of half and half pregnancies and all that.  
I was 16 when I got my first period.  
I thought I was literally dying. I was at the garrison when this happened and who was I supposed to tell??  
So I kept this to myself.  
I didn't know what was happening, I had no one to talk to.  
I got used to the pain and I would steal...sanitary napkins from the girls bathroom at the garrison.  
It was horribly stressful.

Lance knows about this and always helps me through the rough week.  
I always get bad back pain and cramps. It's actually hard to stand up and walk. I usually take really powerful Altean painkillers that help me pretty well. The only thing I hate is that they make me very thirsty and I can't take more than 2 a day as they are strong. I can't take any at night as they keep me up and give me nightmares.  
The pain tends to get bad at night and Lance sometimes has to help me up to get me to the bathroom.  
There really isn't much Lance can do so he always treats and serves me like a prince.

So despite all the pain I have to go through every month, I in the heat of the intimate moment forgot all of this.

 

**Lance pov**

I hovered over Keith and unscrewed the lid of the bottle and put some of the liquid onto my fingers.  
"I wanna see your pretty face, Can you stay on your back?" I asked Keith.  
"Yeah of course" Keith replied.  
He knows how this works.  
He'll flip over and get onto his hands and knees so I can stretch him.

Keith did this and I tried my best to make this comfortable for him. This is always the worst part.  
I inserted one finger and Keith grunted a bit. Then once he got used to it, Two. This caused him to whimper a bit.  
I rubbed his hip just to let him know it was almost over.  
"D-Do one more" Keith croaked and gripped the sheets.  
"Are you sure?" I asked him worriedly.  
"I'm sure" Keith replied.  
"Okay" I said hesitantly and pushed in a third finger.  
"Ah!" Keith gasped.  
I bit my lip.  
I began to move my fingers around a bit and Keith quieted down once he got a bit looser.  
I continued this for a few minutes.  
"I'm good now-I think" Keith said.  
"Okay" I said softly and patted his hip.  
I slowly pulled my fingers out.  
Keith got onto his back again and began to lift up his legs as I came closer to him.  
My member was really itching for action now.  
I got to my preferred place on my knees. Keith smiled and lifted his lower half up and swung his calves up and over my shoulders.  
Keith put his arms flat out a few inches from his body.  
He's ready.  
I aligned myself up with him and pushed myself in.  
Keith groaned louder.  
"Are you okay?" I asked Keith, My voice quavering.  
Keith smiled weekly and nodded.  
Keith shifted a bit and got comfortable.  
After a few slow minutes I started a good rhythm.  
Keith was getting more aroused finally. He was getting really blushy.  
Keith let out a sharp, short moan, I knew I've hit his prostate.  
"Keep going, Keep going!" Keith cried.  
I smirked and thrusted in hard.  
Keith threw his head back and moaned.  
My stamina has gotten so much better and sex is the only reason why I've been training. Just to please Keith.  
I continued this hard rhythm, Keith let out a loud "Ah!" with each thrust.  
His chest was rising and falling as he began to breath heavier.  
I started to sweat and breath heavily as well.  
Keith then let out a very loud moan.  
I thought I'd hurt him but he was good, He was just close to his climax.  
Keith takes more time to get hard but gets off faster than I can.  
I wasn't even close yet.  
Keith was flustered now and was sweating too.  
I kept going. Keith began to move with me and would slam his body onto mine.  
I will admit that without a condom, This feels SO much better. I feel so much closer to Keith, I feel like it's more real. It feels better than having basically a plastic bag around my dick.

"This feels so much better huh?" I spoke up.  
"Oh god yeah" Keith panted.  
He agrees too! It obviously feels better for him.

We continued to go even harder than we knew possible.  
Keith was letting a plethora of pleasurable noises escape his lips. I was grunting as I was staring to get tired.  
Keith then came. It got all over his chest.  
We went at it for another 10 damn minutes.  
Soon enough I was about to cum.  
"K-Keith" I choked out.  
"Stay in, Don't pull out yet" He cried.  
He looked like he was in agony.  
"Wha-Ah, Okay" I stammered.  
I felt bad about doing this. I've only came inside of him with a condom on, Never without.  
What am I even saying? We've never had sex without one before.  
I felt the framiliar sensation and I came inside Keith then pulled out.  
I let Keith down lightly and he was panting. I was too.  
I flopped down next to him.  
"You did so good!" Keith said weakly and gave me a small smile. He put his hand on my cheek.  
"I'm gonna be sore" He chuckled lightly.  
There is no way he'll be able to get up clean himself up. Keith can never go to bed...messy.  
I allowed myself to catch my breath before getting up and putting my jeans back on.  
I'm happy my room is right next to the bathroom.  
In this hallway it goes: On the right side of the hall it's Hunk's room, Then Pidge. Across the hall it's Keith's old room, Then mine, The bathroom and then Shiro's is next to the bathroom and across is Pidge's.  
It's a long hallway so our rooms aren't like RIGHT next to each other's.  
I unlocked the door and stepped out and rushed to the bathroom.  
The cool floor stung my feet.  
I got a facecloth and wet it. I then scrambled back to my room.  
I pressed the cool cloth to Keith's forehead.  
"Lance, You should be having the special treatment, Not me!" Keith complained.  
"You were working! Not me" He added.  
"You shush" I said.  
Keith took the facecloth from me and left it on his forehead.  
I got some tissues from across the room. Keith quickly accepted and wiped his chest and just cleaned himself up in general.  
I took them from him when he was done and put then in the trash can.  
Keith motioned for me to come sit down.  
He put the facecloth to my forehead and just dabbed it around my face.  
Keith was looking at me softly.  
We finally decided to go to bed.  
Keith put his underwear back on but  
I just remained naked.  
I shut the lights off and Keith snuggled up next to me. The pretty blue lights left enough brightness so I could see Keith's figure.  
"That was amazing" Keith mumbled and held my hand to his chest.  
"Reminder that I love you" I said and kissed him.  
"I love you too you big dork" Keith laughed.  
We went to sleep almost immediately after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keith pov**

The next morning when we woke up of course my backside was hurting.

I was up before Lance which was surprising. Lance is awake before me.  
This is unusual.  
He's probably just a bit more tired.

The galra have been very inactive in attacks for a long while now.  
The castle took a very drastic wormhole jump a few months ago and I guess we must of been taken really deep into the universe.  
Sure the galra have spread like the plague but there has been no activity for months...it's very suspicious.  
The good thing about this is that we have all had more time to train and bond as a team.  
My favourite part about this is the fact I've been able to actually sleep at night. I rarely used to sleep which wasn't great for my well being.  
I have been able to sleep better since me and Lance have a shared room now.  
He holds me at night and I'll hold him too. He'll help comfort me when I get night terrors. If I can't sleep he'll talk to me gently and stroke my hair.  
Lance doesn't get as stressed as me so I'd love to return the favour for all the amazing things he does for me but he's just doing so well, he doesn't really need the extra support. I'll give it to him of course as that's not fair to him. He's just so selfless. Sure Lance can be cocky at times and he does have a big ego, but he cares more about others than himself.  
Lance does get insecure from time to time and he'll always tell me and I'll give him big pep talks and hold him tight.  
I'm unfortunately small so I'm almost always the little spoon, Lance has never liked being the little spoon but sometimes I just need to hold him for once.

Lance and I have been officially together for almost 2 years.  
It's been a long ride. We're still going so strong.  
There was a lot of pining and flushed feelings for each other at first.  
I denied my feelings for Lance and Lance was having his sexuality crisis. He came out as Bisexual about 7 months since joining the team. Everyone was a bit shocked as we all thought he was straight.  
Lance has always liked boys more than girls but always covered it up in fear of rejection.  
I've always liked boys. Everyone knows that I'm very, very gay.  
I didn't even have to come out as Shiro and Matt already knew and everyone else just assumed, it's obvious really.  
When Lance and I finally announced our relationship after a few months; Allura and Coran were very shocked. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge knew all too well when things began to change with us.  
We were already together when Matt was rescued and just found out from everyone else.  
According to Hunk we have the strongest relationship he's ever seen and knows that we're soulmates and destined to be together.

I guess I do consider myself a part of team Voltron still.  
I'm still technically in the blade of marmora but things have been so mysterious and they haven't needed me for missions.  
I was always so secretly intimidated by all of the members as they're all SO much bigger than me. I really hate being so small at times.  
I'm the second shortest person on the ship, Pidge is 6 inches shorter than me. I'm the smallest male. Nobody but Lance makes fun of my height. Everyone knows I get so mad about height teasing so they don't even try.  
Lance gets away with it since he's my boyfriend but I still get mad at him. "Don't mess with Keith everyone! He's short and angry!"  
I can't help it that I'm so small! It must be my genes.

I finally decided to wake Lance up with lots of kisses.  
"Morning beautiful" I smiled as he opened his pretty sea blue eyes.  
"G'morning" He said sleepily and bumped his nose to mine.  
"Since when are you up before me?" He chuckled and propped himself up.  
"I never am, Today is weird" I laughed.  
"I'm hungry. Can we go get food?" Lance asked.  
"If I can walk" I sighed, sitting up.  
"If not I'll carry you. You can't keep missing meals" Lance cautioned.  
I nodded much to my dismay.  
Lance got up and put his blue robe and MY red lion slippers on.  
He's been using mine just because he's the pilot of red now.  
I miss flying red...I really miss him.  
Sure being on the blade is great but being on team Voltron was better. I know I'm not technically even a member anymore but I'm still valued.

I sat on the edge of our bed and stretched my legs out.  
"Want help up?" Lance asked holding his hand out.  
"Please" I replied and accepted.  
Lance helped pull me up and I grunted a bit at the pain.  
Lance helped steady me as I put my pants on.  
"We have to go get our shirts" I mentioned.  
Lance nodded.  
I looked around in our small closet. I picked out a light blue sweater of Lance's from the space mall. I slipped it on and put his blue lion slippers on. They really should be with Allura right now...not us still.  
"You okay to walk?" Lance asked and put a steady arm around my waist.  
"Just help me walk for a few steps. I'm sure I'll be fine soon" I replied.  
We made our way to the dining hall.  
Pidge and Coran were sitting at their usual chairs.  
"Morning boys" Coran announced happily.  
I rubbed my eyes and Lance said a cheery good morning.  
I sat in my chair and tried not to yelp out in pain.  
"You good Keith?" Pidge asked, She noticed my look of distress.  
"I'm good" I said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll get your food goo" Lance said and rubbed my shoulder.   
I nodded.   
"You look real dashing in blue, You should wear it more often" Coran exclaimed.   
"Thank you" I responded.  
"It's not even his sweater. It's his boyfriends" Pidge teased.   
I stuck my tongue out at her.   
"That doesn't matter. It suits you!" He smiled.

Lance came back and set a plate of the bright green sludge and a fork in front of me.   
"Thank you" I said to Lance as he sat next to me.   
We both ate up as were pretty hungry.   
Matt then entered the room and sat next to Pidge who was tinkering around on her laptop.   
"Afternoon my dudes" He announced.   
I mumbled a hello.  
"You two slept in huh?" He chuckled and poked at Pidge to bug her.  
She smacked his had away.  
"What time is it?" Lance asked.   
"Mm around 11:30" He replied.   
"Damn" I mumbled.   
"We should go get ready then? We have to go get our laundry still" Lance said.   
I agreed and we got up.   
"You two are inseparable I swear to god. You're both connected at the hip 24/7" Matt chuckled.   
"Keith can't be away from me for longer than 5 minutes" Lance boasted.   
"I can so!" I spat.  
"Prove it!" Lance prodded.  
"I don't need too, You know it" I smirked and turned around.   
"Jeez, You two have been together for how long? And you still bicker with each other every single day?" Pidge exclaimed.   
"Almost 2 years" Lance announced.   
"It's been that long?" Pidge asked, amazed.   
"Yup" Lance added.   
"That's their way showing love Pidge" Matt said.   
Lance laughed and we exited the dining hall and made our way down the hall too the laundry room.

We soon made it there, we grabbed our shirts.   
Once a load of laundry is done, the washer puts it into the dryer automatically. This is very convenient.   
Lance and I made the journey back to our room.   
"Where is everyone today?" I asked him.   
"No idea" He replied. 

The rest of the day zoomed on by.   
We had found everyone else eventually as they were all just scattered around the castle for most of the day.   
It was just like any other day bedsides the fact I was having a bit of trouble walking.   
Me and Lance took a shower and had a makeout session after dinner. That was our day pretty much. 

Lance pov

The next few days went by fairly normally.   
Still no galra activity but that's not a surprise anymore.   
No distress beacons or anything either.   
The only thing I began to notice was Keith's behaviour.   
He hasn't been acting like himself lately. I know him and I notice every little thing.   
He has been eating way less than he used to. He skipped a full day of meals and I had to force feed him the next day. He just seemed...sad. He said he didn't have an appetite which isn't totally unusual but this made me concerned.   
His training sessions got shorter as he got tired easier now.   
He cut them down from 2 hours to an hour. This is abnormal.   
Keith as a rule goes to bed late and wakes up late. But he's been going to bed early and waking up late. He's been getting 10 hours of sleep every night for the past 2 almost 3 weeks!   
That's good but just...odd for him.

I decided to finally talk to him.   
"What's been up Keithy? You haven't been acting like your usual self lately" I said and held his hand.  
Everyone had left after supper and it was just us.   
"I don't know. I've just been feeling...off. It's weird. I know you've noticed" He said.   
"Are you sick?" I asked him.   
"Lance, very few earth sicknesses can exist out here. I doubt it" Keith replied.   
The conversation was over like that. I just let it go and didn't think too much of it until 3 days later.   
Me and Keith had just woken up. Keith had come back from the bathroom with a pale and worried look on his face.  
"What?" I asked him, sitting on the bed.  
He mumbled something I didn't hear.   
"I didn't hear you" I said.   
Keith paused.   
"I'm late" He said quietly.   
I almost instantly knew what he was talking about.   
"Are you sure? Sometimes your flow is really light though" I inquired.   
"Lance, I've never been a day late in my life. Not once" Keith squeaked.   
"What are you trying to say?" I asked him.   
"I don't know..." He trailed off.

Keith's behaviour continued, if anything it worsened in under 24 hours.   
"It's been 3 days" Keith said.   
"I'm 3 days late. Something is wrong" Keith spoke up again a few days after. It was the morning again, just after breakfast.  
"I'm sure it's nothing though" Keith mumbled. I know he's worried. I am too.   
"What's this talk about?" I heard Allura say from behind us.   
Keith made a horrified face.   
"Nothing!" Keith snapped.   
Allura looked at me, she cocked her head to the side.  
"Keith's uh...period is late" I said.   
Keith kicked me, and hard from underneath the table.    
"Ow!" I yelped.  
"How many days late, Keith?" Allura asked.   
Keith didn't respond.  
"Keith, Either you have to tell her or I will. You know she can help" I said and held Keith's clammy hand.   
"3" Keith hissed.   
I was facing Allura but Keith wasn't. She looked pale.   
"May I ask, When is the last time you two had intercourse?" She inquired and her eyes darted around the room nervously.   
"Almost a month I think" I said.   
"How have you been feeling lately Keith? I know you've been missing meals" Allura said.   
Keith's hand was almost dripping in sweat.   
Keith nudged me to answer for him.   
"I can't answer, That's on you honey" I replied and rubbed my thumb over Keith's hand.   
Keith swallowed hard.   
"I-I've been really tired so I've been sleeping lots. I haven't been hungry at all and I've just been having really bad cramps but no period" Keith replied.   
"Oh my..." Allura trailed off and put her hand over her mouth.   
Keith's face also drained of colour as the idea of a possibility hit him.  
It hit all of us.   
"I need you to come with with me now Keith" Allura said.   
"N-No, What? Why?" He retorted.  
"Keith, This could be serious" She said firmly.   
"Lance has to come too!" Keith protested.   
"Oh alright" She huffed.   
She grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled him hurriedly out of the dining hall. I followed closely behind.   
We went down the hall and too the elevator. We went down about 2 floors and Allura rushed us into a room we've never been in before; A small informatory.   
She sat Keith down on a bench in the center of the decent sized room.   
I sat on a chair next to him.   
Keith looked so full of worry. I held onto his hand so tightly.

-

Keith pov

Me and Lance waited for Allura to return from a small closet connected to the room. I remembered this room is near the healing pod room.   
She came back moments later with a box.   
She opened it and pulled out a stick like object.   
No...   
"Shouldn't you just check to see if I'm sick first??" I asked, voice shaking.  
"I doubt you're sick Keith" She said.  
"I'm assuming you know how these work" She said with her best fake happy tone.   
She held the object out for me.   
It's a pregnancy test.   
That's when it hit me like a meteor.   
No, I can't be.   
No...Not now.   
"There's a bathroom over there" She said and pointed too a door next to the closet.   
I sat there with the piece of plastic in my hand, shaking uncontrollably.   
I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.   
  


Lance pov

As soon as Keith shut the bathroom door behind him Allura spoke up.   
"Did you two use protection the last time you had intercourse?" Allura asked.  
No...  
"N-No we didn't" I choked out.   
"It was our first time not using any" I added.   
"Goddammit you two!" She cried and put her face into her thin hands.   
"Is there anything else that could be wrong with him??" I asked frantically.   
"No...It's very unlikely" She said.

I scuffed my shoes on the floor as we waited.   
My heart leapt into my throat when Keith came out of the bathroom.   
"What do I do now?" He asked, handing her the test.  
"Now we wait" The princess replied.   
Keith sat his nervous wreck of a body back down on the bench as we waited. Allura set the test on the nearby counter.   
We waited and waited.   
Keith was shaking and Allura had to get him some water.   
The dreaded piece of plastic beeped suddenly. That usually is not what happens with the earth versions.   
Allura scampered over and grabbed it. She grabbed the box too and held both of them to to her face.   
Her eyes darted back and forth.   
"Give it to me!" Keith cried out and shakily took the two things from her.    
All of wording on the box was in Altean.   
A blue Altean symbol is on the small screen of the test.   
It matched one of the two symbols on the back of the box.   
Keith studied it but couldn't decipher anything.  
Keith began to shake the plastic lightly and he tapped it with his finger nail.   
"It's not a bloody earth etch a sketch Keith!" Allura yelled.   
"You're pregnant" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance pov**  
He had a mix of fear and determination in his violet eyes.   
"I have the bases contact information, I'll ring him up on the screen" Allura said and pressed a few buttons.   
Keith was so nervous.   
Soon enough Kolivan's stern face was shown on the large screen.   
"Keith, It's been a while" He said with no emotion.   
Keith got straight to the point.  
"Kolivan, I have some news that you will not like" Keith announced.   
"And what is that?" The man said sternly.   
"I...I'm expecting a baby. I will not be able to participate in missions any longer" Keith croaked.   
Kolivan's eyes darted to Keith's distended stomach.   
"Impossible! Only a small amount of galra males have that ability" Kolivan barked.   
"You didn't give me a thorough background check when I was accepted. My mother was a member of the blade after she had me. But I don't know much about what  she did afterwords, You don't know either.

You must of assumed I didn't have the ability. I'm assuming pregnant members/new parents  are forbidden from being members" Keith said.   
"I do have the ability...Obviously and I need to have this baby" Keith said angrily.   
Kolivan still had a stern look on his face.   
"You are correct that I know nothing of your mother. I don't know anyone that has any information either. You are a skilled member of this team and we cannot afford to lose any more members. It's too much of a risk. But it's also a risk having a heavily pregnant half human-half galra male on the team. You are lucky the galra have been silent lately. Once you have this...child, No one on team Voltron will be able to look after it as if the galra activity starts back up again, they will be battling too. I'm assuming the man in the blue is your partner, I know he is a paladin. Is there anyone else on this ship that could care for this child?" Kolivan said, barely taking a breath.   
"Keith" A voice said. We both spun around to see the rest of the team not far behind us.   
Matt had spoken up.   
"Sir, I frankly don't really have an idea who you are but I'm Matt Holt, A rebel fighter. I can look after this baby when the galra activity stirs back up again. There are many other people who can take my place. You need Keith on the blade, I know of his abilities and you can't afford to lose him. You need this man" Matt spoke up.   
Kolivan raised an eyebrow, The first sign of emotion I've seen expressed.   
"Keith, The boy is right. You are an incredibly skilled member and losing you would cause the blade to weaken significantly.   
Listen to me, You have this child and see where you are afterwards. If you are well enough you need get back on the team if activity is back up. If you are not well, the blade will suffer greatly. We can't afford to have a weak link. The child will need you for the first months of life and there is no way around that either way-" Keith cut Kolivan off.   
"I'll do it! If I'm well enough after I have the baby I'll come back. I would be useless if I'm off the blade as I'm not really a part of team Voltron anymore and if I'm not a part of the blade anymore, I'll have nothing to but care for the baby. Allow me to have a...break and if I'm well, I will no doubt be back with the blade" Keith said.   
Kolivan rubbed his weathered face with a massive hand.   
"Deal. You have your child, and you are back on the team" Kolivan said.  
"Yes sir!" Keith barked.   
"Allow this to be called a maternity leave, as you will" Matt spoke up.   
"You are a foolish young man. You're much to young to be having a child but nothing can be done. I'm assuming this was an accidental pregnancy" Kolivan said.   
"It doesn't matter how it happened! I will be back on the blade" Keith bellowed.   
Kolivan gave this some thought.  
"I'll accept your words. I know bearing a child as a male is very hard. Your kind is very rare, especially half breeds. I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your pregnancy and the birth" Kolivan said.   
"Thank you sir" Keith nodded and the man's face disappeared from the screen  
Everyone was quiet.  
"That's the first time he's EVER said anything remotely nice to me. Kolivan is tough and rarely shows emotion, but he seemingly knows how hard this process is. I'm so lucky, you all have no idea" Keith said breathily and let go of my hand.   
"Matt, Thank you..." Keith said and turned around to face him.   
"I'd do anything for you Keith. This is for the greater good of the blade of marmora. And I just can't wait for the baby!" Matt squealed.   
Matt came up to Keith and hugged him. Keith's stomach was in the way so it was a side hug.   
"The baby will be safe with me" Matt said triumphantly.   
Keith smiled a small smile.   
Matt gave Keith's abdomen a little pat.   
Keith turned back to me and I hugged him.   
I didn't care that his belly made us further apart.   
Keith obviously cared and hugged me from the side. He cupped my face and kissed me, standing on his tippy toes.   
We didn't care everyone was looking at us.   
I'm so proud of him. That's not an easy thing to do.   
"Keith I don't care that you're pregnant, You two are still so gross!" Pidge teased.  
Keith smiled into a kiss.   
He broke away and gave Pidge the finger.   
"I'm can't wait to tell your kid how rude you are to me!" Pidge nagged.   
Keith chuckled.   
"When can the gender of the baby be determined by the way?" I asked Allura and Coran.   
"Actually, It can probably be determined now" Coran exclaimed.   
I gasped.   
"I want it to be a surprise honestly" Keith said and rubbed his belly with one hand.  
"We should probably give you a check up anyway. We don't have many pieces of technology but we have devices that can help" Allura said.   
Keith agreed.   
"Do you want me to come with you as well?" I asked Keith.   
"Lance, You're the baby's father just as much as I am" Keith said.   
"So yes" He added.   
The 4 of us went down to the informatory. 

**Keith pov**

I heaved myself up onto the bench. Lance tried to help me up but I was determined to get my plump body up onto high up piece of furniture by myself.   
"Allura, I've been meaning to ask: How will the baby get food...?" I asked.   
"From you at first. Your chest will begin to swell up a little and you will produce milk for a short time. The breasts will barely be breasts. They will be very very small and won't be very noticeable. You won't produce milk for as long as females do, only a few short months" Allura explained.   
"Take the jacket off babe" Lance said and I listened. He helped me pull it off and he folded it up and put it in his lap.   
Allura examined my stomach. She asked if she could touch me and I agreed.   
"Could you lift your shirt up too?" She asked.   
I didn't really want too.   
I'm just so insecure.  
I nodded slowly and pulled my shirt up to above my bump.   
"Finally" She said and smiled.   
"You've got a good size belly now. You're at the normal size" Coran said and he was holding a notebook.   
"I don't want to know the gender. I just want it to remain a mystery" I said.    
Lance hopped up onto the bench next to me and rubbed my middle adoringly.   
"Well what are you hoping for?" Allura asked eagerly.   
I put my hands over top of Lance's.   
"You haven't talked about that yet" Lance piped up.   
"Mm you're right" I said.   
"I'm hoping for a girl" I smiled.   
Lance's hands continued to rub in slow circles as my smaller hands just sat on top of his.   
It feels really good, It helps my sore muscles.   
"A girl would be nice" Coran said sweetly.   
"The baby should start kicking soon. It's legs should begin to grow any day now" Allura said.   
"How will I be able to tell?" I asked.   
"Trust me Keith, You'll know" Allura said slightly annoyed.   
I removed my hands from on top of Lance's and began to pull my shirt back down.   
"You need a bigger shirt. That one simply too small, You can barely pull it over yourself!" Allura exclaimed.   
I struggled to stretch the fabric and pulled it tightly over my abdomen.   
"Lance, Do you have anything that would fit him?" The Princess asked.  
"Our clothes are around the same size but I'm sure a few things could fit still" Lance said.   
"Would you like any tests done at all?" Coran asked me.   
"As long as the baby is healthy, I'm fine" I said.   
"I'm sure it is. We have a device than can determine its heartbeat though" Coran said.   
I perked up at this.   
"Could we do that one?" I squeaked.   
"We sure can" He said and went into that closet.   
I looked excitedly at Lance.   
Lance grinned at me.   
Coran came back with a device that looked like a thick belt but with a screen on it.   
He pressed a button and told me to lift my arms up, I did so and he did the Velcro up.   
The little screen lit up and a little heartbeat monitor showed up.   
"That's it's heartbeat" Coran said.  
I put a hand below the strange belt.   
I felt tears of happiness well up in my eyes.   
I looked over at my boyfriend who was happily watching the monitor.   
"That's our baby, There's a baby in there!" Lance squeaked in delight.   
"Awe Keith don't cry" Allura said.   
"It's healthy, It's got a good steady heartbeat" She said.   
Coran allowed Lance and I stare at the little blue monitor until he decided to take it off.   
I rubbed where the tight belt sat. It hurt a bit. A small strip of my stomach was exposed at the bottom and I pulled my shirt over it.   
"I need to go try some of your clothes on" I reminded Lance.   
He nodded and hopped off the bench and helped me off.   
The four of us went back upstairs and me and Lance went to our room once again.   
As soon as the door shut, I pulled my shirt up and off.   
"Ah, That feels so good" I sighed happily and tossed my shirt onto the bed.   
"Try just the one I'm wearing" Lance said and pulled his shirt off.   
I doubt it'll fit.   
I pulled the fabric over my head and chest. It was just as tight as mine.   
I took it off.   
"Nope" I said and gave it back to Lance. He put it back ok and continued to look in our closet.   
"Try this one" Lance said and handed me the light blue sweater I wore a few weeks ago.   
I slid it over my whole torso.   
"Mm it's better than the shirt, it'll do" I hummed.   
It's a bit tight right at my largest point, by my belly button.   
But it was nice and comfy everywhere else.  
"It draws lots of attention though" I complained.   
"Keith, You're pregnant and it's not subtle anymore. Everyone knows, You don't need to hide" Lance said.   
"You're only halfway there, Just wait a few more weeks, then you can complain" Lance said.

"I'm going to come tonight" I announced before Lance was about to leave for dinner.  
"Are you sure?" Lance asked.   
"I'm sure" I reassured him.   
"This sweater is really soft. I hope the baby likes it" I hummed.   
Lance chuckled.   
"We weren't expecting you tonight" Allura said.   
"I'm missing out too much. I can walk still. I'm starting to waddle a bit but I can still carry myself around" I said.   
"Well you picked a good night. Hunk is making earth spaghetti" Pidge exclaimed.   
"Oh yay!" I cheered.   
Hunk's cooking is always the best. Don't get me wrong, food goo is great but Hunk's cooking is always so amazing and just changes up out usual meals.  
A few more cramps came and I rubbed myself gently, trying to ease the now almost hourly pain.   
The cramps are a result of the womb contracting and the womb and baby growing even bigger. Oh and my organs moving around my body!   
I supposedly grow a few inches every day! I don't think that's true but maybe that's because I'm the one who's growing and I don't notice anything.   
I've grown the most yet in the last week, I've grown lots.   
I won't be able to see my feet soon!

Hunk then began to set plates around at everyone's places.   
"Keith is joining us tonight" Allura announced.   
"Ah good! I've missed him" Hunk smiled.   
Hunk gave me a big grin.   
"I hope the baby likes spaghetti" He laughed and put a plate in front of me.   
I waited until everyone had gotten their plates before I began eating.   
Whenever Lance brings me my meals, I gobble them down in less than 5 minutes.   
I'm going to savour tonight's meal.   
The spaghetti is really good.  
I hope the baby likes it too.   
I smiled to myself just knowing the baby is healthy. I guess I'm doing something right.

I took longer than the rest of the team to eat which was abnormal.   
I was happy to get some meal change.   
The dining hall filled with light chatter which put me at ease.   
"Coran. Are there any painkillers I can take at this point? I asked him.   
"I'm afraid not my boy. Babies and altean painkillers do not make a good combo" He replied.   
I sighed.   
  


** Lance pov **

"Is there anything we can do to help with the pain?" I piped up.   
"It's so horrible at night. Keith's in agony" I cried.  
"We have some herbal tea that helps sooth sore muscles but that might not be strong enough" Coran suggested.   
"I'll take whatever I can get" Keith huffed.   
He was slouched in his chair, clutching his enlarged abdomen.   
"We have some heating pads too. They do the same thing; Just soothes the muscles but I think they would work better than the tea" Allura spoke up.   
"Anything at this point I'll accept. This baby is killing me" Keith winced.   
"Save your complaining for now. I can't even begin to imagine how much pain you're in right now. I'm sorry, Keith, but things are only going to get much worse so you don't need to be complaining so much at this point" The Princess warned him.   
Keith sighed and nodded.   
"My apologies but he has the right to complain, princess. There's a living thing growing very quickly inside of him. His fricken organs are being shifted around just to make room for the damn thing. It's hurting him to no end" Matt exclaimed defensively.   
"I agree Princess. Look at him! His body is so small, He's not full galra remember? He's still part human and human males can't bear children. Look at his eye bags, Look how much his stomach has grown within the last week!" Pidge yelled.   
Keith shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as another cramp rolled through.   
"I'm sorry Keith...I really shouldn't be talking unless I've experienced what you are right now. But I'll never be able to experience your level of pain. Normal female pregnancies as nowhere near as painful and I haven't even been through that. I'm sorry" Allura apologized.   
Keith sat up straight, still hugging his middle.   
"It's fine. I know I've been getting annoying lately" Keith said.   
"You haven't been annoying. I haven't heard much from you at all" Matt retorted.   
"I agree. I'm with you almost 24 hours of the day and you haven't been annoying at all. There's a baby that's growing rapidly in your belly, that's causing you a lot of pain. You have the right to complain as much as you want too" I said. I brushed Keith's shaggy hair from his face.   
"Just wait until it starts kicking though. You won't be saying that anymore Lance" Coran chuckled.   
"Wait so that's just cramps that Keith's been having? Not the baby kicking?!" Hunk asked bewildered.   
"Yes. It's been a lot of cramping" I said.   
"Holy...they must be really bad. It really takes a lot to make Keith cry out in pain. He's the toughest guy I know next to Shiro!" Hunk exclaimed.   
"They're horribly bad Hunk, They're really bad" Keith said.   
"Not to mention the baby is growing like a weed. His body is stretching way too fast just to make room" I put in.   
"Do you remember what he looked like just a week ago? There was barely anything there. Now look at him, He looks like he's swallowed a dodgeball!" Matt exclaimed.   
"He'll be lucky if he can even walk next week" I mumbled.  
"Enough okay?! Everyone knows I'm pregnant. Everyone knows I'm in horrible pain, Everyone knows how stressful this is, and everyone knows that I'm gonna be fucking huge soon! Can we please just drop this?" Keith yelled.   
Everyone went quiet.   
"I'm sorry Keith. We're all just so worried about you. You're everyone's main focus right now. We all just want what's best for you and the baby" Allura said softly.  
"The best thing for me and the baby right now is just some peace and quiet okay? I need to relax. It's been a day" He huffed.  
All our heads bobbed in agreement.   
"I need one of those heat packs Allura. I'm going to get him into bed for the night" I said.   
The team began to get up and go bring their dishes to the sink when Keith screamed bloody murder.   
"It's bad! It's a cramp-It's really really bad!" He cried right after.   
"Lance you leave the dishes, I'll clean them up later. Lance and the Princess need to go get those goddamn heat packs!" Shiro ordered.   
  


**Keith pov**

"Breath Keith, Breath" Shiro instructed calmly.   
I was on the verge of a panic attack.  
He offered me his hand and I gripped it instantly.   
I exhaled heavily and breathily and had my hand on the side of my stomach.   
I felt a thud from the inside.   
"It's kicking! It's kicking" I exclaimed between laboured breaths.   
I felt the kick between a bad cramp.   
Pidge and Hunk gathered around me.   
So much for not being annoying.   
Shiro pulled my chair away from table like I weighed nothing.   
"Wh-Wha- Is the baby coming now??" Hunk asked full of fear.  
"No it's not, I'm barely 3 months in" I grunted.   
Shiro rubbed his large thumb on the back of my hand.   
"It'll be over soon, Don't worry" He hummed.   
Matt removed my other hand and held it as well. I had a death grip on both of my close friends hands.   
Never thought I'd have both of them holding my sweaty little hands while a baby kicks the shit out of my insides in between some horrible cramps.  
Lance and Allura then came back seconds later with these decent sized little sack like objects.   
"Lance come help him! I-I don't know what to do!" Matt shrieked loudly.   
"I'm helping Allura! I-I don't know, Just put your hands on his belly and rub them in circles!" Lance instructed.  
"God, Fuck-Okay" Matt said.   
His face was flustered and full of worry.   
Matt put his hands on either side of my horribly sore stomach and did as he was told.   
Lance glanced over.   
"Yeah like that! Just keep doing that, I'll be right there!" Lance yelled.   
I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth.   
I felt a plethora of small kicks from within.  
"Whoa, Holy shit. It's kicking like crazy!" Matt exclaimed.   
"That's so cool!" Matt added.   
"I can literally see his stomach moving. That's so creepy" Hunk cowered.   
"Haha Lance, Mad I'm getting to feel your baby kick before you do?" Matt teased.   
My eyes shot open and I gave Matt a death glare.   
"Move over! You go help the Princess!" Lance shouted and came over a pushed Matt out of the way.   
Lance put his larger hands on my middle and began to rub. He rubbed harder and much nicer than Matt. Plus his hands are warm.   
Lance moved all over and in circles.   
"It's kicking, Keith, It's finally kicking!" Lance cried out happily.   
I feel so embarrassed.   
"Keep holding his hand Shiro, you're helping me out immensely" Lance said.   
"God you've got an iron grip" Shiro chuckled.   
"This baby is gonna be a fighter" Matt said from across the room.   
I exhaled heavily a few more times.  
"Here! They're ready" Allura came over and handed Lance one of the heat packs.   
"We need to lift your shirt up Keith, It'll work better on bear skin" Allura said.   
"Wh-What? No! Just leave it down!" I shrieked.   
I don't want everyone seeing my stomach, Just having everyone's attention on my covered up body is enough.   
"No Keith, This needs to be done" Allura said and yanked the shirt up.   
I yelped out in protest.   
My stomach was light pink from all the action. It looks so much bigger when it's not covered.   
"You can let go Shiro, I've got this" I said and took over Shiro's spot as Allura held the nice and warm heat pack to my bare stomach.   
I writhed slightly.   
I felt another kick and my free hand flew to my abdomen at light speed. The baby kicked my hand.   
It's such a weird feeling.   
"Can you move it down a bit lower Allura?" I asked her. She nodded and moved the heat pack lower down   
I put my free hand to the top of my stomach and started to rub.   
Maybe I can help calm the baby down.   
There's so much going on, I don't blame the thing.   
My cramps ceased but there was still some light kicking.  
"The little devil is really kicking up a storm in there huh?" Allura chuckled.   
"You still seem a bit too small to have the baby be big enough for legs. But those are definitely kicks. No doubt" Allura pondered.   
"May I?" Coran asked, he'd been watching all this go down.   
I nodded.   
He put a gloved hand to my middle.   
"Wow! That's a lot of strength for just 3 months" He said and removed his hand.   
"Can I?" Shiro then asked.   
"Go ahead" I said.   
I removed my hand and let him put a big hand right above my navel.   
The baby kicked again.   
"That's a strong little thing" He laughed.   
"Everyone just take your turn to rub it now. Get your chance in now. I'm not letting this much touching happen ever again" I announced.   
Pidge was next and she laid her small hand next to where Shiro's just was.   
Of course the baby kicked. It's just a continuous pattern.   
"That's spooky" She said and snatched her hand back.   
Hunk was next. His hand was the biggest and was the warmest.   
He carefully rubbed and felt the small jolt.   
"Matt is right, That's insane! There's a little person in there" Hunk exclaimed.   
For whatever reason, having everyone rub my stomach made me feel better.   
Allura was last. She set the heat pack on my thigh and put both her hands on either side of the bump.   
"Give it some magic princess" Lance joked. She rubbed in the same way Lance did but more casually.   
She shut her eyes and left her hands sit.   
She's doing something.   
The baby kicked some more then suddenly stopped.   
"I know the sex!" She suddenly cried out.   
"Don't tell me! I yelped and covered my ears.   
"Nobody gets to know but me!" She sang mischievously.   
"It's my kid! Why can't I know?!" Lance complained.   
"It's a surprise" She said and winked.   
"The baby will really start to grow now, get ready Keith" Allura warned and patted my stomach.   
My pain was gone and I felt normal. A little better than normal actually. I pulled my shirt down and it felt tighter.   
"You're going to need some clothes, You're barely fitting into that sweater" Shiro said.   
"It was not that tight just a few minutes ago!" I exclaimed.   
"I've got some old shirts you can have" Shiro said.   
"I'll bring them over tomorrow" He said.   
"I need to get you to bed now" Lance said standing up.   
"Oh wait! I have cookies for everyone" Hunk exclaimed and hurried off into the kitchen.   
I made an attempt to stand up but couldn't.  
"Don't even try to walk. Lance, Are you able to carry him?" Allura asked.  
"I'm sure I can. He's not that chubby" Lance said.   
I elbowed him. Lance then scooped me up in his arms with ease.   
I'm surprised.   
"Whoa!" I said.   
"You're light. You still have some weight to put on" Lance said.   
I scoffed.   
Hunk came back with a plate of cookies and handed me a small plastic container full of them.   
"Make sure you get some first Lance" I giggled.   
"Goodnight everyone" Lance said. I looked fondly at everyone, thanking them all with my eyes. Allura balanced two heat pads on my tummy.   
Lance carried me like the fat little princess that I am, back to our room.

Lance laid me down carefully and I removed the heating pads and set the cookies on our bedside table.   
"Those things only get cold when you turn them off. They will never get cold if you have them on" Lance explained.   
"That's nice! That'll be handy" I said.   
"I don't know what the Princess did but I've grown about 2 inches. I'm not kidding" I said.   
"I don't see a difference. Either way you still look adorable" Lance gushed.   
I struggled to take my leggings off with my hands so I got Lance to pull them down a bit then I kicked them off. I took the sweater off too.  
I'm left in my boxers.   
Lance left his shirt on and just took his pants off.   
He shut the lights off so just the blue ones were on.   
"Let me see if I can make my baby kick again" Lance clapped.   
"Oh alright" I sighed.   
Lance sat so I could seat myself between his legs.   
I snuggled my back to to his front.   
He let his hands press to my stomach and he rubbed, trying to get the baby to kick.   
"That feels good" I said sleepily.   
  


**Lance pov**

I rubbed Keith's bump as he fell asleep. I got the baby to kick for me again when Keith was asleep. I patted the same area happily.   
I know tummy rubs make him feel so much better so I continued even after he got to sleep.   
I was getting tired as my hands and arms did too.   
I covered us up with the blankets and gave his tummy one final pat goodnight.   
"Can't wait for you to get here" I whispered and kissed my fingertips and pressed them to Keith's skin. 

I woke up in the morning and Keith was still deep in sleep.   
He looked so peaceful. He deserves a good rest. He's gonna be a dad before he knows it.   
I'm going to be a dad soon too.  
I carefully shifted out from under Keith and laid him down. He was on his back and his stomach was just right up in the air.   
The blankets were only up to the top of his baby bump.   
He had goosebumps so I covered the rest of his torso up. 

Keith pov

The next few days have been the utter worst days of my life so far.

Day one: I woke up fine, all was good. It was the day after the whole chaotic dinner incident. I was so hungry when I woke up and I was just being pregnant and lazy and made Lance go get me food even though I could of done it myself.   
All was good that day. I stayed in bed and talked to the baby.  
I'm crazy I know.   
I didn't say much.   
Shiro delivered 4 shirts to me that day too.   
I thanked him profusely.   
They all fit me nicely. They were baggy and covered my tum nicely but in all honesty I just looked very portly.   
Lance was helping Coran with something that day, I didn't bother to ask what.  
I made Lance continue to go get me lots of snacks throughout the day.  
He didn't mind of course.   
The baby wasn't kicking which I found odd. Considering how much it was yesterday.  
Later in the night I got sick. I'd eaten way to much and the baby did NOT like that.   
Day two: The sickness carried over briefly but that day was just cramps. Lots and lots of cramps. I'm blaming the baby, This thing wants me dead.   
I'd ballooned up a little bit in under a day. I could still see my feet thankfully.   
Lance was working with Coran again so I laid around being the mess that I am. Clutching my bloated, aching stomach and just using the heat packs to their full extent.   
The baby was upset and began kicking me later in the afternoon.   
"Fucking Christ! What are you doing in there?!" I screamed out.   
Lance heard me and came to my aid.   
"What's up?" He asked.   
"I don't know what it's doing! Feel!" I said and shoved Lance's hands down onto my stomach. It still hasn't gotten much bigger like Allura said it would.  
The baby was doing summersaults I swear!   
I tried taking a nap but the baby wasn't having it again and continued to kick me furiously.  
I'd eaten my weight in space chips and I've had so much water I feel as if I'm going to burst so I have no idea what it wanted.   
I whined for Lance and he came back to try and help.   
He gave me a good massage but that wasn't enough.   
He covered my stomach in kisses too but nothing was working.  
I just wanted to sleep.

The baby kept me up all night.  
Kicking and kicking for hours and hours. At one point I was snuggled up to Lance and the kicking woke him up.   
"It's not letting me sleep. It won't stop!" I whined.   
I sat up and rubbed my stomach for another few hours. I tried so many different things and nothing.

Day three I was exhausted.   
"Baby, You gotta let you momma rest, that's not fair to him" Lance said. He was holding my belly like a big Easter egg.   
The baby kicked in protest. The cramping continued and I was just in a ball hugging my tummy by the end of the day.   
When the baby finally got tired of the kicking I was so relieved.   
I woofed down a BUNCH of food and took a long 12 hour nap.   
My chest had begun to enlarge. Lance wasn't letting me live it down so I left a shirt on all day.   
The huge amount of food I managed to shove down my throat has made the baby stop kicking for a good 15 hours. It's made me swell up a bit more.   
I'm almost having to start waddling around like a big penguin.   
Day four wasn't great.   
The evil demon began to kick again and I could literally see my stomach move with every punt.   
I can barely sit up by myself now from pain and exhaustion. Well I can but I have to roll around a bit. Lance has had to help me just sit up.  
I should be bigger now.  
I expressed this to Lance and Allura when she came to visit.   
"You're only 3 and a half months along. You've still got room to get much bigger Keith" Allura said and patted me.   
"I know I told you that you'd swell up within the next few days but that seemingly hasn't happend yet. You still look the same"   
Allura said.  
"Don't say swell up! I feel like I'm going to fucking explode. I want this thing out!" I yelled and flopped onto my back.   
I could see the Princess sitting on the edge of my bed, She laughed at me.   
I stretched my arms out and up to signal Lance to help me up.   
The Princess giggled.  
By the fifth day I've gotten a bit bigger from just one night.   
Lance was so shocked when he woke up to see how it's grown overnight.   
"I'm going to rip open. There's no physical way I can get any bigger!" I complained.   
Lance smirked.  
"Just you wait"   
"I'm going to try and walk" I announced.   
I bounced myself over to the edge of the bed where Lance was stood waiting arms open.   
He helped me up I bumped into him lots.  
I put my hands on my stomach and took a few steps.  
I waddled around the room.  
Lance laughed at me.   
Lance came up behind me and put his hands on my tummy and helped me walk.   
I was exhausted from that.  
I sat down and patted my stomach as I was out of breath.   
"You still look so cute Keith" Lance gushed.   
"This baby is going to be so fucking cute. You have no idea"  He added.    
A cramp set in from walking around.   
"Why am I so winded? I look like 10 steps" I huffed.   
"Because you're pregnant. You get tired easy" Lance replied. I laid an arm over my middle and then felt a bad cramp creep forth.   
"Fuck, Can you calm down in there?" I shouted with clenched teeth.   
The baby kicked in response and I had to rub to sooth the pain.   
"You've still got about 4-6 months left. Hang in there" Lance said and looked at me with soft eyes.   
"4-6?!" I yelled.   
"Yup. Coran told me that since you're not growing the fastest and by the rate the baby is growing now. It'll stop growing for around the last two months just get all the nutrition from you before finally deciding to come out. The baby is part galra in a galra womb remember?" Lance reminded me.   
"I can't get any bigger. I can't....that's impossible" I huffed and continued to rub my sore bump.   
"It's not impossible. Keith you haven't grown much within the last week which is a worry. As the baby grows, You will too. Remember: You're so small Keith. You may seemingly get quite big but the baby is going to be around a normal size" Lance explained.   
I let out an uncomfortable squeak as me baby kicked in the middle of the cramp.   
"Let me take over" Lance said.   
He pulled my shirt up...Well it's technically Shiro's shirt but soon enough I'm gonna stretch these things beyond recognition.   
Lance put his warm, magical hands to work and soothed the pain almost instantly.   
"You're the favoured parent" I chuckled and wiped my sweaty forehead.   
"It's giving you a really hard time huh?" Lance asked, giving my bump one more reassuring but hefty pat.   
"Thank you" I said.    
"I never understood why pregnant people would fucking rub their tummies so much, I get it now. This shit hurts!" I exclaimed.   
I leaned against the wall and slouched lazily.

"You're doing fairly well Keith. You'll begin to grow again soon. Just savour the time you have while being this small still" Lance said and laced his fingers in mine.   
I put our conjoined tangle of fingers on my stomach.   
"It's calmed down now. Feel that?" I asked Lance who nodded.   
I propped my body up with my one toothpick arm.   
I had to use both to support my weight.  
Lance put his hands back on and rubbed in a strange way.   
"What are you hoping for?" I asked him. Looking proudly down at my boyfriends loving hands caressing my belly.  
"I'm hoping for a boy" He said said with a shit-eating grin.   
"I want a girl. There's not enough girls in this castle" I replied.   
"Maybe if I rub well enough, I'll get a boy!" Lance exclaimed.   
"I'm not a magic lamp, Lance" I chuckled.   
"Happy Valentine's Day by the way" He said and leaned over to give me a soft kiss.   
"It's Valentine's Day?" I asked.   
Lance nodded.   
"Huh" I replied.   
I felt a kick and I clutched my stomach again.   
"Shhh" I hushed the baby and looked at the thing in front of me.   
"You're safe, You're safe" I said.   
"You're safe" Lance said too and gave my bump a pat and kiss.   
"I bet everyone is going to want to feel you soon" Lance said.   
"It's fine if they want too. I understand" I replied.   
"Feeling it kick is cool but also scary" Lance said.   
"I'm gonna lay back down. I'm so out of shape" I sighed and laid my pudgy body back onto the mountain of pillow I've made for myself.   
"You're pregnant. Don't worry about that. The bigger you are the better" Lance chuckled.   
"You also get cuter as you go. Seeing you try and move around and just comforting the baby is so cute" Lance smiled.   
"Seeing me wallow in my big round hell is cute to you?" I asked.   
"Frankly yes" Lance said.   
"You're gonna be such a good momma" Lance said.   
I almost had a heart attack when my stomach growled. It hasn't done that in so long.   
"Did your stomach growl?" Lance asked.   
"I guess it did. I'm hungry" I said.   
Lance got me some food goo and I ate up happily.   
"Be happy you stupid thing" I hissed at my stomach.

I finally came to dinner that night.   
Lance's jacket barely covers me anymore.   
It's still comfy.   
Me and Lance took our time getting to the dining hall. I was sore and having trouble walking from the pain.   
"There he is!" Hunk announced as we entered the room.   
"We were expecting you to be much bigger" Shiro said.  
"I know. Everyone's waiting for the big blow up" I said.   
"You've been loud the last few nights, Are you okay?" Shiro asked.   
"Cramps" I replied.   
"I haven't heard him" Matt said.  
We all looked at him.   
"You live on the other side of the castle..." Pidge said.  
"Oh yeah! Right" He exclaimed.   
"It really should not be much longer now before the big blow up comes. You'll increase in almost half that size soon" Allura said.   
"Mm great" I said, rubbing what roundness I have now.

I'm getting so bored. Same thing every day.   
Me sitting around and waiting for the baby to let me sleep and waiting to grow to the size of an elephant.   
Any day now...

Hunk made something again for supper. Not sure what it was but it settled my little demon now and tasted really good.   
"Keith's been calling the baby a demon lately" Lance chuckled as I rubbed myself tenderly.   
"That's understandable, it's gonna be part alien too" Pidge said.   
"It's still so weird to think that you're pregnant. It's still sinking in" Matt said.    
"It's a rare occurrence but we're all here to experience it" Coran said.   
I slouched a bit to get more comfortable.   
"Why can't I stay this small? This is already too much to handle. I don't want to get any bigger" I whined and held my bump.   
"Savour your time Keith" Lance said.   
"I want the fucker out to I can sleep! I'm so bored of just sitting around all day" I sighed. 

I decided to stop complaining after that.  
The baby was happy with the amount of food and I could rub my stomach happily.   
I wanted to have a bath that night and Lance had to help me get in and out.   
He sat on the counter and watched me. I almost fell asleep actually. I ran both my hands contently over my belly for a while, enjoying the heat of the water.   
"You really needed that" Lance said as he lifted me from the tub.   
"Mm I did" I agreed.   
I dried myself off and Lance took a quick shower as I got ready for bed.   
Same routine every night almost.   
The baby was kicking, but not hard like usual.   
It was much nicer.   
I had one of Shiro's big t-shirts on and caressed my abdomen.  
"It's happy" I smiled as Lance entered the room.     
Lance smiled back and shut the lights off.  
He put a hand on me for minute and the baby kicked him lightly.  
"I think so too" He agreed and gave me a pat.   
"It's gonna have the best momma in the universe. It should be happy" Lance said and sat down to next to me put his hand on my knee.  
I giggled.  
"I'm trying to calm it down as much as I can so I can sleep well. I'm so tired" I sighed.   
I gently patted myself for a few more minutes until the baby's kicks ceased.   
Lance came up and kissed my stomach and said goodnight to the baby.   
I laid down on my side.   
Lance snuggled up close to me and draped his one arm around my belly.   
"Goodnight" He whispered and kissed my neck a few times.   
"I love you" I smiled and kissed his cheek.   
"I love you too" He said.   
"Get a good rest okay? If the baby starts kicking just wake me up" Lance said.   
"Alright" I mumbled.

I actually fell asleep fine! No movement from my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lance pov**

I jolted awake as Keith's distressed cries awoken me.   
I sat up and he was asleep still.   
He was very sweaty and his hair was stuck to his face.   
He moaned in agony and squeaked.  
He's having a nightmare, I know his nightmare noises.   
"Hey, Hey Keith it's okay" I cooed and held onto his forearms.   
He wriggled around and I noticed he was trying to grab his stomach. I let him but put my hands on his shoulders.   
Keith looked horribly distressed.   
I began to shake him lightly.   
He sprang awake suddenly and sat up fast.   
He was breathing heavily.   
"Hey, Hey are you okay?" I asked him.   
Keith yanked his shirt up and looked at his belly. He flopped back down when his stomach moved.   
He clutched the round hump and began to cry.   
"What happened?" I asked and put my hand on top of his.   
"I can't have anything happen to this baby. I can't!" Keith cried and hugged me.   
"What happened?" I asked again.   
"Nightmare" He replied.   
Keith had his bump pressed to my stomach as I held him.  
"I thought we lost it" He said.   
I felt the baby kick.  
"It's letting you know it's still here Keithy. It's not going anywhere" I reassured him.   
Keith smiled a small smile as I cupped his cheek. I brushed some of the hair that was stuck to his face.   
"I don't want to lose this baby. I love it so much. It can be a little shit but I've gotten so attached!" Keith squeaked.   
"You're doing so well sweet boy" I said and kissed his forehead.  
"This baby is going to be born happy and healthy. It's going to have the best parents ever" I announced.

Keith continued to calm down for a few minutes. I helped him by rubbing his back and kissing his face.   
Keith was getting sleepy soon after so I laid him back down and rubbed his side.   
He'd left his shirt up and I know he doesn't like that so I pulled it back down over his body.   
Keith fell back asleep within minutes.   
  


When I woke up, Keith was awake before me.   
He was sipping some water from a water bottle and just staring off into space.   
He didn't notice I was watching him.   
I'm assuming the baby kicked because he put a hand to abdomen and just hushed by baby quietly.   
Keith hunched his back and kissed the top of his stomach and smiled.   
This makes me so happy.  
His belly has gotten bigger overnight again.  
The shirt is tighter.   
It's crazy how fast this is all going down.   
"Please be a girl, Just please be a girl" He whispered patted himself wearily.  
"What if it's twins?" I chuckled.   
Keith spun around.   
"God you scared me!" He exclaimed.   
"It's not twins" Keith scolded me.  
"It's a girl, I swear" He said and pointed at thin finger at me.   
"How can you tell?" I smirked.  
"I just do" He grunted and crossed his arms.    
"It could be twins. Don't be so sure" I said.   
"It's not twins. Allura and Coran would of told me that already, Plus only one heartbeat came up on the belt monitor" Keith said.  
"It's definitely going to be a girl" Keith said.   
"It's gonna be a boy" I huffed and sat up.  
"What are you going to do with it if it's a boy?" I teased Keith.   
"I'll love it either way" Keith said.   
"I just want a girl so badly! There's only two girls on this whole ship" Keith exclaimed.   
He slouched down and cracked his knuckles.   
"Wanna know what I really really want right now?" Keith asked.   
"What's that?" I asked.   
"I want coffee, I want coffee so badly" Keith said.  
"You most definitely can't have coffee!" I snapped.    
"I know I can't. I'm so sad about it"  Keith sighed.   
"I'd kill for some pizza and orange juice too" He said.  
"What like together or separate?" I asked.  
"Both. I'd be happy with them together and separate" Keith said.   
"Don't know if that's just a pregnancy craving or just a part of your strange eating habits..." I trailed off.  
"It's both again. I'm craving it, and I used to have it once in a while back on earth" Keith said.   
"I'd love to get those for you but we don't have either here babe" I sighed.  
"I know we don't. I know Hunk has made the Altean version of pizza before. The texture was weird but it was good nonetheless" Keith said.   
"I could see if I can sweet talk him into making it tonight" I chirped.   
Keith clapped happily.

We both stretched good and I then helped Keith up so he could get some pants on.   
I'd taken his leggings and a load of laundry down yesterday.   
They're clean now and I brought them back in the evening.   
"These things are troopers. They've been able to contain my fat body for weeks now" Keith said as he put them on.   
"You're not fat Keith" I sighed.   
"You're pregnant, Theres a difference. You can't help the size of your body" I added.   
I handed him a pair of poka-dot fuzzy socks and he put them on too.  
Keith fell back onto the bed.  
"There's my workout for the day" He grunted.   
I giggled at him.  
"You try putting clothes on with a fucking bowling ball in your stomach" He hissed.   
"You're not big enough to be compared to a bowling ball yet. I'd say a large dodgeball" I hummed. 

**Keith pov**

Lance being as amazing as he is, went to go get my food as usual.   
I requested a bigger plate today. I'm hungry.   
"We might get pizza tonight. I hope you'll like that" I said to the baby.   
I wonder if it can hear me?   
I know it can hear loud noises. It gets upset whenever I snap at Lance for something or when I cry out in pain.  
It doesn't like lots of noise I guess.

I feel so bad for Lance. He's been waiting hand and foot on me for my whole pregnancy so far.  
He MUST be getting tired of serving me.  
I would be.  
I feel useless.   
I'm starting to get big, I won't be able to walk soon   
I know I've been saying that lots, but the dreaded big growth spurt is coming.   
I'm just starting to struggle with dressing myself.  
Can't wait to see how hard it'll be in a month!   
I hate feeling useless.   
I'm so lucky that the galra have been quiet.   
Not being having Lance here and having such paranoia about getting attacked would be so bad.  
I guess I got pregnant at the right time then.  
They can't be going under the radar just for the hell of it.   
Lotor must be plotting something.   
If we got attacked...what would I do? I'm a useless member to both team Voltron and the blade. I wouldn't be able to help anyone out.   
Besides keeping Coran company, I'd have nothing to do. 

Thoughts of me getting injured and losing the baby filled my head and I was getting upset.   
"I can't lose you" I said softly, to my currently unmoving abdomen.   
"As much as I want you out, I want you to stay in here so I can protect you easier" I said.   
"You're causing me lots of pain and stress but it'll be worth it...I hope" I added.   
Allura has said that getting enough food and rest and moving around as little as possible is what's best for the baby.   
I'm struggling with all of those things.   
Okay I'll admit it...I'm so hungry constantly!   
There hasn't been a moment in weeks where my stomach has felt full.   
I don't want to have Lance continuing to get up every 10 minutes just to get me something to eat.   
I need to start doing what I can before I no longer can't.   
That means getting off my big ass and getting myself food when I'm hungry...but that means 24/7.  
Whatever.  
I need to make use of my legs while I can!   
Lance came back and handed me my usual large plate of goo.   
I scarfed the large amount of food down then walked around the room to stretch my legs.   
"Can we go to the library? I want to see if I can find something to read so I can entertain myself as I mope around" I asked Lance.  
"Yeah we can. How bad are your cramps babe?" Lance asked me.   
I paused my walking for a moment to assess this.  
"I haven't had any yet today" I said.   
"I need to make the most out of my legs before the day I can't even move anymore comes" I added.   
"That makes sense. I just don't want you to walk if you're cramping or if the baby is kicking badly" Lance said.  
I nodded.

We left the room and Lance had his hand on the small of my back to support me and was holding my hand too.  
Walking feels so good.   
We went down the elevator a few floors and got the the library.   
I looked around the large room.  
I've only been here a few times.  
I'm not a huge reader but I need something to do right?  
I sat down in a chair as I felt a cramp come in.   
I scanned the rows of books in front of me.   
"Cramps?" Lance asked as I huffed a few laboured breathes.   
I nodded.   
"Do I want to read pregnancy books though? That might just freak me out" I said.   
"You know everything you need too. Maybe some books about earth?" Lance suggested.  
"Yeah! That'd be nice!" I exclaimed.   
Lance looked around for a few minutes at the ancient looking wooden shelves. I hushed the baby as it began to kick a little.   
Lance brought me back a stack of nice looking books.   
I accepted them and put them in my lap and balanced one on my belly as I looked at the cover.   
It was in Altean but was full of pretty pictures of lush green forests and underwater scenes from earth.   
I've learned a bit about Altean over the last little while. I can only read a few sentences but it's something.   
"Let's take all of them" I said and scooped up the stack of books in my arms and picked up one last one about the Milky Way before we exited the room.   
"Those should keep you busy" Lance said as we began to walk.  
I balanced the stack of books on my hip.   
We soon saw Pidge ahead of us and called out to her.  
She was happy to see me.  
"You're gonna start reading?" She chuckled.  
"I am" I replied.  
"I'm gonna need something to do soon" I added.  
"Most of them are in English thankfully" I sighed happily.   
"They're all books about earth" Lance said.  
"I've read them. They're all pretty accurate" Pidge said and adjusted her glasses.   
"How's the baby?" She asked and looked down at my stomach.   
"It's doing good. It hasn't been keeping me up all night. That's all I care about" I chuckled.   
"That's good!" She replied.

The three of us continued a conversation about the books and the baby kicked a little as if it wanted to join in.  
"I can see it move. It's so cool to look at but so scary too" Pidge said.   
She asked to touch and I said yes.   
The baby gave a few kicks for Pidge.   
"It kicks a hell of a lot" Lance said.   
Pidge laughed.   
My toothpick legs were getting tired from holding up all my weight so we went back to the old boring bedroom.   
As soon as I set the books down my tummy grumbled.   
"I just ate!" I cried out.  
"Hungry?" Lance said.   
"Mhm" I replied.   
I insisted on going to get food by myself but Lance wasn't having it.  
He came with me.   
We walked into the kitchen where Hunk was cooking up something.   
"Ah Keith!" He chimed happily when he saw me.  
"I'm here too!" Lance squeaked.  
"I get to see you everyday dude. I don't anymore with Keith" He said.   
"I'm making the pizza tonight" He added.   
I cheered.   
"The baby really likes your cooking, much better than the food goo" I said.   
"I made some Altean scones, Do you guys want to try some?" Hunk asked.   
I nodded.   
Hunk popped one into my mouth then put a few in a container like he did with the cookies and gave them to me.   
"Thank you" I said with a mouthful of pastry.  
Hunk nodded as we left. 

**Lance pov**

When me and Keith got back, I decided to have a good long shower.  
Keith was curled up in a ball on the bed and cracked open a book.

I flashed some lame poses in the mirror as I looked at myself.  
"I'm gonna be the best hecking dad in the whole galaxy!" I grinned at myself.   
I was in a happy mood.   
Knowing my boyfriend was happy and content reading next door makes me happy.   
This and knowing his cramps haven't been bad that's he's eating lots today.   
I'm so happy.

I had a nice long shower. Enjoying the water and I danced around to my own rhythm.   
I got out when the water began to get cold.   
I'm in the mood for some kisses.   
I dried myself off and got changed into my previous clothes.   
I cleaned up the bathroom then went back to the room, and was overjoyed at what I saw.   
Keith is reading to the baby!  
He was stroking his round middle and smiling to himself.   
"It likes being read too" He giggled. Keith has a nice voice and just the way he's reading so gently.   
He started a rubbing and patting combo on his stomach.   
I was wrong; Keith no doubt is going to be the best dad in the whole universe.

"I want to take the baby to earth someday" He said, Putting the book down.   
"I'd love that" I said, Drying my hair with my towel.   
"If we win the battle with the galra...Does that mean we can just go home? The universe won't need Voltron anymore..." Keith asked and paused the affection he was giving to his stomach.   
"I-I don't know...I'm assuming we do" I replied.   
"The baby will get to see earth eventually right?" Keith asked wide-eyed.  
"Yes, I'm almost 100% sure it will" I said.   
Keith grinned.   
"Mm here, I left you most of the scones" He said and pointed to the container next to him.   
"You go ahead, You need them more than I do" I chuckled.   
"Just take one or two-I don't need the whole thing..." Keith said.  
"Yes. You need as much food as you can get, Make sure your stomach stays nice and full"  I advised.  
"Take two, I'm not eating them all!" Keith retorted.   
"Fine" I sighed and took two of the pastries from the container, Keith looked smug.   
Keith then put one in his mouth and began to munch on it.   
"How's your chest doing by the way?" I asked him.   
Keith used his free hand to pet himself   
"It's getting bigger, It's just sore at this point" He replied.   
His peck area does look larger and rounder, I will admit. Much like the rest of body does.   
Everything is getting rather round at this point.

The next couple days Keith was using his legs as much as he could. Sure he had to sit down lots as walking so much hurt his little legs, but he's trying his best.   
Well...I wouldn't say his legs are necessary little, He's never had little legs. They've always been big and thick which is very attractive.  
His legs are little compared to the rest of his body let's say that.   
I've been having to go after Keith whenever he goes somewhere longer than 2 minutes away from our room. I was getting tired of following him to make sure he didn't hurt himself.   
Soon I had to get Shiro and Matt taking turns following him around. 

**Keith pov**

"Keith, Just slow down a bit" Shiro huffed as he walked behind me.   
"You hurry up tough guy!" I retorted.   
"I know you're excited but just wait for me" He groaned.   
Lance was having a nap so Shiro was taking me to the informatory for a check up.   
I'm far along enough now to know how much longer I'll be pregnant for. A rough estimate anyway.   
It could be 2 more months or it could be 6 more months. Who knows!

~

"5 more earth months" Allura said.  
5?!" Me and Shiro cried in unison.   
She nodded.   
"5 right on the nose" She added.   
I had another one of those stickers stuck to my belly.   
I felt a little insecure about Shiro seeing my round fat stomach since I was formally the paladin who was the second most in shape to him.   
Now I'm just this big balloon.   
"5 more months of this thing kicking me around. Great" I sighed and rested an arm across myself.   
"I've been reading more about the galra milk production. It won't be for as long as a galras will be, I believe I mentioned that already but I'm guessing 5-7 months of nursing" Allura said.   
"I can't tell how large your chest is yet with the baggy shirt on. May I feel?" She asked hesitantly.   
"You can as long as my shirt stays on! Shiro has seen enough of me today" I barked.   
"I used to be in toe with him in fitness but just goddamn look at me now" I sighed and put a hand on my tummy.   
Shiro laughed.   
"You look good Keith. You look healthy, Don't worry about that. You're going to have a baby so don't be trying to catch up to me so soon. Keeping the baby healthy comes first, Not exercise" Shiro said.   
"Sorry Keith, This will be a little awkward" Allura said.   
She told me to lift my arms up slightly.   
She put her hands to my rather small chest swells, and felt and rubbed for a few seconds.   
"Your chest is doing better than your stomach, You should still be fairly bigger than this" She said annoyed.   
"You may start experiencing leaks so I recommend wearing a dark coloured shirt, Not like this one" She said tugging at the blue shirt of Lance's I managed shove my porky body into this morning.   
It's only baggy around the chest area as with it on I look like a triangle.   
My stomach being the point and my chest in the shirt is angling down towards it.   
"Your chest is a good size, No worries there" She said and let go.   
"Before you ask; I've been eating lots, I've been drinking water and sleeping. I have no reason to be this small still" I spoke up.   
Allura nodded and wrote something down in her notebook.   
"Where is Lance by the way?" Coran asked from the corner of the room.   
"He's napping" I replied.   
He nodded.   
"He's been working hard for you, He deserves a good nap" Shiro said.   
"I know he has. I feel bad about that so that's why I've been doing everything myself lately" I said.   
Coran checked the sticker once more and took it off and gave me a pat, signalling I can pull the shirt down. I pulled with most of my strength to get it over my bump.   
Shiro sighed and laughed.   
I have him a joking death glare.   
"You're good to go" Allura said.   
Shiro helped me off the bench and got me waddling back to the room.   
"Thanks for taking me" I said and gave him a bumpy hug.  
"No problem" He said gave he bump a pat as well. I waved goodbye as I entered Lance and I's room.   
He was still asleep with the lights on.   
I chuckled and waddled over to the bed. I made an attempt to carefully and quietly get over his long legs to my size of the bed.   
I probably just looked like a very chubby cat trying to sneak around.   
I laid down next to him, out of breath.  
"5 more months" I whispered.  
5-more-months.  
I poked my abdomen with my finger.   
Shiro is probably so disappointed in me; Going at getting myself pregnant during a war, very convenient.   
Setting a great example for the baby when it's born.   
Having a baby when you're barely an adult, smart.   
The thing kicked me.   
"Shh! Not now!" I whisper screamed at it. Trying not to wake up my very sleepy boyfriend.   
The baby actually stopped, Wow.   
I'm hungry again...  
Nope, I can wait, I can wait. 

**Lance pov**

When I woke up from my little nap, Keith's tummy greeted me.   
He was grunting a little.  
Cramps.  
He wax sitting very close to my face and stroking my chest.   
He jumped a little when I opened my eyes.   
"So" I started.  
"How many more months?" I asked.   
Keith sighed and put both his hands on the sides of his stomach.   
"5" He huffed.  
"5?" I asked shocked.   
Keith nodded.   
"God, You'll be so big by then" I chuckled and patted his tum.   
"I know" He sighed heavily.   
"Allura said I'm still rather small but my chest is growing good" He added.  
"Ha! You're gonna have boobs" I teased.   
"They won't get any bigger than an A cup, They will be very small. You know this!" He barked.   
"And I prefer the terms chest and/ or nursing chest, not "boobs" okay?" Keith added.   
"And they're for the baby so it can nurse, Not for your bisexual fantasies" He snipped.  
Damn, he caught on.   
"I'll let you touch them if they're sore"  Keith said.   
"Your massages are great and they help sooth any pain" Keith added. 

Lucky enough for me, Keith let me rub his chest after dinner. He was getting sore and his own hands just couldn't do it.   
He was hesitant but let me.   
We sat in our usual position and Keith rubbed his belly and I massaged his aching chest.   
They definitely were not there before I can tell you that.   
They are very small and you can't see them well under clothing but Keith's nipples have grown larger.   
"That feels so good. Thank you" Keith moaned softly.    
I could cup both buds in my hands and I just massaged them good for my stressed boyfriend.   
After a few minutes my one have became damp. Keith noticed and sat up.   
"Fuck! That's gross I'm sorry!" He whined and wiped my hand off on the beds quits.   
He's leaked a little.  
A small wet patch on Keith's right had formed on his shirt.   
He got up and did the waddle to the closet.   
Keith lifted the shirt up and off himself and set it on the floor.   
He inspected a new shirt.   
He slipped on a dark red one of Shiros.   
"I'm sorry. That was so gross and uncalled for" Keith whined.   
"It's not gross, It's natural" I reassured him.   
He tried to hide his embarrassed little face in his knees but his belly is too big.   
He just hid his now red face in his hands.   
"Awe Keith" I said and pulled him close.   
"You can't help it! It's not your fault" I said sweetly and kissed his forehead.   
He began to cramp again and removed his hands from his face and to his middle for comfort. 

Keith read a little to the baby as we got ready for bed.   
He had his shirt off and a heat pad sitting below his belly button.   
His stomach was light pink from the heat.  
Keith got tired quickly so I got him to bed as I finished up getting ready.   
I got a shirt back on him and gave him a kiss and tucked him in cozily.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth.   
I hope Keith brushed his teeth, He threw up earlier.   
I felt his toothbrush and it was still wet, good.   
I was only in the bathroom for a good 10 minutes and when I came back Keith was fast asleep.   
This makes me happy as he's been a little uncomfortable lately, as it's hard for him to sleep in positions where he's actually comfy.  
That's only gonna get worse for him.  
Keith was lying on his left side, snoring ever so softly.   
I turned the lights off.  
I smiled and got into bed next to him. I kissed his little nose and tucked some hair behind his ear.   
I'm so in love with him.   
I think his pregnancy has lead us to become even closer. We were already so close, we know everything about each other.   
I know his body much better now and his habits.   
I know what things he likes me doing and what he dislikes.   
I know what times he likes to go to bed and what times he wakes up.   
I know when he gets hungry and when he likes to shower.   
His eating schedule has been a little unpredictable the last few days though.   
I know the difference when he gets a cramp or if he's just sore.   
I know the types of rubs he gives when he's cramping and when the baby is kicking.   
I know what rubs he likes me to do when he's cramping.   
I know when he's overtired or just sleepy.   
I know when he's deep in sleep or faking it knowing that I'm awake.   
Yes, Keith fake sleeps so he doesn't get in trouble.   
I know the movements and noises when he's getting a dream and when he's getting a nightmare.  
I know when he's overthinking things or just worrying.  
I know it all.   
  
  


**Keith pov**

I woke up and back was hurting so much.   
It wasn't like that when I went to bed.   
I was unbelievably comfortable when I went to bed.   
The pain was spread out all over my lower back.   
Lance wasn't next to me when I woke up, In the bathroom I'm assuming.   
I stretched my arms straight.  
I went to sit up and stretch my legs out but something caught just attention.   
I could barely sit up.   
I tore the blankets off my body.  
My stomach was huge!   
No way...  
It's legitimately grown 3 times the damn size it was yesterday.   
Is this what Allura was talking about?   
I heaved myself up and crossed my legs.   
I felt a cramp rise from the pit of my stomach up to my ribs.   
I grunted in agony.   
It was a slow burning one.   
"...Lance" I tried to call out but it was just a squeak.   
"Lance!" I tried again, It came out louder this time, my voice cracking horribly.   
The doors opened and Lance came in. He was in his pj pants and decked out in a tank top.   
"What's up?" He asked, trying to sound calm but I can tell he's concerned.   
"Look!" I exclaimed and pointed to my now very large stomach.   
"Whoa!" He exclaimed.  
"What happened?" He asked and scurried over to come to my aid.   
"I don't know, Allura warned me about a sudden growth spurt but I was expecting it to be just overnight! Like I was thinking it'd be just a few inches a day instead of the usual few inches a week but not multiple inches overnight!" I exclaimed.   
"My back is killing me" I added and rubbed it.   
Lance smirked.   
"Look at this! Look how big I am!" I yelled.   
Lance laughed at me.  
"You knew this was going to happen, Allura warned you" Lance cackled.  
"Stop laughing at me! I'm in so much pain right now" I screamed and tossed my pillow at my boyfriend.   
"Can you go get the Princess please?" I asked Lance.   
Lance nodded.  
I went to go grab my pillow but I could bend far enough. I sighed and scooted a few inches forward and grabbed the pillow and put it behind my back.   
As if I wasn't already in enough pain, Some bad cramps materialized and I grasped by stomach.   
I broke into a swear and my hair soon stuck to my face.   
My chest began to ache too.   
"God...Fuck!" I cried.   
I could feel the baby moving around.   
Soon Lance and Allura came rushing in to see me all big, sweaty and distressed.   
"It hurts-so bad!" I said, voice breaking.   
Lance grabbed a heat pack from the bedside table and turned it on.   
"Up" He said motioning for me to lift my shirt up.   
I did and let the shirt sit where my stomach starts.   
Lance held the bag to me.  
Lance's demeanour changed from entertained to worried once he saw how much pain I'm in.   
Lance fluffed up the pillows and put them both behind my back and told me to just lean back and put my arms to my side.   
"Wow, This is fantastic! And in such a short time too!" Allura exclaimed and looked proudly at my enlarged abdomen.   
"Fantastic for your research maybe, Not for me!" I snapped.  
"Just lay back babe" Lance instructed.   
I saw my stomach begin to move.   
I shut my eyes tightly.   
"I hate it! I hate it!" I cried.   
"It's so powerful" Lance said.   
I yelped out in more pain.   
I promise I'm not being dramatic, If you woke up the size of a planet, you'd be distressed too.   
Allura set her hands on my belly.   
"It's just having a party in there" She chuckled.   
"What's wrong with me? What happened?" I asked.   
"I've told you Keith, I told you that you'd get very plump in a short time. The baby hit the growth spurt"  Allura said.  
I groaned at the pain again.   
I just want it to stop.   
"Make it stop! I can't handle this, Is it done growing yet?!" I screamed.   
"Nope, It's not done yet" Allura said.   
My eyes tore open.   
She looked at me from side to side then back to the front.   
"I'd say you're around 3 feet in circumference right now. According to my book and studies; You should be around 4 feet by the last month" Allura said.   
I looked at her, mouth agape. Lance had his mouth hanging open too.   
"I've said that males get much larger than females. You could even get as girthy as 5 feet. I doubt the baby will grow to that extend but it is possible" Allura said.   
"That's as big as Pidge!" Lance squeaked.   
"The baby won't be that much bigger than a normal baby. The area around the womb fills with fat to cushion the area that helps your skin stretch. That's why you're a bit soft" Allura explained and put a finger to the tip of my belly.  
"I haven't noticed" I said.   
"Give it a little squish" She giggled and pressed her finger to me.   
I put my thumb to my belly and pushed it.   
Sure enough it was squishy.   
"4 feet though...That's a lot of belly" Lance said.   
"No kidding" I grunted.   
"I'll have lots of Keith to hug!" He squealed.   
"Well you've got a lot of him now" Allura said.   
"Okay we get it! I'm huge!" I barked.   
"Gettin there" Lance said and patted me.   
"Allura. It's escaped my mind for weeks but I need to speak with my mother. I don't know where she is...she could be anywhere but she of all people needs to know. I could use some advice from someone who has actually experienced pregnancy" I said.   
"I can try and contact her base later" Allura said.

"We need to get you some food and water" Allura said.   
I nodded.   
"We'll bring it to you" Lance said.   
"I want to see if I can walk" I said.   
"That's not the best idea Keith" Allura cautioned.   
"Help me up" I hissed at Lance.   
My cramps have subsided for now.   
He set the heat pack down and turned it off.   
"He's so stubborn Allura, Just let him" Lance sighed.   
I scooted over to the edge of the bed and tossed my legs over. Lance got up and held his hands out for me.   
I put mine in his.   
"On the count of three..."   
"One...two...three" Lance counted and heaved me up with a grunt escaping his mouth.   
I wobbled a bit.   
Lance's hands flew to my waist to steady me.   
I'd left my leggings from last night on just so I didn't have to go through hauling them back on.   
Good thing I did!  
Lance moved behind me but left his hands on my waist still.   
"Try to walk a bit babe" Lance cooed.   
Lance moved his hands to the side of my belly as I took a step.   
I overlapped mine on his and we walked around the room.   
"You're doing good Keith! I'm surprised" Allura cheered.   
It took a while. My center of gravity changed, My colossal stomach made me want to lean foreword but I kept my back straight and let my stomach remain straight ahead.   
"I feel so pathetic..." I trailed off and leaned on Lance a bit.   
"You are most definitely not! You are going through something so very rare that barely any men have to go through. So few males in existence have gone through this. You're stronger than a galra soldier! I doubt they could endure what you're going through. You're a real man Keith. There is no way the average human male can take on the responsibility of carrying a baby" Allura said and stood next to me.   
"You're handling this so well. I could never do what you're doing. You're carrying a baby Keith! You're a male who has a baby growing inside your body. That's so incredible. You're honestly making history and you are so incredibly strong. I know you, It takes a lot for you to express physical pain. It's unimaginable what kinds of pain your small little body is going through. You're changing so rapidly and it's hard to wrap my head around. This baby is giving you hell but it's going to be so worth it angel. It's going to be strong just like you. You can do this, You've been doing so well. I'm so proud of you that you've gotten this far. We're going to have a family soon Keith! Our own little family! The universe is on your side and I'm so happy just knowing we'll both be dads soon. Going through the pain of pregnancy is hard enough. But going through it as a half human-half galra MALE? That's true courage and strength. You are the exact opposite of weak, You're going through what no man ever could" Lance exclaimed and hugged me so tightly. He held me for a solid two minutes and I felt so safe.  
Lance had one hand on my lower back and the other behind my head. Lance was cradling so so tight.   
He then crouched down and wrapped his thin arms around my girth and pressed his cheek to my belly and nuzzled it. Lance pulled me closer and kissed my stomach multiple times. He was starting to cry.   
He stood back up and I started to cry too. I hugged him again, we ignored how much my stomach got in the way and I had myself at an angle where my side was to Lance's front.   
"I love you so much" I said softly and sniffled into his chest.   
"I love you too, more than you'll ever know Keith" Lance whispered and kissed my hair.   
We both forgot the Princess was here too.   
We heard her sniffle too.   
"I've truly never seen a love as strong as yours. You two started off as bitter enemies but grew close and fell so deep in love. Now you're starting a family together. I never in a million deca-phoebes would of expected you two of all people to end up so in love" Allura said.   
"Don't ever think you're weak Keith" Lance said.   
"I promise I won't" I said truthfully.   
We continued to hug and I kissed Lance so many times. More than I have in weeks.   
I'd love to have a nice makeout session right now but the Princess is here...and I'm heavily pregnant.   
"I'm carrying you to the dining hall. You deserve to be treated like the prince you are" Lance said.   
I didn't protest. As much as I hate to admit, I love being carried around and held.   
Lance put the red lion slippers on my feet and scooped me up princess style.   
Allura followed us out of the room and she held onto my fingers as we walked.   
"I hate to ask; but are you sure I'm not too heavy?" I asked Lance hesitantly.   
"You're just a bit heavy, but I can still carry you. That's all that matters" Lance said.   
I had one arm around his neck and the other out so Allura could hold onto my fingers.

It's been the same day schedule for weeks:   
Wake up, rub my stomach to try and help with morning cramps, Get a few kisses from Lance, get pants on, either get Lance to bring me food or the once or twice a week occasion where I get up and haul myself down to enjoy a meal with my friends, Go back to the room, Lay around worrying about the birth and when the next cramp session will be, Endure the cramp session, Eat, Chug a bunch of water, Go pee 30 times in a row, Eat, Yell for Lance to come give me a massage, Lately I've been reading, Have Lance bring me lunch, Eat again 20 minutes after, Beg the baby to stop kicking me, Yell for Lance again to get more food, Cramp session, A good nap if the baby allows me, Dread the birth, Dinner, More reading, Shower or bath, Get ready for bed, Get more kisses from Lance, Eat more then go to bed. The cycle repeats every-damn-day.   
I'm getting so sick of it but this isn't much I can do.   
God how I'd love to train right now. Getting a good hard workout is always such a good feeling.   
After a workout me and Lance usually had our "workout" session. A lot of ass grabbing was always happening.   
We would have sex almost every day honestly. I'm actually quite surprised I didn't get knocked up earlier.   
For those who may be wondering; I have a very big ass by the way. I'm not too full of myself but it's big man.   
Sometimes I swore it was Lance's favourite part of me.   
Lance hasn't been groping and spanking me anywhere near as much as he used to.   
My belly is for sure his new favourite part of my body.   
He seemingly likes big round things. He loves my hips too which are the same. 

Lance plunked me down in my spot and went to go get me my usual goo.   
Matt was the only one at the table.   
He perked up when he saw me. I got very happy when I remembered I had a hair tie around my wrist.   
I brushed my hair back and pulled it into a small ponytail. Quite a few of the shorter pieces hung out so it looks a bit messy. It keeps the hair from my face and neck when I get very overheated like right now.   
I get very hot.   
I've gained so much weight that my body temperature now rises very easily.   
As much as I hate going without a shirt, I've had too a few times. I just get too hot. Now that I've got these tiny nursing breasts, I feel even more insecure.   
"Hey! It's been a while" Matt said getting up from his spot. He was fixing up some kind of small machine.   
I just mentally prepared myself for Matt's reaction to my exercise ball size belly.   
He came and sat next to Allura, moving a chair over.   
"Damn, Look at that thing!" He laughed.   
"It happened just overnight" I replied.  
"Really?! Dude that's badass" Matt said.   
"I guess, if you consider a baby hitting a huge growth spurt to be bad ass" I huffed.   
"Can I touch?" Matt asked.   
"Mhm" I said slightly annoyed.   
"If you don't want me too that's perfectly fine! It's your body and I'm just being invasive. I don't have the right to just because you're pregnant" Matt said drawing his hand back.   
"Nah man go ahead, It feels good anyway" I said and motioned for him to go ahead.  
"I didn't like everyone touching me at first as I have ocd. And with everyone running up and touching my stomach when I had barley a hump there made me uncomfortable. Now that I'm big I get it" I explained.   
"It feels cool to rub a pregnant tummy. I get it, Feels good for me too" I hummed.   
Matt smiled and went ahead.   
He's got the 3rd nicest touch next to Lance then Allura. He's got hands like Lance. Everyone else is a bit rough. I've got a sensitive and sore stomach. It hurts when people are rough.  
Coran and Hunk are a little rough but it's fine.   
Shiro is a bit hard too but doesn't mean to be.   
"Don't take it seriously if it doesn't kick. It's been moody lately" I said.   
"Hmhm much like its mother" Matt giggled and patted me firmly.   
Shiro soon came in.   
"Are you done with fixing that screen yet?" Shiro asked.   
He grinned when he saw me.   
"You've grown" Shiro smiled and came and knelt down next to me.   
"Grown? Shiro he's inflated" Matt exclaimed.   
"How are you doing big guy?" He asked me.   
"Pretty good" I replied.   
"My shirt is getting tight I see?" He chuckled.   
"Yeah no kidding. Allura said I'll be getting to 4 feet in circumference" I huffed.   
"4 feet? Keith that's humongous!" Matt cried.   
"He's gonna be a big momma" I heard Lance say. He set my food in front of me.  
I glared at him.  
I didn't want to look like an even bigger monster than I am so I didn't devour my food right away.   
"Thank you honey" I said. Lance leaned down and gave me a belly pat and I gave him a cheek kiss.   
"Mm, You guys are so cute" Matt smiled. 

After I slowly ate my food, We started some chit chat and then decided to move to the lounge room to talk.   
I hobbled behind everyone trying to keep up.   
I was out of breath by the time I plopped down on one of the couches.   
"I can't wait to get back into shape. I'm so winded just from walking for 2 minutes" I complained.   
"Don't rush Keith. You'll need to stay fairly heavy for the first few months after the birth. It'll help with nursing and it's not a good idea to rush back into training after having a baby. You'll be too tired to train for weeks, Trust me" Allura explained.   
"I can't go back to the blade if I'm out of shape!" I retorted.   
"You should just focus on your pregnancy for now. Focus on eating enough and staying healthy" Shiro suggested.   
"He's right Keith" Lance said and caressed my thigh.   
"Keep the baby fat so you can be nice and squishy for cuddling" He gushed.   
"I can't Lance, I've gotta get to work as soon as I can. I'm just wallowing around getting big and fat for this baby" I sighed.   
"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not fucking fat?" Lance snapped.  
I stuck my tongue out at him.   
"You'll need to stay bed ridden to care for the baby. It will need to nurse lots and you have to stay nice and plump until it no longer needs to nurse and can start eating other things" Allura said.   
"This baby comes before the blade of marmora Keith" Lance chimed in.   
"Keith, Please listen. This baby will exhaust you. You might not think so now but just wait. This castle will be chaos. You too Lance, Remember that babies cry...a lot" Allura informed.   
"But the good news is that you will stop growing for a while. The big growth spurt has come so the increase in size will subside for a while" She added.

I felt a cramp come and Lance pulled me into his lap and started rubbing away at my big belly.   
As Lance stroked me, I felt very happy.   
It feels really good to finally socialize with the others.

The baby started kicking.   
I put my hands on the sides of my stomach.   
Lance then put his other hand on me then started tickling me.   
I fell onto my back laughing.   
Lance didn't even care that Shiro and Matt started laughing at us.  
I clutched my belly and begged for Lance to stop while giggling.   
"Lance you better be careful or Keith's gonna go into labour" Matt cackled.   
I bent my legs as Lance continued to tickle my sides.   
I held onto my stomach tightly, One hand on the bottom and one on the top.   
I was laughing so hard my sides started to hurt.   
"The contractions will start soon" Matt chuckled.   
"Fuck off" I barked at him.   
"Can I be in this position? Will it actually send me into early labour?" I asked Allura.   
"No it won't Keith" Allura said.   
Lance continued to still tickle me.   
"Okay you gotta stop Lance, The baby is actually gonna come out" I said wiping laughing tears from my eyes.   
"Keith...the baby won't come out from you getting tickled" Shiro said.   
I tried to sit up but I couldn't.   
"Nobody laugh...but I can't sit up..." I trailed off.   
Matt muffled a snicker, Shiro smacked him.   
"Come on" Lance said and pulled me up.   
"Thank you" I said and adjusted my shirt that was riding up.   
"Do a sit up Keith" Matt teased.   
I gave him an annoyed look.   
"That's physically impossible" I said.   
"Snuggle me" I said to Lance.   
Lance patted his lap and I sat.   
Lance supported my back and wrapped his noodle arms around my middle.   
I got comfy and kissed him.   
"Mm you're warm" Lance hummed.   
"Baby belly warmth" He added.   
"What am I gonna do when your shirts get too small?" I asked Shiro.   
"Damn, I didn't think about that" Shiro mumbled.   
"I'm WAY too big for my clothes, Too big for Lance's clothes, Almost too big for your clothes and Hunk only has his one shirt" I said.   
"Just wear them until you can't any more, Then we'll worry about getting you some bigger clothes" Allura said.   
I nodded. 

**Lance pov**

I had my arms around Keith just enjoying the heat radiating off his body.   
He's gotten quite heavy.   
I can still carry him but it's getting a bit tough to do so.   
Keith used to be cold constantly, He'd always be begging me for cuddles and taking my jacket since his red one is never warm enough. Now he's overheating constantly from the baby weight and I get to use him as a heat source now.

5 more months though...that's a long time. Keith is soon to be 4 months along and he looks a solid 7 and a half at the moment.   
That's the weird alien organs he has for ya.

"Guys..." Keith started.  
"Hm?" I asked.   
"What are we going to about baby supplies....We need like blankets and stuff, a goddamn bed for it to sleep in and clothes!" Keith exclaimed.   
That literally hasn't crossed my mind until now.   
"Oh quiznack! I didn't even think about that" Allura said.   
"Do you think the space mall would have baby stuff? It's an earth based building right? So they should..." I said.   
"I have no idea, It's been a long while since I've last been there" Allura replied.  
"Would it be safe for us to go out? It would be obvious to the galra of we took a lion but we could take Matt's ship?" Keith suggested.   
"Us? No way, You're not going anywhere Keith. You're staying put" I said firmly, putting a hand flat on his tummy.   
Keith furrowed his neat eyebrows and frowned.   
"Lance is right, It'd be so horribly risky for you to go out" Shiro said.   
"You gotta stay here buddy" He added.   
"But I want to go! It's my baby, I should be able to come!" Keith complained.   
"It's far too dangerous for you in your current condition" Allura scowled.   
"Condition? I'm pregnant. I don't have the plague!" Keith retorted.   
"Yes Keith, But you are heavily pregnant, It's too dangerous for you and the baby" Shiro said.   
"Heavily pregnant is like what? 6-9 months? I'm almost 4" Keith responded.   
"Let me re-phrase this. You look heavily pregnant" Shiro said.   
"I want to go!" Keith barked at us all.   
"You are staying here!" Shiro said.   
Keith is so stubborn.   
"It's my fucking baby. I'm it's father, It's growing inside of my body. I should be allowed to choose what things it can have!" Keith yelped.   
He then grunted as a cramp came.   
"You are staying here, That's final! Me, Matt and Shiro can go pick out stuff. You and the baby stay here" I snapped, very seriously and pointed at Keith.   
He scowled.   
He can rarely argue with me. It's too hard for him.   
Keith crossed his arms like a child.   
"...You need to get lots of food while you're there" Keith mumbled.   
"Anything for you" I said and kissed his wrist.   
"None of you know anything about babies or baby supplies. You're all men, You don't know the first thing about things to buy for a baby!" Allura exclaimed.   
"Uh excuse me? I know all about babies, I'm an uncle and my boyfriend is going to pop one out in a few months so yes, I know enough" I sassed and turned my nose in the air.   
"I didn't know you were an uncle" Allura said, Tone changing.   
"Yup! I've got 2 older sisters. They both have kids. God, They would love you Keith" I sighed happily.   
"I'm sure my parents would be thrilled to know I'm going to be a dad at 18" I said.   
"I wonder what my parents would think" Keith said softly, running a hand over his bump.   
"Awe babe, Don't start thinking about them" I said and squeezed him tightly.   
"I don't think they would be proud but I am an adult now. Barely, but I'm here" Keith said.   
"If I knocked someone up my parents would kill me!" Matt exclaimed.   
"You are 22 man" Keith said.   
"He's 10 mentally" I heard Pidge say. She entered the room and sat next to Matt.   
Keith and I are getting our own section.   
"That is very true" Shiro agreed.   
Pidge then looked over at Keith and I and her eyes widened as she saw Keith's stomach.   
Matt saw her eyes fix on the large hump and covered her mouth before she could say anything that would make Keith mad.   
"The baby had a growth spurt, That's all. No words need to be said" Matt said.   
Pidge's eyebrows angled and she pushed him off her.   
"Let me speak!" She said.  
"Keith let me just say that you look good. You've got the pregnancy glow...And I'm rooting for that shirt to stay in tact" Pidge said.   
"The pregnancy glow" Keith laughed.   
"My eye bags are disgusting, My entire body is bloated, My hair is a mess, I'm sweating so much, My chest is leaking, my skin is so pale and I look malnourished but also very overweight at the same time" Keith said.   
"But you just look happy and ready to be a mom" Pidge added on.   
"Correction: I'm going to be a dad not a mom" Keith corrected her.   
"Your titts are gonna be bigger than mine soon!" She exclaimed.   
Keith tried to hide his swollen chest.  
"Pidge, Hush! Don't worry" I said and kissed his squishy peck.   
"Oh Keith! I have a special Altean healing lotion that might help you with the pain. It's infused with many different types of Altean herbs and just lots of nice ingredients to help your sore muscles" Allura piped up.   
"I'll have to go get it. Just rub in on your stomach when you're cramping up. You can do it or Lance I'm sure would love to" The Princess added.   
"You're just giving me an excuse to touch his belly now!" I said.   
"Your excuse is that you massage me really well and it's your baby too" Keith said.  
"And it just feels so nice. Who doesn't like feeling such a big round tummy?" I said.   
Keith tried to huddle into a ball. He tried as best as he could.

We all happily continued to talk for quite a long while. Hunk joined and was happy to see Keith, Much like everyone else.   
I could feel the baby kicking from the side of Keith's stomach that was pressed to my front.   
"Does anyone need anything from the space mall? This is going to be big trip" Shiro announced.   
"I could use a new usb stick" Pidge said. Shiro nodded.   
Hunk needed some cooking ingredients but no one needed anything else.   
We're set to leave tomorrow.

 

**Keith pov**

Soon after we all headed to the castle front to try and contact my mother.   
"I'm actually worried Lance. It's been so long. I really hope she's okay" I squeaked and held his hand.

"Aha! I do have her call information!" Allura exclaimed.   
I smiled nervously.   
Allura poked around and pressed a few buttons and my mothers soft face appeared on the screen.   
She answered very fast.   
"Keith!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.   
She still looks great, The violet stripes on her face look...darker and more pronounced. It's pretty.   
"Thank god you're okay! It's been so long, I apologize for not contacting you. Things have been a little...well...hectic around here lately" I explained.   
I saw her eyes move from the screen and look downwards at the tracking device on her wrist.   
She punched some stuff in.   
"I'm not that far from you all right now" She said.   
"Really?!" I exclaimed.   
This is actually utterly amazing.   
"We can wormhole to your location. My computers say you're on an individual ship right now. That will be a bit more convenient" Allura suggested.  
"I can easily fly over. My tracker says there's no other ships for light years" My mother said.   
"This is quite convenient indeed" Lance said to me.   
"I called you because I have some massively big news. I've been forgetting to tell you and it's not something that can be easily looked over. I'd prefer to tell you in person when you get here. Once you see me it will explain itself" I said.   
Her face contorted with worry.   
"I-I hope you're alright. I hope all of you are alright" She said looking at everyone else.  
"We're all fine Krolia, Do not worry" Allura reassured her.  
"I'm heading over now, I should be there in under a varga" She said.   
We all nodded and hung up.   
"That's a miracle that she's so close" Pidge chirped.   
It hit me at that moment about how much I miss her.   
I missed her voice, I missed seeing her.   
I've been too caught up with my pregnancy and stress to even think about my mother.   
I started to cry.   
Being the big emotional mess I am I just flung myself into Lance and cried into his shoulder.   
"I've forgotten all about her. I'm so horrible. She deserves to know I'm pregnant, I should of told her much sooner than this. How could I forget about my own mother?!" I cried.  
"Don't worry Keith. You've been caught up in life, I'm sure she understands" Shiro spoke up.   
"I forgot my own mothers existence. This is her grandchild, She deserved to know sooner" I whimpered.   
Lance hushed me softly and rubbed my back.   
I had to sit down and regain my composure for a while.   
When Coran announced she was here, My heart leapt into my throat forcefully.   
Him and Matt went down to get her.   
I kept my calm.   
In the meantime I had put Lance's jacket on.   
It comforts me.   
Soon I saw her framiliar shape enter the room. I walked over a few keep.   
She glanced around the room, Saw Lance, Smiled, Then saw me, Looked at my face and smiled bigger than she saw my belly and paused.

I feel horribly embarrassed.   
This is terrible.   
This feels like just a big: "Hey mom! Sorry I haven't talked to you in almost a full year. I'm doing great and everyone is too! By the way I'm fucking pregnant now! Surprise!"

Lance stayed glued to my side.   
"Keith" She said breathily and ran over to me.   
She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.   
This is the best hug I've had in so long.   
When I finally let go she cupped my face and looked at me blissfully.   
She then looked at my bulging stomach again then back at me.   
I smiled weakly.   
"I'm pregnant" I beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Keith pov (Continued)**

"Well I can see that...Obviously" She hummed.   
"How? You're only half me-Half galra! You're not full" She gasped.   
"I somehow inherited it. I'm a freak of nature. According to Allura there are no recorded cases of half-breed pregnancies. I'm just special" I said.   
"How come you didn't tell me sooner? You're so far along already" She said and put it on my shoulder.   
"I've been so stressed about this whole situation. It just hasn't crossed my mind" I replied.   
"I'm actually not that far along. Under 6 months but I'm really big already" I squeaked.   
"Under 6? You look like you're due soon" She exclaimed and took a step back from me to get a better look.   
"It's growing fast. Male galra pregnancies go much faster" I added.   
"Yes, Right I forgot!" She said.   
"It's Lance's right? It better be Lance's!" She barked and looked straight at him.   
She gripped both my shoulders protectively.   
"Yes, It's very much his, Mom. Don't worry" I smiled.   
"Thank goodness" She huffed.   
"You look amazing Keith. You look quite healthy. You too Lance! You look stunning" She gushed and pinched Lance's cheek.   
"We should sit you down. You're much to big to be standing around at this point" She said.

Allura lead us to the lounge room.   
I plopped myself down with a thud.   
"Before you say it; I know I'm too young to be having a baby. I have to have it. I have no choice" I explained.   
"Age doesn't matter. I was 19 when I had you" My mother said.  
"Wha-Really?" I exclaimed.   
She nodded.   
"Don't you worry about that. You worry about keeping the baby safe and healthy" She advised.   
"He is Krolia, Don't fret" Lance said.

I feel really embarrassed and self-conscious.  
My stomach is the center of attention and I just wanna cover up with a blanket.   
Why am I embarrassed?  
I haven't seen her in months and she oh so conveniently was close by, she boards our ship and the first thing she sees is her son with big round tummy.   
Surprise mom I'm pregnant! I have the ability to carry a child and I guess you never found out sorry! The baby's dad is only 18 and I have no experience with kids and I'm about to pop one out in a few months wow!   
I feel terrible. 

**Lance pov**

"Has he been taking care of himself? I know he has a tendency to skip meals to go train. I've heard that from Kolivan a while ago" Krolia asked.   
"He's been eating lots don't worry. 3 meals a day plus snacks once in a while" Allura said.   
"Good, Good. It's good you're eating. You were much too skinny" She chuckled.   
Keith then sat cross legged.   
He adjusted his shirt a bit too.   
Keith squeaked a bit as what I assumed was the baby kicking.   
"Kicking?" Krolia asked.   
"Yeah" Keith replied and rubbed his middle.   
"Feels weird doesn't it?" She hummed.   
"It does. It's a funny feeling" Keith replied.   
"I want to know more about what's been going on. I really know nothing about male galra pregnancies" Krolia said.   
"Uh well...The baby has been growing very fast and that's why I'm quite big at this point. I get cramps and stomach pain from my organs being squished and moved around so I can keep getting bigger and bigger. The cramps are really bad, They're like period cramps but times 10. The baby kicks a lot. I don't know what amount is normal but it's just really kicking at me. Moving is hard, Very hard. My center of gravity has changed too" Keith explained.   
Krolia chuckled.   
"It's still kicking me as I speak" Keith added.   
"Can I feel?" She asked eagerly.   
"Please" Keith said.  
She got up from her seat across from us then knelt down.    
Krolia put a hand on Keith's belly.   
I saw them both jolt at the same time.   
They both looked at each other and laughed.   
"I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry" Keith said.  
"Don't apologize Keith, You've got a baby on the way, Don't worry about me" Krolia smiled.   
She held his hand. Her violet hands overlapping his pale one.   
"Lance, Please tell me. How have you been? How are you holding up?" Krolia asked me and sat back up across from us.   
"I'm doing really good actually. I'm more excited than Keith is. I'm so ready to be a dad!" I squealed excitedly.   
Krolia smiled.   
"I've been bringing him his food as he can't walk that well. I've been helping him get to and from the bathroom. Confirming him when the cramps roll through and lots of tummy rubs" I explained.   
"Do you now the gender yet?" She asked.   
"We don't but Allura does, Keith wants it to be a surprise" I said.   
"It's a boy, I can feel it" I said determinedly and patted Keith's belly.   
Keith blushed and pushed my hand away.   
"Why are you so blushy?" I giggled.   
"I'm just really embarrassed" I mumbled.   
"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked and rubbed his knee.   
"I'm just feeling really self-conscious. And just the fact my mother came to see me and she was probably expecting me to have some illness or like we got engaged or something. Nope, Surprise I'm 4 months pregnant!" Keith exclaimed.   
"No Keith! This is the best news I could ever ask for" Krolia grinned.   
"We're a bit irresponsible, aren't we?" Keith chuckled weakly.   
"Mm a little" I replied.   
"Having a baby even though we're barely adults. We're not the smartest" He said and rubbed his stomach.   
"How old are you again Lance? I'm sure you've told me before. I just don't remember" She asked me.   
I looked at Keith nervously.   
"Eighteen..." I trailed off.   
"Oh jeez, Okay" Krolia said.   
"He's a bit too young but there's nothing we can do" Allura said.   
"No no, I'm so ready for the baby. I have nieces back on earth and I'm really good with kids. Now I'm gonna have one of my own!" I exclaimed and put my arms around Keith's baby bump.   
"He's definitely more excited than I am" Keith said.  
I rubbed his belly happily.   
Krolia chuckled.   
"Not now Lance, I'm not cramping" Keith said and moved my arms down.   
"Just let me touch your tummy" I whined.   
Keith giggled and pushed my arms away.  
He flipped some hair out of his eyes and crossed his arms.   
"Well try not to stress too much okay? You can't completely avoid the stresses of pregnancy altogether but if you ever get worried; Just remember that you'll have a little baby in your arms soon. It's so worth it Keith, I promise" Krolia smiled at her son.   
"Thank you" Keith replied.   
"You've changed I think. You seem a little less frustrated and uptight than your usual self" Keith observed.   
"Being as strict as I usually am around you in your condition would only stress you out more. I'm softening up for your benefit" She said.   
"So do you not actually care about his I'm doing?!" I squeaked.   
"No Lance, Of course I do! You matter so much to Keith and I actually really like you, I always have. So I'd never be as snappy as I am with others" Krolia responded.   
"Thank god" I sighed.   
"Also I'm not in a "condition" I'm not sick or disabled; I'm pregnant" Keith put in.   
"Yes, My bad" Krolia corrected herself.   
"Do you have tips or anything that could help him out a bit? I know that his pregnancy is and will be much different than yours was Krolia. He just needs some words of wisdom from someone of experience. I've read lots of books in the last few months and just my general knowledge of galra pregnancies. So I know some but not all. Keith is the first of his kind to be recorded" Allura explained.   
Krolia thought for a minute.   
"Eat lots, I know that's very generic but eat as much as your body can handle. That did help me feel better and happier. I don't know how different galra and human or Altean pregnancies are. Sleeping is important. It's key. I know it gets hard to sleep when one gets as big as you are now but try your best. It will leave you feeling more energized. Drink water too. These are super generic answers but they really do work. I found rubbing your belly when it's sore does help. Even though the baby can't feel you, It'll help you feel better" Krolia explained.   
Keith nodded.  
"I'm happy to see that you've been doing well. You look very good as well, Keith" She added.   
"Thank you" Keith smiled.   


Krolia stayed for a few hours.   
She just caught up with Keith and she told him all that's been going on. She's been going around to different solar systems and checking around to see if any attacks have been made. There has been a few.   
She petted Keith's tummy a few times too.

Before she left she gave me a hug as well as Allura.   
"Thank you for helping him princess" She said.  
"It's no problem" Allura replied.  
"You take care of him okay?" Krolia said after she let go of me.   
She cupped my cheek.   
"Keep him safe" She added.   
Last she hugged Keith.  
They had to adjust a few times because of his stomach but finally got a good long hug in.   
"You keep me updated okay? You have all of my contact information now. I know your direct messaging system is on your blade of marmora suit so don't worry about that method. Just call me up at the front of the castle like you did today. I'll answer always" Krolia said sweetly and kissed Keith'a forehead.   
"Come back before the baby is born okay?" Keith spoke.  
Krolia nodded happily.   
"Take care, Mom" Keith said.  
"You too Keith. All of you take care. You look after my boy for me Lance!" She chuckled.   
"I will!" I said and saluted her.  


**Keith pov**

The baby was so calm last night.   
No kicking or cramping.   
I did have to pee lots though which annoyed Lance. I sleep on the inside of the bed so I gotta wobble over his then shuffle to the bathroom.   
The baby is putting an unbelievable amount of pressure on my bladder.   
The womb sits really close to it too.

Me and Lance had a serious conversation though.   
We were sat in our position; me in between his legs with my back pressed to him.

"Lance...I-I'm just sorry. You're too young to be a dad. You're too young to be going through this. You shouldn't be worrying about being a parent at all at this age. It's just too soon for you" I sighed.  
"Keith stop, This is going to be life changing! I'm so ready to be a dad! Yes, I'm still just a teenager but I'm in my last year! I'm pretty much an adult. Keith, I'm so prepared for this baby you have no idea. It's you who I'm worried about" Lance said and kissed the top of my head.   
"I know that I'm too young and my body is too small to be carrying a baby. That's been said to much, But here I am" I said. 

"We should start thinking of names huh?" Lance said as I came back from my 5th bathroom break.   
I did a waddle back to the bed and laid down.   
"Mhm" I said softly. 

Lance and I tried the lotion out for the first time the next morning after our shower. I noticed I can no longer see my feet if I look straight down.   
The lotion is so nice. It smells just like a satsuma and has cooling effects. It's nice since I'm so big and overheating all the time.   
I let Lance do it because he was so eager.

Lance, Shiro and Matt set off that afternoon to go get stuff from the space mall.   
We will be keeping close contact with them at all times.   
I was so worried and Allura had to keep me in the lounge area to keep an eye on me.   
I'm so worried about them.  
They better get me new clothes and food honestly.   
I've eaten more in the past week that I normally would of in a month before I fell pregnant.   
Food just means so much more to me now.   


Pidge and Allura spent some time with me while Hunk took a nap.   
The mice bounced on my tummy and played with my hair.   
Shiro kept close contact with us throughout the day.   
After having the shirt of Shiro's clinging to my body all day; I was getting very self conscious and grabbed Lance's jacket on my way to the bathroom.   
There's no physical way it'll fit around me now but it makes me feel happy and safe.   
The baby was calm that day too. Pidge kept feeling for kicks but there was nothing.   
"Just tell me if you get sick of the touching" Pidge said.   
"It feels good for me so I don't mind" I replied.  
I let Pidge know when the baby started kicking and she quickly put her hands on me.   
"Jeez, That must feel weird for you. It feels cool for me though" Pidge said.   
"It does feel weird. It just feels like how you would think a baby inside your body would feel" I replied.   
The mice scampered down from my shoulders and sprawled themselves out flat on my middle near Pidge's hands.   
I chuckled at the small animals.  
"Do you need anything?" Allura asked me.   
"Some water would be nice if that's not a problem" I replied.  
"It's not a problem! I'll be right back" she said and went into the kitchen.   
The baby stopped kicking and Pidge moved her hands away and the mice sat back up and ran back up my arms to my shoulders.  
"I haven't said much yet but I'm really excited for the baby to get here. I don't like kids much but it's gonna be a quarter galra and it's possible with you being half galra and your uh...womb being galra that the baby could potentially come out looking more galra than human. I've been reading a book on the galra and just that part was the only thing in the entire book that mentioned half human half galra people" Pidge explained.   
"I doubt it...it's only a quarter. I'm half and I don't look anything like a galra" I replied.   
"Your fighting style and your eyes are the most galra traits about you. Your eyes are purple dude, That's not a human trait. That's the galra shining through" Pidge said.   
"It's not likely the baby will be purple but galra genes are different from humans and it is possible" She added.   
I didn't say anything.   
"That would be so cool if the galra traits overtook the human ones! It'd be such a cute baby" She squealed.   
"No it wouldn't be that cool. I want it to look like me and Lance...Not a galra" I mumbled.   
Allura then came back and handed me a water bottle.   
"Thank you" I said and accepted it. I crossed my legs and took a sip of the water.   
"You've been really good to me for the last few weeks Princess, I just really want to thank you. Without you...I would be so lost. You've taught me everything about being galra despite you not liking them. You've done all this just for me" I smiled at her.   
"I'm doing it all for you and the baby" She replied.   
"Have you thought about names yet?" Allura asked.   
"Mm no, Not really. I haven't had time too" I replied.   
"We're thinking something Cuban or Spanish. I don't know my ethnicity. I'm white so I'm most likely European. But I've got black hair? Which isn't normal for my race but the galra might somehow be a factor in that. I'm from Texas so there's that too I guess" I explained.   
Allura looked at me confused.   
I forgot she doesn't know many earth places.   
"Cuba is the country on Earth where Lance and his family are from. He speaks Spanish which is one of the many languages used on earth" I said.  
She nodded, Understanding now.   
"I'm worried about them..." I trailed off.   
"They're fine Keith, Don't you worry" I heard Coran say as he entered the room.   
"I hope they are" I said softly.   
"Don't get stressed now. Just stay calm. They're perfectly fine" Allura said.   
"They better get me some food though. I'm in need of some earth food or even slightly earth based food would be so good" I said.   
"What kind of cravings have you been having? That's a big pregnancy side effect right?" Pidge asked.   
"I was craving pizza and orange juice a while go. I'd kill for macaroni and cheese to be honest. And just any fast food really, French fries would be so good right now" I replied, my mouth watering at the thought.   
Pidge chuckled.   
"Nothing crazy" I added. 

Coran left after a few minutes but me, Allura and Pidge continued to talk.   
It helped me distract myself from remembering Lance, Shiro and Matt are currently risking their lives to get baby supplies from a sketchy alien filled mall.   
All for the baby.   
Hunk soon woke up from his nap and joined our nice, calm chat.   
"So do you think you'll want to have any more kids?" Hunk asked.   
"Hunk, This is gonna be his first kid and this was unexpected. I don't think he's ready to get pregnant again anytime soon" Pidge said   
"Is it twins? Is that why you're so big? Are there two alien babies in there?!" He said, slightly scared.   
"No Hunk it's not twins. I'm so big because the baby grows much faster than a human baby would. It's just one baby" I sighed.   
"I volunteer to help you guys out with looking after the baby. I've got two nieces and I helped my sister out lots after she gave birth. I know how tired you'll be" Hunk offered, A big smile on his friendly face.  
"Me and Lance appreciate that so much" I said gratefully.   
"I volunteer too" Allura said.   
"Me too!" Pidge piped up.   
"Thank you all!" I grinned.   
"We're all here to help you out. You'll need lots of rest afterwords" Allura said.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard Lance's voice in the room.   
The three of them entered with lots of shopping bags.  
I breathed a huge sigh of relief and ran over to hug Lance.   
I squeezed him so hard he started counting.   
"I'm here, I'm here" He cooed and help me.   
"I'm so happy you're safe. I'm happy you're all safe. You three are the closest people to me and the most important" I said.   
"How did it go? Any galra activity? Did you guys get in trouble? Did you find baby stuff?!" I said so fast I'm surprised they understood me.   
"Everything went smoothly. No galra activity, We got a few strange looks from a few aliens but not much else" Matt said.   
"We got lots of stuff for the baby" Shiro said.

They sat me down and showed me all they got.   
"They had a huge department store and they had a big baby section thankfully" Matt said.  
"There's this pop up crib we'll be able to keep in our room. Mostly unisex jumpers as we don't know the baby's sex. A few weird toys that we couldn't figure out what they did but the alien babies on the packages looked happy. A bib, Lots of light blankets, A sketchy looking futuristic high chair which was really cheap and I'm concerned about its safety. That's all for baby stuff" Lance explained.   
"Jeez that must of been a lot of gak" I said.   
"You don't worry about that. These are necessities" Shiro said and patted me shoulder.   
"And for you; We got you some comfy stretchy sweatshirts. Lots of them lit up which I didn't understand but we found some nice solid colour ones. We found these at a clothing store that also sold chairs for some reason? The space mall is weird okay. We got you two of the biggest size t-shirts at the same department store. One is plain black as you like black and the other is soft and grey. We got a pre-made bundle of earth bass snacks at the gift shop and we found you orange juice! Real orange juice" Lance explained.   
My face lit up.   
"All of this sounds amazing, Thank you all so much" I said and hugged the trio at once.   
"And as a gift for both of us: This fuzzy, soft blanket" Lance said and held up a neatly folded white blanket.   
I smiled and took it and hugged it happily.   
"We're all set baby" Lance said and rubbed my back.   
"Don't know if you're taking to the baby baby or calling your boyfriend baby?" Hunk said.   
Lance laughed.   
"I'm talking about Keith" He replied.   
Lance then leaned down and kissed my belly.   
"How's the baby?" He asked.   
"Good and calm" I sighed happily.   
"You should try on one of the shirts, this one is lookin a little tight" Lance said.   
I agreed.   
Lance helped me get up and brought the grey shirt with us to a nearby bathroom.   
I needed help taking my (Shiro's) shirt off.   
Once I got it off I got the grey one one.   
It was really soft and was a light grey.   
It wasn't tight but not really baggy either, just right.   
"You look good. Cute and soft" Lance smiled and kissed me.   
We made our way back to the lounge room.   
"Now that looks much comfier" Shiro said happily.   
"It's very comfy" I replied.   
Lance and I sat down on the couches and I went through the shopping bags that were at our feet.   
"These are so cute!" I squealed when I saw the cute little toys.   
There were two plushies of a 3 eyed cat and one of a normal earth looking bunny.   
There were some puzzle looking toys that were all in some kind of foreign language but the alien babies on the packaging did look happy, Just like Lance said.   
Once I had looked through everything, Lance and Shiro took everything to store in our room for now.   
"I'm so happy you guys came back safely" I said to Matt.   
"Me too. I hope you like the stuff" He said.   
"I do! I do!" I exclaimed and clapped.   
Matt chuckled.   
Lance and Shiro soon came back.   
Lance sat next to me again and I put my head on his shoulder and leaned my body onto his. Lance put his arm around me and rested it on my hip.   
I listened as the three talked about their journey to the mall. I was so comfy, I had my legs folded and to my side.   


**Lance pov**

As I continued my conversation with everyone about our space mall mission.   
Keith was snuggled up to me and soon fell asleep.   
His chest was rising and falling, his hands resting gently on his round tummy.   
I smiled and rubbed his side.   
"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping" Pidge said quietly.   
"I know right? He's an angel when he sleeps" I giggled.   
That shirt does look comfy. It's a very light and soft fabric that'll be good since he gets very warm.   
It looked nice just hugging his large stomach. It looks really cute. It's just a plain grey shirt but it looks cute because it's Keith wearing it, Keith is the cutest man in the whole word.   
His baby bump makes him even cuter.   
Keith started stirring after about 15 more minutes of sleep.   
"Did I fall asleep?" He croaked.   
"Yeah you did honey" I smiled and patted his side.   
"Mm I'm hungry" He mumbled.   
Everyone chuckled.   
"When aren't you hungry?" Matt said.   
"True" Keith replied.   
"I've been eating so much lately. I never used to eat this much" He chuckled.  
"You're eating for two so that's understandable" Hunk spoke up. 

We had a good dinner and had another good conversation.  
I carried Keith back to our room then we had a bath together.   
The bathtub is rather small but we can fit.   
Keith wanted bubbles so I just used some body wash as we don't have bubble bath.   
We sat on opposite sides of the bath.   
Keith has his back pressed to the wall and had his hands resting on his tum. The white fluffy bubble took up at least 40% of the bath.   
Keith's tummy poked out of the bubbles.   
"This is so nice" He said. He had his eyes closed.   
I suggested he come sit in between my legs like we usually do on the bed.   
Keith did so and struggled a bit to turn around in the small tub.   
He laid back on me and I put my hands on his stomach.   
"The baby has been really calm huh?" I asked.   
"Yeah, It has been" Keith replied.   
"Thought of any names yet?" I asked him.   
"No, Nothing yet. We want something Cuban right?" Keith said.   
"It doesn't have to be Cuban. We both just liked the idea" I replied.  
"Can't wait to meet our little boy" I said and caressed his stomach.   
"It's going to be a girl!" Keith barked.   
"Sure, Sure" I said sarcastically.   
I then began to kiss Keith's neck.   
He moaned softly as I reached his sweet spot.   
"I love you" Keith said and kissed my hair.   
His hair was damp from the humidity and the water. It was all wavy.   
"I don't care that you're pregnant, You're still so hot. You're so sexy" I purred.   
"I don't agree but thanks" Keith murmured.   
The baby then kicked, and hard.   
"Ow!" Keith yelled and his hand flew next to mine.   
"That hurt you little shit!" He hissed.  
"Jeez..." He scoffed and rubbed his tender belly.   
He sighed loudly.   
Another big kick.   
"Stop! Let me relax!" He yelped.   
I took over the rubbing to try and help calm the energetic baby.   
"Leave him alone please" I sang.   
The baby of course didn't listen and continued to kick my poor boyfriend.  
Keith sighed and had his hands on his bump too. Four hands in total, rubbing his tum to try and calm the baby down.   
The baby didn't stop and Keith groaned in distress.   
We drained the tub and I helped Keith up and got him dried off.   
"You get into bed, Keep rubbing, Don't stop" I ordered.   
Keith nodded and shuffled to our room.   
I dried up the water that was on the floor from trying to get Keith out of the tub.   
It look a few tries but I got him out.   
I of course made Keith brush his teeth and do all that before he left.   
I did all my bedtime stuff then went into the room.   
Keith was in his boxers and the grey shirt, sitting on he bed, patting his stomach.   
"Calmed down yet?" I asked.   
"A bit" Keith replied.   
"Would kisses help?" I squeaked.  
"Maybe, You can try" Keith said.   
I got onto the bed next to Keith.   
I convinced him to pull up his shirt for me. He rolled it up and let it sit.   
I began to plant sweet kisses on his belly.   
"It tickles" Keith giggled.   
I kissed almost every inch of exposed skin.   
"It stopped? So that's that" He shrugged.   
"You've got magic. Your touch cures all" He added.   
I gave one more kiss on his belly button then allowed him to pull his shirt back down.   
"I feel so warm and happy" Keith smiled.   
"Your cheeks got so chubby" I gushed and cupped his plump little face.   
I squished them together and Keith giggled.   
"You're so fucking cute!" I squealed and kissed him.   
"I'm tired" Keith then mumbled.   
I got him tucked into bed. Using some extra pillows to surround him to help support his stomach and back.   
"Thank you" He said softly.   
I kissed him goodnight and said our I love you's. 

 

**Keith pov**

I was jolted awake in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat after having a bad nightmare.  
I had screamed and probably woke up the whole castle.   
Lance was cradling me as I was crying softly. My head was pounding and my belly was aching.   
Lance was trying to calm me down while half asleep.   
The nightmare was so real...I'm almost half convinced it was.   
The castle was being attacked while everyone was sleeping.   
I could feel the shaking and force from the galra ship blasts. I could hear the explosions.   
"We're safe Keith, We're safe" Lance cooed and held my sweaty and clammy hands.   
"We're not safe Lance! We're just vulnerable. The galra could attack at any fucking time, They're all over the universe. That wormhole jump might of been just really big and they could be looking for us day and night. We could get attacked and we wouldn't even be prepared!" I cried, big warm tears streaming down my flustered cheeks.   
Lance hugged me tight.   
"You're partially right...I'll have to talk to Coran and Allura tomorrow" Lance said.   
"We're safe though. We always have the partial barrier up when we sleep" He added.  
"If they attack...I want to be ready. That's what I've been ready for since our first night here. I want to be in fight mode and be able to jump into battle at any time...but I can't now!" I sobbed and glared at my stomach.   
"Even after I have the baby, I won't be able to fight either. I'll need to look after it all hours of the day" I whined in despair.   
"You stop worrying about that. We have Allura and Matt on the team now. Voltron is still strong without you Keith. We've got lots of rebel teams on our side now as well! We have more than enough help" Lance comforted me.   
I sat and had to think for a minute.   
"I might have to quit the blade. I think I'm going to have too..." I mumbled.   
"I'm going to have a baby soon yes. I'll have to look after it, I'm it's father and I'll be its primary care giver. I tend to leave on blade missions for months at a time. I can't leave the baby here with you guys. I know Matt, Kolivan and I talked briefly about it, but I can't leave our little baby here without me for long periods of time. But the blade needs me, we're already short members even with me on it. I need to continue on with my work there, My mother was a member and I was born to be on this team Lance. I was left with her knife. But I'm going to be giving birth in a few months..." I paused.   
"It's between carrying on the job of my mother...Or my baby" I trailed off and let a hand fall to my stomach.   
"Keith! Is that even a decision you need to think about?!" Lance yelled.   
"This is our baby you're talking about! Our child, Half of me and half of you. That big bulge on your body? Yeah that's our baby in there. Our baby is more important than the fucking blade of marmora Keith!" Lance yelled and gripped my shoulders and shook me.   
He's so mad.  
His icy blue eyes were starting to well up with tears but he blinked them back.   
I yanked myself away from him.   
"But this is my mother...The woman who gave birth to me, This baby would exist without me" I said.   
"Your mother abandoned you Keith! She left you and your father. She didn't want you!" Lance screamed, tears falling onto his cheeks.   
I looked at him in absolute and utter shock.   
I raised my hand and slapped him right across the face.   
I choked on a sob and got up and threw some sweatpants that were on the floor, grabbed my knife and rushed out of the room and down the hallway.   
I heard Shiro's door open and he called after me. I didn't even acknowledge him as I stormed around the hallway.    
I gritted my teeth in an angry sob and sniffled.   
How could Lance say that to me?   
I stormed off to the front of the castle so I could look out the front windows.   
My stomach began to cramp from the sudden burst of exercise.   
I put one hand below my navel as I clutched my knife.   
I'm surprised I wasn't tired from walking across the castle.   
I got to the front room and I sat in one  of the big window panes and looked outside into the galaxy. Past the particle barrier I could see the mix of multiple shades of purple and greys that made up the star covered sky.   
I bend my legs and oh how badly I'd love to hug them to my chest but my stomach is way too big.   
I bend them as much as I could and held my knife up to look at it.   
The room was dark but the stars illuminated it enough.   
The light shone off the big silver blade.   
The baby stirred but didn't kick.   
"I'm sorry about all the noise. We'll figure this out" I said and rubbed my stomach.   
I just starred out the big window for what felt like an eternity but was probably just 20 minutes. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard footsteps come into the room. I was ready to throw hands if it was Lance. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was Shiro.   
His big frame made me feel at ease.  
"There you are!" He exclaimed and came and sat on the floor next to me.   
"What happened?" He asked and put his prosthetic hand on my arm. The material was very cold.   
I paused.   
"I heard you scream, then loud talking that inched into screams then yelling" Shiro said.   
I starred at my knife.   
"Put that down for a minute bud" He said and carefully weaned the knife from my hands and set it next to him.   
I felt my lip quiver.   
"I woke up from a nightmare about the castle getting attacked then I expressed to Lance how worried and paranoid I am about us getting attacked in the middle of the night. I told him how I was always ready to fight and now that...in my condition, I can't go into fight mode if we get attacked. I told him that I might have to officially resign from the blade after I have the baby. I'll have to look after the baby and even if I go back to the blade, I can't just leave our baby here for months when I go on missions. But I need to carry on what my mother left but I also need to look after the baby. So I have to choose what to do. Lance got mad and yelled at me asking how I could even think about going back to blade after having the baby..." I said, voice quavering and cracking.  
"No one will be able to look after the baby if I'm on a mission. I know Matt said he would but I'm not leaving him to be the caregiver for my child if I'm away and you guys are in battle. I can't do that to him. S-So Lance said some shit about my mother and what happened...So I slapped him then left" I explained.  
"Awe Keith" Shiro said.   
I feel so safe with Shiro.   
"I just don't know what to do" I cried.   
"Keith, This baby matters so much more than the blade of marmora. I know you want to carry on your mothers work but you're going to have a baby. This is you and Lance's child, You'll need to care for it" Shiro said and put his other hand on my back.   
"I know you're going through a pretty difficult time right now. This isn't easy for you or for Lance. But you need to care for this baby as long as you can. This is your baby Keith" Shiro said.   
I looked down to my lap which I couldn't really see.   
"My mother is back in my life now but what he said just hurt me I want to help the team and the blade. I'll be useless for well over a year. The blade needs me Shiro" I said.   
"Keith, You won't be useless. You'll be looking after and caring for the baby. The baby will need you more than the blade will" Shiro said.   
"I know how much you want to continue your work with the blade. But this baby needs YOU more than anything else in the whole universe. You're the only one who can nurse the baby. Think about it Keith, This makes the most sense" Shiro said.   
"But for Lance, He should not of said that. I know he was upset but you don't say something like that to your boyfriend and especially your upset, pregnant boyfriend" Shiro added.   
"He's right though. It snapped me out of my thoughts. My mother did abandon me" I said quietly.   
"Keith, There's no excuse for what he said. It was wrong and horrible" Shiro barked.   
"He's only 18 Shiro...He doesn't know any better. He's too young" I squeaked.   
"He should know better! He's going to be a dad. He shouldn't be saying that, Especially when he knows how much the thought hurts you" Shiro said.   
"But Keith buddy, You can't be slapping him. I know you're upset and I know the dork deserved it but you can't be doing that" Shiro cautioned.   
"I know" I replied.   
"You should get back to bed" Shiro said and patted my back.   
"No! I-I just need a break. I don't want to see Lance right now" I stuttered.   
"Okay" Shiro nodded.   
I moved so my legs weren't crunched anymore. I had my back to the window. Shiro squeezed in the small space next to me, The space my huge hips DIDN'T take up.   
"There's no way I can pick both right? It's one or the other?" I asked.   
"Yup, It's one or the other but Keith...Just think reasonably" Shiro trailed off.   
"I need to resign...for now. I gotta have this baby" I said.   
"Yup" Shiro agreed.

He sat with me for a bit and patted my tummy a few times.   
"I think I'm going to go talk to Lance" Shiro announced.  
"I'd appreciate that. Thank you" I smiled weakly.   
"I think if I can't calm down, I'll stay in my old room" I added.   
"I think that would be best" Shiro said as he got up.   
"I'll stay here for now" I said.  
Shiro nodded. 

 

 

Lance pov

I had my head in my knees as I cried.   
The lights still off and the blue glow was all that illuminated the room.   
Keith's side of the bed cold.   
I'd been holding my cheek where Keith had slapped me, hard.   
The sting was barely there anymore but it was still a bit prickly.   
My eyes were swollen and wet.   
I can only imagine how upset Keith is.   
I don't know how I could say that to him.   
Ripping open freshly healed wounds with my bare hands.   
How could I of said that to him??   
I'm the worst boyfriend in the galaxy.   
Keith is so vulnerable right now.   
I was so mad.   
It was the only thing I could think of, It was the only thing that would make him shut up.   
I shouldn't of said that.   
Regret filled my body and felt like acid.   
Soon I heard the door open and I prayed that it wasn't Keith.   
The presence is larger.   
I brought my head up and it was Shiro.   
"Jeez it's dark. Can I turn the light on?" He asked.   
"Just leave it off" I sniffed.   
"Did you find Keith?" I croaked.   
"Yes I did, He's in the front of the ship. He's safe" Shiro said and sat next to me.   
"Lance, He told me everything" He spoke up.   
Shiro is about to give me a stern talking to. He cares about Keith so much and they're closer than anyone I know.   
"You shouldn't of said that him Lance. Do you understand what he's going through? He's carrying your child. You know what a sensitive topic that is with him, How could you say that to your own boyfriend? Keith is pregnant, Lance, He's so worried and stressed. You need to be there for him in this rough time. You of all people need to be there for him. He's so hurt right now. I know you were mad but honestly, That's not something you say to him. That's not something you say to someone you love. Yes, he did slap you but you deserved it kid. You can't be saying shit like that. That's your boyfriend, that's the other half of the baby" Shiro said firmly.   
"I know I deserved it. I deserve to be punched, not just a hard slap. I regretted it right after. I'm so sorry Shiro. He was just spewing shit. He can't leave the baby to go back to blade! That's horrible. The baby will need him. I just said it to shut him up. I feel so bad you have no idea. That's my lover, that's my other half, The only person to ever love me like no other human ever has. I put that baby inside him. This is truly my fault. Keith is pregnant and suffering because of my ignorance. We're having a child so horribly young because of me. Keith's body is being strained to just hold it inside him for just a few more months. I'm scared he'll burst! I love him so much and I want our family to be healthy. I'm sorry Shiro" I sobbed.   
"We've gotten past the blame now, that's left in dust. If you love that boy, You need to show him that. Don't be apologizing to me, Apologize to him, Apologize to Keith. He needs you so badly right now. That's a place nor I, Allura, Matt or anyone else here can fill. You need to play the part of his forever lover and his biggest support supplier" Shiro said and put a hand on my shoulder.   
"Go Lance, Keith needs you. The baby needs you" Shiro said as I stood up. He gave me a light push.   
Shiro exited the room with me and stood in the hall as he watched me go.

The floor was cold on my bare feet.   
The cold drafty air was biting at my bare legs.   
It look me a few minutes to get to the front of the castle.   
I look a huge deep breath before entering the castles front room.   
The door made the framiliar wooshing sound as I entered.   
I looked around the large dimly lit room. I saw Keith's silhouette in one of the nearby windows.   
I saw he was holding his knife. It gleamed in the small amount of light.   
He looked up when he saw me and his face contorted into a look of anger and sadness.   
"What do you want?" Keith growled, his voice raw from crying.   
My steps paused.  
He's so upset.   
Understandable.  
My feet were freezing.   
I want nothing more right now than apologize to my gorgeous boyfriend and hug him tightly.   
He probably doesn't want that.   
I walked over and sat next to him in the window pane.   
He moved to make room for me.  
One hand on his stomach and the other on his knife.   
"Keith, I'm so sorry..." I said, trying to fight back tears.   
I tried to put my hand on his knee but he smacked it away.   
"Don't..." Keith mumbled.   
"I'm so, so sorry Keith. I just said that to get your attention. I didn't mean it. I know how sensitive of a topic it is for you, I'm such a fucking asshole I can't believe myself. I love you so much and I...I just can't believe I said that. I know you're going through a tough time right now. We both are. You mean so much to me and I deserved to be slapped. I deserve to be punched, kicked, all of that. You're my boyfriend and that's not what a good partner does" I said.   
Keith didn't even look at me.   
"I love you Keith-I love you so much. I'm no poet but you mean the fucking world to me. I was mad, I was just trying to get you to listen. You're so special to me, You're the only person who I've ever truly loved in a way so powerful. We're soulmates and destined to be together. I'm here to love you and support you. I'm here to kiss you whenever you need one, hug you in the morning and at night. Tell you jokes when your sad and I still flirt with you just like we're teenagers again. I'm sorry about what I said, you can smack me again if you'd like, punch my mug if need be. I just can't stand to see you so upset over something I said, my doing. That's the worst kind of feeling. Knowing you're so upset or some shit I said-"   
Keith cut me off by hugging me so tightly. His baby bump pressed tightly to my stomach.   
Keith sniffled.   
I put my hands on his waist.   
We couldn't hug any closer.   
I didn't want to put any pressure and risk hurting his tummy.   
"Shut up Lance. Just stop talking" Keith whispered.   
"As much as I want to punch you in the face right now, I can't risk hurting your pretty face again. I forgive you but just learn to shut up for once! I can't stay mad at you, I can't stay away from you, that's impossible. I'd miss your kisses and belly rubs too much. Just be nice to me, Even if my baby brain is taking over and I forget my sense of reason, just let me know but just don't get my attention in that horrible way. My brain is all messed up, too many hormones. A big jumbled mix of galra and human instincts" Keith exclaimed and gripped my shirt in his hands.   
"I won't do that ever again, I swear to god. I'll be with you every step of the way and I'm never going to treat you like that again. You deserve to be treated like the beautiful prince you are-"

** Keith pov **

"Shut your trap and just kiss me you loser!" I exclaimed and slammed my lips onto Lance's.   
I cupped Lance's face and continued to kiss him as he kissed back, moving his hands down to my hips.   
Lance slipped his tongue into my mouth and that made me happy. I left one hand on his cheek but gripped some of his hair with the other.   
Lance straightened his legs out so I straddled him.   
I might be a bit too heavy at this point for that...whoops.   
I moaned softly into the kisses. Lance ran his hands up and down my body.   
Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't makeout with my boyfriend...after slapping and arguing him.   
Lance broke away to catch his breath and moved to my neck. Kissing it passionately and running his tongue lightly over my skin.   
I want to get so much closer but my goddamn stomach is in the way!   
Lance began to suck at the crook of my neck, I groaned with pleasure.   
He then moved up to my jaw and left a trail of kisses there then nibbled at my lip.   
I let his lips connect with mine again.   
Lance put his hands on my ass, It's been a while since he's done that.   
I moved as close as I could with my stomach being in the way.   
I broke away and groaned when the baby kicked.   
"Ooh I felt that!" Lance squeaked.   
"Go to sleep!" I hissed at my bump and poked it.   
"So much for that" I sighed.   
"I'm surprised you were willing" Lance said.   
"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't makeout with you" I said annoyed.   
"It's a little hard to get close but we managed right?" I said and motioned to our stomachs pressed together.   
"It's like 4:00 in the morning. We need to get back to bed" Lance said.  
"Please, Please please forgive me. I'm such a dick for what I did and I'm so sorry Keith" Lance whined and put his head to my chest.   
"I forgive you, You are a huge dick for what you said I agree but I'm too pregnant and tired to continue talking" I yawned.   
I got up off Lance.   
"Do you want to be carried?" He asked.  
"Fuck yes" I said.   
Lance picked me up bridal style and grunted a bit.   
"I know I'm getting really heavy. Just tell me when I'm getting too big for you to manage. It'll happen soon enough" I said.   
"You're good for now" Lance said.   
"For training I can just benchpress my boyfriend" He chuckled.   
I put my hand over his mouth.   
I had my knife in hand and we made our way back to bed.   
Lance set me down on the bed, as gently as you could for carrying someone almost 3 times your own weight.   
I'll be barely pushing 200 pounds by the end of this pregnancy I swear to God. 

Lance pov

I set Keith down and gave him his water bottle. He took a few sips then set in aside.   
"I love you okay? Next time I'm being a huge douchebag just slap me upside the head" I said.   
Keith chuckled and nodded.   
"You're lucky I don't have enough patience and will to stay mad at you. I forgave you so fast" He said annoyed.   
"I'm forever grateful" I said and bowed my head.   
Keith teasingly flicked a finger at my temple.   
"Hey!" I yelped.   
"Shh! The baby is sleeping" Keith hissed at me.   
"Oh yeah, Sure" I said sarcastically and hopped into bed next to Keith.   
I helped reposition all his pillows for ultimate belly and back support.   
I tucked him in and kissed his belly through the blankets and then his soft lips. 

Days came and went.   
Keith didn't grow much after that day.   
The baby had hit the big growth spurt right?   
The baby should be born in June or July. That's gonna be around the time of my birthday! I'm getting a baby for my birthday!!   
This will be the best birthday present ever.   
No more cramps came to attack Keith, Not much kicking and not a lot of growth. All is calm!   
Keith can walk well and is eating even more which is great.   
He's just looking really good.   
No eye bags, pale but not ghostly pale skin, full cheeks, nice shaggy hair as usual, it's just seemingly shiner though, And of course a big round tummy. He's just glowing and looking plump and radiant.   
His chest has swelled up a little bit more and will soon be as big as it will get.   
He's got little nursing breasts and it's quite cute.   
No nightmares at night and nowhere near as much discomfort as he was in weeks ago.   
Keith's been a social butterfly and talking with everyone lots and trying his best to help everyone out with things.   
It was the beginning of March when we set up the crib. It's white which matches our room just fine. We found that it came with a cute pastel planet mobile. It's so cute! A nice surprise.

Keith is talking a bit here and there about when the last growth spurt will be before he goes into labour.   
Allura has has said the last few weeks will be the most uncomfortable yet. Keith is dreading that.  
He'll begin growing a few inches every few days again and grow almost another foot still.   
He'll be extremely round and large.

Keith pov

I almost pissed myself when the alarm went off.   
Lance and I were ripped from our sleep.   
I began to panic as Lance quickly got up and rushed to get some clothes on.   
He was trying to calm me but he was panicked himself.   
"We're under attack I swear to god!" I yelled.   
Lance tried to get me to stay in bed but I was not having it.   
I put his blue and gold robe on.   
It barely fit over my stomach but it still did.   
Coran announced on the intercoms that we were getting a distress beacon from a nearby planet.   
I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down in one of the chairs in the front room where Coran was manning the ship.   
"Matt, You stay here with Keith okay?" Allura said as she rushed herself Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Lance to their lions.   
"Roger!" Matt said.   
"I'll be back baby I promise" Lance said when he had got in his full paladin armour.   
He kissed me and my belly before rushing off to get to red.   
I sat in the chair worriedly and treddled my leg.   
Matt sat on the arm of the chair and patted my shoulder.  
"They'll be back before you know it" Matt reassured me.   
"Don't worry Keith. It's nothing too serious. A building collapsed due to high winds on a sand planet. The citizens need the lions to help rescue some trapped victims. They can't do it themselves, They're a similar race to the Arusions so they are all very small" Coran said.   
"Don't stress man" Matt said, smiling.   
"I'll try" I replied.  
I think because I was initially stressing, That stressed the baby out and it began to kick.   
"Dad isn't here right now, I know...I'm stressed too" I said to the baby.   
Matt probably thought I was insane.

I eventually fell asleep in that goddamn chair but awoke hours later to see Lance in his armour kneeling before me.   
My face lit up.  
"You're back!" I cheered.   
"Did everything go well?" I asked.   
"Yes! Everything went smooth. We got all the trapped people out and removed the rubble of the building" Lance said.   
"That's great!" I replied.   
"I see you fell asleep huh?" Lance chuckled.   
"The baby was anxious because you weren't here" I said.  
"Was the baby anxious or was it just you babe?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Both" I said. 

I didn't want to leave Lance's side the whole damn day.   
I just wanted to keep him in my sight.   
We both had a nap when everyone got back. It was around 9 am when they got back.   
I was trying to be the big spoon but that's hard when you have a soccer ball for a stomach. 

I spoiled Lance when he got back.   
I gave him massages like he gives me almost everyday. Feeding him compliments like he does with me.   
Just treating him like the way he deserves.   
He's the most handsome boy ever and deserves everything. 

I started growing again again that.   
There does my few short weeks of peace.   
My belly began to expand and it was getting more painful to walk now.   
I started wondering if I was in my last few weeks.   
Allura said I've got 4 months left now but Christ, I look like I'm going to burst any minute!   
That's just a rough estimate though. We truly don't know how long my pregnancy is supposed to be.   
I'm surprised Lance can fit his arms around me still.   
I spent two days straight worrying.   
Hugging my gigantic belly and refusing to let go.

"Lance, I think I've got to be in my last few weeks..." I said.  
"What makes you say that? You've got a few months left?" He replied.   
I turned to the side for him.   
"Look at me, I've got to be pushing it now. My skin is going to start ripping if I swell up any bigger!" I whined.   
"You could balance books on the top of it now!" Lance said.   
He stood me up and hugged me.   
It's getting harder and harder to hug now.   
"You've got the biggest baby bump I've ever seen on a person, ever" Lance said.   
"It's fucking massive!" He added.   
"It's not even a baby bump, it's like a baby mountain" I sighed.   
"I just won't be able to wear shirts soon. This is so tight" I groaned at the grey shirt I'd been given just weeks ago. It's very tight now.   
"I bet they don't even make clothes in space for someone as huge as me" I grumbled.   
Lance made me try on one of the sweatshirts he'd gotten me.   
It's a little better, not as tight.   
"I'm tired from standing, I gotta sit my fat ass back down" I sighed and flopped down on the bed.   
"If I look at you from this angle I can't even see your head. It's ALL belly" Lance said.   
"Throwback to when I used to weigh 130 pounds" I chuckled.   
"I've got be pushing 200, there's no doubt about it" I added and patted my gigantic stomach.   
"You need to keep the weight. You're healthy and the baby will thank you when he gets here" Lance said.  
"It's-a-girl!" I hissed.  
"I'm hot now, This is coming off" I whimpered and struggled to take the sweater off.   
I sighed a sigh of relief when the fabric left my body.   
"Can you help sit me up, Dad can't move" I squeaked.   
Lance chuckled and pulled me up and propped me up with my mountain of pillows.   
"That's a HUGE belly, God" Lance exclaimed and sat down and patted it.  
"I bet you I heavier than Shiro" I piped up.   
"Hm not quite yet, Shiro is a huge guy" Lance said.   
"I'm huge" I huffed.   
"It's so hot in here, Are you hot?" I asked.   
"No I'm not, It's just you sweetheart" Lance said and patted my arm.   
I looked down at myself.   
"I look so weird" I scoffed.   
"You've got a maternity look obviously" Lance said.   
"My chest is making me really insecure. I've gotten used to having such a big tummy but the chest is too much" I said and grabbed both sides of my chest with my hands.   
"I need a bra or something" I added.   
"You're too small for a bra, You're like an A cup. That's nothing" Lance said.   
He looked me up and down for a minute.  
"I just find it amazing how much your body has changed. It's beautiful really" He smiled.  
"You're beautiful" I replied.   
"Thank you, You are too loser" Lance teased and kissed my cheek.   
I got cold again after a few minutes.   
"Could you get the grey shirt for me please? I'm cold now" I asked.   
"I took the grey one to the wash, I'll get the black one" Lance replied and got up to grab it from the closet.   
He tossed it to me.   
"Thank you" I said and took it and shoved my body into it.   
"You look smaller now" Lance said.   
"Black tends to make you look smaller" I replied.   
"That's better. I'm not cold and I'm not hot. I'm warm and cozy" I said happily.

Lance brought us both lunch soon after and we are together instead of me just eating alone.   
I can balance my plate on my stomach and Lance finds this hilarious.

Everything was good for the rest of the day. No kicking, no cramps and I couldn't move the best just because of my sheer size.

The next day was quite scary for everyone.   
Lance had retrieved my grey shirt from the wash so I could wear it.   
I had his green jacket on just because.   
It still fits me in the shoulders and arms. It hasn't fit over my stomach in months.   
Allura soon announced for everyone to come to the front room.   
Well just the Paladins anyway.   
I came anyway even though Lance tried his best to make me stay put.   
Matt came too, If Matt gets to come then so can I!   
Matt stayed behind to walk with me as the rest of them walked quicker.   
"I wonder what's up" I said to Matt.   
"I'm not sure. She didn't sound too alarmed so I'm sure it's nothing" He reassured me.

When we got to the front room everyone was standing around, looking worried.   
"What happened?" Matt asked.   
"I wasn't expecting you two to come" Allura said.   
"Especially you Keith. You should go back and lay down" She added.   
"I'm fine Princess" I said.   
"What happened?" Matt repeated.  
"It's about Lotor" Coran said.   
I looked at Allura frantically.   
"I agreed to have us meet with him once again. It has been a while as he had been busy with the empire" Allura said.  
"Keith, You go back to your room" Shiro said.   
"No!" I cried.   
"I'm not just staying put while the leader of the galra empire board the castle" I yelped.   
"He won't give up Princess. Just let him stay" Pidge said.   
"Thank you Pidge!" I said proudly.   
"He's going to see that you're clearly pregnant Keith-" Matt started but I cut him off.  
"I don't care! I don't give a shit if he sees me. This isn't about the baby at all, This is about the future of the universe here. The baby doesn't need to be involved" I hissed at him.   
"I'm going to wait for him. He can leave his ships near Matt's. Shiro, Hunk; You two come with me" Coran commanded.   
Lance ran over to me and hugged me.   
"I don't want you here Keith. I want you and the baby to stay safe" He whimpered and put a hand on my abdomen.   
"We are safe. Lotor isn't here for me, Or any single one of us in general. He's here to talk to all of us as a team" I said.   
"He's right Lance" Allura said.   
"So we're just letting him in? He may of changed his ways since we last met" Matt asked.   
Allura nodded.   
I gently pushed Lance's hand off my middle.   
"The baby is fine" I reassured him and cupped his face.   
"I understand that you're worried. We're fine" I added and patted my tummy. 

Before I knew it, The 6'5 emperor of the galra empire standing before us.   
Lance had pushed me behind him in a protective way, Half of my body poked out so I could see Lotor.   
Lance, Matt and Shiro all stood around me to protect me.   
Lotor's size is intimidating.   
I've never properly met him. He of course knows who I am.   
Allura and Coran stood in front of the rest of us.   
"Greetings Princess" He said and knelt down and bowed to her.   
I saw Matt's fists clench.   
"Greetings Paladins" He said smoothly and stood back up.   
None of us said anything.   
I was shaking from anxiety.   
Lance laced his fingers with mine ever so subtly so not to draw attention to us.   
He carcasses his thumb over my shaking fingers.   
Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Lance and Pidge were all in their armour so Lotor knew who was still a paladin.   
Shiro noticed how scared I was and patted me gently on the back. I smiled weakly at him.   
Me and Matt were mostly hidden by the rest of the group.

Lotor began to talk about what he has been up too and then got down to business.   
He explained about how much he wants to align with us once again as there are more rebel galra groups out there. As in rebelling against our and Lotor's ways.   
I was even listening really, my pounding heart and Lance's hand in my clutch was all I was paying attention to.   
Lotor moved a bit closer towards us and Lance backed up and bumped into my belly.   
Lance wanted to apologize so badly but didn't want to draw attention to me so he just gripped my hand so tightly and stroked me gently with his thumb.   
I saw Lotor perk up when saw Lance back up.   
I moved a bit to the side so I could see him just a little better.   
His piercing yellow eyes burned onto the sight of our hands laced together.   
He couldn't really see me from the angle he was at.   
"Who do we have here?" He smirked and moved over to see me better.   
Panic flushed my chest.   
I can't be scared, He's an ally to us, He's proved himself. He's on our side.   
Shiro moved closer to Lance and closed the space between them to shield me from Lotor's view.   
Matt moved closer to me, He was on my right side.   
I swallowed my fear and gently pushed through the gap so I stood in between Shiro and Lance.   
"Keith..." Shiro whispered.  
I removed my other hand from Lance's jacket and balled it into a fist.   
I was in full view now.   
I could feel Lotor's eyes running up and down my body.   
I had a stern and fearless look my my face.   
"You must be the half breed I've heard oh so much about" He cooed and stepped towards me.   
"You are the one in the blade of marmora correct?" He asked and stood about 5 feet from me.   
"Yes sir" I said firmly.  
Everyone was now turned to look at us.   
Lance was holding my hand so tightly. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Lance pov**

"My my, what's this?" Lotor hummed and motioned to Keith's round stomach.   
I scowled and pushed Keith behind my back and Shiro closed the gap between our shoulders.   
"Nothing that of importance at the moment, your highness" Shiro said, trying his best to remain calm.   
"What an incredible and astonishing feat" Lotor said and put his hands behind his back and stepped away from Keith.  
"Never have I ever seen or heard of a half breed being able to carry a child. It's already as rare as it, I'm surprised you were even able to be recruited to the marmora. Congratulations little warrior" Lotor smirked.  
"Lance, I'm assuming you are the lucky father. To my knowledge you and him are still mates" He said and looked at me.   
"I am" I said proudly, puffing my chest out a bit.   
"You still indeed look quite young. At this point you mustn't be older than 18" He said and came back over to us. He put his lilac hand under my chin.   
"It has been a while since I've last seen you" He added.   
I can feel his long nails against my skin.   
"I'm exactly 18" I replied.   
"So young, Such a shame. My apologies but what a burden this must be for you" Lotor spat.    
Everyone looked shocked. I could feel Keith cowering behind me.   
I scowled at the man.  
"It most definitely is not a burden!" I hissed.  
"Having the trouble of a pregnant half breed partner mustn't be easy. Are you aware of what a painful process a male galra pregnancy is?" Lotor asked and removed his slender hand from my face.   
"I'm well aware" I growled.   
Keith shoved through me and Shiro and stood prepared, ready to pounce on Lotor.   
"You didn't come here to talk about my pregnancy, Forget about this. You came here to talk about teaming up with us again and working together, so get on with it or you can leave!" Keith barked angrily.   
Lotor looked a little surprised at first.   
But smirked again.   
"Oh my, What a relentless little one you are. That's the galra blood talking" Lotor said proudly.  
Keith had his hands balled into fists.   
"You can't possibly be with the blade of marmora at this point. You're much to frail in your condition" Lotor said with sympathy.   
He put a hand gently on Keith's stomach and gave it a small rub.   
"I'm not frail sir" Keith growled and moved away from Lotor's touch.  
"That's enough Keith" Shiro said and pulled him back by the arm.   
"Ah yes that's your name!" Lotor hummed.   
"Well Keith, I can't wait to see your child. By the looks of that abdomen of yours, You should be due soon. It will be a pleasure working with you, I enjoy your tenacious attitude. We should get along just fine. I've gotten along fairly well with your comrades here in the past" He added and smiled, his little fangs gleaming.  
  


**Keith pov**

Shiro pulled me back and wouldn't let me back through to continue talking with Lotor.   
"And you, The tall one with the scar on your cheek. Who might you be?" Lotor said to Matt.   
He stepped forward.  
"My name is Matt Holt, I'm the brother of the green paladin. We have met before sir" He said formally and motioned to Pidge.   
"Ah I should of known. You two look very similar. I do remember you know. I recognize your voice" He said.   
"I can see which lions each of you pilot, I'm assuming by the armour" Lotor added.   
"Well, Not exactly. I still pilot the blue lion while Lance, In the blue, Is as well still piloting Keith's former red lion" Allura explained.   
"Keith used to pilot the red lion?" He asked surprised.   
"Indeed" Allura replied.   
"You must be very determined and courageous. The red lion is very difficult to pilot" Lotor said to where I was still hidden by Shiro and Lance.  
"But you, Lance, You must have just as much heart as Keith here. That lion is a handful to my knowledge" Lotor said.   
Lance nodded.   
"I don't know much about the blade of marmora as your group is very secretive but I'm open to learning more" Lotor said.   
"I'll tell only what you deserve to learn" I growled.  
"Matt, Can you take him please?" Shiro whispered loudly to Matt.   
Matt nodded and strided over to me and took me by the arm.   
He guided me away from the group and towards the door.  
"I wish you luck, Keith" Lotor called after me.   
As soon as the doors closed behind us I just yelled in agony. Not words, Just noise.   
"Fuck!" I cursed.   
"Fuck fuck fuck!" I screamed.  
I felt like I wanted to throw up.  
"How can he have the nerve to touch Lance? How dare he put a fucking hand on my stomach. How dare he call me and my baby a burden!" I screeched.   
Matt put a hand on my back to comfort me.   
"I'm not a burden, We're not a burden" I said angrily and laid a hand on my stomach.  
"I agree, You and the baby are most definitely not burdens" Matt said.   
"I didn't want the baby to get involved in this but oops guess it's too late now!" I hissed.

Matt lead me to the dining hall and got me some food goo.   
I'm so angry.   
I want him out if castle and away from my friends, baby, and boyfriend.   
I'm making Lance wash his face later.   
I'm washing my stomach later too.   
He is a good ally to us but he's just so provocative and smug.   
Matt said fuck it and got food goo as well and sat beside me.   
I angrily ate.   
I growled every so often.   
"You're acting like an animal Keith" Matt chuckled.   
"Fuck off, Matt" I said jokingly.  
"The baby can probably hear you swearing fyi" Matt said.   
"Ew, Don't say "fyi" just say for your information dude" I mumbled.   
"I'm gonna be teaching the baby to swear early. Better now than never" I said proudly.   
"Dad of the year" Matt sighed.   
The door opened and Lance came in. I got up and hugged him.   
Lance cradled me.   
"He touched you-He touched me. I don't want him here, I want him gone" I hissed.   
"Thank you for protecting me. I should of just stayed quiet but you know me" I sighed.   
"And thank you Matt for taking me away before I threw a punch at his purple ass" I added.   
"He's leaving soon" Lance said into my neck.   
"Good" I whispered.  
"Are you okay? Are both of you okay?" Lance asked Matt and I.   
I looked at Matt who nodded.   
"Yeah" I said.   
"I know he makes you anxious but he's on our side" Lance said  
The baby suddenly kicked and I held my stomach and doubled over in surprise.   
"That fucking scared me!" I wheezed.   
"Are you okay?" Lance asked again.   
"I'm good, Just caught off guard" I replied.   
"I'm ready to be a dad, I want the baby out, I want to get rid of this huge planet of a stomach. I just want the baby to get here" I said.   
"It won't be long Keith, Just a little longer" Lance replied.   
I then tugged Lance over to the side of the room.   
"Are you sure I'm-We aren't a burden?" I said holding onto Lance's hands.  
"No, No no. Of course you're-You...both aren't" Lance said and put his hands on both sides of my bump.  
"Both you and the baby aren't in any way a burden but rather the opposite. To be honest I'm sick of everyone telling us we're too young to be having a baby. I'm also sick of you getting called short and small, I'm sure you are too" Lance said.   
"I am sick of it really. I'm not small, I'm my own planet and I'm 5'6, That's not short is it?" I squeaked.   
"No it's not short, it's average. You're just short to everyone else" Lance said and brought his hands up to my cheeks and squished them together.   
I gave him a joking scowl.   
"This is just a lot to process. This is my first time properly meeting him. My goal was not to talk at all, Let Allura and you guys do all the talking and not draw attention to me or the baby but that sure worked well" I scoffed.   
I sighed and put my hands on my hips.   
Shiro then entered and I hugged him too.   
"Thank you" I said.   
"I was only protecting you. That man can be unpredictable" Shiro consoled and patted my back.   
I let go of him when the baby kicked.   
"Jeez, I felt that little punt" He chuckled and patted my stomach.   
"That's definitely your baby. This kid is going to be feisty thing"  Shiro smiled.   
"A feisty girl" I sang and looked at Lance angelically.   
"Keith's got this idea that it's a girl. I call bullshit, It's a boy!" Lance scoffed.   
"It is a girl! Trust me Shiro" I said and held my middle.   
"I'm not picking sides. I don't care about the sex. Although a girl would be nice. We need another girl to help run this castle" Shiro gushed.   
"Thank you!" I exclaimed and stuck my tongue out at Lance.   
"You put that thing back where it belongs!" He snapped.   
"Sure thing" I said then strided over to him. I shoved his head down towards mine and kissed him then popped my tongue into his mouth.  
Lance made a surprised squeak into my mouth at this.   
"That was smooth Keith!" Matt cheered and clapped for me.   
Shiro laughed at this.   
Lance then kissed me back but I pushed him away.   
"That's all I needed to do thanks" I smirked. 

We moved to the lounge area since the dining hall chairs aren't the most comfy and I needed somewhere soft to sit.   
Everyone else slowly filed into the room over the next hour and a half.   
Allura was last.   
"Is he gone?" Lance asked, The Princess nodded.   
I breathed a sigh of relief.   
Lance has me in his lap and is gently bouncing me up and down with his knee and his hands around me.   
I'm very comfy.  
"Everyone, Look at this cute ass shit!" Lance exclaimed and motioned to us.   
"They are the cutest couple in the universe after all" Hunk chirped.   
I laughed and blushed.   
"He's got to be getting heavy right Lance? Look at him" Pidge laughed.   
"Not there quite yet" Lance replied and patted my side.   
"I really like this, We have to do this as much as we can until I'm too big" I said to Lance.   
"You just look so cute from behind so I can only imagine how cute you look from the front. You've got such a cute back" Lance smiled and kissed the center of my back.   
I'd taken his jacket off, Baby sweats again.   
"He looks adorable frankly. Happy too" Allura smiled.   
"You've been looking really good lately. You don't look tired at all" Pidge spoke up.   
"Now you've got the legit pregnancy glow" She giggled.   
"I just still can't believe this is a thing that's happened. I'm pregnant, I'm actually pregnant and I'll be having a baby. I'll have a baby in my arms within the next few months" I sighed in awe.   
"I'm so proud of you Keithy, you've been so strong throughout this" Lance said fondly and rubbed my tummy adoringly.   
"I agree, You're the manliest man here" Hunk beamed.   
"He screamed the other day because he thought a crumpled up sock was a gigantic spider!" Lance cackled.   
I elbowed him.   
"I bet none of you could tolerate the pain he's gone through" Lance said.   
"I heard him yelling in the night at the beginning. He sounded like he was in utter agony" Hunk said.  
"I was, I was in so much pain" I said.   
"It's not over yet though...The worst is yet to come. The last month will be the most painful yet. That's when all the bad cramps will come back as the baby gets ready to finally come out" I groaned.   
"The cramping should unfortunately be starting back up again as the baby will begin to grow even more until it's as big as it needs to get. It'll soak up the last of the nutrients then finally you'll give birth. It's an abnormal process. Galra are strange" Allura explained.   
"Yay" I said sarcastically and gave her a flimsy thumbs up.   
  


I'm soaked in sweat, my chest was aching and it feels like the baby is tearing up my organs.   
A cramp series came, It's the middle of the night and I'm laying here, moaning in pain and clutching my belly in agony.   
Lance got me water and brought a wet face cloth to pat my head with.   
He gave me his hand to take hold of.   
It feels like what I imagine the birth will feel like.   
I was breathing laboured and heavily.   
Lance got the special cream and rubbed a bunch on my middle but it didn't help much.   
"Stretch your legs out babe, It'll pass" Lance reassured me.   
I did as I was told and extended my legs out so I was laying flat on my back.   
I haven't seen my feet in weeks.   
Lance held my hand and rubbed me tenderly with his other   
I tried to relax.   
"Just breath Keith, It'll be over soon" Lance comforted me and dabbed my forehead with the cloth.

Within 5 minutes it was thankfully gone.   
My muscles had untied themselves.   
I breathed a sigh of relief.   
"You're so strong" Lance said and cradled my belly.   
"It won't be long now. The baby will be here before you know it" He smiled.   
I thanked him with some kisses and put the blankets back on myself.   
Lance told me that he loves me multiple times.   
I said my part every time. I turned to the side and pressed my back to Lance. He stroked my hair and kissed my neck softly as I fell asleep.  
I don't deserve such an amazing boyfriend. 

The next morning I finally opened up the little set of earth snacks and had a few of the little bags.  
The baby seemed to like them and kicked me happily.   
Lance covered my belly in kisses and that made me so happy.   
He gave me a a foot rub too.

"When is the last time I told you that you're the most gorgeous person I've ever laid my eyes on?" I asked him.  
"Not gonna lie, Its been a while" He hummed.   
"Well, you're the prettiest most handsome boy ever" I chirped.  
"Thank you baby" Lance smiled.

Lance and I had a nap after he'd brought me a massive plate of food goo.   
My stomach had been growling like crazy so I filled it up.   
We slept in our cuddling position; Lance with his slender legs outstretched and my wide, chubby body sat in between them as I lay back onto him.   
Lance's warm hands rested on my belly and I had mine folded just under my tiny breasts.   
Pidge called them baby feeders and I found that rather hilarious.   
I had my hands folded under my...baby feeders, and just before my mountain of a stomach started.   
If I'm being honest; I for sure have the biggest pregnancy belly I've ever seen. I've got to be at least 3 times bigger than the average earth female just to put that into perspective, I've still got room to grow somehow.   
I'm so fucking gigantic but yet this baby is supposed to be just normal size?   
Am I just getting really fat too?   
I don't know honestly.   
I've got the roundest and biggest belly I've ever seen on a person, I look quite stupid to be honest. It looks like a fake gag stomach you'd use in a costume but it's all too real.

"Lance, You now can't deny that I'm quite fat. It's impossible and you now to say that I'm not. I'm big and fat" I sighed.  
"Nope, Not fat. Just cute, round and very plump from the baby. You're not fat" Lance said smoothly.   
"You are not fat. Just plump and adorable" He gushed.   
"Now sleep, You need it!" He hissed and jabbed a finger into my side   
"Ow!" I cried and held my hand over where he stabbed me.   
"I'll fucking crush you, So you better watch out" I giggled and pushed back on him a bit.   
"You're way too cute to be intimidating. Your stomach is too big to be scary" Lance squeaked and patted a little rhythm on my middle.   
"Shh I'm going to sleep now!" I hissed.   
"Oh now you decide to sleep!" He exclaimed.   
"Shh" I hushed him while smiling.   
  


Lance pov

We look our nap and I was feeling refreshed after.   
I think the baby liked that too, Keith said he was feeling good and no kicks were happening.   
When I got to to stretch my legs, Keith smacked my ass full force as soon as I stood up.   
I yelped in surprise.   
"You're in such a mischievous mood today aren't you?" I smirked.   
Keith held his tummy and smiled happily.   
Keith then got up and hugged me, He's been so huggy and snuggly lately.   
Keith then ran his hands down my back and grabbed my ass.   
Keith giggled.   
"Its so small, I forgot how small your ass is" Keith snickered.   
"Hey!" I squeaked.   
I then slammed my hands down onto Keith's gigantic ass.   
I grabbed it just like he's doing with me.   
"I feel much better don't I?" He smirked.   
"You do, You've got a thick ass. You always have" I smiled.   
"That's the only fat thing about you, Your goddamn ass is fat" I exclaimed.   
"It's been a while since I've groped you like this. When you weren't pregnant it was just a grope zoo all day every day" I added.  
"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to stop. I never asked for you to stop doing it just because of this. You just stopped yourself" Keith replied and bumped his belly into mine.   
"You've always loved getting your ass grabbed and spanked, Don't lie" I giggled.   
"Indeed I have, It's better to grab something that's very much there instead of a flat plank of wood" He snickered and patted me.   
We're both just standing here, both grasping each other's backsides. Keith can't reach that well because his baby bump is in the way and he's got shorter arms than me.   
"You know you've got a gigantic ass, You've always known that and you're a bit conceded over it" I spat the truth.   
"I am, It looks fucking great Lance. You're just jealous" Keith teased.   
"I am jealous, I'd goddamn love to have a thing like that" He said and spanked me.   
"It's a shame I won't be able to see it in your blade of marmora suit anymore. That's where it looked the best" Lance whined.  
"I'd love to put it on but that tight fucking thing would of been too small just a month and a half into my pregnancy. It would be physically impossible to shove my porky little body into that thing now" I sniggered.  
"It's mostly spandex is it not?" Lance asked.   
"I don't think spandex exists in space but it's similar. It's made of some really sleek and stretchy material that's super strong and durable so I can get swiped at with a blade and it wouldn't cut the surface" I explained.   
"These leggings are really tight, so are they good enough for you and your big grabby hands?" I giggled.   
"Yes, They're perfect" Lance replied.   
My arms began to cramp from stretching them too far to I removed them from Lance's wood plank butt.   
I wriggled away from Lance's grip then sat back down on the bed.   
I smiled softly at the cradle that is sitting against the wall the head of our bed is at.   
We have it there so we can look over at the baby just from our bed.   
It's sitting with the side touching the wall, not the head part.   
I'm making no sense.   
Anyway, We have the adorable mobile set up and have some of the plushies in the crib too.  
"Soon" Lance smiled and kissed the top of my head.   
Lance stretched his lanky body out and made a cute squeak as he did so.   
I then patted the bed next to me for him to come sit.   
He nodded and sat next to me.   
I took hold of his hand and held it lovingly to my chest.   
"I will never, ever follow in my parents footsteps. I'm going to stay with this baby and make sure it's safe, Even if it costs me my safety. I'm never going to yell at it like my father did to me. My father was a good mad, He was just so distraught when my mother left and I was just getting in the way. Our baby is going to have the best life we can give it. I want it to have as normal of a life as it can. As normal as it'll get for living in space. It's home is going to be with us and I'll give everything just to make sure it's safe and happy. I want it to have the most spectacular life" I smiled and starred into Lance's eyes.  
"I agree. My parents were always good to me, They never yelled but were strict enough to make sure I was taught what is right and wrong. They will be so happy when they get to see me again and finally meet you. I miss them so much. I miss my sisters and my nieces too. I've gotten past the homesickness and my home is wherever I'm with you. I want to spend the rest of my goddamn life with you Keith Kogane. This baby is going to be the light of our lives and we're going to make sure it has the best life!" Lance exclaimed and looked so softly at me.   
"We can't wait until you get here" I giggled and looked down at my stomach.   
"...The blade of marmora is going to have to fucking wait. I'm going to have a baby to take care of and I will not be leaving it. The sake of the universe doesn't just have the blade, It has team Voltron and the coalition" I said triumphantly.   
"You've finally said it" Lance chuckled.   
"You're going to be the best dad in the entire galaxy" He smiled and cupped my face and scratched his fingers gently behind my ears.  
I'm part galra and I love belly rubs and getting scratched behind the ears and head. That doesn't mean I'm an animal but galra are like cats in a way. I like those things and they feel good for me.   
Lance's belly rubs are currently my favourite thing in the whole word.   
Just the way he touches my skin. It's so full of love. It's not too rough and it's not too light, just the perfect amount of pressure and force. He knows what the fuck he's doing.

"I'm sorry to wreck the mood, but I'm so hungry. Can we eat that bag of weird popcorn from the space mall? I've been eyeing it for days" I said a little embarrassed at my constant need to have my belly plum full of food.   
Lance chuckled and gave behind my ears one more good scratch.  
"We for sure can. I got it for you" He replied and got up.   
We took the black and blue bag from the box it was in and tossed it at me.   
"Go nuts" Lance smiled.   
I looked at the bag.  
"Dill pickle and...cheese flavour?" I asked a tad but disgusted.   
"That's weird but it's space "Earth" popcorn. What do you expect?" Lance replied.   
I tore open the bag and shoved a handful into my mouth.   
"Any good?" Lance asked.   
It's actually really good.  
I nodded, My cheeks packed full of it.  
I gave the bag to him and he look a handful.   
Lance put a few pieces into his mouth.   
"Weird, But good" he laughed. 

**Lance pov**

Keith was happily chowing down on the popcorn I'd picked out from the space mall.   
He'd pass me the large bag once my hands had run out.   
Keith is so goddamn cute.   
He loves the popcorn so much.   
He looks like a little hamster with his cheeks full of the food.   
Keith had devoured about half the bag before he was full and flopped down on the bed and patted his now well fed tummy.   
He hiccuped a few times and I giggled at him.   
"That shit is so good" He sighed happily.   
"Now you won't be hungry for supper" I chucked.  
"Oh I bet you I'll be hungry within the next half hour. My metabolism is really fast" He replied.   
"It's barely slowed throughout my pregnancy, Those pills I took for a few days are the only reason I gained weight" He added.   
I took the bag and folded the top so it didn't go stale and put it back in the box.  
I sat back down and Keith put his head in my lap.   
His jet black hair sprawled out on my thighs. He then hiccuped once more.   
I tucked some hair behind his ear and looked deeply into his big bright violet eyes.   
His eyes look just like galaxies, That's cliché but they look just like a galaxy.   
"The baby's eyes will be really pretty. You've got gorgeous eyes and I have nice eyes too. Both together? The baby will have the most gorgeous goddamn eyes ever" I said.   
"I hope it gets your freckles, They're so cute" Keith giggled and reached a hand up to stroke my face.   
He ran his thumb over my cheek.   
"I'll be putting a ring on that finger someday" I said and kissed Keith's ring finger.   
He blushed as I held his feminine hand.   
"Not any time soon but it will happen someday" I added.   
"It's too soon to be thinking about marriage but a baby? This is gonna be a lot for us" Keith said.   
"I'm ready!" I squealed.   
"I'm ready to get the thing out so I can sleep better. And so I can walk easily without waddling side to side like a big idiot" Keith huffed.   
"Nah, It's so cute!" I gushed.   
"I'd love to walk normally but I'm so big that I can't. I'm just a penguin" He added.  
"The big belly waddle" I chuckled.   
Keith giggled.  
He's so giggly.  
"Mm I love you" I hummed and leaned down to kiss him.   
"I love you too" Keith replied.   
"What do my feet look like? I don't know, It's been a while since I've seen them" He asked.   
"Babe...you're asking me what your feet look like?" I asked.  
"They look like feet Keith!" I exclaimed.   
"Well I can't see them. This is in the way!" He yelled and held his belly.   
"Your tummy is so fucking cute. I've said that lots but it's so true. Keith with a big round tummy, Never thought I'd see that" I said.   
"It's not cute when you're the one with it! I might look cute all round and chubby but it's not very fun for me. It's so big!" He said frustrated and poked him middle with a finger.  
"It's way too big, I'm not excited to grow more" He sighed and put a hand on himself.   
"When do you think we'll be able to have sex again?" I asked.   
Keith scoffed at me.  
"Do you think I'm gonna be ready to have sex after giving birth? I'm gonna be a mess!" Keith yelped.   
"It's gonna be a long while. My body is going to be fucked!" He added and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm gonna be so ugly. My body is going to be so ugly. All of this skin won't just disappear once the baby comes out" Keith said and ran his hands up and down his bump.   
"You are beautiful and you will be beautiful. You'll be nice and squishy for cuddling!" I squeaked.   
"You'll have an even cuter tummy! A good squishy one" I added and kissed Keith's forehead.

Keith and I had a little makeout after that.   
His belly got in the way a bit again but we worked around it.   
He kept bumping into my stomach with it.   
Keith was gripping my hair and I was palming his crotch with my hand.   
Keith was moaning softly into my mouth.   
Keith then straddled me and I'll admit: He's getting a bit heavy now. It's good that he's heavier now, He's big and healthy.   
I'm not going to tell him that he's getting to heavy for him to be sitting on me like he used too. I'm not that much of an asshole.   
I'd much rather put up with my heavily pregnant boyfriend's weight than having my heavily pregnant boyfriend feel insecure.   
I really don't know who made the rule that it's taboo to make out if your parter is pregnant. It's just the same! Sure they're stomach gets in the way but it's just as much fun.   
Keith rolled off of me when someone knocked at our door.   
"Come for supper dingbats!" We heard Pidge yell.  
"Okay!" I yelled back.   
"Help heave the hippopotamus up please" Keith sighed and stretched his arms out for me.   
I chuckled and lifted him up.  
"You love hippos don't you?" I asked and held his hands.   
"I love them yes! That's one of the only things that keeping my self-esteem up. I look like one and that makes me happy because they're so fat and cute" Keith exclaimed happily.   
"You don't look like a hippo, Stop" I sighed and put my arms around his waist, Pushing my stomach against his.   
"You're so much cuter than a hippo" I said.   
"Ah can you back up a bit? Sorry, My tummy is just really sensitive and pressure hurts at times" Keith said.   
"Yes, Sorry!" I said and backed up a bit.   
I patted his stomach gently just to say sorry.   
"Let's go eat then, I'm hungry" I said and held Keith's hand.   
Keith then quickly changed into one of the sweaters I got him, the red one.   
"Ooh this one is soft! And it fits!" Keith cheered and clapped.   
I took his hand again and we walked to the dining hall.   
Keith had to stop and take a breather, it's a lot of walking for the poor angel.   
He said he was okay to walk, I trust him.   
"You're finally wearing the sweater!" Shiro smiled as we entered.   
"Yeah I am. It's so comfy" Keith said happily.   
"Hunk and I made an Altean stir fry like thing for dinner" Matt announced proudly.   
"All of Hunk's cooking is just so good. I can't believe he has the motivation to make enough food for all of us" I chirped.

We all scooped up and Keith actually ate a normal speed.   
He ate at the same rate as everyone else.   
His little hiccups from eating the popcorn too fast were adorable!

"So, Who's gonna be the vodka aunt?" Pidge spoke up at dinner.  
"Excuse me?" Keith asked, his hands clasped over his stomach.   
"Who's gonna be the vodka aunt of the family?" She asked.  
"Shiro, Shiro for sure" Matt teased and poked Shiro's arm.   
Shiro just grunted and rolled his eyes.   
"I'm gonna be the successful aunt, Shiro is the vodka aunt, Hunk is the lovely dovey aunt who hugs people too hard, Allura is going to be the grandmother, Coran is the great uncle that no one really knows what he does in his spare time but he'll send you $20 for your birthday, Matt will 10/10 be the crazy fun uncle that everyone likes and always gets drunk at family events and just is a big party animal. Lance will be the fun dad who just is here for a good time and wants to be a kid again and finally Keith is gonna be the mean angry parent who yells at everyone constantly and kicks them all about after 9 pm" Pidge explained joyfully.   
"Accurate" Matt laughed.  
"Hey! I'm not gonna be the mean angry parent!" Keith barked, letting one hand stay on his middle and sitting himself up straighter with the other.  
"Oh? What kind of parent will you be then?" Pidge asked in a snarky tone.   
Keith paused.   
"I'll be the chill parent" He replied.   
I muffled my laughter.   
Keith turned to glare at me.   
"No you won't!" Matt cackled.   
"Don't worry babe. You'll be the angry parent, but those are always the good ones that raise the best kids" I reassured him and patted the hand that was resting on the middle of his belly.   
"Does anyone want more food? There's extra" Hunk asked everyone.  
Everyone but Keith shook their heads.  
"Keith?" Hunk asked him.   
Keith's face contorted into an embarrassed smile.   
"I do" He said softly.   
Hunk chuckled and went to go get Keith more.   
"You've been eating lots man" Pidge said.   
Keith looked guilty.  
"Let him eat! He's pregnant as fuck, Let him live" Matt said defensively.   
"...Pregnant as fuck" I sniggered.   
"It's accurate!" Matt said.   
Keith scowled at me.   
"Just...Don't. If you're gonna...Just say heavily pregnant. Be the slightest bit formal about addressing my-uh...state" Keith said.  
"State" Pidge laughed.   
"Stop mocking me! I have so much built up anger. I'm not in the place to be being mocked about carrying a baby!" Keith exclaimed.   
"I'm getting water" He announced angrily.   
He stood up fast and his belly bumped loudly into the table.   
Pidge, Matt and I all tried to hide our laughter.   
Keith glared at the three of us and turned around to go get water from the kitchen.   
Matt then reenacted what just happened and Shiro smacked him upside the head. Not hard, just enough to set the guy straight.   
"Can you three just be mature? Especially you Lance! You're going to be a father, not just a playmate of Keith's. Pidge...Stop and Matt, You're an adult, Smarten up and leave that poor boy alone!" Allura snapped.   
"We're just joking princess" I said.   
"Well stop joking, he clearly doesn't like it!" Shiro hissed.   
"Yikes, That must of hurt him...Galra stomachs are very, vert sensitive and especially so during pregnancy. Poor thing" Coran said.   
"Oh yeah, I forgot that. Just earlier I was pushing myself close to him and just that bit of pressure was hurting his poor tum" I whined.   
Keith came back with his plate and a glass.  
"Is your lil tum okay?" I asked him softly, giving him puppy dog eyes.   
"It hurts. I yelled out in pain as soon as I got into the kitchen" Keith said and sat down.   
"Little!?" Pidge snickered.   
"Can you shut up?" Keith yelled angrily.   
He huffed and took a gulp of his water.   
"Okay Pidge, Enough now" Matt said.  
I rubbed the area where he has hit it and Keith grimaced a bit at the pain.   
"Ouch, Jeez that must of hurt you" I said.   
Keith nodded and took a bite of his food.   
"Wait, Could that of hurt the baby?!" I suddenly exclaimed.   
"No, No Keith and him are fine-"   
Allura realized what she had just said and quickly covered up her mouth with both hands.   
Keith choked a bit.   
"Sorry, uh  **him**?!" Keith exclaimed and dropped his fork down in surprise.    
Allura's eyes darted around the room.   
"Quiznack!" She squeaked.   
"It's a boy?!" I yelled.   
Allura looked like she was going to scream.   
"Allura!" Coran hissed at her.   
I forgot that she knew the baby's sex.   
"It's a boy?" Matt echoed.   
Keith looked at her with his mouth wide open.   
She released her hands and sighed heavily.   
"Yes...The baby is a boy" She sighed.   
"Fuck!" Keith shouted and leaned back in his chair.   
"Wow..." Hunk trailed off.  
"Ha! I knew it Keith! I goddamn told you!" I cheered and got up and did a little victory dance.   
Keith wailed in despair.   
"I'm so, so sorry Keith-It just slipped out" Allura apologized.   
"I wanted a fucking girl!" He yelled.   
"God...A mix of those two as a boy??" Pidge said.   
"Lord help us" She added.   
"I'm so terribly sorry Keith" Allura said.  
"So, I'm thinkin' Lance Junior" I announced dashingly.   
Keith looked down at his stomach and sighed.   
He rested a hand above his belly button.   
"A boy huh?" He sighed.   
"A girl would of been nice" Shiro huffed.   
"We could try again soo-" Keith cut me off.   
"I am not having any more kids! This bloody thing is raising hell inside of me and I have a little less than 5 months left. No more!" Keith growled.   
"Sorry bud, but you're not getting any siblings" He said and patted himself gingerly.   
"We are also not naming the baby Lance junior" Keith snarled.   
"Awe!" I whined.  
Keith sat up and began to eat again. He's hungry.   
"What about Matt junior?" Matt smiled cheekily.  
"No! He's going to have his own name! No juniors!" Keith barked.

He finished his meal and thanked Hunk for preparing it.   
He didn't even say goodnight or wait for me before he left to go back to our room.   
Keith always says goodnight after a meal with everyone.   
Not tonight I guess.

I found him in the bathroom running a bath.   
"I need a good soak so badly" He sighed.  
"I was gonna do my long 5 step skin care routine tonight so I can keep an eye on you as I do that!" I chirped.  
"What do you think is gonna happen? Am I going to drown in like not even 4 feet of water?" He chuckled.   
"That belly of yours could sink you!" I teased.   
Keith frowned and threw a towel at me   
"I'm kidding angel!" I chuckled.   
"You need a good bath, I agreed.  
"Also, I'm sorry that I was teasing you. I shouldn't of done that. I didn't want to hurt you but I kinda did, I'm sorry" I apologized and stroked Keith's hair.   
"Just don't do it again okay?" Keith asked.   
I nodded willingly.

Keith had his bath as I did my facial routine.   
He looked so happy.   
His hands resting on his bump and his eyes closed.  
The ends of his hair were wet and starting to curl.

I was just finishing up when with was done.   
I had to help him get out of the tub and I giggled at how cute it is that he just simply can't get out because of his great big tummy.   
I helped dry Keith off got some comfy pj's on him and got him into bed snugly.

Keith fell asleep fast and I shut the lights off and crawled in myself.

So fun fact: Keith is a HUGE blanket thief. He always has to have an entire blanket to himself so our bed set up usually consists of:   
Keith gets his own blanket and I get my own then we have one big shared one that goes on top. It sucks when I want to cuddle but I can just get out of my cocoon.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I was just desperate for some warmth.  
I know Keith is sleeping and I don't want to wake him, He needs his sleep.   
Keith's been a heavy sleeper recently.   
I looked over and saw he was sleeping on his right side, facing away from me.  
Perfect.   
I snuggled up nice and close to Keith pushing myself to his warm back and putting a hand on his side.  
He didn't even stir.   
He was snoring ever so softly.   
I kissed the back of his neck and fell back asleep. 

When I woke up, I was up before Keith like usual.   
I waited patiently for him to wake up I can attack him with kissed.   
He did eventually open his eyes and as soon as he did I began kissing his face a bunch.   
"Mm g'morning" Keith hummed and smiled into a kiss.  
"Morning" I replied and kissed his nose.   
Keith sat up and stretched his arms above his head.   
"You got bigger again" I chuckled and looked at his stomach.   
A few inches overnight again.   
"Did I?" He asked and looked down.   
"I don't see a difference" He said and ran his fingers over his middle.   
"I do, It's not a big difference by you've just gotten just a little bit rounder" I replied.   
"Whenever I get a good nights sleep I seemingly grow more" Keith yawned.   
I passed Keith his water bottle and he thanked me and took a few sips.   
A little strip of Keith's stomach was showing between the bottom hem of his shirt and and his boxers where his shirt was riding up a bit.   
I ran my finger along the skin and Keith squeaked and pulled his shirt down.   
"It's getting so small!" He groaned.   
He's wearing one of Shiro's shirts.   
"The shirt isn't getting small, You're just gettin' bigger" I teased.   
"I know that!" He hissed.   
"I'm kidding baby, I love you" I gushed and put my head to Keith's plush chest.  
I then heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in!" I called.   
Keith covered up his abdomen with the blanket quickly.  
It was Allura.   
She came in and stood by our bed.   
"Sorry, I thought you two would be up by now" She said.   
"It's okay" I replied.   
"I just wanted to apologize to you Keith. You too Lance, but you're not as hurt" She began.  
"I'm so sorry that I let the baby's sex slip. I've just been talking to Coran so much about it and I've been using the baby's pronouns and I just forgot you wanted it to to be a surprise" Allura apologized.   
She had so much sympathy in her eyes.  
"I was up all night thinking about how upset you must be" She said and held her hands out flat.   
Keith accepted and placed his hands on top of hers.   
"Please forgive me for my forgetfulness. I'm apologizing from the bottom of my heart. If you need anything please tell me. Things will be getting rough again soon once the baby starts entering the final growth stages" She explained.   
"It's okay Princess, I forgive you" Keith said and smiled weakly.   
"He's going to be the perfect baby, I can feel it" Allura smiled.   
"How have you been feeling by the way? More tired than usual? Happy? Sad? Just sum it up in a word" She asked.  
"Very rotund" He sighed.   
Allura chuckled and ran her thumbs over Keith's hands.   
"I'm sorry to ask but...may I? It's been a while and I just love feeling it" She asked and motioned to Keith's hidden stomach.   
"Yeah for sure" He replied and removed the blanket.   
Allura placed her hands on Keith's middle.   
"Just a few more months, This will be over before you know it!" She reassured him.   
"Your stomach is such a nice thing to touch. So warm, soft and round" She smiled.   
"It's nice when you're not the one with the giant stomach" Keith sighed.   
"You're quite hungry aren't you? I can sense it" Allura said.   
"How did you know?" Keith exclaimed.  
"I can tell. Psychic powers" She replied and removed her hands.   
"You're still looking good and growing nicely" She added.   
"Do you want me to bring you food?" I asked Keith.   
"Please" He replied.   
I got up and slipped some pants on.   
Keith drummed a little rhythm on his belly and hummed some kind of song.  
"You know what? I'm not even that upset that it's a boy, Sure a girl would of been great but I'm just as happy" Keith said as Allura got up.   
"Maybe some day again..." He trailed off.  
"I thought you said you don't want any more kids" I chuckled.   
"A son is enough for now but I want a goddamn daughter!" Keith exclaimed.  
I laughed.  
"It feels weird to be saying that. I'm gonna have a son, We're going to have a son, A son!!" Keith exclaimed, smiled and held his belly happily.   
Keith just got so happy.   
He then inched himself to the edge of the bed.   
"Can someone help me up please?" Keith squeaked.   
I then helped him up and he stretched again, his shirt popping up a little again.   
I gave his belly a little slap.   
Keith yelped and pulled his shirt down again.   
Allura smiled then left us alone.   
"Lance, We're gonna have a son!" Keith cheered and grabbed my hands and danced us around in a little circle.   
I love how this is hitting Keith now. In his defence he was tired last night.   
"I know babe!" I exclaimed.   
"I'm so excited, It's just hitting me now. The baby in my tummy is a boy!" He squealed excitedly.   
I then put my arms under his ass and picked him up.   
Keith put his arms on my shoulders to support him.   
I hugged his thighs tightly and his belly bumped into my cheek.   
"Sorry" He squeaked.   
I pushed my face into his tum and gave it lots of kisses.   
I twirled Keith around.   
"Jeez you're getting heavy!" I chuckled.   
"I know" He giggled.   
I then carefully set him down.   
Keith put some sweatpants on and we made our way to the dining hall.

"Remember when Allura said I wouldn't be able to walk?? Look how big I am, I'm still walking fine" Keith gloated.   
"I'm proud" I smiled.   
"Well now we can start thinking of names" I added.   
Keith nodded.   
"If any of you little shits say anything tonight I'm goddamn leaving and not coming back to this room until I have the baby!" Keith yelled as we entered the dining hall.   
"I'm sorry Keith, I was just teasing you. I love ya buddy" Pidge said from her chair.  
"Me too dude, You're one of my best friends. I was just teasing you too. Better to lighten the mood huh?" Matt said.

We enjoyed our meal teasing free.   
It was just plain old food goo tonight.

Keith actually said goodnight to everyone this time before we left.   
Dinner was fast and easy.   
"I'm so fucking bored. It's so boring not being able to train or take one of the lions out for a joyride. It's horrible!" Keith exclaimed angrily.   
"We could go to the pool? Since we know how that room works now" I suggested.   
"Mm I remember when we got stuck in that elevator shaft" Keith giggled and held onto my arms.   
"Besides; I'm lucky if I can get those swim trunks over my thunder thighs at this point" He added.   
"I wouldn't have anything to swim in and just the idea of swimming right now is just...nerve racking" Keith said.   
"I can't keep just doing the same shit every fucking day! I'm so bored! I want to go to the space mall honestly" He grumbled.   
"As much as I'd love to take you to get out out of the castle, I can't. Allura wouldn't allow me. Plus it's dangerous" I explained.

We got back to our room and Keith took his shirt and pants off.   
"I'm hot again. I just need to cool off" He said and laid down on the bed.   
It's amazing how his body is just shaped. It's beautiful and magical.   
His stomach is so big it's almost popped out into a straight line, it's crazy.   
His chest looks nice too. Soft and squishy looking.   
"I'd love to ask you to rub my chest but I'm not risking fucking leaking on you again, That was utterly disgusting" Keith gagged.   
"You can't help it" I replied.  
Keith began to hum and pat that same rhythm on his belly happily.   
"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked and sat next to him.   
"It's one of the only things I remember from when I was a baby. My mother would sing it to me. I only know about a minute and a half of the song but it means a lot to me" Keith explained.   
"That's so sweet" I smiled softly.   
"I don't remember the words, I just remember the tune" He added.   
"Lance, If I'm going to be honest...I'd much rather stay here at the castle and look after the baby than go back to the blade. I mean, Who would prefer going back to war over raising a child? I need to take as much time as I need. I feel terrible for Kolivan. I know I keep bringing all this up often" Keith explained and looked at me with his sharp violet eyes.   
"The base and the ships were all just so dreary. So sad. No one ever smiled or said good morning or made small talk with me. I'm not all for those things necessarily but just days on end of no happiness. I know a battle ship and a base aren't the places to be smiling but it really sucked you know? I missed you guys so much and I wouldn't be able to leave the baby here for months. I could barely manage being away from you for 2 weeks, but being away from the baby AND you?? No thanks, I'll stay here" Keith added.   
"The beds were so uncomfortable, The food was horrible and it was always so damn cold! I swear there weren't any heaters in either of those ships. Getting my period there was fucking hell too! I would be in so much pain and had to hide it in fear of raising suspicions. I felt outnumbered being the only half human there and being gay? All I wanted to talk about was you and how much I love you but nope. No love talk, All business. Don't get me wrong, I want to go back eventually, I do. Family comes first right? I've never said that until now. Family has never been a happy topic for me. Family never came first for me, But it will now. You're my family Lance, The baby is too. We're our own happy little family" Keith smiled and sat up with ease and held my hands.   
"I understand" I replied.   
Keith kissed both of the tops of my hands sweetly.   
"Family does come first. Sure we're currently in a fucking war but you two are my main and biggest concern" I said.   
"I've been hugging you so much lately and I just need another, I'm sorry" Keith said.   
I pulled him into a side hug to get closer without hurting his tummy.   
"You don't have to apologize for wanting hugs baby. I'll give you hugs whenever you need them" I replied.   
"I'm not a big hugger, you know that. I love them now. But hugs are just the best things I could ask for right now" Keith said into the crook of my neck.   
"That and pizza, I'm craving pizza so badly" He frowned.  
"Have you been having lots of cravings?" I asked and let go and rubbed Keith's back.   
"Coffee, That's the biggest one. Pizza of course, Not so much orange juice anymore. I want soup? I'd kill for just a spoonful of salsa for whatever reason? Peeps, Cheetos, Brownies, Toast, Macaroni and cheese is another big one, Pie, French fries still, Anything from a taco bell, Chicken nuggets, Calamari, Garlic bread" Keith listed.   
"Nothing healthy whatsoever" He chuckled.   
"Just all junk food" He added.  
"I'd love to get you all of those. I wish there were more food options here. We need some variety. I'd love all of those too honestly" I said.   
"I'm basically just craving any and everything. I'd love to just stuff my face with every type of earth food" Keith said.  
"Mm I'm cold now, Can you get my shirt for me please darling?" Keith chirped and batted his eyelashes.  
"Darling, I like that" I laughed.   
I got Keith the red shirt of Shiro's and he put it on.   
"Red is still your colour" I smiled.   
"It's always looked so nice on you" I added.   
"It is my favourite colour after all" Keith giggled.   
"I miss red...a lot" He mumbled.   
"Can we go see him tomorrow? Oh please Lance!" Keith cried.   
"We can for sure" I chuckled.   
Keith smiled and scooted over to his side of the bed and laid down, Letting me know he's ready for bed. I turned the dimmer switch off and crawled in next to him.   
"Jeez, I actually miss so many more earth foods..." Keith spoke up.  
"I'm craving literally every food at once right now. I'm thinking about food and it's making me so hungry. I want chocolate really bad now, Croissants would be great, Lasagna, I don't even really like soda but I want mountain dew? Cheese its, Goldfish crackers, Ritz bitz, Rice crispy squares, hot dogs, Burritos, M&M's, Sour patch kids, Salt and vinegar chips" Keith went on.   
"I want all that" He laughed.  
"I'll eat anything that's put in front of me. Why do I actually want to cry over the fact I can't have any of these?" Keith whined.   
"You're making me hungry now" I groaned.   
"We'll have to look through that box of earth based foods tomorrow" I suggested.   
"I'll eat it all. I want so much food" Keith yawned.   
I was laying on my left side.   
Keith then turned and wrapped his arms around my ribs and held me. I can feel his big belly pressed to the center of my back.   
"You're the big spoon tonight huh?" I asked.  
"Mhm!" Keith hummed.   
"I can feel your tummy" I giggled.  
"Yes, That's because it's touching your back. I can't help it" Keith mumbled.   
"You're warm" I whispered.   
"I'd stab a man for a cheeseburger..." Keith said, barely audible.   
"Go to bed! You need sleep little boy" I said.   
"I'm not so little anymore" Keith giggled.   
"Little boy with the big tummy" I corrected myself.  
Keith giggled again at my response.   
"Goodnight, I love you and I'm happy you're with me" Keith whispered and kissed the back of my neck.   
"Goodnight babe" I replied.   
"And goodnight baby" I added. 

Keith was up before me when I finally woke up.   
He was rubbing his tummy and just looking adorable.  
"Is he kicking?" I asked and laid a hand on his bump.   
"A little" Keith replied.   
I gave him a small rub.   
I sat up and gave my tiny pregnant boyfriend a kiss.   
Keith giggled and cupped my face.   
"Mm I love you" He smiled into the kiss.   
"I love you too" I replied.   
"Both of you" I corrected myself and leaned down and kissed Keith's tum.   
Keith didn't grow last night, his belly is still the same size.   
That must be a relief for him.   
I can't even imagine what it must be like to have your belly get bigger and bigger every day.   
Keith winced a bit as the baby did something.   
"A cramp and kicks" He grunted.   
"Let me take over" I said.   
Keith removed his hands and I took over the rubbing.   
"Lance, Move down" Keith said wearily.   
I listened and moved my hands lower and continued my rubbing.   
Keith put his hands behind his body out straight to support himself as he leaned back.   
"That's good, That feels really nice" Keith sighed happily.   
I felt the baby kick a few more times and I chuckled.   
"Wild thing" I smiled.   
The kicks died down and put my head in Keith's lap, Allowing his big thighs to be my pillow.  
I planned a few kisses under his belly button where he tends to feel the pain the most.   
I nuzzled my cheek into his skin.   
"You deserve the cutest tummy in the universe award" I gushed and rubbed my cheek against him.   
"I should just get the biggest goddamn pregnancy belly award" Keith huffed.  
"You've still got time, You'll still be gettin' bigger" I warned.   
"I know" Keith sighed.   
"Yours is just so cute, I love it" I squealed and kissed above his navel.  
"I know you love it, You've told me lots before" Keith said.   
"I want to go see red!" He exclaimed   
"You need to eat first" I said.  
"You need to eat too!" Keith hissed.  
"You need more food than I do!" I retorted.   
"My legs are asleep, Can you get my food please??" Keith begged and made an angelic face.   
"Of course" I replied.   
I got some clothes on and headed off to the kitchen.   
  


**Keith pov**

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned.   
My legs were very much asleep but they had goosebumps so I got up and put my pants on.   
It's getting hard to walk. I'm trying really hard to keep up.   
I slipped my pants on and sat back down on the bed to put some fuzzy socks on.   
I love these leggings so much, They're so stretchy and they've been growing and stretching along with my body which is amazing.   
I then tried to put my socks on.  
Nope, I physically can't do it. My stomach is way to big.   
I waited until Lance got back with our plates to ask for his help.   
"You can't put your socks on anymore huh?" He chuckled after he slipped them on.   
"Yeah obviously. I wouldn't of asked you to help me if I could do it" I said.   
I sat cross legged and ate my usual food goo.   
Lance dropped our dishes off before we went down to see red.   
I kept falling behind him.   
"I'm sorry" I said once I finally caught up to my long legged boyfriend.   
"It's getting hard to walk now" I huffed.   
"I'm trying to keep up but it's so hard to walk with just...this big fat thing" I sighed and poked my stomach.

We did soon get to the protective barrier that red was in.   
I smiled when I saw him.   
"It's been so long" I laughed.   
As soon as he sensed Lance, The barrier came down.   
"I wonder if I still have the connection" I hummed.   
I jumped back when the humongous robot brought his head down to me and Lance.   
I gingerly patted the large nose of the creature, the cold hard material greeting my hand.   
"I wonder if he can sense the baby?" I asked.   
"I-I think he can. I know he recognizes you for sure" Lance said.   
It feels good to see my old companion again.   
Red brought his head foreword a few feet and as gently as he could, tapped his nose to my belly.   
It almost knocked me off my feet but I know he means no harm, He's just curious.   
I chuckled.   
"I haven't been down here in months, He has no idea you're pregnant. He can sense something, clearly" Lance said and moved closer to me.   
"Keith is going to have a baby. Half of me and half of him" Lance explained to the extraordinary big lion.   
Red made a very soft purring type noise as he investigated my big pregnant tummy.   
"He's happy" Lance smiled.   
"I can sense it. I can sense what he's thinking" He added and put an arm around me.   
"He can tell it's a boy. He's saying he didn't recognize you at first. Your hair is a little longer and you're not wearing your usual clothes" Lance translated the lions telepathically transmitted thoughts.   
The lion brought his head back up and made a very soft and playful growl.   
"He missed you. He misses me too" Lance said.  
"Y-You missed me? But we don't really have the connection anymore" I said to red.   
"He misses both of us. He knows I'm the one with the strongest connection now but you still have a little bit of that magic left in you" Lance explained.   
I smiled at this.   
"It's been a while I know. You've needed the rest" Lance said and put a hand on his gigantic foot. 

Lance talked with red for a while.   
My fat legs got tired after a while so I sat down on the ground.   
Lance was busy talking to notice me.   
He turned around to check on me.   
"Are you okay?" He asked and ran over to me.   
"What? I'm fine! I just had to sit down" I chuckled.  
"We should go back up" Lance suggested and helped me back to my feet.   
I agreed.  
We both said our goodbyes to red as his barrier formed back around him.   
I cracked my back as we began to walk.  
"Oh god" Lance gagged.   
"That can't be good for you" He said.  
"I'm fine!" I snapped.  
"I'm just cracking my back, It didn't break. Although at this point I'm surprised it hasn't just snapped in two because of the immense weight of my front" I added. 

**Lance pov**

Keith had gotten quite tired on our way back up to the main level of the castle.   
I don't blame him, we did have to go up a few unavoidable flights of stairs but the elevator made the rest convenient.   
If I was him, I wouldn't even want to walk. I don't know if I even could.   
Just the sheer size of his stomach makes me feel bad for him.   
My poor Keith.

We got back to our room and Keith just toppled over onto the bed.   
He looks cute.   
He always looks cute, Never mind.   
His stomach is so big it's just poking straight up in the air.

"God can we please go through that box of food? I'm so hungry now" Keith asked wearily.   
"Yes, Of course" I replied and went over to the corner of the room, grabbed the box of snacks and set it on the bed so Keith could look through.   
"Everything looks so good!" He exclaimed.   
"I wonder what the baby would want?" Keith hummed.  
He looked through the assortment of mostly space chips.   
"I'll just try these. Hope they're good" He said and pulled a green bag out of the box. Something in Altean was on the front.

Keith began to happily munch on the oddly shaped space chips.   
He gave some to me and I thanked him.

I just looked at his body adoringly and longingly.   
If I'm going to be honest, I like the look of his body a lot.   
In the first few weeks of his pregnancy; Keith looked so amazing. He looks great now don't get me wrong but he had the perfect amount of tummy and after he has the baby I want him to stay nice and chubby.   
He's so much squishier and easier to cuddle than he was with all the muscle he had before. I know he has to stay heavier after the birth so he can keep up with milk production. I just want him to stay cute and paunchy forever really.   
Who doesn't want a cuddly squishy boyfriend?   
No one can refuse!

I talk about his body lots, yes I know.   
But it's the biggest thing I'm focused on right now, Just seeing how big he's getting in just a short amount of time.   
It's the miracle of life.

"Mm you look so cute" I giggled and looked at Keith as he was munching away.   
"I'm a pig right now" He said with a mouthful of food.   
"No you're not" I said.   
"Even if you were, Pigs are cute" I added.   
"What flavour are they? I couldn't tell" I asked him.   
"I don't know, They kinda taste cheesy" Keith said.   
I just laughed adoringly at him.   
Who gave him the right to be the cutest boy in existence??

Once Keith had filled his tummy up he just wanted snuggles and kisses.

"You're being needy" I teased him as he was begging me for kisses.   
"Let me be needy! I have the right to be needy" Keith whined and stole a few kisses from me.   
The baby kicked a bit, nothing out of the ordinary.   
"I hope the baby isn't gonna get too much bigger...He seems really big right now. I don't want to literally tear from my...canal to my dick!" Keith whimpered.   
"He won't get significantly bigger. He's still growing but there won't be a big change again" I reassured Keith and gave his middle a good pat.   
I could see his belly moving from the baby squirming around and that just made my stomach churn.

"I-I'm thinking about the blade again, Lance" Keith said after a moment.   
"No, Not again! Your decision has been made" I cried.   
"I'm not taking back what I said. I'm just thinking about what Kolivan said...We are always told to never let our emotions and such get in the way of our work. But he wished me good luck. Is being pregnant considered something similar to that? It's something personal that's getting in the way of our work..." Keith trailed off.   
"No Keith, Honey. This was out of your control. You couldn't of stopped the pregnancy even if you wanted too. It's not considered to be having something personal getting in the way of your work. You couldn't of worked on the blade. You CAN'T work on the blade now if you wanted too as well. You're too far along now to be risking anything. Forget the blade for now please baby? It's not important now, Just push it aside. I know how much it means to you Keith but think about our son. Our little baby you're carrying right now! Forget the blade now, Focus on your feelings and your personal things. You have been deprived from that by previously being away for so long" I explained and held his hands.   
"You're right. You're very, very right" Keith said.   
"Emotions are important to you. They're not a burden" I added.   
"Thank you. I promise I'll stop talking about them" Keith promised.   
"You better be" I chuckled.   
I gave his tummy my usual tender pat and kissed him.   
"I love you. Keep trooping through. He'll be here before you know it" I smiled.   
"He'll be here soon" Keith repeated softly.   
"Mhm" I replied.   
"You'll be getting a lot of sleep afterwords. I'll be looking after him mostly. You just give him food and sleep and eat. You'll need it" I said.   
"Stay nice and chubby for me okay?" I asked.   
"I can't make any promises. The birth will probably take a lot out of me. I know I'll lose most of this weight just from the huge baby belly. I'll have some tum leftover so don't you worry" Keith chuckled.   
"I like chubby Keith better. You're so much cuter and more fun to hug and squish" I giggled and booped my nose to his sweetly.   
"I'm getting lots of fat on my belly  now, That's good because it helps cushion the kicks from the inside" Keith explained.   
"Feel how soft" Keith added and put my hand on the middle of his tummy.   
I pushed down a bit and sure enough some nice soft pudge greeted me.   
"That's cute" I smiled.

 **Keith pov**  
The next day when I had managed to lug myself to the kitchen for a water bottle Allura spoke up from behind me.   
"Keith" Allura said.  
I turned to face her.   
"Your mother will be stopping by briefly today to see you" She announced.  
"Oh yay!!" I cheered and clapped my hands. 

It did not take long before my mother was back on the ship.   
I ran over and hugged her.   
It was very hard to do.   
"Look at you!" She exclaimed and put two hands on the sides of my stomach.   
"You've gotten so big!" She smiled and rubbed me.   
I chuckled.  
"It really won't be long now. I'll burst eventually" I added.   
"We do have some news though" Lance spoke up.   
We were in the castle front.   
"Oh?" She hummed.   
"The baby is a boy!" He exclaimed.  
"Really? How did you find out? I thought the Princess was the only one who knew?" She asked.   
"Allura let it slip by accident a while ago" Lance added.   
"Well that's amazing! I wouldn't care either way. As long as it's a healthy little thing, It doesn't matter" My mother beamed.

We then walked to the lounge room, I waddled, Everyone else walked.

My mom just couldn't keep her hands off me. Much like my granny boyfriend.   
She just kept patting and rubbing me for the short 2 hours of free time she had. She came to see me in her free time. She never gets that. She could be organizing her computer files or something but no, She came to see me.

I gave her a massive hug before she left.   
"You call me right after the birth. I don't care if I'm on a mission; I'll be coming to see my grandson" She announced.   
She kissed my cheek, patted my belly once more and hugged Lance before leaving. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Lance pov**

The next few weeks went by.   
Keith complaining way too much about how bored he is, and how hard it is for him to move.   
He hasn't grow much more. A few inches but not much.  
He is actually having trouble moving at this point.   
He officially can't sit up by himself. It's impossible. He positively can't put shoes or socks on by either.   
It's getting more and more difficult for him to walk too.   
His back has been hurting from having to hunch foreword from his extended belly.   
Dressing himself is getting harder and harder.   
He's getting to the point of just being bed ridden because he'll be much to big to do literally anything at all.   
Closer and closer every single day.   
He's been trying to use his stubby little legs as much as he can but I've been carrying him which is getting horribly difficult now.   
He can't push his chair into the dining hall table, His belly is much too big. So he had to sit almost 2 feet away from the table because he just won't fit.   
Cramps are increasing and so have the kicks.

"I'm a sitting duck! I'm useless! I want to do something, I'm so fucking bored!" Keith yelled one night.

In conclusion Keith is just a really big momma at this point and really needs to keep his ass in bed.   
I'm encouraging him to stay in bed like the princess has ordered but do you think that stops him from getting up and waddling around the castle??   
Nope.

"Keith, You really need to be in bed. Look at yourself! You can barely walk anymore, yet you're forcing your body to do something it barely has the ability to do anymore" Allura scolded him one night as he was up with me in the laundry room.   
"I can walk fine!" Keith retorted.   
"No you can't Keith" I spoke up while taking a load of laundry out.   
I did an impression of him waddling from side to side very dramatically.   
"Stop! I don't move like that!" Keith barked.   
"You kinda do" Allura giggled.   
Keith crossed his arms and rested them just above the start of his baby bump.   
It's not even a baby bump, it's a baby Mount Everest   
"Take him to bed Lance. He's very pregnant and very cranky" Coran said, popping his head into the room.   
"Gah! I'm not cranky!" Keith snapped loudly.   
"Cranky!" Coran whispered to us.   
Keith growled at the older man.   
"Calm down Keith, Getting your boots in a bunch won't help" Coran said and patted Keith's stomach.   
"Don't touch me" he hissed quietly.   
"I can still walk and I'm not all gentle and frail. I'm still me! I'm not weak. I won't be considered weak" Keith barked.   
"No one is calling you weak, Keith. You just need rest. You're grumpy" Allura said and put a hand on his shoulder.   
I could almost see the smoke coming from his nose.   
I set the laundry basket down.  
"Come on babe, You're gonna have a nap now" I cooed and lead Keith out of the room.   
"No I'm not! Stop treating me like a sick child! I'm a fully grown man! I'm an adult!" Keith yelled and pushed me away slightly.   
"We are doing what is best for you and the baby Keith. Yes, You are an adult but you are heavily pregnant. Very heavily pregnant. You need to stay bed ridden from now on okay? I'll get everyone to come and see you a few times a week. You're much to big to be up and walking around. Look how big your stomach is! The baby will be here sooner than expected..." Allura informed and studied Keith's appearance.   
"Sooner than expected?! How much sooner?" Keith yelled at her.   
"You're absolutely gigantic Keith! The baby should be here in just a little less than 2 months instead of 5. You're in the last stages. Your bump will drop soon which symbolizes the baby is getting ready to come out"   
Allura explained.   
"I was terribly afraid this would happen. Your body cannot contain the baby for much longer" Coran said and studied him too.   
"And you can tell all of this just by looking at him?" I asked.   
I as holding both of Keith's arms.   
Allura nodded.   
"Your belly will drop. See how it's at this specific straight out point right now? It will begin to point down and then within around 2 weeks from then, You will go into labour" Allura said firmly and seriously.  
"No!" Keith wailed.   
"I'm not ready yet. I take it all back. I'm not ready for this! I need more time!" He screamed and tried to kick away from me.   
Tears began to stream down his cheeks.   
Coran then ran off suddenly down the opposite hall.   
"I'm so sorry Keith. I should of been checking up more closely on you every day. I wish I would of figured this out sooner" Allura said and bowed her head.   
"This is your fault! You should of been checking up on me! Now I only have 2 goddamn months to prepare to give birth! How could you do this Allura!?" Keith screamed and tried again to free himself from my grip.   
"Keith hey, hey. Shh it'll be okay" I cooed.  
"Shut up! No it won't be!" Keith screeched.   
I heard running footsteps as Coran came back with Shiro.   
Shiro came over and took Keith from me.   
Keith is much stronger than me, and so it Shiro. He'll be able to contain him better than I can.   
Shiro held his arms behind his back like a criminal.  
"Fuck!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs.   
"If I die while giving birth, The blood is on your hands!" Keith shrieked at Allura. Tears rolled down his hot, angry, flustered face.   
Shiro began to pull him away from her.   
"You better be planning to keep me alive through this!" Keith yelled, as Shiro dragged his bulbous body from the now tense hallway.   
He wriggled around in Shiro's grasp.   
"Keith stop!" Shiro commanded.   
"No! I could die because of her! She should of been checking up on me!" Keith sobbed.   
He wriggled more and his protuberant stomach kept bumping into Shiro.  
I apologized to the princess who looks heartbroken, and ran after my distressed, screaming boyfriend.   
I caught up to Keith who was a sobbing mess in our friends arms.   
"Can you stop moving?! It's hard enough to just drag you like this!" Shiro hissed.   
Keith listens and stopped his squirming.   
Keith was a mess.   
He was scream-crying and his face was so red.   
Shirt got him to our room and let him go onto the bed.  
Keith crumpled into a ball clutching his potbelly.  
"Thank you Shiro. I'm sorry he's such a mess" I apologized to him.   
"It's okay" He reassured me.  
"Fuck you! I'm not a mess!" Keith yelled at me.   
I looked at Shiro and rolled my eyes.   
I put a hand on Keith's back.  
"Don't touch me!" He hissed.   
"You're acting like a complete and utter child Keith!" Shiro barked.   
"Get it together. The baby is coming soon" He said   
Allura is right.   
By the look of Keith's big round belly, It won't be long before he has the baby.   
I got Keith some water but he refused.   
"Ow!" He yelped and looked at his tummy.   
"He's kicking me bad" Keith frowned.   
He rolled into his back and Shiro looked as his stomach wide eyed.   
"God...Look at that thing. Poor Keith" Shiro said softly.   
Keith groaned and put his hands on the sides of his massive belly.   
Keith whined out in pain.   
"L-Lance" He cried out.  
"What? I'm here sweet baby" I reassured him.   
Keith pointed to his stomach.   
I knew what to do.   
I put my hands on it and rubbed.   
"Are you okay?" Shiro asked.   
"I'm going great!" Keith said sarcastically.   
"Doing great indeed! My stomach is the size of an elephant, I have fucking breasts now, A baby is kicking my insides to pulp. I'll be giving birth in under 3 months and I weight exactly 170 pounds. I'm doing just peachy!" Keith spat.   
Shiro looked guilty.   
"Ignore him" I said.   
Keith exhaled sharply.   
He's 170 pounds now?   
Jesus Christ...  
He's just a little boy with a big belly and I love him.   
"I weigh more than probably you and Pidge together" He scoffed.   
I didn't say anything.   
He's probably right honestly.   
I'm still not calling him fat, He is not fat!

"He's calmed down, I'm fine" Keith finally said.   
"Should I go?" Shiro asked, pointing to the door.   
"No, you can stay" Keith said.   
"Are you sure?" He asked.   
Keith and I nodded.   
"I'm not ready to have a baby. I don't have enough time to mentally prepare myself. I'll be having a baby..." Keith said quietly.   
"We've been over this Keith. You can do it. I'll be with you the entire time" I said softly and helped him sit up.   
Keith let his two hands stay on either side of his stomach.   
"I'm so scared!" He squeaked. His eyes welled up with tears again.  
Keith then started to cry softly.   
"Awe Keith" She said.   
"I'm so fucking scared. 2 months...I have 2 month left" Keith said quietly and rubbed his tummy.   
"God. I was being so dumb just thinking that I'm ready to have the baby. I'm not...I'm not ready. I want more time but I'm running out" Keith cried.   
"I have time to relax but as soon as my stomach drops...Then it's time to panic" Keith said, voice quavering.   
"You'll do great Keith, I'll be there if you want me too as well" Shiro said and put his hand on Keith's knee.   
"I'd appreciate that. You can probably handle my grip better than Lance can" Keith sniffled.   
"Hey!" I exclaimed.   
"Oh hush! You know it's true!" Keith said and stuck his tongue out at me.   
"I'm going to come to my last meal in the dining hall tonight. I'll agree to stay put for the rest of my pregnancy" Keith sighed.  
"Good boy" I chirped and kissed his cheek.   
"Can't wait for the cramps to start again" Keith said sarcastically and gave us a thumbs up.   
"I'm so proud of you Keith" Shiro announced and patted Keith's shoulder.   
"Thank you Shiro" Keith said and hugged him.   
"We all know you'll be the best uncle" Keith giggled and wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand.   
"I'll try my best" Shiro chuckled and gave Keith's tummy a pat.   
They hugged for a few more seconds then I got jealous and pulled my chubby boy back.  
"Lance, come on" Keith scoffed as I cradled him sweetly.   
"My babies" I said and kissed Keith's forehead and patted his middle.  
Shiro chuckled.  
"I'll leave you to be" He said and got up.   
"Wait-Shiro" Keith called out.  
"Hm?" He asked.   
"Thank you for bringing me back here. I'm sorry I was being so difficult, you know how bad my temper is" Keith apologized.   
"I just had a life changing bomb dropped on me and I just wasn't ready for that" Keith said.  
"It's okay buddy. Get some rest before dinner. Make sure he gets a bit of sleep Lance" Shiro replied.   
We both nodded and he then left.   
"You're grumpy honey. You should get some sleep, Even if it's only for an hour" I said and tucked a strip of hair behind his ear.   
Keith nodded.   
"Can you get me the red sweater? I'm cold" Keith asked.   
I nodded and grabbed the red sweater from the floor.  
Keith peeled off his other shirt and out the comfy sweater on.   
Keith yawned.   
"I'm gonna nap" He squeaked.   
"Are you gonna sleep too?" He asked.   
"Nah, I'm fine. I'll lay with you though" I replied.  
We got into our position and I put the blankets over our legs.   
Keith leaned back onto my body, and I put my arms around his belly and rested my hands there and Keith placed his hands to his sides and he quickly fell asleep.   
He must of been really sleepy.   
I felt the baby kicking and Keith didn't even stir.   
"Shh little boy" I whispered to the baby.  
Keith was fast asleep and didn't hear me.   
Keith slept for about 2 hours as I softly stroked his hair.   
I adore him so much.   
Feeling the baby kick is so mesmerizing.   
I think he was just squirming around mostly but I could feel him.

When Keith woke up he was groggy.   
"Did you sleep good?" I asked him and kissed his temple.  
"Mm I guess so" He croaked.

That night Keith was in for a surprise. Shiro told everyone that this was going to be Keith's last dinner before the baby is due.   
Everyone was a little saddened by this.  
Reality kicked in and everyone is beginning to realize that there will really be a baby here soon.   
So Hunk, Matt and Pidge went on the long journey to the space mall just to get a few pizzas for dinner for everyone.   
When Keith stopped at the bathroom on our way to the dining hall. Shiro passed me and told me that the three just got back.   
"Oh god he'll freak out! He'll be so happy" I whisper screamed so Keith didn't hear us.   
Shiro smiled.

When I got Keith to the hall and sat him down.   
I saw the three enter the room with big goofy smiles on their faces.   
They snuck up behind Keith and dropped a pizza box in front of him.  
He jumped in surprise.   
"Wait wha-" He said.   
"Surprise!" Pidge cried.  
"Is this pizza?!" Keith exclaimed and turned around.   
The three all nodded.  
"We went to the space mall and stood in a 2 hour line for just 3 pizzas so be thankful" Pidge smirked.  
"Thank you guys!" Keith cried.   
The three leaned over his chair and all hugged him.  
"It's your last dinner here before the baby arrives. Lance has told me how much you've wanted pizza so we're making it count" Hunk smiled.   
Allura then entered the room and Keith got up much to my dismay.  
Keith stopped her in her path.  
"Princess, I'm so, so sorry for earlier. You don't deserve to be treated like that and I'm big and angry. I'm just distraught from all this stress. I'm so sorry I snapped at you, It's not your fault. It's no ones fault" Keith apologized and put his hands on her upper arms.   
"You've done so much for me...for us" Keith said and put one hand on his middle.   
"I went too far. I was so rude to you. I was just overtired, That's not a valid excuse but please forgive me" Keith said.   
"Keith, You have the right to angry with me. I dropped a bombshell on you and I should of kept a closer eye on you. I'm sorry it was so sudden. Coran and I are going to be checking up on you lots now. Your last growth spurt should be any day now and you'll be at your biggest point before the drop. You know that already, But I'm just reminding you" Allura said.   
"Everyone here is going to be with you for the next two months. You'll need us all the most. You're safe Keith, and the birth will go smoothly" Allura said.   
Keith pulled her into a hug. His belly bumped into her and they both laughed.  
Allura hugged him from the side and held the back of his head with one of her hands.   
"Thank you princess" Keith said.   
"Everyone is anxious now. You're not alone" Coran said.   
Allura let go of him and he gave her a determined smile. 

The room was filled with the smell of pizza and the atmosphere was really light and happy considering the argument that happened earlier.   
Allura and Coran love the pizza.

We all brainstormed baby names but none really appealed to Keith or I.   
"Lance Jr would still be the best choice" I said and crossed my arms.  
"No!" Keith hissed.   
"What about something like star?" Hunk suggested.   
"Hunk, The baby is a boy" Pidge said.   
"Star could be a boys name!" He retorted.   
"No, That's like a hippie name" I said.   
Keith had an arm resting on the top of his stomach.   
"Keith, Do you like star?" Hunk asked.   
"No, That's cheesy" He sighed.   
"Allura do you have any earth Greek mythology books?" Keith then asked.   
Everyone looked at him weird.   
"Greek mythology? I actually might. I believe I have one or two in English" She said.  
"I'll go get them!" She exclaimed and sat up and left the room.  
"Keith, Why do you want a Greek mythology book?" I asked him.   
He took a bite of the crust of his pizza.   
"Names" He replied.   
"Ooh like Greek god names?" Matt exclaimed.  
"Yeah! Exactly!" Keith chirped.   
"That's creative" I put in.

Allura came back and set a big book in front of Keith.   
Keith sat up and began to flip through the book.   
I fed him his last piece pizza as he looked through the book.   
"There's lots of things about Greek names in here too. Lots of words with meanings" Keith said.   
Keith skimmed through the book and I just watched him, He looked so concentrated.   
He paused on a page and looked at it then covered his mouth with his hand.   
"What?" I asked.  
"That's it...It's perfect" He squeaked.   
I leaned over to get a glimpse of what he saw.  
He then shut the book suddenly and gave me a mischievous grin.   
"What is it Keith?" Allura asked.   
"I'm not saying" He smirked.   
"It's so fucking perfect you all have no idea" He added.   
"It's going to suit him so well" He smiled.   
"Tell me!" I whined.  
"No! It's going to be a surprise" Keith giggled.  
"Keith! That's our baby! I wanna know" I wailed and tugged on his arm.   
"Nope!" Keith yipped and stuck his nose in the air.   
"I hate you!" I squealed and batted him with my hands.   
Keith gave me a smug look and rubbed his tummy.   
"Keith, Come on! Tell us" Matt squeaked.   
"Nope" He repeated.   
"Lance, What names do you like?" Matt asked.   
"I'm not sure. Nothing is appealing to me" I replied.   
"We were thinking something Cuban but what I picked is so much better!" Keith bragged.   
"I'm not talking to you sir! You don't get to say shit because you won't tell us the name you like!" Matt growled.   
"No but really. Think about names in your family? Like what's your grandfathers name?" Matt asked.   
"That doesn't matter! I've picked the name and no one gets to know until he gets here!" Keith sassed.  
"Shut your trap chumba whumba!" Matt hissed at Keith.   
Keith cackled at this.   
"I've never been called that before and I'm not even mad!" He laughed.   
"Don't call him that!" I snapped defensively.   
"No babe it's fine, It's funny. I don't mind. He's joking" Keith chuckled.   
"I love the name I found so we don't need to keep talking about names" Keith said.   
"Thank you guys for getting the pizza. I've been craving every type of earth food you can think of and pizza has been #1" Keith added.   
"No problem" Hunk said.  
Pidge and Matt agreed. 

**Keith pov**

I'm just thinking about the name I found for the baby.   
It's perfect but I haven't 100% decided on it.   
Once I see his little face I'll figure it out. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Lance pov**

I began to subtly count the weeks down.   
Keith has been bed ridden and has only moved to go the bathroom/shower/bath and to change clothes.   
The cramps have started again for him and Keith has been in horrible pain.   
He's been waking up screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares.  
I feel so bad and I'll always comfort him and assure him the dreams aren't real.   
He's been eating less now and telling me he's not hungry.   
I'm trying my hardest to make him eat.   
His belly has gotten even bigger and it for sure now is as big as it will get before the drop.   
That will be soon...  
The kicking has gotten so bad and whenever the baby kicks it hurts Keith.   
He'll cry out in pain and he's been losing sleep again.   
I'm trying to get him eating again. He needs to eat.   
Allura has been checking up on him every day.   
She's been bringing him tea often and he's very thankful.   
He's been reading a lot too so he can distract himself.   
I've been helping him out by bringing him food when he wants it and getting him water and getting his heat packs.   
Keith's stomach has gotten so sensitive.   
I haven't been able to massage him because it hurts him so bad.

Allura had Keith sitting on the edge of the bed as she inspected his bare stomach.   
"You're officially as big as you'll be getting! The baby is done growing" She cheered.   
"Really?" Keith chirped, eyes wide.   
"Mhm" She replied.   
"Get ready though, The drop will be coming any day now then in a week to two weeks you'll go into labour and the baby will be here!" Allura chirped and clapped.   
"So my stomach will just move down?" Keith asked.  
"Yes pretty much. See how it's bulging out straight now? It'll move down as the baby begins to travel downwards. This will cause you to look bigger but the baby isn't growing, he's just moving down" Allura said.  
"He's almost ready!" She squealed happily with a big smile on her face.   
"Aren't you excited?!" I asked Keith.   
"Kind of. I'm just so nervous. Princess, You and Coran are gonna see so much more of me than you ever wanted too" Keith huffed.   
"So when he does go into labour...where is the baby going to be delivered? Are we like doing it here...in the room? Or like where?" I asked and held Keith's hand.   
"Coran and I have that all planned out. We've got an area we've set up in the informatory" The Princess explained.   
Keith nodded.   
"I-I think I'm ready. I've had lots of time to prepare myself and I'm going to be brave" Keith said proudly.   
"I can't wait!" I exclaimed and squeezed Keith's MASSIVE stomach and squished my cheek into it.   
"Ah! Careful, careful" Keith squeaked.   
"Sorry, I'm just so excited" I apologized.   
Allura said good night to us then left. 

Keith had a blank look on his face as he gazed down at his stomach and stroked it.   
I have truly never seen a pregnant stomach as big as Keith's.  
Keith is the biggest goddamn thing.   
"I can't even see my lap like where are my damn legs?" Keith exclaimed.   
He was sitting cross legged.   
"I never thought I'd get this big. This is an unimaginable size. I've got to be a solid 4 and a half around" Keith said.   
"Most of this is fat though I'm pretty sure" He added.   
"If not...He's gonna be a big baby" Keith chuckled and patted his stomach. 

2 days went by with not much happening and then it happened.   
I knew what was up as soon as Keith started screaming.   
"He's coming!" Keith yelled.   
"No Keith he's not. Your water isn't broken. It has to be the drop" I said.   
I got him a damp cool face cloth and held his hand as he sat with his back propped up.   
Keith was hyperventilating and had his hand below his belly button.   
"Lance I can feel him moving" Keith choked out.   
I couldn't do anything but just hold his hand and comfort him.   
Over the course of an hour his stomach has moved down and he'd hit it.   
Keith had become numb to the pain and just went quiet and looked into my eyes the whole time.   
"It's over Keith. All the stomach stuff is over! No more growing" I reassured him.   
I had finally gotten Keith to sleep after he had become exhausted from panicking.   
I was of course comforting him throughout the whole process.

I got the Princess and Coran to come to see Keith once he woke up.   
"You've hit it Keith" Allura exclaimed.   
I had to help him stand as the two inspected his stomach.   
"Yup, He's ready Keith" Allura said.   
"Any day now" She added.   
I had to help him sit back down.

They both talked to Keith a bit over what will and could happen during the birth.   
Keith was listening closely as I held his hand and rubbed his thigh.

 

**Keith pov**

"Any day now" I said as Lance and I brushed out teeth beside each other in the bathroom.   
"It's dropped so much. Look at me!" I cried and turned to the side in the mirror and put a hand on myself.  
I smiled and bumped my tummy gently into Lance's side.   
"Better watch where you poke that thing! I'll tickle you, Keith" Lance giggled.   
I spit out my toothpaste and put my toothbrush away.   
I stood in front of the mirror and brushed my hair around a bit.   
Lance went behind me and put his arms around my middle.   
"Look at that. I can barely put my arms around you" Lance chuckled.   
I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We soon went to bed and oh boy was I ever uncomfortable.   
I kept flipping and flopping.   
"Augh!" I yelped out.  
"Hm?" Lance asked.   
"I can't get comfortable!" I hissed.   
"What can I do?" He asked.   
"Can you try and hold me? I'm too big at this point but just try?" I asked.   
"Of course" Lance replied and scooted over to me and put his arms around my ribs.   
He pressed his front to my back and kissed my neck.   
I put a fluffy pillow under my belly to help support me.   
That helped a lot and I finally got comfortable.   
  


**Lance pov**

The next day when we woke up, Keith and I both had slept well.   
Keith is always happy when he gets a good sleep.   
Allura had brought him some tea around the same time I brought him his breakfast.   
Keith was just really happy, It's nice really.   
He was extra cuddly and kissy and was kissing and hugging me lots.   
Keith had gotten dressed by himself which I was surprised about.   
He just put on his pants and the grey shirt which is much too tight on him now. He doesn't care.   
He'd even put my jacket on.   
It doesn't even cover half of his body but he's comfy and cute so who cares?

The day went on as normal. Keith had a nap while I set up the remainder of the baby's things up as quietly as I could.

Keith literally had to beg me to let him come to dinner with me.   
He's seemingly doing fine and he can walk so I allowed him to come with me.   
Everyone was surprised but happy to see him.  
"Before anyone says anything; He's doing really good today and he can walk fine so just let him come and talk with everyone" I announced.   
"Keith!" Matt exclaimed and ran over to hug him.   
Pidge then ran over too and they both hugged Keith tightly.   
"I missed you" Pidge said.  
"I missed you too man!" Hunk said then came over too.  
"Keith!" Shiro exclaimed just like Matt did.  
Shiro joined in on the hug too and Keith was just wrapped in a big group hug.   
"The baby is due any day now everyone" Allura announced.  
"What? Really?!" Hunk exclaimed.   
Keith chuckled.   
"Yeah, Any day he'll be here" Keith smiled.   
"That's amazing! I'm so excited!" Matt squealed.   
Everyone took a turn giving Keith's stomach a pat before dinner started.   
"You guys are all such good huggers" Keith giggled.

**Keith pov**

I was happy to join everyone once again.   
I was smiling happily as I watched everyone talk so calmly with each other.   
When I went to uncross my legs; The seat was wet underneath me.   
I felt a feeling of panic so strong I almost passed out right there.   
The panic surged through my body and blinded me for a few seconds. 

**Lance pov**

I glanced over at Keith, he had one hand on his stomach was was looking in between his legs. All of the colour was drained from his face.   
He made a small noise that sounded like a mix of a gasp and a choke.   
Keith then spun his head to look at me, He locked eyes with me and his eyes were full of panic.   
I was nowhere near prepared for what was about to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Keith pov**

I couldn't speak.   
I tried to make a noise but all that came out was a watered down squeaky gasp.   
I looked over at Lance suddenly.   
Our eyes met and my eyes screamed at him.  
"G-Guys, Guys!" Lance choked out.   
I squeaked and stood up.  
"The baby is coming fuck, Keith's water just broke!" Lance yelled.   
"What? Now?!" Shiro exclaimed.   
My vision was starting to blur.   
I fell backwards onto my chair with a thud.   
I started freaking the fuck out.   
"L-Lance, Lance!" I shrieked.   
"We need to get him to the informatory immediately!" Allura cried.   
Everyone shot up from their chairs almost in unison.  
"Shiro, Help me get him up" Lance croaked.   
Shiro raced over to me.   
Him and Lance both helped me up.   
Lance made an attempt to pick me up but he couldn't.   
"Shiro, You'll have to carry him-I-I can't" Lance squeaked.   
Shiro scooped me up with ease and had me in his arms bridal style.   
"Follow me!" Allura exclaimed.   
I could barely see, Everything was so blurry.   
I knew Shiro was running because I could feel the movements of his body and the air rushing past me.   
I could hear everyone's running footsteps behind us.   
We all got into the elevator somehow.   
I felt sudden movement in my abdomen then the utter worst pain I have felt in my life.   
Both of my hands flew to my stomach and I cried out in pain.   
"What's happening?" I screamed.   
"Contractions Keith" Allura said.   
"Wh-This early?" I squeaked.   
"Yes" She replied.   
I closed my eyes tightly from the pain.   
"Lance?" I cried out.   
I removed one hand from my stomach and and waved it around in search of my boyfriends comforting touch.   
"I'm here Keith, I'm here" Lance said and I felt his hand grasp mine.   
He held my hand to his chest.  
I exhaled and coughed for a few seconds.   
The pain had subsided but it was only going to get worse.   
My eyes shot open and I looked around the small elevator.   
All of my friends were surrounding me and made me feel at ease.   
Everyone had worry flooded across their faces as they looked at me.   
The elevator came to a halt and we all raced out and turned to corner to the informatory.   
"Thank god you had this all set up ahead of time" Lance said.  
"Set him down here" Allura instructed.   
I glanced around the room but couldn't see much.   
My back was greeted with softness.   
"A bed?" I asked.   
"A hospital like bed" Coran spoke up.   
Shiro set me down gently.   
"I need everyone to leave but Coran and I!" Allura ordered.   
"What? No! Lance needs to be here" I yelled.   
"He will be allowed to come back in a while, Everyone out!" Coran said and shooed everyone out.   
"Here Keith" Allura said and put a sheet over everything below my stomach.  
I took my leggings and underwear off but the sheet covered everything.   
Allura took them, folded them up and put them on the counter.   
I'm in a weird Altean bed thing. It's really comfy so I don't care.   
Another contraction came and I gasped and wailed.   
I began to sweat.   
Allura was in her jumpsuit today rather than her normal dress.   
"I'm so thankful we both have been reading and studying child birth for months" Coran said.   
"Me too" Allura agreed.   
"Coral helped deliver me when I was born so he knows what he's doing" Allura said.  
"Is there anything at all I can take to ease the pain?" I asked.   
Coran looked at Allura.  
"We have painkillers but the ones you would need for this amount of pain are very, very strong and could cause nerve damage as ironic as that is. It could harm the baby too. We can try to give you the mild ones used for your menstruation to take the edge off" Allura said and exchanged glances with Coran. 

**Lance pov**

I collapsed onto the floor as soon as the informatory door shut.   
"Why do I have to be kicked out? That's my boyfriend in labour in there!" I yelped.   
"They're just checking things Lance. You'll be allowed back in soon" Shiro said and helped me up.   
We all sat on the long bench on the opposite side the hall from the room.   
I held my face in my hands.   
"You need to be strong for Keith okay?" Shiro said   
"I'm trying" I whimpered.   
"Better get ready to be a dad Lance" Pidge snickered.  
"I am ready!" I hissed at her.   
"There's gonna be an actual baby in the castle soon, Holy quiznack" Hunk said.   
I regained my composure but it didn't last long when I heard Keith's muffled screams.   
My heart leapt into my throat when Allura called me back in.   
I stood up, legs wobbling and went back into the room.   
Keith's lower half was covered with a white sheet and his legs bent.   
"Hey hey, I'm here now Keithy" I cooed and held Keith's sweaty hand.  
Keith's face was flustered and full of pain.   
"We have a chair for you Lance" Coran said and motioned to a grey chair next to me.   
I sat down and Keith gripped my hand.   
"The contractions will become more intense Keith, Hold on" Allura said.   
A bit of his stomach was exposed as one of those electronic sticker things was stuck to his skin. This one was bigger and looked a bit more complex.   
"This shows the baby's heartbeat and how well he's doing" Allura explained and pointed to the sticker.  
A contraction came and Keith yelled out in utter pain.   
"It hurts so bad. When will the painkillers kick in?!" Keith cried.   
"They should of already" Coran said.   
"You're doing good so far Keith. Just keep breathing" Allura said and patted his arm.

As minutes that felt like hours dragged on, I wanted nothing more than the baby to just come out already.   
I've never heard noises of such distress come from a human being ever before.   
I thought Keith had broken my hand when a bad contraction came.   
"We gotta get Shiro in here, my hand can't take anymore of this" I exclaimed.   
Allura nodded.   
She called Shiro in and he sat where I just was and let Keith grip his hand.   
"You're doing good kid" Shiro said.   
"Augh!" Keith wailed let his body fall back onto the pillows behind him.   
I stood on the other side of the bed and iced my hand.   
"Ah-No I'm sorry Lance. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Keith whined.   
"Don't worry angel, It barely hurts. Just crush Shiro's hand for a while then I'll come back" I chuckled. 

**Keith pov**

My hair was damp and stuck to my face and my neck with sweat.   
I can feel the baby moving, I swear my stomach is just inflating at this point. I don't know what from but it's getting bigger.   
My breathing was laboured as the gut wrenching pain coursed through my abdomen.   
"I need a break Keith, You're killing me here" Shiro said.   
I nodded and Lance rushed over and took over Shiro's spot. Lance's rightful spot never mind.   
"Keep breathing" Lance said and kissed my sweaty face.

Lance pov

The screaming worsened and Keith was an utter mess.   
Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed from the horrific pain.  
"Is there nothing you can do? Look at him! Do you not see how much pain he's in?!" Shiro snapped at Allura and Coran.   
"No Shiro, I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do" Coran sighed.   
"Fuck!" Keith screamed.  
"I'm dying, I swear to god I'm dying right now" He coughed.   
"Why is his stomach getting bigger? What the hell is happening?" Shiro barked and stood up.   
I pushed Keith's damp hair back from his face.   
"I have no idea why it's getting bigger" Allura said.   
"I believe it may just the fat that was surrounding the womb redistributing itself at a rapid speed" Allura said.  
"No, As the baby is moving further downwards and out Keith's just getting massively expanded and swollen from the sudden changes" Coran corrected her.   
"I'm trying not to hurt your hand again" Keith said.   
"Break it! I don't care at this point, You hold it as tight as you need to Keith!" I barked.   
He nodded weakly. 

**Keith pov**

Hours and hours of excruciating pain continued. Only short breaks of peace in between my horrific contractions.   
My stomach was expanding just from the movement of the baby. Allura was scared that my skin might actually tear, as my half human body isn't fucking made to blow up this fucking big.   
I was soaked in sweat and my vision was becoming spotted.   
Then the worst of the worst came.   
Coran had the sheet pulled up so it was covering only down to my knees so he can see what's going on down there.   
The worst contractions came.   
I almost passed out and Allura had to shake me.   
"Hang in there Keith" Shiro said.   
"We can't have you fainting, Stay with me Keith!" Allura cried.   
She was crying now.   
I choked back sobs that were barely coming out between screams. 

**Lance pov**

That was when the worst noises I have ever heard in my entire life erupted from Keith.   
He was screaming at the top of his lungs in utter agony.   
His voice was piercing my ears and my hand has been numb for a while.   
I was crying too.   
No one should ever have to see the love of their life in so much pain.   
Keith was losing his voice.   
He began grunting and sobbing, Tears falling into his shirt in small dots.   
I was holding onto his one hand with both of mine and with his other he was gripping the side of the bed.   
"Keith you're going to have to start pushing!" Coran ordered.  
"What?!" Keith screamed.  
"You need to push Keith. He's almost here!" Allura cried.   
Shiro gave Keith his other hand and as he gripped both of our hands, he sat up and started to push.   
Keith's grunting screams were making me so distraught.   
"Keith, Keep going! I can see the top of his head" Allura cheered.   
  


**Keith pov**

I have never experienced true pain before.   
You don't know true pain until you're gripping the hands of your boyfriend and best friend, both of them crying because you're trying to give birth.   
The pain is blinding and the ringing in my ears is so loud just from the sheer sound of my own screams of agony.   
I fell backwards again onto the pillows.  
Shiro let go of my hand and ran his hands through his hair and beat his fists a few times against the walls in anger.

**Lance pov**

"Get in here!" Keith screamed and moved over in his infirmatory bed.   
I hopped over the rail and sat next to him.   
Still gripping his hand, I put my other arm around his waist.   
"Almost there! Come on Keith!" Allura shouted.   
"I can't do it!" He screamed.  
"Yes you can! Only a few more pushes come on!" She encouraged.   
Keith continued to push as he sobbed uncontrollably.   
"Last one! On the count of three Keith:   
One...  
Two...  
Three..."  
Allura counted and Keith let out one last searing scream before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards onto my arm. 

Keith pov

I never thought I would be the one to pass out from just sheer pain and overwhelming emotions.   
6 and a half months of pain, growth, extraordinary love, changes and adolescence. 

Lance pov

"Keith!" I screamed and cupped Keith's pale face.   
The sound of a baby's cries filled the tense air.   
"Come on baby, Wake up" I cried and shook Keith.   
"It's a boy but we all already knew that!" Coran announced.   
I haven't even turned my head to look at our newborn son yet.   
I kissed Keith's forehead and continued to shake him gently.   
The cries ceased.  
When Keith came too I yelled out in pure joy and hugged him tightly.   
"You did it Keith! He's here!" Allura cheered.   
"Shiro, Pass me that water bottle!" I exclaimed.   
He tossed me the plastic bottle from the counter.   
I helped my frail and exhausted boyfriend drink most of the water. I then set the bottle down on the small bedside table next us.   
I dabbed his face down with a small towel that was on the table as well.   
I blocked out the commands Allura was giving Coran and Shiro.   
Keith laid in my arms and looked up at me as I looked down at him.   
"He's here Keith" I said softly and caressed his cheek.   
Keith smiled and laid his hand on top of mine.   
Keith finally sat up but rested his back on the pillows behind him.

Keith pov

I rubbed my eyes to clear my clouded vision.   
I sat up and Allura had a small bundle in her arms.   
How did they clean him up so fast?   
How long was I out for?  
Allura looked over at me and smiled then began to walk towards the bed.   
"Congratulations" She said with a soft grin and ever so carefully put the bundle in my arms.   
The baby nuzzled his head to my chest.   
He was wrapped in a incredibly soft blanket that is a beautiful shade of light blue.   
Lance moved closer to me and the baby moved his head and opened his eyes.

**Lance pov**

When the baby turned his head; I was greeted with his small round face. He opened his eyes and they're a beautiful spitting image of Keith's big gorgeous bright violet eyes.   
  


**Keith pov**

The baby has a full head of black wavy hair.   
The exact same shade as mine.   
I held him closer and noticed he has freckles scattered across his face just like his daddy.   
His skin is not as pale as mine, but not as tan as Lance's, It's a beautiful mix of both our skin tones.   
He has Lance's nose, My eyes, My face shape with Lance's thin lips and freckles.   
Euphoric tears fell from my eyes.   
"It's our son Lance" I whispered.  
"This is our son" I added.   
"He's absolutely gorgeous Keith" Allura gushed.   
"Hey" I said softly and laid a finger on the baby's small freckled cheek.   
"He's so small" I squeaked.   
I gazed down at the thing that has caused me dozens of sleepless nights, extensive weight gain, countless hours that could of been used to train, The worse pains I've ever had to experience in my life but also the thing that has changed my life as I looked down at him.   
I finally gave him to Lance.  
Lance took him and kissed his forehead.   
"You did amazing son, I'm so proud of you" Coran said and patted my shoulder.   
"Thank you" I said.   
"He looks just like you Keith. Sorry Lance" Shiro chuckled.   
Lance wasn't even listening.   
He was gushing over the new presence in the room and was smiling and making goo goo eyes at him.   
Allura took the dirty sheet off my body and passed me my clothes.   
Shiro being the best friend I could ever ask for; helped me put my underwear back on.   
I left the leggings off just so I can stay cool. Allura put a new white sheet on top of Lance and I's legs and then a soft light blanket over top.   
"Shiro, Can you go get him a clean shirt? He's all sweaty" Allura asked.  
Shiro obeyed and exited the room.   
He came back so quickly and passed me the black shirt he'd given me. I swapped the two and pulled the clean one on and Shiro put it on the counter.   
Having a clean shirt on feels so good.   
Lance then gave the baby back to me.   
He looks up at me with his big eyes.   
"I love you so much" I whispered and stroked his soft thick hair.   
"What's his name Keith? You've left us hanging" Lance asked.  
I smiled at him.  
"Lander" I announced.   
"Lander?" Allura asked.   
"It means lion in Greek" I explained.   
She covered her mouth.   
"That's perfect!" She squeaked.   
"That's exactly why I picked it that night" I said.   
"Lander, I love it" Lance said.  
"Little lion man" I giggled.   
"That's the most perfect name out there" Shiro said.  
"It's not Lance Jr but it'll do" Lance joked.   
We all laughed.   
Lander then turned his head and pushed it into my chest.   
His small lips opening a bit.   
"He wants to nurse, Keith!" Allura squealed.   
"Oh shit, Right!" I said.   
I didn't know what to do.  
Lance then pulled the collar of the now big shirt down so one chest swell was exposed.   
Lander put his lips to my nipple and began to suck gently.   
He knows exactly what to do!   
It feels really weird.   
I cradled his tiny head to my chest.   
"This is absolutely precious" Coran said.   
"He knew what to do!" I exclaimed.   
"That's what babies are supposed to know by instinct" Lance said.   
He continued to nurse for a few minutes.   
"Everyone outside is itching to get in here" Shiro said.   
Once Lander had finished nursing I pulled my shirt back up.   
Allura then asked me if I was okay with the rest of the team come inside the room.  
I agreed and she opened the door and everyone filed in neatly.  
"Oh my god look at him!" Matt exclaimed.   
"Congratulations Keith" He smiled and walked over to the side of my bed.   
Hunk and Pidge followed.   
"Hey! I'm here too!" Lance whined.  
"Yeah but you didn't spent the last 6 hours in labour so you can zip it!" Pidge hissed.   
I held Lander so everyone could see him.   
"Now that's a beautiful baby" Pidge exclaimed.   
"He looks like you Keith" Hunk smiled.   
"Why doesn't he look like me!" Lance wailed.   
"He does shut up! My traits are seemingly dominant in his looks" I snapped at Lance.   
Everyone desperately wanted to hold him but I didn't really want that.   
I let Shiro go first, Then Matt, Then Pidge and then Hunk.   
Shiro held him for the longest time.  
"Hey, I'm gonna be your uncle!" He exclaimed in a voice I've never heard before.   
He really likes Matt. He was smiling and giggling as Matt made goofy faces at him.   
He was starting to get a bit squirmy when he got to Pidge though.   
It's not that he didn't like Hunk and Pidge; He just wanted to be back with me.   
I felt like shit when he finally got to Hunk and Lander started crying.   
"Oh jeez, What did I do?" Hunk exclaimed nervously as he held him.   
"You didn't do anything Hunk, buddy. He just wants to be back with his Momma for now" Lance explained.  
Hunk understood and handed him back to me.   
Lander stopped crying immediately a soon as he felt my proximity.   
"I'm sorry Hunk, I'll give him back in a few minuets. He just feels unsafe I'm pretty sure" I explained.   
"It's okay! He needs his mom, I understand" Hunk said.  
"I'm not his mom, I'm not a woman" I grumbled.   
"I agree, I'm calling you his mom, It'll get confusing with two dads. Maybe when he's a little older I'll start referring to you both as his dad's" Pidge said defensively.   
"I'm a man! I'm not his mother. I'm his father, He has two fathers!" I snapped.   
"Hey, Hey Keith honey shh. Don't get upset" Lance cooed.  
"Pidge, How about Keith is dad and I'm daddy?" Lance offered.   
"Or I could be Papá, That's Spanish for Dad" I added.   
"I'll use whatever I feel like" She retorted.   
"I'll respect your wishes Keith. You are a man so you should be treated as such" Matt said.   
"I'm so proud of you though kid" He smiled.  
Lander squealed happily when he saw Matt.   
Matt gave me a side hug.   
"Thank you" I said.  
"Hey! Well what's his goddamn name Keith?!" Pidge exclaimed.   
I smiled.  
"Lander" I replied.  
"It's a Greek name meaning lion. It doesn't directly translate to lion but that's what it means" I said.  
"That's too close to Lance" Pidge scoffed.   
"Lander and Lance. It sounds fine" Hunk hummed.   
"Stop giving him such a hard time Pidge. He just had an almost 7 hour long labour. Let him life his damn life" Matt hissed at his sister.   
"You're right, Sorry man. I'll shut my trap for now" Pidge apologized.  
"It's all good" I chuckled.   
Lance leaned over my shoulder again and then rested his head there.   
"I'm so proud of you babe. Childbirth is one of the most painful experiences the human body can endure. But with you being a male half breed...I can't imagine what it must of felt like" Lance cooed and hugged me.   
"Sorry about your guys's hands" I squeaked.   
"Shh Keith. Don't worry about that" Shiro assured him.  
"Okay but Allura...He's so small. Why was Keith's belly so big? Look how tiny Lander is" Lance said.   
"Keith's body was and is very small. The baby just grew very fast and made Keith look very big just because Keith is a very small person" Allura explained.   
"There was body fat cushioning the womb too Lance" I put in.  
"Okay, Okay I see" Lance hummed.   
Lander squeaked and nuzzled his face into my chest again.   
"D-Does he need to nurse again?" I asked Allura.   
"He might, Let him try" Allura said. I pulled my shirt down and everyone just subtly turned their heads away.   
"Keith can breastfeed??" Hunk exclaimed.   
I wasn't ready for his sudden revelation.  
"Yes Hunk" Pidge sighed and facepalmed.   
I felt embarrassed.   
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Lance hissed.   
"We should give them some time everyone" Allura said.   
Her and Coran got everyone one out of the room so it was just Lance and I.   
Lander began to nurse and I put my head on Lance's shoulder.   
Lance kissed my cheek.   
"I'm gonna miss your belly" Lance chuckled.   
"Oh jeez, I'm not!" I exclaimed.   
"We have something so much better now" I added.   
"I never ever want to hear you in such pain again. That was horrible" Lance said.   
"That was the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life. I don't know if I can have another baby. This has been a rough few months" I replied.   
"It would be easier the second time around but we're not ready for another for a while" Lance said.   
"Mm you're looking a little gaunt Keith. I'll get you some food huh?" Lance suggested.   
"Stay" I said softly.  
"Just wait until Allura comes back" I added.   
"You need some sleep. It's almost 1 am, You really need rest" Lance said and rubbed my side.   
"What about Lander?" I asked.   
"I can take care of him for a while" Lance replied.   
Lander nursed for a few minutes until he was full again.   
He lifted his head and gave a little hiccup.  
I squeaked in delight.   
I covered myself back up and Allura soon came back.   
"I'm going to get Keith some food" Lance said as she came back.   
"No Lance, You stay here. I'll do it" Allura said.   
"Are you sure Princess? I can't ask that of you" Lance said.   
"No it's perfectly fine Lance. Keith and the baby both need you" She said.   
"Thank you princess" I said.   
  


**Lance pov**

I felt bad that Allura had to go get Keith food when I could of.   
I won't be letting her do that again.

She came back with a plate of food goo.   
Keith let me hold Lander as he ate.   
He wrapped his tiny hand around two of my fingers.   
I can see Keith in him.   
He does truly resemble Keith more than me but I don't care.   
Shiro had grabbed one of the blue onesies with little space rubber ducks on it. We had bought it for Lander at the space mall.   
It fit him perfectly and he looked so happy and cozy.   
As Keith was eating we got Lander into the onesie and a diaper.   
Allura and Coran cleaned him up and cut the umbilical cord very quickly as I was trying to get Keith to come to.   
The whole time he was squirming and just wanted to be with Keith.   
When Keith finished his meal Allura handed him back to Keith and he quieted down.   
"Allura, Coran; You two get some rest. Tell everyone else to as well" Keith said.   
"Are you sure?" Allura asked.   
"Please. You both need rest as much as I do" Keith replied.   
"Alright. Here" She said and gave Keith a small white cube with a blue button.   
"I have the second one and Coran the third. You press this if you need anything that Lance can't provide. It will let out a few beeps when you press it" Allura explained.   
"I feel horrible about leaving" Coran said.   
"It's fine" Keith said.

Keith suggested that they give Lander and him a quick check up just to see if they're both well.   
Both Keith and the baby are perfectly healthy.   
Although Keith is overtired and a bit dehydrated.   
Lander is 100% healthy and has enough milk in his tummy to keep him full for a while.   
Coran showed us a feature on the fancy Altean bed we were laying in that Allura didn't even know existed.   
He pulled the mattress to the side and the bed got a bit wider.   
"That's very convenient" I chuckled.   
So now there is enough room for Keith and I.  
"The bathroom is there, you took the pregnancy test in there remember? There is a shower and a tub inside as well. There are lots of water bottles in that cupboard and there is towels on the counter too" Allura said.   
"You three get some sleep. Please press the button if need be" Coran said.   
"Thank you both so much. I'll never be able to repay you" Keith smiled.  
"Don't worry Keith, Get some sleep" Allura said.   
Both her and Coran said goodnight to the three of us then left.   
I turned the lights on the dimmest setting.   
This room has the blue strip lights on the walls too so it illuminates the area like our room.

"Are you okay?" I asked Keith.  
"I'm good. I'm sore, bloated and tired but I'm content" Keith replied.   
"Your so strong and brave" I said and gave him a real kiss.   
"Thank you for being here with me" Keith whispered.   
"I love you Lance" He added.   
"I love you too" I replied and gave him another kiss.   
Lander brought a small little hand up to our faces as our lips connected.  
Keith giggled and have him a little forehead smooch.   
Lander yawned and Keith did too.  
"You're tired too huh?" Keith chuckled.   
"Get some sleep, both of you" I said and booped Lander's nose gently.   
I got under the blanket along with Keith.   
Keith held Lander to his chest with his head now buried into Keith's neck.   
A tear rolled down Keith's cheek as he kissed Lander's fluffy, wavy hair.   
"Don't cry Keith" I said and put an arm around him.  
"I'm just so happy Lance" Keith smiled.   
"He's here now Keith, He's safe and you're safe. He has the best momma in the universe" I cooed and kissed Keith's neck.   
Lander made a little noise and got comfy on Keith's shoulder.   
Keith laid back.   
Lander was resting on his left shoulder he he was close to me as well.   
I carefully rubbed Lander's back and kissed the back of his head.   
"I love you" I said to Keith.  
"I love you too" Keith replied sleepily.   
  


When I woke up I no idea what time it was. I had no way of reading the Altean clock on the wall.   
I could only real the weird minute hand which read "36" so it's something 36.  
Is it the morning or afternoon? I have no idea.   
I glanced over and had forgotten what happened last night.   
I forgot that Keith gave birth to our son last night.   
I smiled as I saw both Keith and the baby were snuggled up to each other.   
Keith had one arm under Lander that allows him to support him with only one limb.   
Keith's head was resting on the stack of fluffy pillows behind us.   
His chubby cheeks were a soft pink and the one that was touching the pillow was squished and he looked adorable.  
Keith was fast asleep.   
His hair was scattered around his face and his chest was rising and falling, Lander moving with it.   
I watched them for a few minutes then got up to go to the bathroom.   
When I came back Lander was moving around but Keith didn't notice and was still asleep.   
Lander began to whine so I jogged back over to the bed and scooped him up from Keith.   
He then began to cry and I quickly scurried out into the hallway as not to wake Keith.   
"Shh, Shh" I hushed him and cradled him.   
Thankfully his crying only stayed at a fairly quiet level.   
I rocked him back and forth in my arms.   
I checked and his diaper is still clean so I'm assuming he must be hungry.   
I quieted Lander down then went back into the informatory.   
Keith was now awake.   
"Is he okay?" Keith asked.   
"Yes, I'm pretty sure he's just hungry" I replied.  
"I have to pee so badly" Keith squeaked.   
"I'll help you up" I said.   
I held Lander to my chest securely with one hand and helped Keith get his frail body to the bathroom.   
Keith couldn't walk that well so I had an arm around him.   
He got the the bathroom and did his thing and splashed his face with water.   
Lander then nibbled at my shirt, wanting food.  
"Yeah he's for sure hungry. He's looking for you" I said.  
I got Keith back to the bed and gave him the baby.   
Keith pulled his shirt up this time and Lander began to nurse again.   
I brought Keith a new water bottle and see in next to him.   
"I'm just taking the shirt off" Keith said and took his shirt fully off and set it on his lap.  
I looked at Keith's body and he didn't look like I expected him too.   
Like I've said before; My oldest sister has 2 daughters and I was there for both of her births.   
Her stomach both times just looked like a deflated balloon.   
Keith's stomach doesn't, He has no stretch marks or any signs of caving or wrinkling of the skin which is common after birth.   
Keith just looks...normal.   
His stomach is chubby and pudgy. He looks nothing like someone who just gave birth less than 24 hours ago.   
He looks a little over the average weight and his soft tummy pokes over the waist of his boxers.   
He looks really really cute.   
I'm pleasantly surprised.   
This is my ideal body for Keith, I know it's not his but Keith is healthy.   
I have no idea why his stomach looks like this but I like it.   
His chest still looks the same as it has for weeks.  
There's more fat covering his collar bones now and his chest still looks soft and squishy. His pecks which are still enlarged look a bit more swollen now that he's actually started nursing the baby.

Keith looked down at Lander as he nursed.   
His head was latched to Keith's chest for almost 5 minutes before he'd finally had enough.   
I took him as Keith slipped his shirt back on.   
"I want to have a bath" Keith said.   
He tried to stand up but couldn't.   
I then gently set Lander down on the bed for the brief 30 seconds it took for me to get Keith to the bathroom.   
Keith could still get his clothes off and move around enough to get around the bathroom. Using the counter and wall to steady his weak body.   
I had Lander back in my arms now and removed the chair that was in the shower so I could sit on it and keep an eye on Keith.   
The shower and bath were next to each other but separate.   
Keith had filled the bath up and was now soaking in it.   
  


**Keith pov**

"You're a natural with him" I smiled at Lance.   
I was taking a much needed bath as Lance sat on the shower chair he'd removed from the shower holding Lander in his arms.   
"I have nieces back on earth Keith, I know what I'm doing" I chuckled.   
I didn't wash my hair as there was nothing but an unopened bar of Altean soap in the tub.   
I did wet my hair and I washed every inch of my body with the sweet smelling soap.   
My hair isn't too dirty but the soapy water will help get the sweat soaked into the ends right out.   
"Imagine if I had an emergency c-section...God, With no painkillers I'm sure that would of been much worse" I shivered.   
"You did so well without the painkillers" Lance said.   
"I didn't really, My throat is still sore from screaming" I replied.   
"Shh, You did amazing" Lance hushed me gently.   
He moved the chair closer to the tub.   
I chuckled and held my arm out to stroke Lander's chubby cheek.   
He giggled happily.   
"He likes you more than me!" Lance pouted and frowned.   
"No he doesn't, He's just spent more time with me that's all" I said.   
"If he does, which I doubt; It's because I'm the one who feeds him" I explained and put a hand on the peck that Lander seems to prefer.   
"Mm you're right" Lance grumbled.   
"But you know how to care for a baby, I don't know jack shit!" I exclaimed.  
"Don't swear! He can hear you!" Lance hissed at me.   
I scoffed at him.   
"He's moving around and reacting to things really well already" Lance observed.

I soaked for a while longer until the water got cold and as soon as I got out of the bath, Lander wanted to nurse again.   
"Hold on Lance, I'll take him when I dry off" I said and grabbed a towel.   
I tried not to move much.   
I sat down on the chair and dried myself off.   
I then slipped my boxers back on as my backside was still a bit damp.   
I avoided looking at myself in the mirror, I'm not ready to see my body yet.   
Lance gave me Lander as he began to wiggle around in his arms.   
Lander went straight to my chest and began to suck.   
"If he keeps nursing from the same side will that one just get smaller?" I asked.  
"That's not how things work Keith" Lance said.   
"Sorry, I don't know anything about babies" I replied.   
Lance helped me dry my hair off as I was turned away from the mirror.   
"You need to burp him when he's done Keith by the way" Lance explained.   
I looked at him confused.   
"Put him on your shoulder and just gently just pat his back" He said.   
I nodded.   
"I'll do it when he's done so I can show you" Lance added.   
Lander had a little hand resting on my peck as well.   
Lance cleaned up the bathroom for me.   
Hanging up my towels and wiping up the spilt water on the floor.   
Lander then brought his head up and looked at me.   
My nipple was a bright pink from his mouth.   
Lance took him from me and rested him on his shoulder and began to bounce up and down gently as he patted Lander's back softly.   
My eyes almost met the mirror but I turned around quickly and slid my shirt back on.   
Lander then made a little noise that really didn't sound like a burp but it must of been.   
"Do you want him back?" Lance asked.   
I nodded.   
Lance gave him to me and I cradled him.   
We went back into the informatory.   
My legs were a bit creaky and my abdomen was still swollen and sore.   
I managed to walk back to the bed and laid down.   
As almost on cue; Allura entered the room.   
"Ah you're all awake" She chirped.   
"How are you doing?" She asked me.   
"I'm good, Tired and sore still but I'm doing good" I replied.   
"How's the little one doing?" She asked and bent down to my level.   
Lander looked over at the Princess and his mouth opened into a small O shape and reached out to her.   
"He's moving a lot, Wow" She smiled.   
Lander poked her earring but didn't pull as most babies would.   
"May I hold him?" She asked.  
"Of course" I replied and carefully passed her the baby.   
She held him and smiled.   
"Allura?" Lance asked as he sat next to me.   
"Hm?" She replied.   
"Keith stomach, It looks normal. My sister has had 2 kids and his looks nothing like a post-pregnancy belly should" Lance said.   
"Wha-" I was cut off by Lance pulling my shirt up.   
As much as I wanted to yank it back down, I was scared something might be wrong with me.   
Allura looked at my stomach.   
"Wow!" She exclaimed and knelt down to get a better look.   
"What's wrong? Is anything wrong?" I asked panicked.   
"Your stomach looks quite nice actually" She said.   
"I'm surprised considering how big you were. The skin should look deflated but look how tight it is! I mean it's most definitely not flat but that's amazing. This must be a galra thing" The Princess said.   
"This will be good for my studies!" She exclaimed.   
"Keep that belly fat, It will do you good" Allura said.   
"You might even want to gain more weight still. Having the baby has caused you to lose some of it. You'll want to stay nice and plump" She added.   
I glared at Lance and pulled my shirt down.   
"It's so cute Keith!" Lance gushed and put his arms around my middle.   
"It's even cuter than the baby bump!" He cheered and squished his cheek into my stomach.   
I pushed him away.   
"Stay chubby forever Keith!" He whined.   
"I can't! I'll have to get back into shape eventually" I scolded.   
Lander began to squeal and whine and Lance took him.   
He then began to cry.   
I felt my heart wrench up.   
That's my baby...He's crying, He's upset.   
That made me feel horrible sadness and I almost started to cry just from seeing my baby in such distress.   
"Give him here Lance!" I cried out, choking back a sob.   
I held my arms out quickly as Lance passed him to me.   
I held Lander to me and kissed his hair.   
"Shh" I hushed him smoothly.   
"Check his diaper Keith" Allura said.   
I unbuttoned the flap on his soft onesie and sure enough his diaper was damp.   
"I'll change him" Lance said and I passed him to Lance.   
"There's no diapers here, Damn it!" Lance cursed.   
"I'll get some!" Allura said and ran out of the room.   
"No! I don't want her to keep getting stuff for us! She's a princess, not our servant" I barked.   
I was crying now, quietly thankfully.   
"Why am I crying?" I snapped angrily.   
Lander's crying filled the room and heading him cry just made me cry.  
Why am I so emotional?  
He's going to be crying lots, I need to get used to it.   
Allura came back moments later with a few diapers, a pacifier and one of the tiny plushies Lance, Shiro and Matt had all bought.   
I laid down.   
I curled up into a ball, I'm now that I'm able to do it with no big stomach bulge in the way.   
I sniffled and tried to regain my composure.   
"Are you alright?" Allura asked, sitting down on the bed and putting a hand on my calf.   
"I don't know why I'm so sad, He's just crying because he needs a dry diaper. It just hurts me to hear him cry! He's upset and I hate that!" I cried.   
"Awe Keith it's okay. Look, Lance is changing him and he'll be okay soon. I know it's going to be hard but babies cry. They'll cry until they can't muster anymore noise. You'll have to get used to it" The Princess said soothingly.   
"I know I will. I'm just sad pretty much without a cause" I said as a tear slid across my nose.   
Lander's cries stopped and I looked up and Lance has him changed and fully dressed in his little space duck pj's again.  
He was now content and curious.   
"He's got the moodiness of his dad huh?" Lance chuckled and slipped him into my arms.   
"Indeed he does" Allura agreed.   
Lance passed me a small mint green blanket and I wrapped Lander up nice and snug.   
I put him tummy down on my chest and let him rest his little head on my shoulder.   
"Mm he's tired" Allura observed.   
"Hum him that song Keith!" Lance said.   
"Oh yeah, Good idea" I replied.   
Lander looked over at me briefly with his bright eyes and had a sleepy little look on his face.   
"You can sleep honey" I said and kissed his cheek.   
He yawned and I squealed at how cute it was.   
He rested his head in the crook of my neck.   
I began to hum the tune of the lullaby softly.

It didn't take long before he was asleep.   
"Are you hungry?" Lance whispered to me.   
I stopped my humming.   
I nodded.   
"I can feed you while you hold him" He offered.   
"Thank you" I mouthed.  
Lance spun around and exited the room.   
Allura sat in a nearby chair and watched us.   
"He's truly the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen" Allura smiled.   
I smiled back.   
"He's so beautiful. His eyes are just like yours and he's got round cheeks and hair identical to yours as well" She added.   
"His hair is a bit more wavy than mine" I corrected her.   
"It's a shame he doesn't look like both you and Lance. He resembles you almost perfectly but that may change as he gets older" Allura said.

Lance came back a few minutes later with a plate of food goo and he was now changed into his blue and grey shirt with sweatpants on.   
I carefully moved over so Lance could sit next to me. He began to feed me and I was just so happy.

When Lander woke back up about an hour later I had a tummy full of food and more energy.   
Lance gave him the bunny and he squeaked in delight as Lance put the fluffy object in his little arms.   
He made little baby noises as he smuggled the bunny.   
"Tomorrow you can go back upstairs if you'd like. You're welcome to still stay down here if you'd rather have that" Allura said.  
"I'll go back upstairs. I should be good to walk right?" I asked.  
"You should be. You got to bathe right?" She asked.  
I nodded.   
"Yes you should be fine then. But don't you even think about coming to meals again or walking around yet. You'll be walking to your room and the bathroom but nothing more!" She warned.   
I sighed.   
"Your body is still much too weak. Just stay in bed for a few days and try to put some more weight on, You'll be thankful" She added.

I didn't even know what time it was, I was paying no mind.   
Matt and Shiro came down to see me which I was very happy about.  
Shiro sat on the edge of the bed and held Lander.   
He was cooing happily and snuggling with his bunny, while trying to bat at Shiro's face as he was holding him.  
"That's so odd. He should be quiet and sleeping like a newborn normally would but he's just so bubbly and active" Allura observed.   
"Come on Shiro, When can I hold him" Matt whined.   
"You're being annoying so I'll let you" Shiro huffed and got up.   
He carefully put Lander in Matt's arms and Matt was just overjoyed.   
Lance was sitting next to me with his arms around me, rubbing my tummy as it has been a bit upset as I ate way too much earlier.   
"He looks just like Keith" Matt smiled and let Landed take hold of his finger.  
My stomach made some more weird noises and I slumped down.   
"I probably look so fat because I'm horribly bloated" I sighed.   
"I'm not going to argue because you know what I'm going to say" Lance said.   
"You're not fat Keith" Shiro said.  
"See!" Lance exclaimed.   
"I'm pudgy" I huffed.   
"That I'll agree with. And you're so adorable" Lance gushed and kissed my cheeks multiple times.   
Lander then whined which I've learned that's when he wants to be fed.   
"What does he want?" Matt asked.   
"He needs to nurse, Give him to Keith" Lance said.   
"Oh right!" He said and gave me the baby.   
I pulled my shirt down, not caring who sees and let Lander do his thing.   
"That's so cool that you can feed him, Keith" Matt said amazed.  
I chuckled.

Shiro and Matt stayed for a while longer after Lander was done nursing and Matt was more than willing to burp him.   
I got up to go to the bathroom on my own which I was happy about.   
I had to pee something terrible again.

I had to look at myself in the mirror.  
I finished washing my hands before I finally looked.   
My face looked the same, Everything looks the same but my stomach.   
Lance was right, if you looked you wouldn't even know that I was even pregnant in the first place.   
I had my shirt pulled up and I turned from side to side.   
My stomach was round, squishy and pudgy, all fat with no baby.   
It was popping over my boxers which I hated so I just pulled them up over the edge of the stomach bulge.   
I just look normal.   
A bit overweight, but normal.   
I've never seen myself like this before so it's weird.   
When I was pregnant I was like a balloon, My stomach was tight all though very large and round. Now it's not tight but just chubby and soft.   
It feels nice to touch really.   
I don't like it but I have to stay like this for my own health.   
I came back out and curled up next to Lance again and he rubbed my side.

**Lance pov**

Shiro and Matt left after hanging out with us for a while.  
That really cheered Keith up.   
Coran brought a big plate of goo down for Keith who ate it happily.  
It was a late dinner for him.   
I went up and ate earlier.   
Keith nursed Lander again after he'd eaten and I brought his dish up.

Keith and Lander had both fallen asleep almost at the same time.   
Lander was sleeping on my chest and Keith was snuggled up to me, tucked cozily into the blankets.   
I'm surprised Hunk hasn't come down yet.   
He loves kids.   
Keith looks so cute.   
His mouth was open a bit as he breathed softly.  
One hand on his tummy and the other by his side.   
I laid down with Lander who was now asleep and kissed his tiny forehead.   
I turned and gave Keith's temple a sweet kiss.

When I woke back up Lander was still on my chest sleeping.   
Keith hasn't noticed I'm up yet.   
He had his shirt pulled up and was poking and prodding at his pudgy tummy.  
I extended my arm out to touch his hand and he jumped when he felt me.   
He yanked his shirt down hurriedly and looked at me.   
"What are you up too?" I asked.   
"N-Nothing. Nothing" Keith stuttered.   
"Why are you poking at your tum?" I asked him.   
"I don't know how I feel about it" He mumbled.  
"With the baby belly,  I couldn't control its size but with this...I can and I'm not feeling great about it" Keith said.   
"You know you look fine right? I said you look great, Allura says you look good" I said.   
"Ignore the belly and focus on the important things for now huh? We've got a little baby here now, You don't have to be focusing on your tummy" I added.   
Lander then woke up as if on cue.   
He made his little whine almost as soon has he opened his eyes, and Keith took him and began to nurse him.   
"You're a good momma" I smiled and kissed Keith's cheek.   
Keith turned and pressed his lips to mine.   
I kissed his neck lots and went up to his jaw.  
"You're so adorable. Don't change Keith"I said.  
I began to plant sweet kisses all over his chubby face and Keith giggled happily.   
"Mm I love you" He grinned.   
"I love you too" I replied and rubbed his thigh.   
"Something I haven't mentioned is how much I love your hips. They've gotten so much bigger and wider with your pregnancy and it's so cute" I squealed.   
"You've got a mom body right now" I added.   
"Ew! Don't say that" Keith squeaked.   
"Why are your hips so damn big? It's so cute" I asked.   
"Because I had a baby" Keith hummed.   
"Oh yeah" I replied  
"Fun fact: That's what happens when your pregnant, Lance" Keith said sarcastically.

Allura and Coran came back a few hours later and gave Keith and Lander another check up.   
Both of them are perfectly healthy, as they have been for the last 2 days.

"You are both healthy, You have been this whole time. You've put some weight on which is good and you're safe to go back upstairs" Allura explained and clasped her hands together.   
Keith was overjoyed.   
Keith carried Lander and I carried the few items that have been brought down.   
Allura had an arm around Keith's back to steady him as he walked.   
He was good to walk although a little slow.   
We got to our room and Keith was still very happy.   
"If you need anything, You still have that button" Allura said.   
I took Lander from Keith.   
"Thank you Princess" Keith said softly and hugged her for a while.   
"I'm so happy to be helping you Keith. I'm overjoyed that Lander is here now" Allura said and let Keith go.   
She put her hands on his biceps and smiled before waving goodbye to me then leaving.   
Keith practically dove onto the bed.   
It was unmade but that just makes it look cozier.   
I was holding Lander and bouncing up and down gently just to entertain him.   
"It feels so good to be back here" Keith sighed happily.  
"Almost 72 hours stuck in that room, Jeez" Keith added.   
"I'm going to put him in his crib and just see how he does for a bit" I said and carefully put the baby in his crib.   
The tiny, fairly thin mattress was quite soft and he should be comfy.   
I moved the crib so the head was sitting against the wall so it was in line with our bed.   
I moved it over so it was exactly right next to our bedside table.   
"Just so we can keep an eye on him" I said.   
Lander reached up towards me and smiled.   
I gave him his bunny to distract him as I his pacifier in.   
He didn't like it the first try but accepted it on the second.   
The pacifier came with a package of plastic baby bottles.   
It's blue and green with a little bunny on it which is very suiting.   
I'm just so surprised he's moving and making so much noise.   
Newborns for nearly weeks after they're born don't move and babble near as much as Lander is.   
He hummed happily into his pacifier.   
"Keith, I should tell you something" I said.   
"Hm?" He asked.   
"When me, Shiro and Matt went to the space mall as well as the second time for pizza; We didn't just use Matt's ship. We did a wormhole jump to get closer to the area, Then we took his ship there" I admitted.   
"What?!" Keith exclaimed.   
"How did I not notice? That's so dangerous Lance. We don't know when the galra could attack!" Keith said worriedly and sat up.   
"We needed baby stuff Keith. It was an essential trip. We will have to go back soon though. He needs more stuff than this" I explained.   
"N-No!" Keith cried out.   
"I don't want you going back! It's so dangerous out there Lance" Keith wailed and shot up to hug me.   
"There were no other ships on the radar Keith. Plus do you think Allura would of let us go if there were galra ships or fighter pods around?" I asked.   
"No....She wouldn't of" He mumbled.   
"We were safe" I said.  
Keith squeezed me.   
"Those rebel ships could be anywhere. They'd shoot at the chance if they saw you" He whimpered.   
"I know honey. Majority of the empire is on our side now, They have been for a long time. Zarkon has been dead for almost 2 years. We're almost at full peace" I comforted.   
"Lotor is stopping by tomorrow" I added.   
"Allura told me when you were in the bathroom earlier"   
Keith hummed an "mhm"  
"He'll be happy to see Lander I'm sure" I said.   
Keith nodded and let go of me.   
"He seemed eager when he saw you when you were pregnant" I added.   
"Thank you for doing so much for me the past few months. I'll never be able to thank you. You're the best boyfriend in the whole world and you're so very special to me. You stayed up with me at night when I was cramping, You brought me food every single day, You helped me get dressed, You comforted me when I was worried or sad, You made me smile and feel happy when I was down, You raised my self esteem by feeding me compliments every day, You made me feel so warm and safe at night when you held me, And all the dozens of tummy rubs and massages; I'll never get over those. So many times a day you'd just sit and stroke me with your big warm hands and make my tummy happy.  Those felt so amazing you have no idea" Keith gushed and looked up adoringly at me.  
"You're all I could ever ask for in a partner. I love you so much" Keith said and gave me a sweet long kiss.   
"I love you too Keith. I would do anything for you, And now Lander too. I was happy to do all that for you. Your pregnancy was tough and I vowed to be there with you through every step and I carried through with that" I said.   
"I can't wait to spend forever with you. We've got a baby now and ready to take that big step of raising him. I'm prepared to be by your side every inch of the way" I promised.   
I then picked Keith up and he put his arms around my neck and his legs around my hips.   
I spun him around and he laughed with glee. Keith cupped my face and kissed me again.   
I'm happy I pick him up again now.   
I set Keith down as his tummy began to hurt.   
Keith then pulled me down on top of him onto the bed.  
I made sure to avoid any contact with his tum so I don't hurt him.   
I kissed Keith's neck lots and he giggled happily.   
He ran his hands down my back and I picked him up again and put him in my lap.   
I wrapped my arms around hips and gave his ass a little grab.   
Keith kissed my neck and moved to my jaw.   
I nuzzled my face into his squishy, plush chest.   
"Are you trying to motorboat me?" Keith scoffed.   
"Your chest isn't big enough for that" I replied.   
"Almost, But not quite there yet" I added.   
I pressed my lips to his collar bones and then my chin.   
I was starting to get hard.   
I've missed being able to get this close and intimate with Keith.   
I ran my hands up and down Keith's thick thighs.   
Lander then began to cry.   
Keith sighed and I helped him off me.   
"I'll get him" I said and ran over to the baby.   
I held him to my chest and bounced up and down again.   
I checked his diaper and it was dry.   
I'll just see if I can calm him down before I assume he needs to be fed.  
Keith looked worriedly at him.   
"Does he need to nurse?" Keith asked.   
He just did, not even 2 hours ago.   
Keith held his arms out and I gave Lander to him and Keith began to nurse him.   
"See?" Keith said and looked down at the baby.   
Lander only nursed for 5 minutes before he was done then starting to cry again.   
Keith wanted to change Lander's onesie as he's been in the same one for days.   
I passed him a royal blue onesie with yellow stars on it.   
Keith laid our crying son down and changed his onesie.   
Keith zipped it up and laid down.   
He sat Lander on his belly.   
Lander was held upright with Keith's hands on his sides.   
"Shh honey" Keith cooed.   
Lander didn't squirm but just continued to cry.   
"What does he want Lance? I don't know how babies work!" Keith exclaimed.   
"I don't know-Uh just try calming him down" I stammered.   
Keith grabbed his pacifier from the bedside table and put it back in again and the crying ceased and Lander was fine again.   
Keith breathed a sigh of relief.   
Lander then tugged at Keith's hair with his tiny hands.  
"How about we let dad rest for a while huh?" I asked him and unhinged his itty bitty fingers from Keith's hair.   
I took Lander in my arms and just walked around the room with him for a while.  
Keith fell asleep and I was trying to keep Lander quiet.  
  


When Keith did wake up it was supper time and Keith fed Lander and I fed Keith and myself.

We decided to go to bed early as Lander was getting grumpy and fussy as the evening went on. Much like his dad when he gets tired.   
Keith and I put Lander in his crib and laid a nice light blanket over his small body and put his bunny next to him.   
We turned the adorable mobile on and it spun around slowly.   
Keith and I both leaned down and kissed him before going to bed.   
Not even 5 minutes after we got comfy Keith had to get up to pee.   
That's typical of him.   
He got back and we were finally ready to sleep.   
Lights off and the blue strips illuminating the room as always, Lander now fast asleep in his cradle right beside us.   
I took his shirt off but Keith left his on.   
I snakes my arms around Keith's chubby little tummy and squeezed him gently.  
"It feels so much better when we can get closer now" Keith said.   
I pressed my fingers into Keith's tummy pudge gently.   
It's so squishy and soft.   
"Mm Lance stop" Keith groaned.   
"I love you" I cooed in his ear.   
"Mmlove you too" He replied.   
Keith moved my hands and pulled his shirt down.  
"Don't touch my stomach too much please, Lance. I'm really insecure and I don't like attention being drawn to it anymore" Keith said softly as I nuzzled my face into his neck.   
"Sorry. I understand baby, don't worry. I'll leave your tum alone" I apologized.   
"I got everyone's attention held on it for months. It was the most eye-catching thing about as it was so big. I didn't really like everyone touching my stomach so much. It felt nice but I just felt a little uncomfortable. So much talk about how big I got and how much the baby was kicking, I felt so insecure. Having such a big round thing being a part of your body is hard. I wanted to just hide my stomach but no item of clothing was baggy enough to make me feel comfortable. I just accepted the fact I couldn't cover up and redirect everyone's attention. I couldn't control how big I got, I was helpless. And the larger I got the more attention I gained and I just wanted to hide and have everyone just not talk about my baby belly. I can understand how exciting it is to have someone close to you expecting a baby. But all everyone's attention and focus was on the part of me I felt the most insecure about" Keith explained.   
I removed my hands from Keith's middle and I instead wrapped them around Keith's ribs.  
"I understand, Keith" I said.   
"No Lance you don't understand" Keith snapped and sat up.   
"You don't know what it was like to have a baby growing inside your body, Stretching and moving everything in its way. You don't know what it's like to have such a huge stomach. You're as slender and trim as one can get. I appreciated it when people would ask before they touched me. Just because I was pregnant didn't mean it's a free for all to rub my stomach. I should of voiced that" Keith informed.   
I let that sink in.   
"You're right" I said.   
"I'm sorry Keith. I won't touch your middle unless I get your permission.   
You're right, I don't know what it's like and I never will. I don't want you to feel insecure. It's my job as your partner to make you feel safe and loved. I was happy to see you with such a drastically different body type. I just couldn't keep my hands off you. I was just too excited about the baby and how cute you looked. You're still cute don't get me wrong, But I loved your baby belly so much. It was so damn cute. I really happen to think that you are gorgeous, Every aspect of you. Every curve, Every inch" I spilled to him and put my hands on his knees as I remained lying down.  
Keith had his arms crossed and the hurt look on his face softened.   
"Thank you. That helps me a lot really" Keith said and smiled weakly.  
"No more tummy talk from me. I promise" I said.   
"Come lay down honey. You need sleep" I purred.  
Keith uncrossed his little arms and tucked himself back under the blankets.  
Keith gave me a few soft little kisses on my face and I was smiley and happy.   
I rubbed Keith's back soothingly until he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Keith pov**

The day finally came.  
My mother was stopping by to meet Lander.   
Allura contacted her the day after I gave birth.   
She was so far away from us and was on a mission that couldn't be missed.

I was in bed where I've been spending most of my time.

When she got here I was so happy.   
As soon as she saw me cradling Lander she grinned.   
Her motherly presence filled the room and I felt safe and happy.   
Lance already makes me feel happy and safe but my mother just adds to it.   
Lance was sitting next to me.   
Lander had just woken up from a nap. He had just nursed so his tummy was full.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier" She apologized.   
"No, No it's okay!" I squeaked.   
She slowly came over to us.   
I moved the blanket away from Lander's face.   
Lander grabbed at my hand.   
She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes welled up with happy tears.   
"Oh Keith, He's beautiful!" She exclaimed.   
I moved over and she sat next to me.   
Lance rubbed my shoulder.   
"Hi Lance" She smiled at him, He greeted her.   
She put her hand on my cheek, then Lance's.   
"You've still got chubby cheeks" She giggled at me.   
"Hey!" I hissed.   
She punched my arm lightly and jokingly.   
Lander looked with his big eyes up at her.   
"Can I hold him?" She asked.   
"Well yeah! He's your grandson" I replied.   
I handed Lander to my mom.   
He reached his little arms up to her face.   
"Hi!" She said softly and tears ran down her cheeks.   
"What did you name him? God, I hope it's not something stupid" My mother sighed.   
"Lander" I replied.   
"It's a Greek name that means lion" I added.   
"That's nice! Suits him" She smiled.   
"I can see both of you in him" She said and looked at Lance and I.  
Lance held my hand.   
"He looks more like you though Keith" She chuckled.   
"I know he does" I responded.   
"He's got your eyes, That's the biggest feature on his face. He has your hair too. It's a bit curler though" My mother observed.   
"He's got Keith's cheeks too!" Lance chirped and pinched my cheeks.  
"Oh he does!" She smiled and stroked Lander's cheek.

She stayed for a while.   
She got to watch me nurse Lander which she was surprised that I could do.   
She had no idea I could breastfeed him.

When we finally put him down for his nap, That's when my mother decided to leave.

"I'm so proud of you Keith. It's so worth it is it not? You've got a baby now" My mother beamed.   
"I'm just happy I don't have such a big belly anymore" I laughed.   
"It's so nice that I can move now, And see my feet" I added.   
"I'll be coming to see him as much as I can. I've got an upcoming rescue mission on a planet that might last a bit longer than usual. As soon as I get back I'll be coming to see you all again" She announced and held my hands.   
I was sitting down on my bed as she was standing up.   
She helped me up so I could hug her.   
"Keep yourself healthy, Keep Lander healthy, Keep Lance out of trouble" My mother chuckled.  
"I will" I chirped.

She soon said goodbye to us and showed herself out.

** Lance pov **

The next few days were nightmarish.   
Lander was crying so much and jolting us both from sleep multiple times a night.   
Keith and I were getting less and less sleep and Keith really needs his sleep.   
Lander and Keith are both getting very irritable.   
Keith more than usual.   
Every little thing is setting Keith off.   
I've been going easy on him.  
Keith gets very grumpy when he doesn't get enough sleep.  
Lander unfortunately won't stop crying unless Keith consoles him.   
He's been getting better with adapting to my comforting, but he prefers Keith when he's upset.   
Keith is trying his best to learn how to work with our newborn.   
He's doing well enough.   
Keith hasn't been eating and his weight is dropping which isn't good!   
He says he hasn't been hungry and he's been losing weight rapidly.   
His cheeks are beginning to sink in and his eyes are puffy and bloodshot, paired with eye bags.   
He needs to remain just a tad overweight to be able to produce enough milk for lander.   
If he's underweight Allura said the milk production would begin to fail.   
I'm trying to get him to eat so Lander can too   
He's starting to become underweight already.   
I can't force him to eat, but Keith has to nurse the baby. There is no other way.   
I'm trying my best to fatten him up a bit again.   
He's not fat, Just a figure of speech. Allura used that phrase earlier though but Keith wasn't there to hear.

I brought Keith his dinner and I wanted to be with the others tonight, Which he was fine with.

"How's Keith and the baby?" Hunk asked, Breaking a silence.   
"If I'm going to be honest; Not the best, Hunk" I sighed.  
"I've heard Lander crying lots" Shiro spoke up.   
"I know. Both of them have been really irritable. Keith and I have both been losing sleep over Lander's late night outbursts" I explained.   
"Keith'a dropped at least 15 pounds within the last week" I mumbled.  
"Oh dear, That's not good! We can't have him being too thin" Allura cried.   
"I know" I replied.  
"He's not eating so those weight gain pills could be of use again" I said.   
"I will get you more right after dinner. He can't be underweight. He needs to stay quite plump, and I can't stress that enough. It's so important for Lander to nurse as we have no baby formula on the ship! It's the only way"   
Allura exclaimed.  
"I know" I sighed.   
"Tell us more Lance, How has his mood been?" Coran inquired.   
"He's been irritable along with the baby. He's been getting upset with every little thing and throwing things and breaking into hysterics over nothing. He hasn't been eating as I said and losing weight much too fast" I explained to Allura and Coran.   
"I will talk with you afterwords when I get those pills" Allura said.

We had just small talk after that. Enjoying our goo.

Allura took me to the informatory and got more of the pills for Keith.   
"Lance I have some bad news" She began.   
"What?" I asked slightly panicked.   
"I believe Keith may have what we call postpartum depression. I'm not sure if earth is the same. All the symptoms are adding up all too well" Allura explained.   
"Yes, We call it that too" I responded.  
"That makes sense, He may have it" I added.  
Allura handed me a vile of the small white pills.  
"Make sure he takes these 3 times a day to put that weight back on!" Allura stressed to me.   
I nodded and saluted her before going back to our room.

I got back and Keith was still eating, Lander playing with his bunny in his crib as Keith watched him from the bed.   
"Babe, You need to start taking theses pills again. You're too skinny now Keith. Your milk production will start to fail if you stay at this weight" I said and held my hand out to him with one pill in my palm.   
"No Lance!" Keith cried and pushed my hand away.   
"I'm not going to get fucking big and fat again! I'm trying my hardest right now okay?" He barked at me.   
I groaned in annoyance.   
"You need to gain weight Keith. You won't be able to nurse Lander anymore if you keep this up" I scolded.   
"They make me gain so much! I hate it!" He whined.  
"Keith, You need to take them. Food isn't doing you much good right now. Lander needs you to stay bigger, You're his only food source" I hissed.  
"I don't want to get fat again! I hated it!" He whimpered.   
"You never were fat Keith. We've been over this dozens of times. You need to gain weight if you want to keep Lander healthy!" I snapped.   
Keith scowled at me and snatched the pill from my hand and gulped it down with no water.   
"I'm doing this for him!" He snarled.   
"Thank you" I said, softening my tone and touching Keith's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me" He grumbled and shoved my hand away.

This hurt me.  
I'm just trying to do what's best for my boyfriend and son.   
He's being a bit selfish really.   
Thinking about his own needs over the baby's.

Keith felt bad later on, I could tell.   
He was the big spoon tonight.   
Lander was thankfully sound asleep when we finally got into bed.   
Keith is much to little to properly be the big spoon.   
I'm the big spoon master.  
I'll let him have his fun.

Keith's body type before his pregnancy was I guess medium in a way.   
Listen, I call him short but he's not too short, Just short to me.   
I'm really tall.  
6'0 and maybe 6'1.   
Keith was what you would call slim thick.   
His body was and still is pear shaped; His hips and thighs being bigger and wider than everything above it.   
So smaller on the top and bigger on the bottom.  
I'll miss his baby belly.   
But I've got something much better now. 

As Keith took the pills 3 time a day as instructed, his cheeks filled out again soon.   
His arms weren't so stick thin and his belly ballooned up again too.   
He hates it but it's what's best for him and the baby.   
He needs to be a chubby boy in order be healthy enough to feed Lander.   
These pills work wonders for him.   
His stomach now isn't as big as it was when he was pregnant but it's nice and plump again.   
It's squishy and pudgy just like it was after the birth.   
So the perfect kind of tummy.

Keith has to take his shirt off to feed Lander and I get to look at him as he does so.   
He's such a good momma.   
I haven't been touching his middle as he instructed. As much as I'd love to squish my face into it; Keith wouldn't like that.   
Whenever Keith would try and poke at his tum, I'd take him away from the mirror and sit him down calmly.   
His body right now is frankly very cute. It's very mom like.  
His tum is soft and pudgy as I said. Very cute and squishy.   
His chest is as large as it will get, pushing a B cup at this point.   
His nipples a nice bright pink and swollen from Lander's little mouth.

I can't wait until we have another baby! If ever.   
I want Lander to have a sibling and I want to see Keith like that again.   
But listen here:  
I wasn't turned on by Keith because he was pregnant. I wasn't attracted to the fact that he was so big but rather I was just still attracted to him like I always have been.   
Pregnant or not Keith is still my amazing, gorgeous boyfriend.   
And I love him. 

** Keith pov **

My mother came to see us again the next day.   
I'd rather not have her come right now. I feel like she'll judge me for getting so chubby.   
From what she told me in the past; As soon as she was well enough, She got right back into shape.   
She probably won't care but I have to stay like this right? 

I tried to cover my body as much I could but that didn't work well.   
We were sat in the lounge room and Lancs had Lander in his lap.   
I got up to hug her and I swear the first thing she noticed was my paunchy body.   
"You look good" She smiled and held my hand to her chest.   
"Really? I don't think so. I thought you'd judge me. You said you whipped yourself back into shape soon after you had me, I'm doing quite the opposite" I explained.   
"I've said this before, You were too damn skinny before. You needed to put a bit of weight on" She chuckled and put her hands on my sides which I didn't like very much.   
"Keith has to stay heavier because his milk production for Lander won't keep up if he's all skinny" Lance said, he gave Lander to me.   
"He's gotta stay thick!" Lance said and slammed his hands on my hips.   
"Stop!" I barked at him.   
"Well that's good that you've gained weight then. Stay like that! Lander needs to be nursed" She said.

I dragged everyone's attention away from me body and over to the most important thing; Lander.   
"Somebody just woke up from his nap" I said.   
Lander yawned.   
My mother smiled and cupped his little face.  
She took him from me and held him in her arms.   
He smiled happily and reached up to her.  
"He's getting big" She chuckled.   
She held him up to her face and kissed his forehead.   
"I think he missed you" I giggled.   
Lance put his arms around my ribs, making sure to not touch my belly like I asked him too.   
He nuzzled his face into my neck and hugged me tightly.   
We all sat down and Lance rubbed my thigh.

Lander babbled happily to my mother and bounced in her arms.   
Shiro and Matt soon entered the room.   
"Ah Krolia, You're back!" Shiro said.   
"Shiro! It's good to see you" She replied.   
Shiro sat next to her and patted Lander's little head.   
My mother really likes Shiro.   
She has ever since she met him.   
"How are you? How are both of you?' She asked Shiro and Matt.   
"I'm good" Shiro replied.   
"I'm good as well" Matt said.   
Lander put his tiny hands on my mother's face. She smiled.   
Lance then kissed my cheek randomly.   
"What was that for?" I asked.   
"No reason" He grinned.   
"Mm you're weird" I laughed and pushed his face away. 

Once again my mother didn't stay long.   
She had to leave in about half an hour.   
I found out she wasn't even supposed to be here, She was supposed to be flying back to her base. 

** Lance pov **

After dinner a few days later I asked if anyone would like to come and stay with Lander for a while so Keith and I could shower.   
The Princess volunteered first so she came down with me to Keith and I's room.   
"You two really deserve some alone time" She smiled.   
"You're looking better now Keith" She added as I helped him up.   
Keith smiled weakly.   
"I'm not feeling great but thank you Princess" Keith replied.   
We both said goodbye to Lander and that we'd be right back and the Princess will take good care of him.  
He was busy playing with Allura's hair to notice us leaving. 

I took my clothes of as soon as Keith closed the bathroom door.   
Keith refused to look in the mirror at himself.   
I frowned at this.   
He carefully took his shirt off and then his underwear and pants.   
He kicked his clothes to the side where mine were then covered his stomach with his arms.   
"Awe Keith, You don't have to cover up around me" I cooed and tried to put my arms around him.   
Keith pushed me away gently and got into the shower and turned it on.   
I got 3 towels; 1 for me and 2 for Keith and set them next to the shower.   
I got into the shower with him and Keith just ignored me and wet his hair.   
I just want Keith to be happy, He's been so sad.   
I put my arms around his stomach out of habit, then realized that I forgot he doesn't want me doing that.   
"Lance..." Keith said quietly.  
"I'm sorry!" I squeaked and let go of him.   
"No...I'm sorry. I know you mean well. I know you just want to get close to me" Keith said.   
"I know Keith, I forgot honey I'm sorry" I apologized.   
"I-I just hate my body so fucking much. I can't take action until Lander can start eating baby foods or whenever I stop milk production. I feel so ugly and I know all you want is to help me feel better" Keith said, his tone so full of sadness.   
"You are not ugly, Dear god don't ever say that. You are the most attractive and gorgeous person I have ever seen and I truly just want you to be happy" I said.   
I moved Keith's wet hair from neck and kissed it.   
He turned around to face me. He put his arms around my neck and I put my hands on his hips. Keith then closed his eyes and pushed his body onto mine.   
I can feel his soft stomach and tender chest swells pressing to me.   
Keith kissed me and I put my arms around him, His tummy is touching me so it's fine.   
He began to kiss my jaw then neck.   
His lips are so soft.  
"Mm Keith" I moaned softly.   
I ran my hands down his back and rested them on his big ass.   
I kissed Keith's chin and he swished he hair from my face.   
I began to suck on Keith's neck and he moaned.  
I've missed that sound.   
Keith gasped in pleasure.   
"You're so hot" I purred into his neck.   
If Keith wasn't so turned on, he probably retort something degrading towards himself.   
Keith was very aroused and was rubbing his hardened self on my thigh.   
"I've missed that" I giggled.   
Keith stood on his tippy toes so he could kiss me better.   
I then picked Keith up and he wrapped his legs around my waist.   
He had both of his hands on the back on my head.   
Keith continued to kiss my face then I moved to his neck again.   
Keith moaned again and I gripped his ass tightly and pushed him against the wall.   
I hope I'm not hurting him?  
I kissed his chest and collar bones, Keith pulled me closer.   
I hiked him up a bit higher so I could move further down his body with my lips.   
I kissed his swollen pecks and ran my lips over his nipple and pressed my lips to it.   
The one lander prefers to nurse from is which one I paid the post attention to.   
I covered Keith's chest swells in gentle kisses as he's been a little sore.   
"Those aren't for you, Lance" Keith chuckled and tipped my head up with his thumb.   
"I know, I'm just giving them some love" I smiled.   
I shifted Keith again and he squeaked gently to signal he's hurting.   
I set him down carefully.   
He gripped onto me again and he began to kiss me again and I kissed his back. 

We didn't escalate anymore than that. Sure, I helped him reach his climax and he helped with me mine.   
That's the first time in so long we've been this intimate.   
That boosted Keith's mood and made him happier.   
He was super giggly and flirty afterwords.   
When we got out of the shower, We were both wrapped in out towels.   
Keith hugged me from behind as I brushed my teeth.   
He then trailed his hands down to my crotch and just let his hands rest there.   
"Whoa Keith!" I said jokingly.   
He kissed my shoulder blade.

Keith dried his hair and then brushed his teeth.   
He left his shirt off, and I seized the opportunity to do a cheeky something I've wanted to do for weeks.   
Sure it's not the best time but I just had to do it.   
Keith spit out his toothpaste and as soon as he came up I grabbed his chest.   
His toothbrush poked out his mouth.   
He just starred caught of guard at our reflections in the mirror.   
My hands cupping each side of Keith's chest.   
I can fit each...uh (Keith told me not to call them boobs but if I don't say it to his face it's fine, he'll never know) side of his chest in my hands. They're bigger than I thought, They're bigger than they look.   
God I love being bisexual!  
Keith is my ideal parter.   
A cheeky, mischievous grin spread across my face.   
Keith looked down at my hands then back at me.   
"What are ya doing there?" Keith asked slowly.   
"What does it look like I'm doing" I stalled.   
"It looks like you're groping me" Keith replied.  
"I had to grab them, You knew this was going to happen sooner or later" I smirked.   
I gave them a squeeze before Keith tore himself away from my grasp, holding his chest.   
"They're sensitive! That hurt!" Keith whined.   
"I was fine until you had to grab them like that! Enjoy them while you can, They won't be here forever" Keith hissed.   
"It's degrading to me though, I feel like a woman" He sighed.   
"You're a man, You're a real man and you're the manliest man out there" I gushed.   
"Even with boobs you're still a manly man" I added.   
"Don't call them that!" Keith snapped.   
"What do you want me to call them then?? That's what they are!" I exclaimed.   
Keith hurriedly put his shirt on.  
"I fucking told you. Just call it my chest. I don't like the word breasts because that's weird. It's just a chest, Leave it at that" Keith scolded.   
"How about I call them your boy boobies?" I giggled.   
"No!" Keith yelled and put his toothbrush away.   
"Oh I have an idea! How about we just don't talk about them at all! Pretend they don't exist" Keith scoffed.   
"Keith...they're getting big, I can't ignore them" I said looking at his rounded chest.  
"Stop looking! You're making me feel worse!" He groaned.   
"Jeez, I'd rather have you touch my stomach than have you grope my horribly sensitive chest that only exists so I can feed our baby!" Keith barked.   
"As you wish" I said and wrapped my arms around his stomach teasingly and patted his tum.   
"There is no baby in there now, You have no reason to be touching me!" He growled.   
"I do have a valid reason: You're soft and squishy and warm" I smiled and hugged him.   
"Enough!" He yelped and shoved me away.   
"Awe babe come on!" I called after Keith as his stomped out of the barroom.   
I chucked to myself and hung out our towels and cleaned up the bathroom. 

**Keith pov**

I got back into our room and Allura and Lander were still in the same spot.   
"That took a while" She chuckled.   
"Sorry" I replied.   
"I just changed his nappy and put on this cute cat outfit!" She squealed happily and I walked over to see Lander in a cute light blue cat onesie with ears, little paw footsies and a tail! It's the cutest fucking thing!   
I squeaked happily.   
It's mostly light blue but the belly circle,feet and the tip of the tail are while.   
"I didn't even see this one! It's officially my favourite!" I chirped.   
Lander looked up at me and smiled and giggled with joy as he saw me.   
I scooped him up and held him.   
"He loves you so much Keith" Allura said sweetly.   
I smiled.   
Lander then squished his face into his favoured side of my chest and did his little lip nibble.    
I pulled my shirt collar down and let him attach himself to me.   
"Allura-Uh...How big are these things going to get? They're getting quite large..." I trailed off and motioned to my bulging chest.   
"They shouldn't get any bigger" She replied.   
"You said that when they were half this size!" I whimpered.  
"I look enough like a woman as it is with my giant hips and curves" I added.   
"They really shouldn't be getting any bigger. The pills may be the culprit" She replied.   
"Can I stop taking them yet?" I sighed.   
"Not yet, You still have quite a bit more weight to put on. We have to fill out those ribs of yours" She said and poked my side.   
Lance then came in.   
"You should go to bed Princess" He said.   
"I suppose I should" She hummed and got up.   
"Thank you so much for looking after him! Sorry we took so long, Thing got heated" Lance giggled.   
I scowled and kicked him.  
Allura just chuckled and patted Lander's head before saying goodnight to us and then leaving.

Lander then clamped his gums down on my nipple.  
"Ow!" I cried.   
He let go of me and I brought my hand up to my swell.   
"I would love to take my shirt off but someone is handsy tonight!" I hissed at Lance.   
I yanked my shirt over my now sore right side and pulled it down so he could try from the left.   
"Don't bite the hand that feeds you!" I giggled at Lander and poked his chubby cheek.   
He happily latched on to my other side gently with no nipping.   
He didn't suckle for much longer after that and let go.   
Lance burped him then handed him back to me.   
I poked his little tummy gently and he giggled and put his tiny hands on mine.   
I kissed his forehead and Lance sat next to me.   
I put Lander to my chest so his chin could rest on my shoulder.   
"Let's get you to bed huh" I said and put Lander gracefully is his crib.   
I kissed his forehead again and Lance did the same.   
I dimmed the lights to the lowest setting and got into bed.  
Lance got onto me then straddled me.   
I put my arms around his waist and put my head to his chest.   
His framiliar boyish scent greeted my nose and I kissed his bare chest.   
"I love you" I whispered.   
"I love you too" Lance whispered back.   
I ran my hands down his back and slipped them into his underwear and grabbed his small little ass.   
It may be small but it suits him. Lance with a big ass wouldn't fit his body type at all.   
"It's still tiny as ever" I giggled and gave him a little nip near his nipple.   
Lance scoffed.   
"Why don't you let me inspect yours then huh?" Lance sneered.   
"I'm busy, You can in a bit" I cooed.   
I ran my tongue up Lance's torso and over his nipple.   
"Gah! That's weird" He whisper screamed, forgetting our baby was trying to sleep next to us.   
"Oh sorry do you not like my mouth near one of the most sensitive parts on your body?" I spat.   
"Okay okay-I was doing it earlier to you so I get it" Lance sighed.  
"These little balloons are not for you. They're for the baby" I said and poked a finger it his nose.  
"Oh I can't call them boobs but you can call then ballo-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.   
"Shush" I hissed at him.   
I glanced over at Lander was most likely asleep now.  
Lance flopped onto the bed and I straddled him as he lay.   
Pressing my crotch to his.   
I love rubbing myself up against him.   
Lance is bigger than me but I'm not that far behind.   
Lance slammed his hands down onto my ass with a harsh loud noise echoing in the room.   
Lander didn't notice.   
"Ah it's been a while" He hummed and gripped my backside.   
"I'm still having trouble just fitting it into my hands" He smirked.  
"Those pills have gone to your ass too, Not just the rest of you" He added.   
"I of all people would know" He said.   
I pushed myself back into his grip.   
I do love getting my ass grabbed but by Lance and only him.   
"I can call you thick now, That's what you are. You're thick and very well endowed" Lance said and bit his lip.   
He gave my ass a good rub.   
I'll agree that the weight I've gained has spread to other parts of my body,  Not just my belly.   
My thighs as big as they already were are bigger, My ass of course, My arms are quite soft now, My cheeks are rounder and my belly which is the pills main target.   
Doesn't help that I'm bloated still though.   
I still look like I'm pregnant because of how bloated my belly is.   
It's still round and sticks out.   
"Mom is tired" I sighed.   
Lance gave my ass a good hard slap before letting me get off him.   
"Those pills have been making me so bloated. I still look like I'm pregnant" I huffed.   
I held my shirt tightly around my middle so Lance could see.  
"You look fine" Lance smiled and tapped my middle. 

**Lance pov**

Keith stretched his arms up in the air like he normally does.   
His little mom tummy poked out from the bottom of his shirt and I smiled fondly.   
Keith laid down and turned to his right side like he usually does.   
I moved some of his shaggy hair from his face and kissed his plump cheek.   
We said out I love you's and I checked on Lander a final time.   
He was sound asleep.   
I cuddled up to Keith and let his warmth radiate onto me as I fell asleep.   
  


**Keith pov**

Lander woke us up in the middle of night crying.   
Lance told me to stay put.   
When my senses came to, My belly hurt a lot from the bloating. It felt tight and sore.   
Lander woke up because he needed to be nursed at 4 o'clock in the morning I guess.   
I did that trying not to fall asleep.   
Lander needs to learn to get comfy with Lance and not just me. He has two dads and I'm not his only caregiver.  
He needs to get used to his daddy.   
I'll accept the term mom for the time being.   
Once Lander's tum was full we put him back to bed with his pacifier and bunny.   
My chest was sore after that too.   
Sore stomach and sore chest, Great combo.   
I laid on my back for a while cupping and massaging my sore chest.   
Lance of course, offered to do that for me, but I don't trust him with these things now. They're off limits to him.   
He just wants to live out his bisexual fantasies of having a boyfriend with boarder line B cup breasts.

"You're not touching them! They're off limits to you because of your actions tonight" I barked as I had both hands on my chest mounds.   
"Plus you just want to grope me for your own sexual pleasure. Sorry I've been too out of shape for sex. I did push a baby out of my body not that long ago" I added.   
"I really just want to plow into you again, I've missed that so much" He said.   
"It's going to be a while before I'm ready for that again. I'm so goddamn out of shape and I'd get exhausted just bottoming" I explained.  
"You don't have to apologize, I can get off to the thought of you so don't worry" Lance assured me.   
I sighed.  
"The thought of me before I blew up like a balloon?" I huffed.   
"A little. Mostly now though, You're so hot right now" He growled eagerly.   
"Everything about you is bigger for the better and the best psychical parts of you are nice and big now and I'm in heaven. All I need is lots of Keith to cuddle" Lance grinned.   
I know he's talking about my ass.   
"It's not just your fat ass. It's your stomach, Thighs, Cheeks, Hips, Waist, All that good stuff" Lance smirked cheekily.   
"Those hips are going to be the death of" Lance exclaimed dramatically.   
Lance reached over to me and put his arms around my wide hips.   
"There's room for another baby in there" He sang.   
"You have a pregnancy kink or some kind of like...inflation or big stomach kink....something creepy like that! No more kids for a long while! Let my body heal before you knock me up again" I snapped.  
"I don't have those kinks, My kinks are just you" Lancs smiled.   
"I bet you jacked off to the thought of my belly multiple times" I spat.   
"No! That's horrible. That was Lander in your belly!" Lance exclaimed.   
"Okay point" I agreed.  
Keith crossed his arms as he usually does.   
This caused both swells to press together and look JUST like a woman's would.  
If you think couldn't make Keith any angrier? You're wrong.   
I shoved my face right into his chest.   
"God! Come on!" He yelped and shoved me away.   
"How immature must you be?" He cried.   
"I'm wearing t-shirts so the baby can have easy access. I can wear sweaters that conceal my chest because you can't keep your raging hormones under control!" Keith snapped and grabbed a pillow and covered his chest.   
"I can motorboat you now, They're big enough" I grinned cheekily.   
Keith scoffed loudly and shoved me again.   
"I'm going to have to hide myself when I breastfeed him now because of you" Keith snarled.  
Lander began to whine for Keith.   
Keith scooped him up from his crib. He now shoved his face where I just did, In between his breasts.   
I muffled a snicker.   
"Stop being such an asshole! You're being such a dick!" Keith whined.   
"Oh sure the baby can do it but not me?" I complained.   
Keith took an annoyed breath.   
"They-are-not-for-you!" Keith hissed.   
Lander squeaked and nibbled at Keith's shirt.  
"Again?" He asked.   
Lander put two hands on his preferred side of Keith's chest.   
"Be mature" Keith barked and pulled his shirt down so Lander could suckle again.   
Lander finished up and Keith burped him.   
Lander yawned and we both put him back to bed.   
  


**Keith pov**

Lance has been really pissing me off lately.   
Why can't he just respect my damn boundaries?  
If he can't respect mine, why should I respect his?   
I'm a little bit horny from my hormones being so out of whack from having Lander.   
They haven't regulated yet, I need more testosterone in my body.

Lance and I were laying down just trying to fall asleep after Lander's episode.   
I pressed my body against his back.   
He hummed signalling he likes this.   
I then slid my hand over his hip and grabbed his junk with my hand.   
Lance squeaked and scrunched his body up.   
I just gripped him harder.   
"Okay touché touché Keith!" He whisper screamed as to not wake the baby.   
"You can let go now" He said after a few seconds.   
"Aw do you not like it?" I purred.   
"I would if I wasn't so tired" He huffed.   
"Please don't grope my fucking chest like it's an object. It hurts quite frankly and makes me uncomfortable. I love you more than anything Lance, But you can't do that okay? I'm setting a boundary, I don't have many but this is one. You don't like it when I grab your dick, so just keep your hands off that area until I no longer need to nurse Lander okay?" I said quietly and let go of him.  
"I'm sorry Keith!" Lance cried.   
I hushed him so he doesn't wake the baby.  
"I'm sorry Keith!" He whispered.  
"You know me, My personality. That's not an excuse at all so I can't use that. I respect you so much so I'll stop. I have no excuse really, It's just something new about you and I just love touching you in general. I'll keep my perverted hands off them" Lance apologized.   
"When I no longer need to nurse Lander, Feel free to do whatever you want there. Grab them, Grope them, I don't care. They have a purpose right now and it's not for your entertainment" I said and nipped his earlobe cheekily.   
"What else is off limits? Is the tum still? I want to know now" Lance asked.   
"My stomach has been aching so bad because of the godforsaken bloating from the pills. I wouldn't mind an occasional gentle rub but you'd have to be really careful, pressure hurts. Just not a lot of excessive touching because there's no reason for that now. I'm still not keen on that area being touched but I'm just really sore. I know I told you that it's off limits but I'm hurting. The chest is the biggest off-limit area but other than that, Nothing else, Grab everything else you can get your hands on. Maybe that'll help tide you over from the chest if I just let you grab whatever else" I explained.   
"Yes okay, Deal" Lance said.   
"Tum under specific circumstances and no titts, Got it" Lance said.   
"Like I've said; Pretend that I don't have two big lumps on my chest and don't call them anything at all! They're not even here!" I said.   
Lance agreed.   
He lifted his head up and kissed me goodnight.   
"Get to bed. Your body needs sleep. If Lander wakes up, I'm looking after him. You stay put babe" Lance assured me.   
"Thank you" I said.   
I kissed Lance once more before rolling back over.   
Lance pushed himself up against me but kept his naughty hands to himself.   
  


As the days turned into weeks and went by, things were just getting worse.  
Lander would wake up so many times in the night crying even more.   
He's gotten used to Lance now and accepts his comfort instead of only mine.   
I've lost weight again but I'm at a good middle point now.   
Allura isn't thrilled but I'm still breastfeeding and still producing milk so I don't see an issue.   
Why was I hoping that my hips would shrink down a bit again?   
That is not happening.   
This is a permanent change now. The fact I've lost some weight just accentuates their size.   
Nobody but me sees a problem.

I've been having horrible mood swings and getting even mode distraught and mad over everything.   
Everything is making me sad and angry.   
Allura thinks it's postpartum depression that's lasting longer than normal.   
I denied it but I think she's right.  
I should be happy right?  
I've got a baby so shouldn't that make me a happy mom?   
I guess not.   
Lance and I are so exhausted.   
This is so much harder than I thought.   
I've just accepted being called a mother and mom by everyone else. I look like a woman so why not just add to that?  
I've been coming to meals and walking more around the castle.  
I can walk perfectly fine and both Lance's and my clothes fit me again!   
It feels nice to be small again.   
Going down stairs has made me realize the actual size of my chest.   
They bounce around slightly and it hurts! I've found myself cupping them as I go down the small flights of stairs. I need a bra or something, Jeez.   
Lander loves his little blue cat onesie and it's so soft.   
He's comfy in it.   
I love it too.   
I've been carrying Lander around with me too, showing him the massive castle.   
I'm getting used to having a little baby around now.   
He unfortunately has learned to love grabbing and touching my chest, Outside of nursing too.   
He just likes the feel I'm assuming.   
He's nipped my nipples countless times now and I've put baby formula on a space mall shopping list.   
Just today Lance just went with Shiro today to get more baby stuff from the space mall.  
They got lots more diapers, blankets, formula and bottles, more toys and clothes. They even found a red kitty onesie to match the blue and I love it.

Out of everyone Lander seemingly likes Allura the best. She's good with him. Although he loves everyone else lots and there's no competition for his love (Well outside Lance and I anyway) he gets along well with all of us.   
Lance and I fight for who's the favoured parent but it's still me, but not by far.   
I am his mother after all.

I'd brought Lander into the lounge area, I was holding him upright gently on my lap as he bapped my tummy with his little hands.   
He's wearing the blue kitty onesie and has been quiet all day.   
He's been getting quite talkative, Well not English but just lots of baby babble.  
Lance is trying to teach him to talk but he's not even 4 months old yet. He's beginning to teeth so I'm happy I've decided to stop nursing him at this point.   
Lance is trying so hard to get him to say "Dada" but we're all telling him that he's too young still.   
I think he's said "Mama" a few times to me but I don't think it was that. It was just probably baby babble that sounded like it.

Lander wanted me to hold him so I picked him up and put one hand on his back and held him to me chest.   
He tugged on my hair which I didn't like very much.   
Matt was sitting across from me on a small laptop.   
Lance then entered, Shiro and him were back from their trip.   
Lander made happy little noises when he saw Lance.   
"There are my boys!" He smiled.   
I glanced over at him.   
He leaned down and gave me a kiss.   
He carefully took the baby from me and cradled him.   
Lance made a little baby voice at him and talked in a silly voice to him.   
"Has he given to hassle today?" He asked.   
I shook my head.   
"Good" He replied.   
He gave Lander's cheek a little kiss then mine.   
"He slapped me" Matt spoke up.   
"Keith or the baby?" Lance I asked, I rolled my eyes.   
"No, Not Keith! Lander did, He didn't mean to, but he was just touching my face as I was holding him, and he brought a hand down too hard" Matt chuckled.   
"Are you giving up nursing for good now then?" Lance asked me.  
"Yup, He's teething and I'm not getting my nipple ripped off" I sighed.   
"Understandable" Lance replied.   
  


After supper when the three of us were back in our room after supper Lance spoke up.  
"So you're not feeding Lander anymore right..." He said mischievously.   
"Go for it. I remember what I said so go goddamn crazy. I'm still producing milk so just be a bit gentle" I warned.  
Lander was on his back on our bed playing with a rattle happily.   
Lance didn't need to be told twice.   
He slammed his hands onto my chest and grabbed each side.   
"And they're still nice and big" He smiled.  
"I'm gonna have my fun" Lance grinned.

That night was filled with Lance groping and rubbing my still large chest swells.   
"They're still so big" He snickered.   
"I'm going to have the time of my life. When am I ever going to see my boyfriend with huge boobs again?" He hummed.   
I scoffed at him.  
They have no purpose now. Lander had his first bottle tonight and was fine.   
"They're not huge...are they?" I squeaked.   
"Solid B cup" Lance replied.  
"That is big!" I wailed.   
Lance shoved his face into them now. He put hands on both sides and pushed them together.   
Lance had his fun with my chest until I got sick of his touch and asked him to stop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lance pov**

Keith started taking the weight pills yet again. His weight has been a roller coaster. Up and down the up then down then neutral and it's been a lot for his body.   
He's fattened up again so his weight is back up.  
Chubby Keith is my favourite Keith honestly.

Matt was watching Lander in the other room so Keith and I could shower.  Keith is getting comfortable with being heavier. He knows what's best for his body right now, and it might not be being heavier that's the key anymore.

When we put Lander to bed and it was just Keith and I.   
I then tackled him and pulled his shirt up and began covering his now (once again) pudgy belly in kisses.   
Keith was trying not to be loud. I began to tickle him and he was giggling and trying to push me off.   
His stomach is always has been so soft, His skin anyway.   
"I need to talk, Lance. Stop for a minute!" He laughed.   
"Allura said I can start training again! I'll have to start on a low level but I'm so happy! I can get back into shape now!" Keith cheered.   
"Let me cherish your belly then. I'm gonna miss it" I sighed.   
"Yes, alright" Keith agreed.   
I wrapped my arms around him tightly and smushed my face into his middle.   
"This won't be fun when you're all toned again" I whined.   
"We have a baby who is just as soft as I am. He's not getting jacked anytime soon so go poke at his tummy once I get back into shape" Keith chuckled.   
"You're right" I agreed.   
"He's getting a little temper just like his mom" I teased and kissed Keith's cheek.   
"He's been getting angry easier and is getting fussy and irritated" I added.   
"We're some how connected. My postpartum could be linked to that in a way" Keith said.   
"Or it could be he's inherited your short fuse" I put in.   
"He's got your eyes, lips, hair and face shape. What makes you think he doesn't have your temper? He's got everything from you seemingly" I groaned.   
"He has your nose and freckles" Keith offered.   
I rolled my eyes.   
"He has your belly though" I gushed and poked Keith.   
"That's a baby thing, Babies aren't born fit" Keith said.   
"He has your temper, that's final!" I exclaimed.   
"I'm trying so hard not to yell at you right now, Kiss me so the urge is suppressed" Keith suggested.   
I didn't need to be asked twice.   
I pressed my lips to this and got on top of him to straddle him.   
Keith put his hands on my waist to steady me.   
We continued steady and mutual kisses until Keith was out of breath.   
I sat up and put my hands flat on his middle.   
"Mm you're so fucking handsome" He gushed and brought a hand up to my cheek.  
"I know babe" I bragged.   
"You're the cute one" I said in a baby voiced and squished Keith's plump cheeks together.

**Keith pov**

The next few days turned into weeks and I was finally getting back to normal.   
Everyone is still getting used to having a little baby around.   
I've still got my mood swings and heavy raw emotions, But I'm dealing with them fairly well.   
My hormones are regulating.   
Lander is getting used to having bottles.   
I'm not gonna explain this because #1 it's a rather...interesting process and it's just gross in my opinion.   
Although I'm not feeding Lander directly from my chest anymore, I'm managing to...extract the milk and have it put into a bottle for him. That's all I'm saying.   
Strange space contraptions can do wonders.   
Lander misses nursing but I'm not risking having my nipples bitten off by a 4 month old baby.   
I've begun training finally.   
I didn't think about how hard it was going to be.   
I was more out of shape than I thought.   
Having nothing to hold my chest down as I'm running and dodging the bots is not fun in the slightest.   
They're moving around and it's hurting me.   
I'm not going to ever be wearing a bra.  
#1: I'm not a fucking woman.  
#2: No more space mall trips for a while.  
#3: I just don't want too.  
At this point the only thing that still reassures and reminds me that I'm a man is my dick.   
Everything else is all too feminine.

During training I'm getting so tired so quickly.   
After 10 minutes I'm out of breath.   
Lance has been bringing Lander in to watch me, but he's been too busy tugging on Lance's shirt and smacking his face to care.   
The favoured uncle is Matt.   
Matt knows just how to make Lander giggle.   
He makes dumb faces at him and carefully holds him up in the air.

The fat that has been sticking to my body is slowly but surely going away which is leaving me more and more agile.   
Oddly enough my stomach was the first thing to shrink down in size. That's usually the hardest place.   
My arms are getting toned again with ease. Building muscle has always been easy for me.   
But no matter how much I work on my lower body, Nothing is working. I've accepted my big womanly hips now but my thighs are just staying the same size.   
My calves are getting toned but the size of my thighs is not budging.   
I'll still be producing milk for a while still so my big, jiggling hellspawn breasts aren't going anywhere.   
They've shrunken a bit from my training but besides that, No changes.   
I need to stop talking about them. Considering how much I despise them, I talk about them too much.   
I lied when I said they don't have a purpose anymore.   
They do, I'm still feeding my baby with them but he's no longer suckling directly from me.

In other news, Lotor's ship has been under attack by rebel galra. He's taken cover with us in the castle until further notice.   
He has his own room here from when he stayed with us when we captured him a while ago.   
Lander is absolutely fascinated by him.   
His little fangs and light purple skin are just a beacon to him.   
We've been washing all of Lander's clothes often, More specifically his downright adorable kitty onesies.   
They're still soft and warm even though they've been washed.   
His favourite is the blue one which I've mentioned before.   
His hair is getting longer and more freckles are dotting his face too.   
He's getting bigger as well. He's grown so much.   
He is adapting a few more of Lance's traits.   
His face shape is changing from chubby and round like mine, to a more thin shape but I think that's just what happens with babies.   
He's still got fat little cheeks like mine though.   
His nose is becoming more like Lance's too.   
He's learning to move a bit my himself.   
Allura found some foam mats that were originally used as cushions for chairs but has left little square sections of them around the castle where we've brought Lander.   
He's got his own spot in the lounge room.   
He's got quite a few mats in a square in the little lowered space where our feet go, But it's in the center so it's not too much in the way.   
His bunny is still his favourite.   
He's found a liking to a little squishy Saturn shaped toy.   
He's been able to scoot around on his belly, Not crawling, he's not old enough yet. 

Everyone was sat in the lounge room. Including Lotor.   
We weren't discussing too much. Not a lot of serious topics.

Lander was in my lap, wearing his onesie.   
He was holding onto my fingers and babbling.   
His big bright eyes scanning the room and looking at everyone and everything.   
He's learned to stick his little tongue out and often does it to me. I'll poke mine back out at him.

"He's sure something, Isn't he?" Lotor chuckled. He was sat across from Lance, Lander and I.   
"He for is sure something, A little shit!" I hissed and scrunched my nose teasingly at the baby in my lap.   
"Has he been naughty?" Lotor asked.  
"Waking us up at 3 am because he misses us and wants attention. Spitting milk out, Pulling hair, Biting. Oh god the biting is bad. He's teething but he's only got gums now but just wait a few months. He's nipping at Keith'a chest even though he stopped directly breastfeeding him weeks ago. Kicking at us when we have to change him. Just a lot of things" Lance explained.   
"That's babies for you" Allura put in.   
"You've been being bad huh?" I asked and picked Lander up and held him to my face.   
He squealed happily and tried to pull at my hair.   
"Oh no you don't! No hair pulling!" Lance said and took him from me.   
Lance held him up higher in the air and Lander just made weird noises.   
He squirmed in Lance's grip and he gave him back to me.   
Lander hit my chest with his hands and I held him to my body.   
Lance gave him his pacifier and Lander just took it out and dropped it into the couch.   
Lance put it back in then he just did the same thing.   
"Keep it in your mouth you dork!" I exclaimed and put it in once again. He left it this time.   
Lance gave him a rattle that was on the floor on his mats.   
He just hit my boobs with it.   
I'm calling them boobs now, yes.   
I moved his hand away from my chest and he just shook the toy over his belly.   
Lance brushed his wavy hair from his face and kissed his forehead.   
"He's so bad" Shiro laughed.   
Lander shoved the rattle at my chest again.  
"Stop touching his tiddies Lander!" Pidge cried.   
Lance took him again.   
Lander just hit Lance in the face with the rattle.   
Everyone chuckled.   
"That's your genes, not mine" Lance huffed.   
"Since when do I hit people in the face with things?" I asked.   
"I don't know but that's not from me" He denied.   
I sighed.   
The tail of his onesie hung down and I pulled on it.   
I rested my head on Lance's shoulder and Lander then hit my head with the rattle.   
Everyone chuckled again.   
He threw it down and it hit the floor.

He continued to bug Lance and I and kept trying reach over and touch my goddamn boobs.   
"You're going for a nap" I announced and scooped him up. He shoved his head into my chest.   
Everyone laughed.

I took Lander to our room and put him in his crib. He didn't struggle or fuss like he normally does. He's probably just sleepy.   
I gave him his bunny and kissed his nose then dimmed the lights.   
I left the room and went back to the lounge area.   
"Did he make a big stink about it?" Lance asked.   
"Nope, he was good" I replied.

**Lance pov**

Keith curled up to me on the couch and put his head onto my shoulder. No baby to tug at his hair this time.   
I put an arm around him and pressed my body to his.   
I rubbed his side gently.   
I miss his tummy, He's getting back into shape and there's not too much belly left.   
He have a mini baby monitor that you can just clip onto your shirt.

We all talked for a while longer, almost 2 hours.  
Keith heard Lander on the monitor.   
I offered to go get him.   
I did so and Lander wasn't crying when I got to our room.   
I got him up and changed his diaper, put him back in soft onesie and brought a bottle, his pacifier and his bunny with me.   
Altean bottles are so cool. Allura for whatever reason had one laying around??   
It's a lightweight glass and heats its contents up with a press of a button.   
I pressed the button and allowed it to heat up as I walked back.   
Lander was still a bit groggy from his shirt little nap but his face lit up when he saw his momma.   
"Oh sure! He gets all happy when he sees you" I growled and gave Lander to Keith.   
Keith chuckled and put the baby in his lap.   
I gave Keith the bottle too.   
Keith cradled Keith and gave him the bottle.   
"He's so persistent on wanting to hold  the bottle by himself but he always ends up dropping it" Keith laughed.   
Sure enough, Lander tried to push Keith's hand away but Keith just tucked his little hands back down.   
I sat next to Keith again.   
Everyone was so fascinated by Lander, All eyes on him.   
When he finished his bottle, Keith handed it to me and I took it into the kitchen so I could wash it later.   
Keith quickly burped him then put him back in his lap.   
I slipped Lander's hood up. It has little cat ears.   
His hair poked out a bit.   
Lander reached over and tugged at the hem of my shirt.   
"What?" I asked him in a baby voice.  
He just giggled and tugged at it again.

He soon began to just pull at both Keith and I's shirts.  
"Here, I can take him" Hunk offered.   
"Please!" Keith exclaimed.   
Hunk got up and took the baby and sat down next to Allura.   
Lander pulled at Hunk's headband ribbon and Hunk chuckled.   
"Give him his bunny is he's being a nuisance" Keith said.   
He nodded.   
"You know, We could try giving him some food goo tonight. It's soft and squishy so he could easily eat it" Coran spoke up.   
"He's still too young is he not?" I asked.   
"He can start to have other foods as an accent to milk. As a treat per say" Coran said.   
"He might like that" Keith said.   
"Do you wanna try something different?" I asked Lander.   
He just sat as Keith bounced him up and down on his leg.    
  


At dinner Keith let Lander try some goo.   
We have a makeshift highchair until we find a way we can make one.   
Keith brought his spoon up to Lander's mouth.   
Lander took a small bite.  
He just sloshed it around in his mouth before actually swallowing.   
"Does that mean he likes it?" I asked.   
"I'm assuming so" Allura said.   
  


**Lance pov**

Later that night the 3 of us had a really nice bath together.   
It was a bit crowded but that's fine.

Keith and I sat in our favourite position.   
Me propped up and Keith in between my legs and laying back onto me.   
Lander was sitting on Keith's tummy.   
"You're looking good, I haven't looked at you this exposed lately and you're looking better than me now" I chuckled.   
"I still have a bit of chub" Keith said.  
Lander was grabbing at Keith's chest again.   
"What's with him and touching my boobs so much??" Keith groaned.   
"Maybe he misses nursing?" I suggested.   
"I don't want him biting my nipples off! His biting is so bad" Keith complained.   
"Do I dare to let you try?" Keith asked Lander.   
Keith held Lander to his chest and Lander immediately brought his mouth to Keith and began suckling.   
"I'm scared he'll bite! I want him to use bottles" Keith said.   
I wrapped my arms around Keith's belly and rested them there.   
I looked down lovingly at both of my pretty black haired boys.  
He stopped 5 minutes later and burped by himself which was great.   
Keith put him back down so his abdomen was submerged in the bubbles.   
"He didn't bite" I said.   
"Yeah but he's still having bottles" Keith replied.   
"My legs are squished against the sides, Can you put your legs together so have more room?" I asked him.  
"They are together! My hips don't get any smaller!" Keith exclaimed.   
"Sorry but they are big, jeez" I said and squished my legs inwards to squish Keith's.   
"Don't remind me" He sighed.  
Lander yet fucking again poked at my titts.  
"I love moms boobies too, You have a good reason to wanna just grab and squeeze them" Lance chuckled to Lander.   
I elbowed him.   
"Love you" Lance said and kissed my cheek.   
"Stop being bad" I sang to to Lander.  
He stuck his tongue out at me.   
"Put that back!" Lance chuckled and popped his tongue back into his mouth with his finger.   
Lander grabbed Lance's hand and put the same finger in his mouth.   
"I have no toys in here for you" Lance said.   
He carefully took his finger back.   
Lander lost interest and put his hands in the sea of bubbles surrounding us.   
"Play with the bubbles, Good idea" I said and pushed some towards him.   
He put some in his hands and put some of the bubbles in his mouth.   
"Don't put them in your mouth dummy!" Lance laughed.   
Lander spit them out, I assumed soap doesn't taste that good.   
The ends of his hair were wet as were mine.   
My hair gets a bit wavy when it's damp.  
Lance has short hair so his is dry.

The water began to get cold so we decided to get out.   
I wrapped Lander up in a fuzzy towel and Lance put a towel around my waist for me.   
I thanked him.   
I held Lander and dried him off good.   
He really liked the towel.   
He didn't want to take it off.   
Lance and I got back into our clothes.   
Lance got Lander into a clean diaper and we put him in his red kitty onesie. 

**Lance pov**

I stayed behind to clean up the bathroom as Keith and Lander went back to our room.

When I brushed my teeth and dried the floor up, I finally decided to head back.   
When I got into the room, Lander was sitting on Keith's lap and Keith was reading to him.   
Keith did that lots when he was pregnant. Now he has the baby here.

Lander looks sleepy as Keith looked through and read a book on Altean crystals.   
Lander put a hand on a page Keith was about to turn.   
"What? Do you like that one?" Keith asked him.   
He just looked at Keith.  
Lander babbled some baby noises and Keith just chuckled and patted his head gently.  
Lander then yawned.   
"You're getting tired honey, Let's get you in bed" Keith said and closed the book.   
He scooped Lander up and set him in his crib.   
Keith put his bunny and a kitty in next to him.   
I grabbed Keith a clean baby blanket and Keith traded me for the dirty one.   
He carefully placed the blanket over him and put his pacifier in.   
Lander fussed and kicked the blanket off.   
"Go to sleep you little goober" I laughed.   
Lander squealed happily and reached his hands up towards me.   
"Shh, Shh. It's bed time" Keith said.   
Lander continued to giggle and flail around.   
"He was tired 5 minutes ago" Keith sighed.   
Keith picked him up again and held him and began to rock him in his arms.   
It didn't take long for Lander to get sleepy again.   
Keith tucked him back into his crib and Lander shut his little eyes.   
Keith flopped down on the bed and sighed.   
"I'm so tired" He said.   
"Let's get you to bed too. You need some sleep" I said.

**Keith pov**

As the next few weeks passed I continued to train, Lose weight, Gain muscle and just get my body back to how I'd like it to be.   
My boobs are still a thing but they're getting smaller the more I focused on my upper body.   
Allura has advised against this so I stopped to keep my chest fairly fatty.   
I thought Lance would be upset that he wouldn't have a tummy to hug anymore but he's made due with my ass.

I came back from a training session and Lander had just woken up from a nap.   
"Dad's back!" Lance said to his as I entered our room.   
Lance squealed happily as Lance handed him to me.   
I kissed his forehead and he giggled.   
"Did you have a good nap?" I asked him.   
Lander smiled and reached for my face.   
I kissed his hands.   
"Mm I love you" I said and kissed his hair.   
"I love you too" I said to Lance and popped Lander over and rested him on my hip. That's a good thing about having hips like mine, They're good for resting a baby on.   
I hugged Lance with my other arm and kissed him.   
"How was training?" He asked.   
"Good, Allura said not to work on my chest/peck area still. But my stomach is coming along really well" I said.   
I shifted Lander back up and pulled my shirt up to show Lance my progress.   
"That's crazy. You just had Lander almost 5 months ago and look at you!" He smiled. 

**Lance pov**

I'm proud of Keith.   
He's been working and training so hard. He missed out on months of training to be stuck lounging around being pregnant. He seems so much more energetic and happy.   
I miss Keith with a cute pudgy tummy but as long as he's doing what he wants so he's happy; Then I'm happy.   
The last almost year now has been filled with Keith's body warping and changing. From being really fit, To having a huge unbearable pregnancy tummy that barely stayed one size for longer than a week, To a chubby squishy afterbirth tum, To nearly underweight an unhealthy, Back to chubby then to where he is now. I'm really proud of him. His body has been through crazy inhuman changes and I'm so impressed he's been so dedicated. 

He pulled his shirt up to reveal his now well toned stomach, Not quite the abs he used to have but it's still great.   
I'm assuming he's been able to get so fit so quickly because of the galra parts of him.   
I continue to forget the reason Keith was only pregnant for a short amount of time was because his womb is a special galra one, and gave Lander all the nutrients and good conditions to grow so he grew really fast because of Keith's magical insides.   
Both of my boys and myself are really healthy and I've never been happier. 

"It sucks my lower body won't be able to be as slender as it was. Can't change that now" Keith sighed.  
I adore Keith's curvy pear body and think it's incredibly sexy.   
"You hush. Your hips are killer" I laughed and bumped him with my stick hip.

Keith showered as he was sweaty then got changed and came back. He was shirtless for a while so I got a good opportunity to eye boggle him.   
He looks a bit silly since he still has his breasts as he is yet still producing milk.   
Only a few more months of that though.   
They have shrunken down a bit because of his weight loss but Keith said Allura advised against working out his peck area just to be safe.   
Lander is eating more food goo now, He's been sitting in either Keith or my lap when meals come.   
Lander still a little brat but you can't get mad at a baby. He's just a little baby. Plus he's much too cute to get angry with.   
He loves to bug Keith even more now.   
He just has a thing for bugging his momma.   
The boob grabbing and touching is still a thing, Not as bad though.   
Keith's just learned to deal with it now. He just let's the baby bap his chest for minutes at a time.   
Lander still loves to pull hair and bite fingers.   
Still no teeth yet but Allura said he'll probably inherit Keith's elongated canines.   
Yes, Keith has longer, Sharper canines than the rest of us. That's the galra traits again. 

**Keith pov**

I was laying on our bed. Lander sitting on my stomach as he teethed on a little soft plastic ring. My head was in Lance's lap and he was running his hands through my hair and scratching my head fondly.   
Lander was wearing his star onesie as he's still been wearing his kitty ones lots.  
Lander was making his baby noises and everything was just calm.   
Lucky us that didn't last long.

Allura announced over the intercom that Kolivan was here to see me.   
No warning at all.  
I started to panic a bit as anxiety flooded my body.   
"What does he want? What could he want?" I squeaked to Lance.   
"I don't know" He mumbled.   
"He's going to get mad because I'm letting my person life get in the way. As you know that's frowned upon" I huffed.   
"I had no choice a few months ago because I had a baby inside me and couldn't do shit. Sorry I couldn't come to the base more often I was fucking pregnant!" I growled, Mocking my leaders harsh tendencies.   
"Lander is coming with. I don't care" I announced as we left the room.   
Lander had his bunny in hand and I had him held to my chest.

We got to the front of the castle and there was Kolivan waiting for me.   
Still as tall and broad as ever.   
The first thing he noticed was Lander.   
Lander squeaked out in fear at the sight of him.   
I've never seen him scared before.   
Lander turned and his his face into my neck.   
I rubbed his back comfortingly.   
Allura and Shiro were standing to Kolivan's right. He had his normal stern "dead inside" look plastered on his face.   
"Greetings Kogane" Kolivan announced.   
"Greetings Sir" I replied.   
"I see you've had the child" He said, His arms behind his back.   
"I have" I replied.   
"You are looking well. How long has it been?" He asked.   
"Almost 5 months sir" I said.   
"The child is that old already?" Kolivan inquired.   
I nodded.   
Lander was scared and grabbed two tiny fistfuls of my shirt and clung onto me.   
I hushed him softly and continued to rub his back.   
Lance came and stood next to me.   
"Keith has been working very hard to get back into shape. He's been training daily" Shiro piped up.   
"Good, That's good news" Kolivan said and stepped towards me.   
"How has your stamina been?" He asked.   
"It's getting better" I said.   
"If I may Kolivan; Keith still cannot do as much as he would like to as he is still nursing the baby at this point" Allura said.   
I'm thankful Lander was mostly shielding my chest from Kolivan's piercing yellow eyes.   
"I'm still not ready to come back. As Allura said: I'm still nursing and not entirely fit enough yet" I explained.   
"When will you be returning? You have had damn long enough. I've given you months off from blade training to have a child and you did. I was expecting more of you Keith. Letting your personal life get in the way of our overall mission is not good. You have let these things get in the way too many times already. The blade is here to fight the galra, Not wait on you to raise a child!" Kolivan barked.   
Lander whimpered softly and Lance came and took him.   
"It's okay honey, It's okay" Lance cooed and held him securely. Lander gripped onto Lance's shirt too.   
Kolivan could see my full body now.   
I'm proud of how far I've come.   
Shiro looked furious and Allura was scowling at Kolivan.   
"I'm not asking for everyone to wait on me. I have a baby to raise. I'm it's father, I can't leave him and my boyfriend. He's not even a year old yet. Can't you sympathize for someone for once? Do you not have any family of your own? You mustn't know what it's like to be a father then" I growled, Balling my fists.   
"I'm not here to pity you Kogane! Don't tell me a bloody sob story. The blade's overall mission and the fate of the universe should be the only thing that matters. That's why you shouldn't of got yourself pregnant in the first place! A child would and will only get in the way! You are a vacuous young man who doesn't think before he makes choices. You're reckless. I've made enough exceptions for your partner here but your child will only make things more difficult for you!" Kolivan snarled and came right up to me, 2 feet away.  
I gritted my teeth.   
So many thoughts rushed through my brain.   
"I'm officially leaving the blade until further notice" I growled.   
"Keith..." I heard Shiro say.   
"I have a family now, Kolivan. You clearly know nothing of the value of family or love. My son and boyfriend are the most important things in my life now. I'm sorry but I have a baby to raise. The universe can go on without my help until I'm able" I announced.   
"You are inane Keith Kogane. The blade of marmora will suffer without you when the rebel activity spreads again. Blood may be on your hands" He said.   
I swallowed hard.   
"You have taught me much with your past few years of service with us. You being a...homosexual, has opened my eyes to things I was previously closed off too. You having a child might do the same. You are just like your mother" Kolivan said.   
"Wait...You have told me you didn't know anything about my mother..." I trailed off.   
"Myself and her have lied to keep you safe and willing to be on this team. She left after she met an earthing and later had you and never returned. I worked with her for a long time. I didn't want you to follow in her footsteps. You are doing the exact same as her; Mating then never returning" Kolivan hissed.  
I was taken aback.   
I choked back a sob.  
"I joined the blade to continue on with my mother's work and embrace my galra heritage. Her legacy was having me. I need to do the same" I barked.   
"Your mother left you for, Will you do the same?" Kolivan asked.   
I growled.   
"No! I'm not following in that side path of hers. I've vowed to never do what she did. I want to continue my work with the blade but my family is more important" I said, Standing my ground.   
"Suit yourself. Be in perfect condition when you return or you will be trained until you drop" He growled.   
"Yes Sir" I obeyed.   
I looked at Allura who nodded.   
I spun on my heels and grabbed Lance's hand and stormed out of the room.   
I held back tears and a sob.   
I just had a death grip on Lance's hand and dragged him back to our room.   
I fell onto our bed in a heap and began to cry.   
I've always been so against letting my emotions get to me but when I was pregnant I just let everything out. But I've cried around Lance so many times I just don't care any more.   
I felt Lance sit next to my feet and heard Lander make baby noises.   
Lance softly hushed the baby.   
Lander started to whine.   
"He wants you Keith" Lance mumbled.   
I sat up and dried my eyes.   
I took Lander from him and sat him in my lap.   
He tugged at my shirt, Asking for my full attention.   
"I'm here" I said.   
Lander smiled.   
He hasn't been crying lately which is really nice.   
"He knows you're sad" Lance chuckled.   
"I'm not sad, Just upset" I corrected him.   
Lander put his hands on my face and stuck his tongue out at me.   
I chuckled.   
I kissed his nose and picked him up.   
"Are you okay?" Lance asked.   
"I will be. Just surprised" I replied.   
"It's alright Keith. It's in the past now. Kolivan isn't the greatest person so don't worry about what he says" Lance said and rubbed my thigh.   
"Make this worth it" I said and kissed Lander's forehead.   
"He will, He'll be so worth it" Lance smiled. 

I took a while to calm down completely.   
Allura came and took Lander so Lance could console me, and so we could have a little break from the baby.

Lance and I talked for a bit. I got ahold of my composure after a good cry.

"Sorry I'm crying so much" I apologized as Lance was cradling me.   
"Don't apologize Keith. Your hormones are still out of whack. It's okay to cry, Boys can cry"   
Lance comforted me and rubbed my side.   
"Let your emotions out. Don't bottle stuff inside" He added.   
"Am I bad parent? I feel like I'm not good with Lander" I asked.   
"No, Of course not! You're a great mom to Lander, You're actually better than I thought you'd be" Lance said.   
"Really?" I squeaked.   
He nodded.   
"Thank you" I said and hugged him tightly.   
"You're so good to me. I love you so much" I gushed and kissed him.   
Lance put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck.   
Lance kissed my jaw.   
"I love you too my sweet boy" Lance replied.   
Lance put his hands up my shirt and rested them on my ribs.

Things eventually got a bit heated.   
Lance being Lance popped a hard on almost instantly.   
Having an few intimate minutes with Lance really made me feel better.

I gave him head. It's been such a long time and was quite enjoyable for both of us.   
I haven't heard Lance moan like he did in well over a year.

"Mm we should go get Lander back" I hummed and got up from the bed.  
"Clean yourself up. I'm going to go get him" I ordered.   
Lance nodded.

I went to the lounge room where Allura was entertaining Lander.   
"Sorry we took so long" I announced as I entered the room.   
Matt was sitting next to her.   
Lander smiled and giggled when he saw me.   
"Hi honey!" I exclaimed happily and picked him up.   
He giggled again and put his fingers on my lip.   
I kissed the palm of his hand.   
"Was he good? Did he behave himself?" I asked Allura.  
"Yes he was really good" She replied and stood up from where she was sitting on the floor, dusting her dress off.   
"It's nice he behaved for you" I said.   
"You're so bad just for me" I chuckled and pinched Lander's round cheek.   
"Thank you so much for looking after him" I said to Allura.   
"No worries. Matt helped me too. You and Lance needed some alone time anyway" She smiled.   
"Thank you as well Matt" I added.   
"I'm going to change him then we'll all come down for supper" I said.  
"Sounds good" Allura chirped.

**Lance pov**

Keith soon came back with Lander.   
I'd cleaned myself up and changed my underwear and jeans.   
Keith changed Lander's diaper as well.   
"I'm hungry. I think Lander is too. Let's go to dinner" Keith suggested.   
I agreed.

Lander had a bottle and a really small bowl of food goo.   
I had him sat in my lap tonight and fed him both things.   
Everyone had pleasant conversation and I asked everyone how they were doing.   
Even Lotor had come to dinner, He usually eats his meals at odd hours.   
Everyone is doing good which is nice.   
Allura has had lots of time to organize her computer and technology files, as well as spending time with Lotor. She's been helping him plan future missions. Coran has been clearing out old books and fixing up older/broken machinery around the castle. He fixed the power crystals holder so it held the massive object more securely. Hunk has been helping fix things as well. He came and looked after Lander a few days ago when Keith and I showered. We could just shower separately but what's the fun in that? I can't grope Keith's ass in front of Lander, That's just weird.   
Hunk fixed the lights in our room as well in the bathroom to make them a bit brighter. Hunk has given Lander bottles a few times too. I haven't had much time to talk to my best friend since Lander was born and I feel bad.   
I'll be making time for him very soon!  
Pidge has been doing what she usually does, Organizing her modules on her laptop and sitting on it all day. Matt has just been off doing his own thing. He's been hanging with Lander a bit as well. He's been training alongside Keith. And Shiro. He's been helping everyone out with everything. He's been helping us with Lander which is appreciated greatly. He's just keeping a general eye out for Keith too. 

"Have you been getting your period?" I asked Keith later on that night.  
"Mhm" He mumbled.  
"The first two months after the birth were a bit inconsistent but ever since then it's been coming" He explained.   
"Why didn't you tell me? I know how much it hurts you" I asked.   
"It hasn't been hurting at all really. Sure cramps still but they're not as bad and I've been managing" He explained.   
"I just started this months 2 days ago actually" He said.   
"That's good" I smiled.   
"See? The baby did your body some good" I added.   
"In a way yeah" He muttered.

Lander was in his crib playing and Keith was changing his clothes.   
I'd just given Lander a bottle while Keith did a load of laundry.

"Getting it is so degrading to me. It makes me feel less masculine and I just wanna feel like the man I am. Plus I'm just feeling gross because I'm bloated and my chest is hurting" He sighed.   
He'd just put a shirt of mine and some pj pants on and sat next to me.   
"I can get one of the heat packs" I offered.   
"Yes please" He squeaked.   
I leaned over and got one from the bedside table.   
I clicked the switch on. Keith took it and laid it on his abdomen.   
"Can you massage my chest without making it a sexual thing please? I'm not in the mood and I just need your touch" Keith asked.   
"I won't make it a sexual thing OR a joke. You're hurting so I won't, Especially now that you asked. I wanna make my boyfriend feel better" I announced.   
"Thank you" Keith said.   
We both made sure Lander had a clean diaper and had enough toys and light blankets to tide him over for a while, He did.   
Keith chugged half a water bottle before sitting in between my legs.   
Our position.   
He rested the heat pack back on his lower stomach.   
I checked with him again to see if he was 100% okay with this, He was.   
I cupped each side of his chest and began to slowly massage them.   
Keith sighed happily and leaned back onto me.   
They're so soft and squishy.   
15 times squishier than his belly was.  
It feels nice for me too.   
Keith was so relaxed that he almost fell asleep.   
I did wake him up when he eventually fell asleep.   
  


**Keith pov**

I was woken up by cramps in the middle of the night.   
I'm just thankful these are nowhere near as bad as the pregnancy ones.   
I carefully leaned over Lance who was sleeping and downed 2 painkillers that I'd thankfully left on the bedside table.   
I really only need one but fuck it, The less pain the better.   
I laid back down and lay awake for a while.   
I began to think about the pros and cons about my pregnancy.   
Pros:   
-No period for months   
-I got a baby out of it   
-I got to see my mother than I normally would of   
-Lots of massages from Lance   
Cons:   
-Cramps  
-Bloating  
-Swelling  
-Cravings  
-Weight gain   
-Intense nightmares   
-Impossible to move   
-A giant stomach that left be bed ridden for days at a time   
-Insane growing from Lander in such a short time   
-The kicking wasn't great   
-A lot of unwanted attention on myself   
-Not fitting into clothes  
-Eating 10 times more than I normally would   
-Mood swings  
-Growing pains  
-Sweating   
-Having to resign from the blade

A lot more cons than pros obviously.   
It was worth it. I have a son now and I'm happy that I went through with it.

I glanced over at Lander's crib, Or the part of his crib I could see over Lance's body.  
He was asleep.   
I smiled to myself upon seeing my beautiful baby.   
I rolled onto my back and winced as a small but sharp cramp came.   
I sighed.

In the morning Lander woke us up. Not by crying, Just making baby talk.   
I was so groggy. I just laid there.   
"Want me to get him?" Lance asked.   
"Please, I'm so sore" I grunted.   
"For sure" Lance replied.   
He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, He was in just his boxers.  
Lance got up and walked the 3 steps to get to Lander's crib.   
"What's up honey?" He asked.   
"He's hungry. He's making his hungry squeaks" Lance said.   
I groaned.   
"I don't want to go get his bottle, It's all the way in the kitchen" Lance complained.   
"Give him here" I sighed.   
"Quit nursing him directly if you want him to wean him off doing so. You're sending him mixed signals" Lance scolded.   
"Do you want to go get the bottle then?" I hissed.   
"...No" Lance mumbled.   
"Give me the baby then" I barked.   
Lance picked Lander up then handed him to me.   
I lazily pulled my shirt down and Lander immediately latched his mouth to my nipple.   
"If you bite me I'm going to scream" I hissed at Lander.   
I sat back as I held him to my chest.   
A cramp came in and I winced.   
"What?" Lance asked.   
"Cramps" I replied.   
Lance being the best boyfriend ever got me the heat pack again.   
I moved Lander up a bit as Lance placed the soft warm object on my abdomen.   
"Thank you, I love you so much" I said.   
"No problem" Lance replied and kissed my cheek.

Lander nursed for quite a while, Almost 15 minutes.   
I was so tired.   
Lance took him and burped him.   
Lander gave a little hiccup.   
I checked our weird Altean clock, It was around 6 am.   
Lance put him back to bed.   
Lander always sleeps well when he's got a full tummy.   
I do too.   
I laid back down and put my hands on the heat back to warm them.   
My stomach felt tight and sore from the bloating.   
I huffed and rubbed my lower stomach.   
"I took 2 painkillers in the night but they worked as I was sleeping now they've worn off. That's how bad these cramps are" I explained.   
"Poor little thing" Lance said and cupped my face and squished my cheeks together.   
"I'm gonna sleep for a while" I said.  
"Yes, Go back to sleep babe" Lance said.   
"You too! It's like 6:30" I said and jabbed Lance's ribs with my finger.  
"Okay okay" He said.  
"I'd tickle you but I'm in pain right now and I'm tired so I'm not gonna make the effort" I chuckled.   
I laid on my side with the heat pack leaning on me.   
"Do you want cuddles?" Lance asked.  
"Be careful of my stomach. It's hurting" I cautioned.   
Lance scooted close to me and pressed his body to mine.   
Lance slipped an arm under my ribs so I was laying on it. He let the arm drape over my hip.   
He gave it an adoring pat then kissed my neck. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Keith pov**

The next day I was sore all over.   
My feet, legs, shoulders, arms, neck, everywhere.   
I struggled to sit up once I finally woke up.   
My stomach isn't that big yet but I have to get used to it again.   
I sighed and propped my pillow up so I could rest my back.   
Even my boobs were hurting.   
I winced at the pain.  
"Are you okay Keith?" Lance asked me. He was holding Lander and sitting next to me on the bed.   
"Just sore everywhere" I replied.   
"Moma" Lander said and held his arms out to me.   
I happily took him and sat him atop of my protruding stomach.   
He snuggled up to me and nuzzled his face into my neck.   
"Awe!" I exclaimed.   
He made a little purring noise.   
My eyes welled up with tears of happiness.   
Here come those pregnancy emotions.   
"Why is he such an angel? I love him so much" I exclaimed.   
"You've been being such a good boy" I added.   
Lander giggled.   
I kissed his hair and smiled with joy.   
"Do you want breakfast?" I asked him.   
Lander nodded.   
"He's so smart, This isn't normal for babies his age. I'm just so happy. He can say stuff and understands most things I tell him. He knows yes and no, He can nod and shake his head. He knows how to ask for food or to be changed" I rambled on.   
"You're so smart. I'm so proud of you" I giggled. Lander wrinkled his little nose and patted my cheeks.   
"You get dressed I'll take him for a minute" Lance said.   
I gave Lander to him.   
Lance whined for me.   
"No honey I'm right here. I'm just getting changed" I said and cupped his little face.   
He made a little groan.   
I got up and stretched, Multiple bones cracking.   
I popped my clean leggings on and the red lion slippers. I thought we lost them, Lander must of just pushed them under the bed as that's where they were.   
I adjusted my (Shiro's old) shirt so it wasn't clinging to my body and brushed some lint balls off it.   
I took Lander back.   
I saw his 3 eye kitty stuffy on the floor and bent down to get it.   
My stomach got in the way.   
I slid Lander to my hip and tried again.   
I sighed.   
"Do you want me to get it?" Lance chuckled.   
"No!" I yelped defensively.   
I got right down onto my knees and picked up the purple cat.   
I got up by myself.   
"See? I could get it by myself" I smirked.   
Lance laughed.   
"Here, Take the kitty" I said to Lander. He took it and put the tip of the kitty's ear in his mouth.   
Lance put some sweatpants and snatched a pair of my fuzzy socks of mine and put them on too.   
I snatched his slippers so he can take my socks.   
"Fun fact" I started.   
"When I was pregnant with Lander my feet were cold CONSTANTLY. But as soon as I had him, They were very rarely cold" I said.   
"Believe me, I know. I sleep in the same bed as you every night" Lance laughed.   
"I'm hungry to lets go" He added.   
"I'm actually not too hungry" I said as we left the room.   
"Well you're going to eat something. I'll force feed you if I have too" Lance hissed.   
"I'm going too, I can't afford to skip meals like I did with him" I said and pointed to Lander.   
Lander booped my finger with his kitty.   
"Does kitty have a name yet?" Lance asked him.   
Lander shook his head.   
"Should we name him then?" He asked.   
He shook his head again.   
I chuckled.   
I put Lander back on top of my tummy so I could balance him better.   
Right before we entered the dining hall Lance grabbed my arm and I stopped walking.   
I looked at him confused.   
"We all have a surprise for you" He said, trying to conceal a smile.   
"Uh okay?" I smirked.   
Lander squirmed so I put him back on my hip.  
Lance lead me into the dining hall.   
The first thing I noticed was Allura then I saw she was sitting next to my mother.   
"Mom!" I cried.   
She smiled and got up from her chair.   
I ran over to her and she pulled me and Lander into a hug.   
"Hi" She said and kissed my forehead.   
"Hi!" I said and let go of her.   
"Hi to you too" She said and scratched Lander's head.   
He smiled.   
"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"The Princess contacted me a while  ago and told me that you're pregnant again. She invited me to stay here for a few quintants and a few movements if you need me for that long" My mother explained.   
"A movement is a week right?" I asked.   
She nodded.   
"I've been using your earth time measurements for the longest time" Allura chuckled.   
"How have you been? It's been so long" She asked.   
"I've been good. I know what to do when cramps come and all that. I know all the feelings too well" I replied.   
"How are you Lance? Thank you for suggesting the idea to Allura" My mother said.   
"I've been doing really good actually" Lance smiled.   
"Wait-You suggested this?" I asked Lance.   
He grinned and nodded.   
"You need your mom Keith. She can really help you and I out with little mr over here" Lance explained.   
"God, Thank you Lance" I cried and hugged him.   
"Don't mention it. It's what's best. She wants to help us anyway" He added and rubbed my back.   
Lander squirmed from all the hugging he's been subdued too.   
"Oh hush, You're fine" I chuckled and held him in my arms instead.   
Lander going back to his mischievous roots, Purposely dropped his kitty.   
"I'll get it!" Lance barked before I could bend down.   
He quickly grabbed the alien kitty and gave it back to him.   
"Hold onto him. Don't drop him" I said  and wrapped his arms around it.   
"Lance, I'm capable of picking things up" I huffed.   
"You could barely pick it up like 10 minutes ago. I don't think so babe" He smirked and pinched my cheek.   
I frowned.   
I forgot Lander wants food.   
"He's hungry" I reminded Lance.   
"I'll get you both food. You sit down with him" Lance demanded.   
I pulled a chair out for myself and plopped down.   
My mother sat down to my right.   
"Let me hold him, It's been so long" My mother smiled.   
I happily gave her Lander.   
Lander smiled so big and giggled and bounced in her arms.   
She chuckled.   
I'm so happy no attention is being paid to my stomach. Thank god!   
"Who's this?" She asked and pointed to his kitty.   
"Kiddy!" He exclaimed.   
I put my hands over my mouth and gasped.   
"He's never said that before!" I squeaked.   
"That's your kitty?" She asked.   
He nodded and held it up to her.   
"Gosh is he ever clever" She observed.   
"I know! He's so smart" I said.   
"He's a fast learner I've noticed. He's picking so much up" Allura spoke up.  
Lance then came back and put a plate in front of me and a smaller bowl beside it for Lander.   
"Lance he just said kitty!" I exclaimed.   
"Really?!" Lance squealed.   
"Who's this Lander? Who's this?" I asked him and pointed to his stuffy.   
"Kiddy!" He said again.   
Lance and Allura both clapped for him.  
Lander looked proud.   
"Good boy!" Lance said and ruffled his hair.   
"How old is he now?" My mom asked.   
"6 and a half months now" I replied.   
"You're getting so big. You've grown so much. You're such a big boy now huh?" She chuckled.   
Lander nodded.  
"Can I feed him?" She asked.   
"Of course" I said. I pushed her the bowl and the tiny plastic spoon he uses.   
She sat him on her lap and began to feed him.   
Lander tried to take the spoon from her.   
"Don't let him grab it. He'll drop it, trust me" I laughed.   
She chuckled.  
Lance sat down on the other side of me.   
"How are you feeling baby?" Lance asked me and put his hand on my forearm.   
"Pretty good. I'm happy" I replied and smiled.   
"That's really good" He said and patted my arm.   
"And how are you feeling" I asked him.   
"I'm doing great honestly. Lander has been being really good lately, Not waking us up at night. He's learning his first words. My boyfriend is expecting our second baby. I'm happy as well" He smiled.   
I took Lander's kitty and put it on the table, so it doesn't distract him from eating.   
"It's crazy to think you're pregnant again. What are the damn chances?" Lance said.   
"It better be a girl" I huffed and took a few bites of my food goo.  
"You go get something to eat too Mr!" I barked at Lance.   
"Okay okay" He said and got up to go get some dinner.   
"Are you hungry?" I asked my mom.   
"I'll eat later. I'm not hungry right now" She replied.   
Lance then came back with his plate and sat back down next to me.   
"How far along are you at this point?" She then asked and put her free hand on my middle.   
"Like 3 months now I think? I don't know honestly. Somewhere around there" I said.   
She nodded.

**Lance pov**

"It's funny that Lander doesn't really know what's going on. He's curious as to why mom's tummy is getting so big" I chuckled.  
Keith blushed, He's embarrassed.   
"You're so cute" I giggled and loudly kissed his cheek a couple times.  
Lander finished his supper and wanted to come back and sit with his momma.   
Keith took him and sat him in his lap.   
I grabbed his kitty and gave it to him.   
Lander put his little hands on Keith's belly again.   
Keith smiled at him   
"What's that?" I asked him.   
"What's this?" I said and put a hand on Keith's belly too.   
Lander drummed his hands up and down on the round thing in front of him.  
"Mm tm-tummy!" Lander said.   
Keith clapped for him.   
"How can he say that?! That's so advanced for him" Keith gasped.   
"Smart boy" Krolia grinned and pinched his little cheek.   
"Yay! That's right!" I cheered for Lander.   
"That's dads tummy" I said.   
"There's a baby in there. Just smaller than you" I explained.   
Lander listened but he's an infant so he of course doesn't fully get it.   
Lander then reached his arms up towards me and I picked him up and held him.   
Keith smiled and put a hand on his tummy.   
"Did you get enough to eat?" I asked Keith, He nodded.   
I ate as I held Lander.   
He kept trying to grab my fork.   
"No, This is my fork you little ding-dong" I laughed.   
Keith leaned back in his chair.   
"You can stay in my old room. It's just right next to our shared one" I said to my mother.   
"The three of you all still stay in the same room?" She asked.   
"Mhm" Keith replied.   
"Lander and I both get separation anxiety and can't afford to be away from each other. And I'm paranoid and want to keep an eye on him all day" Keith added.

After dinner the 4 of us went to the hall where majority of the bed rooms are.   
We all stepped inside Keith's old one.   
It's spotless.   
It's so empty.   
"There's blankets and all in the closet. There's not much here but it'll do. The bathroom is next to our room" I explained.   
"Thank you Keith. If you need me I'll be here" Krolia smiled.   
She gave him a hug.   
The remaining three of us went to bed soon after. 

The next morning Keith was grouchy.   
He didn't get enough sleep and was all pouty.   
His stomach has grown a few more inches over night.   
Lander adores his belly just like I do.   
He was hugging and touching it all morning.   
"Any kicks yet?" I asked Keith and put my hands on the sides of his stomach.   
"Nope" Keith said bluntly and crossed his arms.   
"Stop being so grumpy" I laughed and squished his face.   
He rolled his eyes at me.   
"Good morning to you too" I said and kissed him.   
Lander crawled into Keith's lap and Keith picked him up and held him.   
"Cheer him up Lander" I said.   
"I'm not sad. Just cranky" He said.   
We then heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in" I called.   
It was Krolia.   
Keith's face lit up.   
"Good morning everyone" She said.   
"Morning" Keith hummed.   
Lander got excited and held his arms out to her.   
Krolia came over and picked him up.   
"Did you all sleep well?" She asked.   
"Lander and I did, I don't know about Keith though" I said.   
"He's grumpy" I chuckled and put my arm around him and hugged him to my side.   
"Did you have trouble sleeping when you were pregnant?" He said his mom.   
"Oh of course. It's hard isn't it?" She asked.   
"It sucks! I love sleeping on my stomach and sides but I can't sleep on my front anymore and it's hard to get comfy on my sides" Keith said.   
"I've lost hours of sleep already and I'm not even 4 months along yet" He said. Keith then stretched his arms out.   
"Putting pillows to my sides and having them support my stomach can help me get comfy. Sleeping in chairs and just upright can be comfier than a bed" He added.   
He then put a hand under his belly button and gave himself a small rub.   
Cramps I'm assuming.   
"It hurts" He squeaked quietly.   
"I know honey" I cooed and rubbed his arm.   
"Do you want some water? Heat pack?" I asked.   
"I'm okay. I can handle it. It's just painful" He replied.   
Krolia gave Lander back to Keith.   
Keith sat back and plopped Lander down on his stomach.   
"This has been his chair for the last little while" Keith said.   
Lander then grabbed some of Keith's hair, He didn't pull, Just held it.

Krolia said she'd meet us in the dining hall for breakfast and left.   
Keith got up and gave Lander to me so he could get dressed.   
He popped his leggings on and took a few minutes to get his socks on.   
He looked in our closet for a different shirt.   
He took out a light blue t shirt of mine.   
"Is that gonna fit you Keith?" I chuckled.   
He scowled at me.   
"Yes, Leave me alone Lance! I'm not that big yet" He scoffed.   
Keith slipped the shirt he was wearing off and pulled mine on.   
It was a bit tight but it did fit him.   
It hugs his belly really nicely.  
"Why are you wearing my shirts all of a sudden? Why didn't you wear them when you were a bit...smaller" I asked.   
"Feel how soft this one is. It's such a nice light but durable material and it's nice and warm too. It's like a hug" He said.   
I slipped some of the fabric between my fingers and felt it.   
It indeed is very soft.   
"Okay I gotcha. I haven't worn it in a long time" I replied.

We went to the dining hall, Lander on Keith's hip.   
"There they are!" Coran exclaimed as we entered.   
"I just got Lander a bottle of formula all ready" Krolia said and handed Keith his bottle.   
"Hey thanks. That's a big help" He said.   
"That's why I'm here Keith" She smiled.   
We sat down in our normal seats.   
I took Lander and fed him the bottle as Keith ate.  
Maybe he just needs some food in his system? That could make him feel better.   
"How are you guys? I haven't seen you all much besides meals" Shiro asked.  
Keith looked at me.   
I smirked.   
"I'm going great honestly, Lander is doing good and has been behaving himself for us lately so that's a big help. Little mr prego over here is grouchy today but besides that I think he's been doing fine" I responded.   
"When isn't Keith grouchy?" Matt laughed.   
Keith frowned.   
"He's been pretty seemingly happy the last few months if your dumb ass would of been paying attention" Pidge sighed.   
"Hey!" Matt yelped.   
"Let Keith speak. In your own words have you been doing well?" Shiro asked.   
"Yes, Lance is right. I've been doing pretty good" Keith replied.   
"Most importantly: How has the baby been doing? Your stomach is sure growing" Hunk spoke up.   
"Baby's been fine. Not much has been happening really. No kicking yet thank god!" Keith sighed happily and draped a hand over the top of his stomach.   
"He's not growing too much really, He's been around the same size for a while now" I put in.   
"I guess I haven't been paying attention to his belly really" Hunk said.   
"Good" Keith huffed.   
"Let's just pretend it's not here until the baby is born!" Keith suggested sarcastically.   
"That's gonna be a bit hard there Keith" Hunk chuckled.   
"Just treat me like you normally would okay? I noticed a big diffidence in you all before and after I had Lander. Just treat me as if I wasn't pregnant. I can do things myself okay? I'm not weak or helpless because I'm pregnant. I can walk, I can wash dishes, I can carry heavy things, I can get up to get my own things. Until I get to the "oh shit I'm so big I can't walk" phase again; Just keep things chill" Keith explained.   
"Should we just pretend you're just getting fat then?" I snickered.   
Keith turned and gave me a disgusted yet annoyed look.   
"No Lance that's not what I meant!" He scoffed and smacked my shoulder.   
"We can still talk about the baby, I don't mind that. Just don't think I have to take it easy. I'm just as capable of the things I could do before this happened...again. And just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean it's a free for all come and rub my stomach. It feels nice for me and cool for you guys yes, but I'm still me and I've got personal space still" Keith said.   
"But Keith you do have to take some things easy. You can't be running up and punching Shiro or Matt like you tend to do at times. You shouldn't be lifting heavy things and you do have to take it easy. There is a little baby growing inside you again" Allura piped up.   
"Why can't I joke around and punch them? They're not gonna punch me right in the gut Allura" Keith said annoyed.  
"Just try to take things easy Keith" Coran added.   
"When can we find out the baby's sex?" I asked.   
"We can probably determine that about now actually. The baby will grow fast again and he's almost 4 months so we can go check today" Allura said.  
"Yay!" Keith cheered and clapped his hands.   
Lander mirrored his momma and clapped too. We all giggled at how cute he is. 

**Keith pov**

Lance, Lander and I waited for the fancy sticker to do its thing as Allura wrote some stuff down in her journal.   
I had my shirt pulled up, Spherical stomach fully exposed. She had one of the weird stickers on my middle too.   
Lander wanted to just pull it off but Lance held his hands down gently.   
"Just to be sure I can give you a little psychic reading like I did with Lander. Just incase the sticker isn't correct" Allura said.   
"Go ahead" I replied.   
"I obviously have to touch you, Is that okay?" She asked.   
I nodded.   
She set her pen and clipboard down on the nearby counter and placed both her hands on the sides of my bump.   
She closed her eyes and slowly rubbed.   
"It's a little weird but I'm fine with this" I chuckled.   
The little sticker beeped and Allura gave me a pat before standing back up.   
"I figured it out a few ticks before the little machine" She giggled.   
She pulled the sticker off.   
It feels like a band aid ugh.

Just a refresher: The castle has these weird electronic stickers that are stuck to the skin and can be used for almost anything. In my case it can determine how far along I am, How the baby is doing and the sex if programmed right.

"You both for sure want to know right?" Allura asked and held the sticker to her face.   
I held my belly and nodded rapidly.   
Allura signalled for me to pull my shirt down now, I did.   
I put one hand on my stomach and held Lance'a free hand, He's holding Lander with the other.   
Allura smiled happily.  
"It's a girl!" She exclaimed.   
"Fuck yes!" I screamed and rubbed my stomach all over.   
I clapped and smiled like an idiot.   
"He can very much hear you" Lance hissed.   
"Gotta teach him young" I said.   
"Finally. This is all I wanted!" I beamed.   
Lance leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of my tummy.   
"Hear that Lander? You're gonna have a little sister!" I squealed.   
Lander just squeaked happily and patted my belly.   
"Congrats" Allura smiled.   
"Thank you Princess" I said as we left.   
"No worries Keith" She replied. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Lance pov**

The next few days past. Keith was still training much to my dismay. He's trying to act as normal as possible.   
He's been getting more tired and a bit more restless at night.   
His stomach is starting to bulge already! So he looks like he just ate a bit too much and has a tummy ache.   
Still a natural look, That won't last for much longer though.   
Fast changes.

Keith keeps training as not to make anyone suspicious. I'm getting worried though. If he gets a blow to the stomach from a bot, That won't be good news.

A 2 or 3 inches of girth gets added on every day.   
Keith has been wearing my clothes as they're bigger and for the time being; conceal his swelling stomach. 

**Keith pov**

Every night I've been haunted with nightmares and too many stressful thoughts.   
The thoughts of an abortion just ripped through my mind.   
I don't even want to know how Allura found out how male galra abortions work. I squirm at the though of anything getting close to that opening.  
Not my rectum, The weird opening I have in between my balls and...well there. Just a reminder that that's a part of my body. That's where Lander came out and where I get my period. Sorry for being gross but that's my alien anatomy.   
I could never kill a baby.   
Well it's probably the size of like an egg or a grape or something but it's still a living thing.   
I'm pro-abortion because I think the person carrying the baby should be able to do what they want with their body. Some people financially and/or mentally or whatever else wise just can't afford to have a baby.   
I can thankfully.   
I'm keeping this baby no matter what. I'll protect it, and do everything I did to keep Lander safe and healthy when he was inside of me.   
I'm still just dreading big stomach hell again. I barely got a chance to get used to the small bump I had before I got huge. Cramps are gonna come again, more cravings, weight gain. All that stuff but I know it will be worth it again. 

**Lance pov**

2 weeks went by.   
Keith's nightmares have been bad at night again.  
It's getting harder to wake him up.  
He'll be covered in sweat, moaning and groaning, trying to get away from whatever monsters or threats that are plaguing his mind.   
He's been waking Lander up with this and always feels bad afterwords.   
Lander doesn't mind, He doesn't cry but just waits until his mom quiets down before going back to sleep. He's a good baby in that sense.   
Keith has still been coming to all 3 meals. He's been wearing my clothes but that won't work for much longer. The first small growth spurt should be coming, if this second pregnancy is to follow the rules of his first.   
He can't keep hiding for much longer, his tummy will get the first proper bump soon. It's still just a bulge at this point but it's steadily growing.    
This time around he hasn't been skipping meals which is amazing.   
Lander is starting to notice something is up.   
Him and Keith are connected somehow and he's sensing something.   
Keith's cramps have kicked in but he knows what to do to help.

(For those who are wondering; Lotor left the castle about a month and a half ago, He had some meetings that were too far away so he decided to leave for now)

In the meantime Allura has told Coran that Keith is once again carrying a baby. Coran is thrilled honestly.

Keith talked with me this morning and said that he'll announce it tonight.   
"I can't keep hiding for much longer. I'm gonna get pretty round again soon and you can't hide that" He said.   
I agreed. 

Keith was so nervous. Like deathly nervous.   
"Do you want me to tell them babe?" I asked Keith quietly.   
He nodded rapidly and held my hand.   
"Okay I will. You just stay" I said.   
Lander wasn't sleeping, But just resting in Keith's arms.   
As you know; A tummy full of food always makes the little boy tired.   
Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Matt, Allura and Coran were all just finishing up their dinner when I stood up.   
I clapped my hands together once.   
"Hey everyone, We have an announcement" I called.   
The team looked up at us.   
Keith trying to hide his embarrassed face.   
"Keith and I are once again expecting. We have baby #2 on the way" I announced.   
Matt spit out his water.   
"You're joking...You have to be joking right?" He asked.   
I shook my head.   
"God you two are so stupid. Stop getting pregnant!" Pidge hissed.   
"Allura and Coran know already" I said.   
"You just had a baby Keith, Is one not enough?" Hunk asked.   
"Let me rephrase this; Accident baby #2 is on the way" I corrected myself.   
"Idiots" Pidge scoffed.  
"I'm doing fine by the way, Thanks for the concern!" Keith piped up.   
"I knew something was up. You have been training more delicately lately. You've been wearing baggier clothes and I was watching you briefly on Tuesday and you pulled your arm back and I saw your small bump" Shiro explained.   
"How long have you known?" Hunk asked.   
"At this point almost 3 months. Around 2 and a half but I'll be hitting the first growth spurt any day now. I've been too scared to say anything so I've been procrastinating but I wouldn't of been able to hide my stomach for much longer" Keith said.   
"At this rate Lander should be turning a year old when the next baby arrives" Coran chirped.   
"After this, Get your goddamn alien insides scooped Keith. Stop getting pregnant" Pidge huffed.   
Matt elbowed her.   
"It-was-an-accident!" He barked at her.   
She looked guilty after he snapped at her.   
"I'm going to take Lander for a bath" Keith said, Standing up and holding the drowsy baby in his arms.   
"You two go. I'll get your dishes" Shiro offered.   
"Thank you" Keith smiled.   
"As you can see: There's not much here yet but he'll be getting that spurt any day now" I said and pulled the edge of my jacket away to show the team Keith's budding tummy. He hissed like a cat and ripped the jacket away from me and covered his belly. 

We both walked to the bathroom. Keith was falling behind a bit.   
I ran the tub and Keith bounced Lander around in his arms.   
"Your boobs are gonna be massive" I chuckled.   
"Shut up" Keith growled.   
He handed me Lander so he could take my jacket off.   
Keith took him back.   
"Look at that tiny little belly" I chuckled. Keith turned to the mirror, He was already turned to the side.   
He put a hand on it.   
"I wish it would stay this small" He hummed.   
Keith came forward and bumped his tiny stomach bulge into my side.   
I smiled.   
When the tub was a quarter way full, We got Lander undressed and into the tub with care.   
We got the baby nice and clean.

The next week went by. Keith's cramps increased and happened   
more frequently but he hit the spurt over 3 days and has a good size round belly now. He officially looks pregnant.   
Lander still knows somethings up but can't decipher what as he's a baby and doesn't know what's happening with his momma.   
I've been bugging Keith about his tummy and at this point he really does not give a fuck.   
Keith has been wearing my jacket religiously and I took it to the wash tonight so he was left in a shirt of mine. It clung to his skin like plastic wrap.   
Lander noticed and was curious as to why his mom's tummy has been growing. He's used to Keith's flat stomach, Not a bump.   
Lander can crawl fairly well now and can sit up if he gets some help. He's gotten so big and is no longer smaller than average according to Coran. He's a normal size baby for his age.

Keith was on the floor cross legged playing with him as I cleaned our room up.   
Lander was so intrigued by Keith's belly. Keith was just trying to play with him but Lander was just so concerned with what the thing in front of him is.   
He was sat up on his little butt and has his arms in between his legs for support. He scooted towards Keith and plopped his his hands on Keith's stomach.   
"You've got a brother or sister in there. There's a baby in dads tummy" Keith explained.   
He knows Lander doesn't understand but he's trying. Lander is smart so he'll piece something together.   
I smiled at my two boys.   
"Can you say tummy?" I asked Lander. He looked at me.   
"Tummy" I repeated and pointed to my middle.   
Lander picked up his bunny and placed it on the top of Keith's tum.  
Keith chuckled.   
Lander is starting to say small words now. He's mastered "Dada" And calls both Keith and I Dada but also calls us both Mama as well. I guess that's confusing for him.   
"Tm" Lander hummed.   
"That's close enough" I laughed.   
"Tummy" Keith said.   
"Tmmy" Lander said.   
Keith laughed.   
Keith scooped him up and sat Lander on top of his belly like a chair.   
"Can you say mama for me?" Keith asked.   
Lander cheekily smiled with a closed mouth and shook his head.   
"No?" Keith asked.   
Lander nodded.   
"How about dada?" He asked.   
Lander giggled shook his head again.   
Keith giggled too and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
"Bu-Bun Bun" Lander scrambled together.   
"Bunny is here" Keith said and gave Lander his bunny. He squeaked and shook his bunny in his arms.   
Lander continued to pat and tap his mom's round belly.   
Keith giggled the whole time.   
Once I was done cleaning, I sat down behind Lander.   
I gave Keith's protruding belly a nice rub too.   
He smiled.   
Keith was tired after that so I agree to get Lander into his crib.   
Keith was lazily waiting for me to come to bed. A strip of his stomach was showing from the shirt of mine he was wearing that's a bit to small on him now. He didn't notice and was falling asleep while sitting up.   
"Your belly is too big for that shirt Keithy" I chuckled to wake him up.   
"Hm?" He grunted.   
I pulled the shirt down for him.   
It began to just pop back up again.   
I chuckled and went to the closet and got the red one of Shiro's.   
I tossed it at him.   
"Put this one on honey, You're popping out of that one" I said.   
Keith grunted again and took the shirt off and pulled on the red one.   
"That's better" He said.   
"Let's get you to bed too babe" I suggested. Keith nodded.   
He snuggled his round little body under the covers and got comfy as I shut the lights off.   
"Good night Lander" Keith sang to him.  
"Mm!" Lander hummed sleepily.

Keith put two pillows on either side of him as I got into bed next to him.   
"Goodnight angel" I said to him and gave him a soft sweet kiss.   
"Goodnight Lander" I smiled. He gave me a hum as well.   
"I love you both" I exclaimed.   
"I love you too" Keith giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Lance pov**

The couple days after we learned the sex of the baby, Keith was totally overjoyed. He normally tries to cover his middle as much as he can. He can get mad because no shirts he has are big on him. He likes fairly baggy clothes. He's been wearing my clothes which are tight on him. Keith is just showing off his pleasantly round tummy at this point.   
He's just fairly proud about his body now.   
Keith can be proud, He deserves to feel happy.

The happiness and good vibes are for sure helping the baby grow. Not to mention Keith's been eating SO goddamn much, He needs the food.   
It might be the fact he's gaining lots of weight that's causing him to look bigger but either way as long as he's happy and healthy.   
Still no kicks yet, But lots of growing. Keith is getting really round now.   
Around this time when he was pregnant with Lander, he stayed this size for a few weeks but he's just swelled right up this time around. Keith is not mad which I'm surprised about. I'm just so happy that he's happy.

"Gosh you're getting so big" I grinned   
"I'm so in love with you" I gushed and hugged him before we went to bed.   
"In love with my stomach or me?" He laughed.   
"You, duh?" I said.   
I happily rubbed him for a few minutes as we waited for Lander to fall asleep.   
Keith nuzzled his head into my chest softy.  
"You're like a big cat" I chuckled quietly.   
"I'm more like a seal. I look like a seal currently" He replied.   
"You're nuzzling me so I'm calling you a cat" I said.   
"Seals are cute though" I added.

Krolia is still in the castle, She's still helping us out and we are so thankful so. She hasn't seen Keith in a few days as he's been kinda hiding out in here...eating.   
The next morning she came to take Lander for a walk around the ship.   
"Look at you" She smiled as she paced over to us.   
"That's such a huge difference in just a few days. You're getting so big" She added and came over and gave Keith's tummy a rub.   
Lander is still so amazed by all of this. He's just barely gotten used to Keith's previous size and now he's much bigger.   
I put him in Keith's lap.   
Lander put his hands right up to his moms belly and put his cheek to it.

So Keith's shirt (actually mine) that he's been wearing is hugging his body tightly and really accentuates the fullness of his baby bump.   
He's been rocking tighter shirts that compliment the focal point of his body.   
Krolia then look Lander and held him.   
I held my Keith.   
He's my Keith.   
"Keith's getting chubby" I sang and squished his cheeks together.   
"Let him live Lance" Krolia chuckled.   
"Let me get fat in peace" Keith hissed and elbowed me in the ribs.   
"I'm gonna take him now. Come for breakfast soon okay you two?" Krolia said.   
"Yes, We will don't worry" Keith replied.   
"Here, Take his pacifier and his bunny" I said and gave Krolia the two objects.   
"Oh right! Thank you" She chirped.   
Keith and I waved goodbye to Lander and he tried to wave but just kinda moved his hand up and down as they left.

The door shut behind them with the framiliar whoosh.   
Keith sat up properly, grunting as hw did so.   
"When is she gonna start kicking? I'm not excited but I'm just wondering why" He said.   
"Hm, I don't know" I hummed.   
Keith's shirt was riding up a bit so a small strip of his stomach was exposed. This happens often and it's so cute!   
Keith didn't even care.   
"I'm not even concerned about my weight now. Allura was right when she said having extra weight would help with the pain. I'm so sick of the cramps and aching so I'm just letting myself go until the baby is born. I'll stay fat for the time being" Keith said.   
"You're not fat Keith. I swear to god" I hissed.   
"Shh, Yes I am. It's fine,I'm not even mad. If having extra weight means less pain; Fucking blow me up. Less pain the better" He added.   
I chuckled.   
"I want kisses" he then said.   
I laughed and gave him kisses on his squishy cheeks.   
He cupped my face and kissed me multiple times.   
"I love you" Keith squeaked.   
"I love you too angel" I beamed.   
Keith put his arms around my neck.   
I pulled him nice and close.   
I put my hands under his thighs to side him into my lap.   
"I wouldn't suggest that. I'm way too heavy" Keith said slowly.   
"Bullshit!" I snapped.   
I pulled him onto my lap quickly. He's a little heavy but nothing I can't handle.   
Keith pressed his tummy to mine.   
Keith is so tiny that even when he's sitting on my lap I'm still nearly eye level with him.   
I starred into his violet eyes.   
I brushed some hair out of his eyes. It's so black, His hair is so shaggy. Shiro just gave him a haircut about 2 months ago. It comes down just to the middle of his neck. It's still fairly short but long and shaggy compared to mine.   
It's nice and wavy at the ends.   
His eyes are bright and shiny and his skin is so perfect. He's pale but not too pale. There's a small bit of blush on his chubby little cheeks from all the kissed he just got.   
I'm so in love with this man.   
"Are you aware of how gorgeous you are?" I asked him. I cupped his left cheek.   
The blush rose and he smiled cutely and looked down embarrassed.   
"You're so cute!!" I exclaimed and gave him a big kiss.  
"Stop it!" Keith squeaked in embarrassment and giggled.   
"You're so precious Lance. You're so good to me" Keith said.   
Keith cupped my face and kissed my cheek.   
"You make me so happy and you make me feel really good about myself. I still hate not being able to express how much I love you like you do for me. I just can't show it very well but I love you so fucking much. You're my soulmate and I appreciate and care about you so much. I'm trying my hardest to have more moments like these but we have Lander now and this little one on the way. I just want to remind you that you mean so much to me, and I'm being a huge loser and all cheesy right now because of all my pregnancy hormones but I-love-you-so-much!" Keith gushed and held my face in his warm hands.   
"You aren't a loser. You're just an adorable dork" I laughed.   
"I love you too Keith, I care and appreciate you so much as well" I added.   
"Isn't it crazy to think we've only had sex twice in the last year and both times you've ended up pregnant? We used to have sex like 4-5 times a week. That's just crazy to think about now" I exclaimed.  
"Shh don't remind me" Keith said and put a finger to my lips.   
Keith then hugged me. He had to turn a bit so his stomach didn't get in the way as much.   
His stomach then growled and he laughed.   
"Let's get some food. Lander is probably waiting for us" I suggested.  
Keith nodded.   
Keith let go of me and fell backwards onto his back with a thump.   
He sat up and kicked his legs over the side of the bed. He put a hand on the side of his belly and heaved himself up.   
I grabbed his leggings for him.   
"Can I see if I can squeeze into a pair of your sweatpants?" He asked.   
"You can try. If you untie the drawstring I'm sure they'd fit" I said.   
"I need some new pants. I've had those leggings for so long" Keith sighed.   
I agreed.   
I went into our closet and grabbed a clean pair of dark grey sweatpants.   
I gave them to him.   
Keith untied the knot and loosened them up. He held the pants up and gave the waistband a experimental stretch with his fingers.   
"Maybe if I pray I can fit into these" He sighed.   
"I'm going to try though" He added.   
Keith was just in his underwear.   
He slipped them up his calves easily. But then the thighs were a problem.   
"Don't you dare laugh at me! I'll beat your ass!" Keith hissed.   
"Hey babe I didn't even do anything!" I defended myself.  
"I can read your mind" he grumbled.   
Keith yanked them up over this thighs  and they fit snugly.   
He pulled his shirt up and inspected the waist. They did fit, much to my surprise.   
"They're a bit tight" Keith said.   
His tummy is so cute I can barely function right now.   
Even with a shirt on its cute, It's just as cute not covered.   
It's so weird to see his stomach exposed but it's so cool too.   
I'm so used to seeing my stomach but seeing Keith's pregnancy belly is so different.   
It really does look like he's swallowed a basketball.   
I came over and put my hands on his bare skin.   
"You're hands are cold!" Keith squeaked.   
"Your tummy is so warm though" I hummed.   
"I haven't looked at my bare stomach in a while actually" Keith said.   
He walked over to the mirror we have on the inside of the closet.   
"God" Keith scoffed in disgust when he saw his reflection.   
"It looks much cuter with my shirt covering it" He added.   
He turned to the side.   
"Ew! It looks just so weird. I'm so...round. I hate it, No thanks. My shirt on for now" Keith grumbled and pulled his shirt down.   
"Correction: It's technically my shirt" I said.   
He's wearing my baseball shirt again.   
It's really much to small on him.   
It's skin tight.   
It's squeezing his belly and looks like it's possibly hurting.   
The rest is still fitting him normally. The chest fits him good and the arms do too .   
"You look so cute in that shirt. It's just hugging you so nicely" I smiled and rubbed Keith's tummy.   
"I'll agree that I look nice. I don't think that often" He said.   
I helped him put socks on and I got dressed then we went to the dining hall as usual.   
Krolia and Lander were waiting for us.   
Keith thanked her for taking him and Keith took him in his arms. 

**Keith pov**

I fed Lander his bottle as I tried to eat one handed.   
Lance took him so I could finish my food.   
When I did I just took him back so Lance could now eat.   
Lander was making baby burble noises and tugging at my shirt.   
"He really needs some new clothes, He's getting too big for his newborn onesies" I said.   
"You've been wearing my clothes, You need new clothes too sir" Lance said.   
"I have clothes. I just like wearing yours more" I chirped.   
"You won't be able to fit into anything for much longer" Lance observed.   
"I know. I'm savouring my stomach size for the time being. It's the right size. Not too big and not too small, It's in the middle" I smiled.   
"I'm going to go tomorrow then. I need someone to come with me" Lance announced.   
I gave him a "are you serious?" Look and raised my hand.   
"Nope. You're pregnant, You get to stay here" Lance objected and put my hand down.   
I grumbled.   
"I'll go! It's been a while since we've had some garrison boy bonding time" Hunk spoke up.   
"Perfect!" Lance exclaimed.   
"When can I get out of this damn castle?" I groaned.   
"When you are not heavily pregnant" Shiro put in.   
"I'm not heavily pregnant yet. Just you goddamn wait Shiro!" I barked.   
"What do you mean you're not 5 minutes away from popping one out again??" Matt snickered.   
"Haha" I said sarcastically.   
Lander mewled and tried climbing up my shirt.   
"No no" I said and detached his little fingers from the shirt.   
I put him on his back and held him normally in my arms.

Lance took him when I started to cramp and had to sit and rub my stomach praying for the pain to pass.   
I just proudly rub my stomach now. I'm not even worried about looking stupid. I already look ridiculous. Whenever I'd come to meals when Lander was still inside me, I would always think: Am I eating to fast? Too much? Is everyone judging me or does everything just expect this? Do I look fat? Of course I look fat that's not even a question! Does everyone think I'm being dramatic when I rub my stomach? Everyone is probably thinking "Wow holy shit he got fat so quickly" or "Why the hell is his stomach so big? Is that even humanly possible for someone to be that huge?"

That was back then.   
I now know I'm fat and no one can change my mind.   
It's the truth and I'm not running from it.

I offered to help Shiro wash the dishes after everyone ate.   
"Who wants to help me wash dishes?" He asked.   
Nobody raised their hand but me.   
"Keith shouldn't you be resting?" He asked.   
"Shiro, It's washing dishes. Not running a marathon. I'm more than capable of doing it" I replied.   
Lance took Lander and I went into the kitchen to help Shiro.   
Shiro is big and moves around quicker than I do. He takes bigger steps than me and my tiny body can muster.   
I'm dumb and I kept bumping into him with my stomach.   
I bump into everything and everyone with this thing. Shove a basketball or a big balloon up your shirt and walk around like that. That's how I feel.

"I've given the baby brain damage at this point for sure" I laughed.   
"Stop crashing me into me then" Shiro chuckled.   
"I'm sorry! It's hard to maneuver your body around when you're the size of a car" I hissed.   
Shiro chuckled again.   
I shoved into him with hip.   
We finished the dishes in under a few minutes thankfully.

I'm almost big enough to have to waddle now. Not quite but almost there.   
I made my way back to our room.   
I was humming softly to myself. 

**Lance pov**

When I was walking back to the bedroom. Allura was walking beside me for a while.   
"Princess?" I asked her.  
"Him?" She replied.   
"So Keith is getting rather...chubby and I don't know if I should just sit back and let him gain all that weight? or just stop him a bit. I don't know if it's okay for him to be this heavy or??" I explained.   
Allura laughed.   
"He's pregnant Lance. Let him be as chubby as he wants. He needed to fatten up again anyway" Allura replied.   
Lander tugged at my shirt and made some noises.   
"Let him get nice and big. It'll help him feel better" She added.  
"There's no need to worry. Let him get plump" She said. I nodded.   
"Alright. Thank you. I'm just worried that he might be overweight now. I'll just let him be" I chuckled.   
"He's not overweight don't worry" She assured me.   
"But yes, No problem Lance" She laughed and went down the opposite hallway.

**Keith pov**

I was so winded when I got back to the room.   
I had to sit down and catch my breath.  
Lance and Lander then came back in.   
"Whoa are you alright?" Lance asked me.   
"You look out of breath" He added.  
"I am" I huffed.   
"Just from walking back from the kitchen. I'm that out of shape again" I chuckled weakly.   
Lander whined for me so I sat up and took him from Lance.   
"Dads here, Dads here" I cooed.   
I held him and stroked his hair.   
Lander held my hand and tried to nibble on my fingers.   
"Lance babe can you hand me his little Saturn toy?" I asked. Lance was changing his shirt. He grabbed the squishy toy mid change and tossed it onto the bed for me.   
"Thank you" I replied.   
I reached over for it but my arms are too short.   
I plopped Lander into my lap and put a hand on his back.   
I shifted over and reached to the toy.   
My tummy bumped into Lander gently.   
I finally grabbed it and gave it to Lander.   
I looked up and Lance was just standing by the edge of the bed, arms crossed and an amused smile on his face.   
"So you could of maybe pushed the toy closer or helped me but you just let me struggle?" I barked.   
"You were so focused on getting it. I didn't want to disturb you" Lance smirked.   
"Sure" I said sarcastically.   
As Lander teethed on his toy I noticed a flash of white from in his mouth.   
I furrowed my eyebrows and looked closer.   
"Lander honey let me see your mouth" I said.   
"Lance come here" I said.   
I took his toy away carefully and he got a bit grumpy.   
Lance scurried over and sat next to me.   
I pulled up Lander's top lip.   
I gasped at what I saw.   
Two pointy little fangs poked from his gums. Well his canines are what they are.   
"His first teeth!" I exclaimed.   
Lance looked too.   
"That is not normal, That is not normal at all" Lance hummed.   
"The first teeth to usually come in are the bottom front ones. Not the canines" Lancs observed.   
He took his lip to look.   
"We need to go get Allura..." Lance trailed off.   
"We need to get my mother too" I said.   
Lance gave Lander his toy back as he started to get upset.   
"Shh, Shh no honey" I said softly and patted his back.   
I stood up and sat Lander on the top of my belly.   
I put both of my hands on his back.   
Lander was whining as Lance and I, slightly panicked zipped out of the room.   
Allura is most likely in the castle front.   
Lance jogged but I couldn't keep up.   
"Uh hi, I'm pregnant and carrying two babies. I can't run Lance" I called. He was like 15 feet in front of me.   
I paused and hunched over a bit.   
A cramp came and I grunted and put a hand under my belly and supported it as I continued to walk.   
"Shit sorry" Lance said and came back to me.   
"I forgot you were pregnant for like 5 minutes" Lance said.   
I poked my stomach and looked at him annoyed.   
"I don't know how you could forget but okay" I sighed.   
We kept our fast paced walking as we made our way to the front of the castle.   
I left the hand under my belly.   
We burst into the castle front.   
Thank god both Allura and my mother were there. It was just them.   
They must of been talking.   
We were both out of breath, Me especially.   
"Is everything okay?" Allura asked.   
Allura must of been showing her the cool technology in the room.   
I was that out of breath that I couldn't even speak.   
"Lander has fangs" I panted.   
"He what?" Allura gasped.   
Lance took Lander from me. I had to sit my plump little body down in a chair.   
I rubbed my belly and sighed.   
"Keith just checked his teeth and the only teeth he has are these little fangs" Lance explained.

**Lance pov**

I walked over to Krolia and Allura and lifted up Lander's little lip.   
Allura and Krolia both looked.   
"That happened with Keith actually" Krolia said.  
"It did?" Keith asked.   
He was sitting in a chair next to me, and had a hand on his stomach.   
"Yup. Your first teeth were two little fangs" She said to Keith and stood next to him.   
She tugged at Keith's cheek in a motherly way.   
"So we ran here for nothing?" Keith groaned.  
"Not necessarily" Allura said.   
"He's only a quarter galra so this is a bit odd but I suppose it's the dominant trait" Krolia said and looked at Lander.   
He whined and shoved my hand away and took his toy on his mouth.   
"Well Keith's traits are obviously the dominant ones" Allura said and ruffled Lander's shaggy black hair.   
"This one better have my traits!" I whined and put my free hand on Keith's belly.   
"God I'm so tired. That's the most exercise I've gotten in weeks" Keith grunted.   
"Gotta love being pregnant" He added.   
"So there's really no concern Keith. Don't worry" Krolia said and patted her shoulder.   
"I'm sweating a lot, Don't touch right now" Keith said and moved my hand away.   
He sat up and fixed his shirt which was twisted a bit.   
Lander then started to cry.   
"Awe no, Don't cry sweetie" I said.   
I held him to my chest and bounced up and down gently. I patted his back.   
Keith was visually getting stressed by the baby's distress.   
His face and body language indicates he wants nothing more than to console Lander.   
"Soon we'll have 2 crying babies. We won't have to fight over Lander anymore" I said to Keith.   
Keith's eyebrows upturned as Lander cried harder.   
His face was so upset.   
I can't stand to see Keith wanting to comfort our baby so badly.   
"Here. I know you want him" I said.   
Keith took Lander and held him close in a gentle hug.   
He brought his legs up onto the chair and brought them as close to his chest as he could so him and Lander were nice and cozy.   
"It's okay, It's okay. I'm here" Keith whispered and closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Lander's hair.   
"Mom is here" He said.   
"His teeth are probably bugging him" Krolia said.   
Lander's crying lessened a bit.   
We all just watched as Keith worked his motherly magic.   
Fatherly magic??  
I don't know, I'm calling it motherly for now.   
Keith then made a weird noise and one hand went to his stomach.   
"Other baby is kicking" He grunted.   
"Really?" I exclaimed.   
Keith paused and laid his hand there for a moment.   
"Get over here and feel for yourself then" He said.   
Lander was still crying.   
I bent down and put both of my hands on his belly. I felt the small bump of movement.   
"Ugh now is not the time for this one to finally start kicking!" He groaned.   
He brought his hand back up to Lander.   
Keith's face lit up when he reached into his pocket and pulled out Lander's pacifier.   
He popped it into his mouth and the crying stopped instantly.   
"Baby #2 needs to quit it for a bit. Why start kicking now? I've been dreading this and she couldn't of started at a worse time" He sighed.   
Krolia came over and gave Keith's belly a rub to feel a kick then let go.   
"God and it fucking hurts too. Why do kicks have to hurt for me?" Keith whined.   
"Keith we've been over this. You're a male. Your whole womb and stomach area is already sensitive as it is. Baby kicks hurt for males. You know that" Allura reminded him.   
"Don't swear around Lander!" Krolia hissed at Keith.   
"If you knew how much discomfort I am in right now you wouldn't be saying that!" He growled.   
"Don't get snappy with me. I don't care that you're pregnant, I'm still your mother and don't you get lippy with me" Krolia warned.   
"I'm an adult!" Keith snapped.   
"You are barely an adult Keith" Krolia sighed.   
"Listen mom; I love you but if you knew how much pain I've had to endure in the past year...You'd feel sorry for me" Keith said.   
"Let me angry in peace. Lander doesn't know what fuck means anyway, He's a baby" Keith added.   
Krolia just sighed.   
I rubbed Keith's belly as the baby kicked.   
Keith held Lander as he calmed him down.   
"I need to go to bed. I'm so tired" He groaned.   
"Help mama up" Keith said.   
I removed my hands from his belly and held a hand out for him and pulled him up.   
"Yes. Please go get some rest. All of you. You as well Krolia. It's late" Allura advised.   
"You don't have to tell me twice!" I exclaimed.   
"Goodnight princess" I said as we left.   
"Good night everyone" She replied and waved.   
Keith held Lander still as Krolia and I walked on either side of him.   
Keith had his hand under his belly for support as we walked.

Keith hugged and said goodnight to his mom before we turned in.   
"You let your mom sleep tonight okay?" She jokingly warned Lander who sleepily batted at her.   
"Hey! What about me!" I squeaked.   
"Are you the one who's 4 months pregnant?" She snapped.   
"No..." I trailed off.   
"Let your pregnant boyfriend sleep. You look after Lander if he's up tonight" She advised.   
"Actually, That goes for both babies" She added and patted Keith.   
Keith said goodnight to her and I did too.   
As soon as we got into our room Keith just had to go shower.   
I got Lander changed into a clean diaper and onesie as Keith did so.   
It was a quick shower under 10 minutes.   
Keith came back exhausted but in his pj's, damp hair and ready for some sleep and cuddles.  
We both put Lander to bed, He'd exhausted himself too.   
Keith was wearing Shiro's red shirt which concealed his belly. That made me a bit sad, I love seeing it in all its round glory.

I was the big spoon as Keith fell asleep. His back pressed to my front. His big thick ass up against my crotch. He was on his right side, A fluffy pillow under his belly for support. I gave him lots of sweet kisses as he fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Lance pov**

Keith had swollen right up over night.   
His belly inflated like a ballon and he is absolutely massive! Keith is ginormous.   
I was rubbing some special Altean healing lotion Allura gave him into Keith's raw pink skin.   
Keith was crying from the pain.   
I slathered on layers of the stuff and his crying ceased as its cooling effects kicked in.   
Keith sat back. Belly bulging out and his face swollen and red from crying.   
I gave him lots of kisses and comforted him.   
Keith wanted Allura and his mom so I sprang up to get them.

**Keith pov**

Lance went to go get Allura and my mom like I'd asked him too.   
Lander was awake and was sitting upright in his crib, Gawking at my huge, fat pregnant stomach. It must look scary to him.

**Lance pov**

I ran into Keith's old room and got Krolia , I sent her into our room to look after my poor very heavily pregnant boyfriend.  
I ran around the castle looking for Allura and she was in her room just waking up.   
I very out of breath told her the situation and she ran back with me. 

**Keith pov**

My mother rushed into my room and turned the lights on just a bit, still dim  though.   
"Jesus h Christ, Keith" She cried when she saw me.   
I was sweating a lot now.   
"I-I don't know what to do. I'm in so much pain" I whined.   
My mother checked on Lander and he was fine.   
She came over and sat on the bed.   
She tried to touch my belly but I stopped her.   
"It's so sore right now. Please don't touch mom. My skin is all irritated from the sudden inflation and it's too tight and is trying its best to stretch out but it's so fucking tight and is trying its best not to tear" I explained.   
She nodded.   
"My baby..." She said, her eyes are full of worry as she cupped my face.   
Lander then began to cry.   
"B-bring him to me, He won't stop unless I console him" I said.   
I pulled my shirt down and yelped at the pain.   
My mother tried to comfort him but he just struggled and cried even harder.   
She then hesitantly handed him to me.   
I crashed him and hushed him.   
"Dads here, It's okay Lander. Daddy's here" I cooed.   
His distressed cries stopped almost instantly.   
I stoked his hair and face.   
The other baby began kicking up a storm from within my stomach.   
I gave Lander lots of kisses before I handed him back to my mom once he was calm enough.   
She put him back in his crib.   
She held my hand and I wiped my hot sweaty face.   
Allura and Lance burst into the room out of breath.   
"My god..." Allura gasped when she saw me.   
Lance came to my aid and got next to me again.   
"Is this normal? Should he be this big? He didn't get this huge until his last two weeks with Lander" Lance squeaked.   
"No this is normal. It's just that you're a bit...heavier now so you just swelled up a lot more. She's still at a normal size" Allura said.   
"Can someone get the baby? He's a bit confused and scared. I just calmed him down" I said.   
My mother got up and took him again.   
The lotion was setting in and was cooling my raw feeling tummy down.   
"My poor baby" Lance said and gave my temple a kiss.   
"He's very very pregnant now, No doubt about it. That's one BIG belly" My mother observed.   
"So there's no concern here really? His body wasn't ready for the big growth spurt and his skin wasn't stretching at the same rate the baby grew so his skin was getting all tight and raw" Lance explained.   
"There's not much concern no. Keep applying that cream, It will cool you down and help the pain" Allura said. Lance nodded.   
He held my hand and I put my head on his shoulder.   
"You can go now princess. Thank you for helping" I said.   
"You call me if anything else happens" She said on her way out.   
My mother put Landed back to bed.   
"Sorry for waking you up Krolia" Lance apologized.   
"No no! I'm here just to help you all out with the pregnancy, That's my purpose while I'm here" She replied.  
"Go back to bed mom, I'm feeling better now" I said weakly.  
"Okay Keithy. You come get me too okay?" She said.   
"Well you stay here-Lance come get me" She corrected herself.   
She patted my cheek and kissed my hair before leaving again.

I don't remember much after that.  
I calmed down though and felt better as Lance comforted me. Knowing Lander was sleeping happily again made my momma senses happy and fall at ease.   
Lance rubbed more lotion on my stomach and held me and covered my face in happy sweet kisses as I drifted back to sleep. 

**Lance pov**

Keith slept for almost 24 hours.   
It was insane.   
It was around 8 am when he woke me up and almost 9 when he fell back asleep.   
He slept until 7 am the next day and I'm not even kidding.   
He missed all 3 meals and I was really concerned.   
Allura assured me that it's perfectly fine.   
I made sure he was covered in blankets to keep him warm and I rubbed his back as he slept.   
Lander missed him lots but I showed him that his daddy was just fast asleep in the same room as him.

**Keith pov**

When I woke up again my fat belly was aching understandably.   
It wasn't hurting as much. I felt well rested and Lance was asleep next to me when I woke again.   
I checked our clock that read 6 am.   
I've slept for almost an entire full day.   
God am I ever hungry!   
My tummy is growling.   
I sat up and woke Lance up again.   
"You're awake!" He cried gleefully.   
I smiled weakly at him.   
He gave me a big squishy hug and I giggled happily.   
I gave him some kisses.   
"I missed you!" He exclaimed.  
"I missed you too" I laughed.   
"How's the big belly? Are you sure feeling better?" Lance asked me.   
"It's not hurting as much" I replied.   
"Can I touch?" Lance asked.   
"Go ahead. I need a good belly rub" I smiled.   
I snuggled up to him, nuzzling my head into him.   
Lance gingerly began to pat and rub my plump belly.

**Lance pov**

As I gave Keith a nice belly rub, He started to purr. He only purrs when he's at max comfort level.   
He's so adorable.   
I scratched him behind the ears and his little head and he purred happily.   
I toon my hands from his big bulging stomach and just began to scratch and massage his head.   
He began to purr really loudly and I giggled.   
Keith's head fell into my lap and he rolled onto his back, His big belly sticking up straight in the air.

"I'm hungry" He said after a few minutes.  
"Jeez I bet you are! Let's go fill your tummy up okay?" I hummed.   
Keith agreed.

I helped Keith up. His belly looked even bigger while standing up.   
He gave it a gentle pat.   
"I'm so big" He giggled.   
"You're very big" I replied.   
He'd left his leggings on so he didn't have to change.   
I picked Lander up and brought him with us.   
Keith held his big plump belly as we walked.   
Keith was waddling from side to side.   
He's so huge!   
He sat down our of breath and gave his middle a rub.   
Keith held onto Lander as I got him a heaping plate of food goo.   
He gobbled it down so fast.   
He was feeling better when he was done, Patting his belly in satisfaction.   
I took his plate back into the kitchen and we went back to our room.   
Keith had a shower and came back hair damp.

"The towel can't fit around me" He pouted when returned.   
"Oh no, Baby!" I cried.   
"You'll have to use my robe to cover up" I said.   
Keith agreed.   
He popped back into his clothes.   
Struggling to pull the shirt over his large belly.    
"I-am-huge" Keith sighed.   
He waddled over to look the mirror, side to side he brought his chubby body across the room.   
"Fucking Christ" Keith whined when he saw himself.   
His belly was really sticking straight out. This really is as pregnant as someone can get.   
He put his hands on it.   
"You're a big boy" I giggled.   
"I look like I'm morbidly obese" He sighed.   
"You're not, You know that. You're just a bit overweight if you want my honesty" I replied.   
The baby then began to kick and Keith patted his immense stomach.   
"I look terrifying" Keith wailed.   
"I don't look cute anymore. I'm big, gross and fat" He cried.   
"Don't say that! Of course you look cute. You look adorable. Your belly size just adds to it" I smiled.   
Keith turned to the side and whined.   
"Look how big I am! How is this physically possible. How can someone be be THIS pregnant?!" Keith groaned.   
I came over and gave his stomach a proud and loving rub.   
"That's our little girl in there" I beamed.   
"Little? That's a big girl in there" Keith retorted.   
"Reminder Keith. You have more than enough body fat on your belly so that also is why you look very large" I explained.   
Keith stepped away from the mirror and sat next to Lander on the bed.   
Lander was fascinated the great big round thing in front of him.   
His violet eyes were wide and fixed on Keith's bulging stomach.   
Lander patted the big thing.  
"Belly" he giggled and hugged it. Keith smiled.   
The baby began kicking again.   
"Lander honey, Put your hands still on dads belly. You can feel the baby moving and kicking" I said.   
Lander being smart did as he was told.   
I put one hand next to his.   
I felt a jolt.  
"Kicky!" Lander squealed.   
He drummed on his mommas belly which made Keith giggle. 

Keith got used to the belly size over a few days. He's not impressed and he's been grumpy but that's understandable.

It was a shock to everyone when he came out for dinner the night of. Even thought I'd told everyone, Nobody thought he'd be this big.

**Keith pov**

Everyone's focus was on my stomach, nothing else.   
I waddled over to my seat and sat down with a thump.   
"How many babies are in that thing?? Holy shit" Matt exclaimed.   
"Just one surprisingly" I muttered.   
Shiro began to talk to me but I just ignored him and starred at the  luscious plate of food in front of me.   
He then asked me something and I snapped out of my trance.   
"Hm?" I asked.   
"I said have you thought of any names?" Shiro asked.   
"Oh, No not yet" I replied.   
"I like Akia but that's just me" I said.   
"I feel so bad for you Keith. That's one massive tummy. That's bigger than when you had Lander. I'm wishing you the best of luck" Shiro said.   
"Thanks man" I replied and laid a hand on the top of the big thing. 

**Lance pov**

To deal with the stress of the baby; Keith began to eat more and more. I don't blame him, He doesn't have many coping mechanisms.   
It got bad to the point where he was eating every hour and I had to stop him.   
He's getting bigger and bigger and he's swelling right up.   
I'm trying my best to control him but it's hard when you don't want to hurt him.   
Keith is vulnerable and emotional right now. I don't want to upset him but he's getting heavy.   
Sorry, but Keith is getting fat.  
I can't keep suppressing it.    
I feel terrible for him and I'm trying to help him out as much as I can. That's my job as his boyfriend and the father of the baby that's inside him. It's my fault he's like this. 

Keith was resting on the bed in a ball.   
A blanket up to his chin and he sad laying on his side.   
He looked miserable.   
I'd just put Lander down for a nap.   
"Are you okay Keith?" I asked him.   
He didn't reply.   
He just frowned and starred into space.   
I heard his stomach growl loudly.   
His face contorted into a flustered, angry rage.   
"I'm not fucking eating. Fuck you!" Keith snapped at the noise.   
His chubby cheeks were squished together as he was laying on his side.   
Keith's chest has gotten quite big too, He can't just gain weight and not have his chest grow too.   
His previously relatively small swells are bigger and rounder. They hurt him too, they ache as they fill up with more milk for the baby.   
I laid down in front of him so he wasn't just starring blankly at nothing.   
He moved back so he could make room for me.   
"Hey" I said softly.   
"Hey" he squeaked.   
I put a hand on his cheek.   
"I'm such a mess. I can barely take care of Lander now and I'm sorry. I'm so big that I can barely move and that's my own fault. I shouldn't be this heavy, I'm just making myself fat to fill a void. This is just depressing for me. I can't even take care of our baby because I've gotten so fat. I need to make some changes" Keith said.   
He might be quite porky now but he still looks adorable.   
I brought Lander's sleeping body for Keith to cradle.   
He pressed the baby gently to his swollen breasts just so he has somewhere soft to rest.   
Lander has gotten so big. He's gotten chubby like his mom.   
A few tears began to fall down Keith's cheeks.   
He sniffed and wiped them away.   
He held onto the sleeping baby and kissed his forehead.

"I can't walk well but I'm gonna have to lose some of this weight and I'm not sure what else I can do. I'll have to start walking. I can't be this heavy while pregnant" Keith said.  
"That weight is fine while you're carrying a baby. I'm just concerned about how much of it you've gained in the past few days, It's a lot" I said.   
Lander then stirred and pressed his face into Keith's squishy fleshy chest for a pillow.   
Keith giggled.   
That's the first sign of happiness I've seen come from the pregnant lump on the bed in days.   
Lander then opened his eyes.   
"Ah! No sorry I woke you honey, Go back to sleep" Keith sputtered.   
Lander yawned and wriggled so his head was out of Keith's chest. He rolled over and nuzzled to Keith with his back.   
He's moving around so well by himself.   
He's a master at crawling.   
Keith and Lander had another little nap together.

I sat and watched them.   
Lander woke Keith up by batting his face.   
Keith laughed when he opened his eyes.   
He picked the giggling hyper baby up and kissed his hair.   
Lander gets so many kisses from his momma.   
Keith held Lander to his chest and he sat up.   
Keith adjusted his twisted his shirt.   
"I need to get my life back on track. I'm a big bloated mess" Keith sighed.   
Lander kicked his little legs around as Keith held him.   
Keith laughed and put him down on the bed. Lander crawled around and over the sea of blankets.   
"I have to shower" Keith said.   
"Do you want some help?" I asked him.   
"I'll need some help getting up but I'll be good after that" Keith said.   
I got off the bed, Keith swung his legs over the side. I held my hands out for him and heaved him up with grunts from us both.   
He's getting so heavy.   
Keith wobbled a bit, His weak legs were trembling from under him. I steadied him with two hands on his waist.   
Keith hugged his belly as I helped him keep his balance.   
"I think I'm okay" He said quietly.   
"Are you sure angel?" I asked him, He nodded. I slowly let go of him and he was fine, He could balance.   
"I like it when you call me that. It's so cheesy but yet so cute at the same time" Keith giggled.   
"Well you are an angel. You're so beautiful and precious, Angelic" I smiled.    
Keith turned to the side and gave me a hug, there's no way he can physically hug me with that belly of his.   
"Have a nice long shower, you deserve one" I said.   
Keith nodded.   
I sent him off to the bathroom.   
I got Lander and set him on the floor.   
I decided to play with him.   
I got a bunch of his toys and set them in front of him. He sat upright on his chubby little butt and shook a rattle around.   
His hair is getting so wavy, it's long! Just like his dad's.   
He's wearing a white short sleeve onesie with blue sharks on it.   
I love sharks so as soon as I saw it I HAD to get it.   
I swear Lander is the cutest baby ever. That may just be because he's mine.   
I've talked about his looks but he's changed a bit since Keith gave birth to him.   
His hair is still jet black, It's thick, nice and wavy and comes down to the start of his neck under his jaw.   
It's all curly at the ends at they stick up everywhere, He's got some crazy hair.   
His cheeks are so chubby just like his moms are. Lander's are chubbier as he's a baby. His skin isn't as pale as it was and it's a nice light peachy colour now. He's got a shit ton of freckles too, even more.   
His eyelashes are thick and long like his moms too. 

**Keith pov**

I tried not to look at myself when I took my clothes off.   
I have too, It's been a long time.   
I had my shirt off.   
I turned and was met with the sight of my bloated and swollen body.   
My stomach juts out immensely in an unnatural way, It looks scary.   
It's just as pale as the rest of me.   
I turned to the side and my stomach sticks straight out because its so big.   
I put my hands on the bulging thing.   
The baby kicked and I just patted myself gently.   
I took off the rest of my clothes and got into the shower. 

**Lance pov**

Keith had a nice long shower, Almost half an hour.   
I played with Lander the whole time and we had a blast.   
Keith came back fully dressed, damp hair and looking a bit healthier.   
Keith sat down this us.   
Lander crawled over and hugged Keith's tummy.   
"Awe!" Keith smiled.   
"Sisder" He said softly.   
"Yes, Your sister is in dads tummy" I said.   
Keith picked him up and sat him on his belly.   
Lander then made the noises he makes when he's hungry.   
"We should go get you some food then huh?" Keith hummed.   
I helped Keith up.   
"Ugh, cramp" Keith squeaked and rubbed his tummy.   
"Hey baby, Calm down in there! Let dad rest for a while" I said and put a hand on Keith.   
We all walked down to the dining hall.   
I got Lander some milk and food goo.   
"Do you want anything?" I asked Keith.   
"I shouldn't, So no thank you" He replied.   
He sat back and patted his belly as I fed Lander.   
"If you're hungry you need to eat Keith, If you're not hungry then don't eat" I said.   
"I'm not hungry, I'll eat a little less than usual tonight" He replied.   
"You do whatever you need to" I said and rubbed his shoulder.   
Lander fed himself his bottle with no help and Keith and I clapped for him.   
Keith burped him for me.

We sat in the lounge room for a bit as Lander played.   
Keith sat with his legs crossed and just sat starting off into space again.   
I didn't want to disturb him.   
When the baby kicked I saw his stomach move.   
"Shh" He said quietly and rubbed his belly. 

**Keith pov**

I feel really insecure again.   
I don't like feeling like this.   
I loved feeling happy and confident when my stomach was smaller, I felt good about being pregnant again. I don't know.   
Im going to try my best to feel better again.

Before I went to dinner I took Lander back to our room to change his diaper. I told Lance to just go to the dining hall without me.   
After I changed him I poked at my appearance for about 5 minutes.   
The red shirt of Shiro's I was wearing is hugging my belly snugly.   
My hair is nice and fluffy so that's a good thing.   
There's not much I can do for now.   
I picked Lander up from his crib and brought his bunny with us.   
I held him on my hip.   
We entered the dining hall and I felt everyone's eyes on us.   
I just looked at the ground and carried Lander over to Lance and I's chairs.   
He usually sits in either of our laps but has been sitting with Lance as there's not much room for him with me anymore.   
He was sitting on Lance's lap tonight. He's making a mess of his food goo and the turquoise bib he's wearing is covered in the green food.   
He's just being a little shit for fun.   
He's purposely spitting it out and touching it with his hands.   
"Keep it in your mouth!" I laughed and shut his gaping mouth.   
He giggled as Lance fed him more on a little plastic spoon.   
I finished up my small plate of dinner and waited for Lance and Lander to finish up.   
"How have you been Keith? You've been locked away for a few days, We're all a little worried" Allura asked.   
"I've been in a biting a slump but I'm trying to get back on track now. I should be moving around more and talking with all of you" I replied.   
"Why didn't you tell any of us? I would of come to talk to you or helped you out. I'm sure all of us would of came to help you" My mother said.   
"Pregnancy isn't easy Keith, You know that. You should talk to us if you're having trouble that Lance can't help with" Shiro put in.   
I looked shamefully at my lap.   
"I'm sorry" I said quietly.   
"We're all here to support you man. You know that as well. Being a young parent can't be easy. You need support" Hunk chirped.   
"Don't be sorry Keith, You have to talk to us more. I'm sure it will help you feel better" Allura said.   
"I will. I'm sorry everyone" I mumbled.   
"Don't apologize" Lance said and rubbed my bicep.   
"Opening up isn't really his thing but I know he trusts you all. Just give him his space at first" Lance explained, Coming to my aid.   
I was ashamed.   
"Krolia is your best bet for someone to talk to if you're having pregnancy trouble. She's the only one here that can relate" Allura said.   
"That's pretty much the only reason why I've been upset and distant" I mumbled.   
"Are you finished your dinner? We can go talk for a bit if you're finished" My mother said.   
I looked up at her from her spot across from me at the table.   
"I'm done" I said.   
"Lance might be here for a while, Lander is being difficult tonight so we'll have some time" I explained to my mother.    
"Babe you can just come in when you're ready, You won't be intruding" I added to Lance.   
He nodded.   
"I'll probably take him for a bath after, He's all sticky" Lance responded.   
"I'll get your plate, Don't worry" He said.   
I smiled and heaved myself up. I was so close to bumping my stomach on the table but I managed to get up smoothly.   
I ran my hand through Lance's hair and kissed the top of his head.   
"Come for tea later on tonight Keith?" Allura asked before we left.   
"Mhm!" I nodddd.   
My mother had her hand on my back as we walked.   
We didn't say anything as we made our way to my room.

When we got to our room I cleaned some toys off the bed and put them in Lander'a crib.   
I made the bed as well.  
I sat down and my mother sat next to me.   
I was quiet for a moment, Thinking of what to say.   
"This is hard..." I trailed off.   
"It's hard to try to be a good boyfriend, A good dad and carry a baby all at the same time. I just don't think I'm doing a good job" I said.   
I felt a lump form in my throat.   
"I'm useless to Lance. I don't fulfill his  romantic and sexual needs, The two main things you want in a parter when you're just hitting adulthood. I'm not giving him anything. I'm a useless lump" I croaked.   
"Keith you are not useless. Don't say that. You're helping him care for your guys' baby. Lance couldn't do that alone. I'm sure Lance knows you aren't in the right place to give him the parter pleasures he wants. You're pregnant and you don't have time to be having sex. I don't even think you can psychically have sex at this point" My mother said, She held my hand. She traced circles on the back of my palm with her violet thumb.   
"I surprisingly can have sex actually if we really wanted too. It won't hurt the baby at all but I'm not in the mood for that shit plus I'm WAY to big now" I explained.   
"I should be able to give him the romantic affection that he wants. I'm able to do that but I'm just not trying hard enough" I added.   
"Being a young parent is hard. I'm 21, just turned 21 now and Lance is 19. I just had a baby and before I knew it boom! I was pregnant again. This is really stressful. I'm trying to be the best dad I can but I'm in so much pain, Pregnancy for me is hard, You know that. This is a horrible process and I'm aching constantly, growing immensely, and trying to juggle the pain of my pregnancy and staying healthy for the baby I'm carrying and caring for the baby I have right now. Just wait until I have 2 kids in my life. This is going to be utter hell" I whined and a tear fell down my cheek.   
My mom put her arm around me.   
"As soon as I hit the growth spurt I got horribly stressed and began to eat excessively, That's why I'm so fat right now, This isn't from the baby; It's from me shoving my face 24 hours a day. I wasn't even hungry at times but yet I'd still stuff my stomach full of food. She likes the extra food I guess and she's growing quicker now" I explained and put my two hands on my stomach.   
"I thought it was from the baby. I wasn't gonna say anything" She said.   
"Nope, This is all my fault. My belly is this massive because of my own dumb choices. I'm going to eat less now and only eat when I'm hungry, Not because I feel like it" I said.   
"I think you look fine really. A little pudgy but that's part of being pregnant, You gain weight when you're pregnant" My mother chuckled.   
"I wasn't as big as you, I was quite small actually. You were a small baby so I was a little less than half your size" She said.   
"That sure makes me feel better" I said sarcastically.   
"You're so big because your body is teeny tiny, You're pretty short and small. And the baby is growing fast since your belly is a nice place for babies to grow and they like it in there and they grow really big really fast" She explained.   
"Alien organs are fascinating aren't they?" I hummed.   
"You're finally going to get the daughter you wanted, Aren't you excited?" She squealed.   
"In a way. I just want her out. She's hurting me really badly. More than Lander. I think she might be bigger than he was, She's putting lots more pressure on my stomach and bladder and is she ever heavy! She's so heavy it's crazy!" I chuckled.   
"Being a mom can suck in some ways but it's got it's perks too" She said.   
"And you are a good dad Keith, You're an amazing dad! You're so good with Lander. He only stops crying when you comfort him. He loves you so much honey, So much. You're a way better parent than I was" She said and smiled weakly.   
"You and Lance are both so good with the little one. He's got the greatest dads in the whole world!" She exclaimed.   
"We're in the middle of space mom" I chuckled.   
"Best dads in the galaxy" She corrected herself.   
I chuckled.   
We stayed quiet for a few minutes.   
"I don't get to tell you often but I'm so happy you're in my life. I really need you right now and I appreciate and love you so much, Mom" I grinned.   
"I love you too Keith, You've taught me so much over the last few deca-phoebes" She said.   
She went in to hug me but my belly is too big, She giggled and hugged me from the side instead.   
We just happily embraced for a few minutes.   
"I never got to ask you this and we haven't had a moment like this in such a long time but what was your initial reaction and thoughts when I told you that I'm gay?" I asked and laughed nervously.   
"I left you when you were young so I didn't get to see you grow up. I was pretty neutral about it really. I just thought: "Oh okay cool" Then as soon as I got to know you again I started to think "Okay I definitely see it now" and when I met Lance I was just overjoyed. He's such a handsome and loving man and you two fit perfectly together" She explained.   
"I wouldn't of never thought you'd be the submissive one in a relationship but I guess I was wrong. Your personality just doesn't seem like it" She hummed.   
I sniggered.   
"Mom, I am the dominant one as a rule" I cackled.  
She gave me a confused look.   
"This is so awkward God! I'm gonna lay it down straight: I like to remain in the submissions position but I like to have the dominant role" I said slowly so she understood.   
She looked even more confused and let go of me from our hug.   
"Augh!" I cried.   
"Lance penetrates me and I tell him what to do" I groaned.   
"Ohhh" She said, finally getting it.   
"That makes sense now" She said.   
I blushed and hid my face in my hands.   
We both burst into a fit of laughter.   
Lance then entered the room with Lander in a towel.   
Lance saw us smiling and laughing and he grinned at the happy sight.   
"What's going on in here?" He chuckled.   
"Nothing, Nothing" I replied and wiped a happy laughing tear from my eye.   
"Lander is squeaky clean now" Lance announced.   
"Good, Thank you for getting him cleaned up" I said.   
"No problem" He replied.   
"Are you feeling better? You seem happier" He laughed.   
"I'm feeling better yes" I said.   
"I'm going to go have tea with Allura and Coran, Do you two want to come?" I asked my mom and Lance.  
"I'm gonna head to bed, This goober has tuckered me right now" Lance chuckled.   
"I'll come, I could use some tea" My mother said.   
"Don't stay too late, You need sleep to Keithy" Lance said.   
"I'll meet you down there, I'm just going to change" I said to my mom. She nodded and left.   
I took my shirt off and put on the big soft red sweater Lance got me from the space mall a while ago.   
"Oh you look so cute!" Lance squealed.   
"I look like a big blob" I laughed.   
"A cute blob" Lance smiled.   
I told him I wouldn't be long and I left for the dining hall again.

Coran already had my tea ready for me when I got down there.   
I sat next to my mother and the baby began to kick.   
I had a little sip of the hot liquid and patted my stomach.   
"Mm she's kicking" I smiled.   
My mother gingerly put her hand on my middle.   
"Oh she is!" She exclaimed.   
I chuckled.   
"Are you feeling better?" Allura asked me.   
"I am yeah" I replied.   
"I've noticed your stomach has gotten quite big. She must be happy in there huh?" Allura chuckled.   
"It's not from her growing, not really anyway. I've been eating lots if you haven't noticed and I've gained lots of weight. I'm sure it's not the baby" I sighed.   
"I haven't noticed at all. I think you look quite nice" Allura said.   
"Thank you princess" I replied.   
"I'm just a bit concerned. I think I'm too heavy. I'm overweight for sure" I said.   
"You're a bit on the large side but you're healthy, You're fine, No worries. If you feel like you need to make a change; Just go for walks and it will help you feel better. I know it's probably quite hard for you to walk but just try" Allura explained.   
"Are you sure? I feel like I'm too heavy" I asked.   
"You are fine Keith" Allura assured me.  
"Okay" I said.   
I rubbed my stomach as she kicked more.

We all talked for a while and Coran and I had a whole conversation about genetics and who's looks this baby might inherit.   
Judging by Lander's genes, She'll most likely look like me more but who knows.  
I didn't stay for too much longer.   
"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired and my boys are waiting for me" I said.   
"Alright" Allura said.   
I scooted my chair out.   
I tried getting up but I couldn't.   
"Mom can you help me up?" I chuckled.   
"Of course" She replied and got up.   
She held her hands out for me and helped me up.   
"Thank you" I laughed and patted my stomach.   
"Thank you for tea princess" I smiled.   
"I'll put away your cup Keith" My mother said.   
"Thank you" I said.   
She wrapped me into a big hug and gave my stomach a good gentle rub.   
"Goodnight everyone" I said and waved to the trio.  
"Sleep well Keith" Allura said.   
"Goodnight honey" My mother said as I left. I waved to everyone again.

I went straight to the bathroom as I had to pee really bad. I washed my hands, brushed my teeth and washed my face.   
I then snuck into the room and Lance and Lander were already in their beds. The lights were off.   
I changed into the grey shirt of Shiro's and took my pants off so I was just in my boxers.   
I very carefully crawled over Lance's body.   
I sleep on the inside of the bed so I'm right up against the wall. I like the feeling of having the wall on one side of my body and my warm cuddly boyfriend on the other.

Lance shifted and his eyes opened.   
"Shit did I wake you?" I whispered.   
"Nah you didn't, I was just drifting off" Lance replied.   
I set the two pillows I love for support on either side of me.   
I laid down and looked at Lance lovingly.   
I squished his cheeks together like he does to me.   
I gave him a smushy sweet kiss.  
"I love you" I cooed.   
"I love you too Princess" He said.   
"I like that. I like Princess too" I giggled.   
"You are a little Princess, You're my little Princess" Lance beamed.   
He kissed my cheek. 

I got woken up by a cramp and kicking in the morning.  
I groaned.   
Lance was already up.   
"What's wrong?" He asked.   
"She's giving me hell" I replied.   
"Kicks and cramps" I added.   
"Come here and I'll give you a belly rub" He smiled.   
I was still laying down but I scooted over closer to him. I rolled back to my favoured right side.   
Lance pressed his front to my back and I got a bit turned on as I could feel his dick on my ass.   
He draped an arm around me and began to rub my belly.   
It feels so good when I'm sore like this.   
The baby began to kick and Lance chuckled softly.   
"She's happy" I smiled.    
"Your belly is so warm and soft" He giggled.   
"Your hand is so warm" I said. 

**Lance pov**

Keith fell asleep after that, The poor baby was exhausted.

We both woke up to Lander crying in the night.   
"You stay, I'll get him" I said to Keith.   
I got up and picked up our crying baby.   
I held him close and hushed him softly.  
"It's okay Lander, You're okay" I said softly.   
I checked his diaper and it was clean.   
He must be hungry.   
"I'm going to go get him a bottle" I said to Keith.   
Keith nodded.   
I left the room with Lander still crying and got to the kitchen.   
I one handedly got the last bottle of breast milk Keith had in the fridge and put it in Lander's self heating one.   
I lazily fed it to him and he quieted down instantly.   
I burped him and rubbed his little tummy.   
I yawned and turned the bottle's heater off and put the empty thing in the sink.   
I carried him back and he was almost asleep by the time I got back to our room.   
Keith was holding his belly and groaning when we got back.   
"Cramps" He said.   
"Awe Keithy" I sighed.   
I tucked Lander back into his crib nice and cozy with his bunny and kitty next to him, I even popped his pacifier in.   
I then tended to my distressed boyfriend.   
I rubbed his big belly and he had his hands on top of mine.   
"It's hurts so bad" He whined.   
I continued to rub and let the cramp pass.   
"Better?" I asked.   
Keith nodded.  
I gave him a good pat and a few tummy kisses before helping him lay back down and get comfy again.   
My poor Keith.   
I rubbed his back until he fell asleep again. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Keith pov**

Don't get pregnant, Just don't do it.  
Thats my advice to literally everyone. Don't get someone else pregnant either. 

**Lance pov**

The next day Keith decided to stay bed ridden. His tummy is getting really big and I'm surprised he can still walk.   
He was a little upset that day so Lander and I tried to cheer him up.  
I feel really bad for Keith. He doesn't deserve to go through so much pain during pregnancy.   
He just wants to have another baby, Not suffer.   
Lander and him had a little nap in the afternoon. Lander had his little face shoved in Keiths chest. I too would love that.   
I gave Keith lots of belly rubs. He deserves them.   
He loves belly rubs so much. Keith gets so happy and smiley.   
It really really must feel good for him, Poor thing.   
I brought him all his meals as usual.

In the evening Lander was getting cranky so we put him to bed early. Keith and I had some alone time.   
If Keith didn't have his big belly I would of loved to lay on him like he does with me and just smoosh my face into his chest.   
Luckily for me his chest was sore that night and I had the opportunity to do something for him.   
"Lance" Keith whined.   
"Can you rub my chest for me? It's aching so badly" Keith asked.   
"I sure can" I replied.   
I dimmed the lights for him and we laid in our position.   
"My hips are getting so big, I'm sorry" Keith apologized.   
"You can barely keep your legs straight now" He sighed.   
"Don't worry about that" I assured him.   
I was waiting for him to give me a signal.  
"You can go ahead, Don't wait for my permission" Keith said.   
I brought my hands up and cupped each side of his chest.   
They've gotten big too.   
"Ah thank you" Keith sighed happily.   
As I massaged his chest he rubbed his belly, A good duo.   
"I can't see anything below my waist...Does my ass still look good?" Keith asked.   
"Yes, It still looks great" I chuckled.   
"Good" He huffed.   
He's wearing the red shirt of Shiro's and it looks like it's going to rip it's so tight.   
"Can you like tell the baby to stop growing? She's getting super big and you're suffering" I asked.   
"Ha! I wish she'd stop growing" Keith scoffed.   
"No more fucking kids after her. No more! I can't keeps dealing with this. If you want another kid; You can carry it. I'm not having any more" Keith said firmly.   
"If I can find a way to carry a child I'll sure as hell do it! I wanna know what it feels like!" I exclaimed.   
"Ugh, Knowing you and your luck: You'd probably have the time of your life. You'd be nice and small throughout your trimesters and have no sickness or cramps. You'd be glowing and just loving every second of it unlike me" Keith grumbled.   
"I'd love to go through everything you've had too so I can make it up to you. I'd love to get really big and grow boobs and just go through everything you've had too. Just so I can mutually experience your pregnancy" I exclaimed.   
"Ugh I wish" Keith sighed and patted his stomach.   
"Hunk and Coran are a bit rough when touching my stomach, I know they're just excited and happy but my tummy is really sensitive" He added.  
"Pidge is her own type of touch and Shiro and Matt are close but Shiro's is a bit rough too but he doesn't mean to be. And you and Allura have the nicest touch, You're the best" Keith beamed.   
"Give me impressions, I want to know" I said.   
"Like...on your stomach?" Keith asked.  
"Yeah why not? I know there's not as many nerves because I'm not pregnant or galra but just give it a whirl" I said.   
"Give me a push up, Dad can't sit up" Keith said.   
I chuckled and let go of his fleshy chest swells and I gently pushed him up.   
Keith sat up with a grunt.   
He turned around to face me. His belly sure looks cute.   
Keith put both his hands on my belly.   
"It's so soft!" He giggled.   
"Okay now just pretend you're 10 times fatter than you are now" He said.   
"You're not 10 times bigger than I am" I protested.   
"Are you sure?" He smirked.   
He laid next to me.   
Nevermind, His tummy is literally 10 times bigger than mine.   
"Never mind" I said quietly.   
"I'll show you what Hunk feels like first, I know he doesn't mean any harm" Keith said.   
I puffed my stomach out so I looked bigger.   
He pressed his hands to my middle and rubbed me.   
"Okay I can see why that would hurt you" I said.   
He did Coran next.   
He made his little hands stiffer like boards and pushed onto my belly with some force.   
"Pidge is weird, She's almost scared to touch me. Like the baby is gonna jump out of my belly and bite her hand off" Keith explained.   
He put his hands on my middle very lightly and shakily.   
I chuckled.  
He did his impression of Matt which actually felt nice for me. I'm not even pregnant and tummy rubs feel good for me too.   
Then Shiro which was stiff again.   
Then finally Allura.   
"I can't make my hands as soft and gentle and angelic as hers are but this is as close as I can get" He explained.    
The touch was soft and nice.   
"Now you touch your stomach like you would touch mine" Keith said.   
I put my hands on my middle and rubbed myself with the exact amount of pressure that I do with him, My own touch feels the best. I get it now.   
"I'm good at rubbing tummies aren't I?" I asked him.   
"You are" Keith replied.   
"Now rub mine" Keith giggled.   
He laid back on my and I rubbed his big tummy.   
"It feels so good. Why are you so good at this" Keith laughed.  
"I'm putting all my love for you into touch is that makes sense" I chuckled.   
"Kiss" Keith said.   
I leaned over his shoulder and gave him a kiss.   
"How much bigger do you think I'm going to get?" Keith asked and put his hands on top of mine.   
"I don't think you'll get too much bigger, You're what...5 months along now? You were pregnant with Lander for 7 right?" I asked.   
"Nope, I'm 4 months on the nose" He said and patted his belly.   
"3 more months" I sang.   
"Can we have one more baby? Just 3, No more?" I pleaded.   
"No!" Keith exclaimed.   
"I'm not having any more goddamn kids! My body has had enough. If you want a baby, You'll have to find a way to get yourself pregnant Lance!" Keith hissed.   
"I want to find a way, I want so many kids" I sang.   
"2 is going to be enough. 2 whining crying babies? This is going to be a lot" He said.   
I then felt the baby kick.   
"That hurt!" Keith whined.   
"Ow!" He yelped as she kicked again.  
"Shh, Lander is sleeping" I warned him.   
"I'm really hot, I need to take my pants off" Keith said.   
He scooted away from me and fell onto his back.   
"I've made a mistake..." He squeaked.   
He tried to get up and grunted loudly and actually managed to sit up by himself.   
"I did it!" He said happily.   
"God she didn't like that though" Keith said and rubbed his stomach.   
He got up and stretched.   
He slid his pants off and kicked them to the side.   
"Your ass looks great right now" I giggled.   
"I can't see but I'm sure it does" He replied.   
"You look like you have an actual big balloon shoved up your shirt. Like you look unreal" I said, Marvelling at his body.   
"No balloon here" Keith said and pulled his shirt up and gave his stomach a slap.   
He giggled and pulled it back down.   
"She's moving and it tickles!" He laughed.   
He put his hands on the sides of his stomach and held it.  
He waddled over and turned the lights off.   
Keith sat back down on the bed.   
"I want her out but I also don't want to deal with 2 crying babies" He sighed.   
I then yawned.   
"You're sleepy?" Keith asked softly.   
I nodded.   
"Let's get you to bed" Keith said.   
I tucked myself under the blankets and set up Keith's support pillows.   
"Wait let me give your belly a kiss" I said.   
I brought my lips and gave Keith's stomach a gentle kiss.   
He smiled and petted my hair.   
I got him tucked him too and I bumped into his stomach.   
"Sorry!" I squeaked.  
"It's okay" Keith laughed.   
We finally got to sleep after a while.   
The baby was bugging Keith an he couldn't fall asleep but he finally did.

**Keith pov**

Not even an hour after I woke up I was trying to shove my humongous body in my blade of marmora suit.   
Why?  
Why now?  
Why not when I was 2 or even 3 months pregnant??   
Allura apologized profusely for making me come. It was necessary for me to come as I needed to be a part of a meeting.   
We were meeting with the Olkari.   
It has been well over a year since we've seen them.   
Ryner invited us.   
My mother will be looking after Lander for Lance and I.   
I thanked her profusely.   
I don't want to come. Ryner is expecting all of us to be there. Allura very conveniently didn't tell her that I'm pregnant. This is going to be great.   
I didn't want to wear any of my suits but Coran suggested I should just to look a bit professional.   
How am I supposed to look professional when I'm heavily pregnant and wearing a skin tight suit?? I'm going to look fucking stupid.   
And I didn't fit into my paladin armour whatsoever.

"I really don't want to come" I whined to Lance as he helped me into my suit.   
I struggled a lot to get it over my thighs and ass.   
"Can you suck your gut in??" Lance asked.   
"I'm pregnant Lance! No I can't!" I snapped at him.   
He stretched the tight fabric then got it up over by belly.  
"Why do I have to do this?!" I cried.   
"Because they won't allow recording and they need you to be there" He explained.   
We'd already given Lander to my mom who has taken him up to the castle front.   
"This is so tight Lance, It hurts so bad" I whimpered and rubbed my stomach.   
"I'm sorry Keith. It won't be long though" Lance said.   
He helped me get my chest armour on. My boobs were crushed and the fabric on my belly is so unbelievably tight.   
"Your ass looks great though" Lance said trying to lighten the mood.   
That made me chuckle.   
I put my mask on so no one could see how red my face was from embarrassment.  
Lance had his armour on and had his hand on my waist to help support me as I waddled my chubby body alongside his down to red.

"How are you doing Keith?" Allura asked, Her face appearing on the screen in red as we flew.   
"I feel very constricted and I miss my baby" I huffed.   
"I'm sorry" She said.   
"I promise this or anything like this will never happen again. This meeting won't be long. Just sit down as much as you can okay?" Allura said.   
"Alright" I said.   
"I'll make it up to you, I promise. You don't need this extra stress" She added.   
"Thank you princess" I said.   
"Did you eat before we left honey?" Lance asked.   
"Not much, I just had some milk from kaltenecker that was in the fridge" I replied.   
"Awe Keithy, That's not enough to fill your tummy" Lance sighed.   
"I didn't have much time. I had to get up and change Lander and feed him, then we had to shove my body in this suit which took 20 minutes and now we're here" I said.   
"We're getting you a bunch of food when we get back" Lance said.   
"I don't need a bunch of food, I need a plate of food goo and that's it. I've been eating enough" I grumbled.

When we landed on Olkari I was having trouble moving as the atmosphere here is different from most planets.   
Lance has to help me move around.   
He had his arm around my waist to help me move.   
I feel so heavy, Like heavier than usual.   
I'm pretty heavy right now, I'm quite chubby but I feel like I'm being weighed down.

Lance helped me out of red and kept his arm around me as we all made our way to meet Ryner and a few of her higher ups in their planets main building.

"Paladins! It's been a while. How are you all?" The older alien announced as we entered the medium sized office.  
"We are all doing fairly well" Allura replied and took her helmet off.   
"The atmosphere here isn't doing him wonders" Lancs whispered to Shiro.   
"Sit him down" Shiro replied.   
Lance carefully helped me sit down in a soft light green chair. There are multiple around the table.   
The air here is so dense.   
My goal is to not have any attention being paid to me but knowing my luck that's not going to happen.   
"Do you have any water here Ryner?" Shiro asked her.   
"Yes we do" She replied.   
She sent an Olkarion who I didn't recognize off to get some.   
"Hang in there" Lance said and rubbed my shoulders.   
Ryner hasn't noticed me much yet which is good.   
I don't know her well but she won't fuss over much.   
The Olkarion who left came back and set a pitcher of water and a stack of white cups in the center of the table.   
Lance poured me a glass and sat next to me.   
"Take your mask off so you can breath buddy" Matt said.   
I clicked the button and my mask came off and my hair puffed out.   
"The air shouldn't be as dense in here" Shiro said.   
Everyone else sat down around the table, Ryner at the head. 

**Lance pov**

"Sorry we took so long, Our former head of voltron/red paladin isn't doing so well right now but we didn't want to fuss and brought him along" Allura explained.   
Keith sighed.   
"That's you I'm assuming?" Ryner said and motioned to tense and sweaty Keith.   
Keith nodded weakly.   
"Is he alright? Why did you bring him if he's not well?" Ryner asked.   
"You told us you wanted all of our teams members here, I didn't want to disobey" Allura said.   
"Thank you for being so considerate princess. You should of just left the poor boy at the castle" Ryner said.   
I held Keith's hand.   
"I miss Lander" Keith squeaked.   
"I do too baby, It won't be long" I assured him. 

**Keith pov**

No mention of my pregnancy has been spoken so far. Thank god!  
I just get so anxious, This stress can't be good for me.   
We did bring up the blade though and the fact I'm half galra, I hid my stomach underneath the table just to be safe.   
Ryner was fascinated by my race and asked me many questions which I didn't mind answering.

"You should of brought your mother, I would love to meet her" Ryner smiled.   
"She's just back at the castle" I said.

The meeting was mostly about the inactivity of the galra rebels.   
We are officially now teaming up with the Olkari again in the future thankfully. They've been good allies to us in the past.   
The quick meeting went smoothly, Under an hour or varga if you will.

We were excused and Lance pulled my chair out and helped me up.   
"My, I didn't realize you are expecting" Ryner spoke up.   
Fuck!   
Great, Things were going so smoothly! Why couldn't she just let it slide?   
"Eh-uh yes I am" I squeaked.   
"You're not full galra though..." She trailed off.   
I sighed and nudged Lance so he could talk for me.   
"Keith inherited the male pregnancy trait even though he isn't full galra, yes. It's odd but it's apparent" Lance explained.   
"That's quite fascinating! Allura have you been researching and such on this? Keeping track?" She asked.   
"There are no known half-breed pregnancies but I've researched the few male galra pregnancies. It's all quite interesting. I've been studying Keith over the last while" Allura explained.   
"They've got a son back at the ship, That's why Keith's mom didn't come, She's looking after him" Hunk blurted out.   
I glared at him.   
"But I just saw you all a little over a deco-phoebe ago? The child must not be very old then" Ryner said.   
I sighed again.   
"The pregnancies are very fast and their son is about 8 phoebs old now. Keith is pregnant again" Allura said.   
"This really shouldn't be focused on me and my situation. We're going to team up together again! That's what matters!" I said.   
"She's just curious Keith" Shiro said.   
"How far along are you now?" Ryner asked me.   
"4 phoebs" I replied.   
"Only 4? That is quite a large baby then" She said.   
I then hid behind Lance.   
"Sorry, He gets embarrassed when talking about his pregnancy to strangers. I really should be getting him back to the castle. The atmosphere is hard on him" Lance said.   
"I didn't mean to upset you little one, I'm just curious is all. But yes go back to the castle, I understand the atmosphere here is quite heavy and you shouldn't be here so pregnant as you are" Ryner spoke.   
I'm short to Ryner yes.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be getting so upset. This is an interesting topic, Even I think so" I apologized.   
"I would love to meet your son eventually. I bet he's just as handsome as you both are" Ryner smiled.   
"Thank you" I replied.   
"He loves meeting people, I'm sure he'd love to meet you too Ryner" Lance said.   
"You take him back Lance, We'll be there soon" Allura said.   
He nodded.   
I bowed to Ryner and Lance led me out of the office and back to red.   
My chest feels really heavy.   
"I need to get out this thing. I'm gonna pop right out of it" I exclaimed.   
Lance rubbed my back and he helped me back into red.

When we got back to the castle I just went straight to our room.  
I was soaked in sweat.   
Lance helped me out of my suit and we hung it back up.   
"Got I'm so busty I can barely fit into that chest piece anymore" I sighed.   
I rubbed my sore belly.

I took a bath with Lance afterwords.   
"Are you feeling better?" Lance asked.   
"Rub my chest please babe" I said softly.   
Lance chuckled and did as he was told.   
"I'm just tired" I replied.  
"That took a big toll on me. I wasn't doing good the whole time and I'm sorry you had to look after me" I apologized.   
"Don't apologize. You know that's why I'm here. To look after you and help you out" Lance said.  
He kissed my neck.   
"That hurt my chest so much. I'm much too large to be crammed into that small armour. The suits fabric can stretch and accommodate my big belly but the chest plate can't stretch.   
"I deserve a cake" I sighed.  
"I want to make you one. A cake would make your tummy happy" Lance said.   
"Being pregnant sucks" I whined.  
"Think about it, we'll have another baby soon. A daughter, Just like you wanted" Lance beamed.   
"True" I replied.   
"I miss Lander. We have to go see him" I then said.   
We got up out out the tub and drained it.   
Lance helped me up.   
I showed him how towels don't fit around my big around body anymore.   
He chuckled at this.  
We went back into the room and I got changed into the red shirt and leggings again.   
I actually looked nice, The shirt was hugging my stomach nicely..  
I looked at myself fondly in the mirror.

I was happy to go get Lander.   
Lance got dressed and we went to go get our little baby.

I hugged him when I saw him.   
"We missed you!"I exclaimed.   
My mother smiled and handed him to me. I sat him on my belly.

Lance pov   
"How did the meeting go?" Krolia asked.   
Keith was too busy talking and gushing to Lander to reply.   
"It went well. We are teaming up with the Olkari again so that's good" I said.   
"The air and atmosphere of Olkari wasn't very good for Keith and it was taking a toll on him so the meeting went by fast but he wasn't doing so well" I explained.   
"I hope the baby is okay" Krolia said. "She's fine" I assured her.   
"She's safe in her dads tummy" I added.   
Keith was so happy to see Lander again.   
"Keith?" I called.   
He paused his swooning.   
"How's the baby?" I asked him.   
"Better now" He replied and gave himself a good proud pat.   
I came over and gave his fat, plump belly a rub too.   
I took Lander from him so I could gush over him too.   
Keith rubbed his stomach.   
"Gosh are you ever big Keith" Krolia observed.   
"I'm very large" He replied.   
She came over and gave his belly a rub too, So much rubbing.  
Keith likes it so he's fine.   
"So how was the meeting?" Coran asked, Coming over to us.   
"It went well" I said.   
"That's good! We're always happy to meet with Ryner and her people" Coran smiled.   
"Keith you shouldn't be standing up for long. Why don't you sit down?" Krolia suggested.   
"I'm fine mother, Besides; We're going to get food anyway" Keith said.

When we eventually got to the dining hall everyone was there for lunch.   
I helped Keith sit down.  
Krolia offered to feed Lander which Keith and I were more than happy to let her do.  
Keith's tummy must be pretty sore or something, He usually doesn't rub it this much but he is today.   
As he ate his food goo he was just happily rubbing away at his belly.   
"You were hungry huh?" I asked him after I finished mine.   
Keith nodded.  
When he finished his he got up to go get more.   
I was pretty hungry so I did too.   
"I bet I can eat another full plate" I provoked him.   
"You're trying to bet that you can eat more than your heavily pregnant 180 pound boyfriend?" Keith scoffed.   
I nodded proudly.   
"I weigh well more than 2 times the size you are, Are you sure you want to be saying that? I also have this thing called a baby inside of me that helps maintain a fairly fast metabolism" Keith explained.   
I pressed my stomach against his.   
"I can and will be able to eat a full plate faster than you can" I smirked.   
"Stop trying to intimidate me with the fact that you're pregnant. Yeah you're pregnant big deal! I can still eat more than you" I growled.   
Keith laughed.   
"I find that hilarious. I've been able to shovel down 3 plates in the time you've had 1" Keith smirked.   
"So are we going to have a little race then? A little competition like we used to years ago?" I asked and bumped my belly into his.   
"Guess we will" He replied.   
"You're on" I said and grabbed his shirt collar.   
Keith rubbed his stomach with pride.   
He gave me a flirty push away.   
We filled our plates up with an equal amount of food goo and came back to the table.   
"You better watch this Lander, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it" I laughed.   
Everyone just looked very confused.

Keith and I had our race but he KICKED my ass.   
By far, He'd finished 20 seconds before I did.   
Everyone looked rather disgusted with us. I didn't care.   
"I fucking told you!" Keith gloated and punched my arm.   
"Yeah yeah" I huffed with a mouth full of food still.   
"Your child is in the room, Stop swearing!" Pidge hissed.   
"What was that all about?" Shiro asked confused.   
"He challenged me to a bet and I obviously kicked his ass" Keith smirked.   
"You had an eating contest?" Pidge scoffed.   
I nodded.   
Keith got up and strutted over to where Krolia was and took Lander.   
He was giggling and was happy at the scene that had just unfolded.   
"Let them have their fun Pidge" Krolia chuckled.   
"Thank you for looking after him. I really appreciate it" Keith said to her.   
"It's no problem, He's such a good boy" She smiled.   
"Are you a good boy?" Keith giggled.   
Lander stuck his tongue out and nodded.   
"Mm I love you so much" Keith smiled and cradled the baby.   
Lander then brought his little mouth to Keith's cheek and gave him a little cheek kiss.   
"Awe!" Keith cried.   
He covered his mouth out of pure joy.   
"Thank you Lander" Keith smiled.   
He just giggled and held his head to his dad's chest lovingly.   
I brought Keith and I's dishes to the kitchen and watched them.   
Keith then came in the room as I was putting away our plates.   
Lander was sitting on top of Keith's belly as he does.   
Keith had his other hand under his belly as well.   
"Cramps?" I asked.   
"No, She's just heavy and I need a bit of support" Keith replied.   
"I feel like my stomach is just going to droop over but I know that's impossible. The bigger I get the heavier the baby gets too and I just feel the pressure of her inside me. She's much heavier than Lander was" Keith explained.   
"It just helps me feel secure" He said.   
"She's gonna be big, I can feel it" He added.  
"She's really heavy" He squeaked.

We then decided to take Lander to the lounge room so he can play. He loves crawling around in the foot area in the room.

Keith and I were watching him crawl around and play with his toys.   
Keith was a bit distressed, The atmosphere from Olkari has really taken a toll on him. He says his belly feels really bloated and heavy.   
Keith exhaled and rubbed his stomach.   
"Do you think you should go for a nap?" I asked.   
"No, I'm fine" Keith said.   
I opened my arms for Keith and he accepted and laid against me.   
We both watched Lander play.   
Shiro then came in the room.   
"Hey" Keith greeted.   
"Hi guys" Shiro replied.   
He came and sat across from us.   
Lander mewled happily and crawled over to Shiro's feet.   
Lander sat at his toes and tapped his boots with a plastic teething ring, Signalling he wants to be picked up.   
Shiro bent down and picked him up and say him on his forearm.   
"Hey big guy" Shiro chuckled.   
Lander touched Shiro's face and Shiro smiled.   
"Oww" Keith moaned ever so softly.   
"Hm?" I asked.   
"Cramps" Keith replied.   
I patted the side of Keith's stomach.  
Shiro bounced Lander up and down in his lap.   
Keith smiled at this.   
"Are you feeling better Keith?" Shiro asked.   
"Kind of, Im still not feeling great" He replied.   
"You really shouldn't of come" Shiro said.   
"I know Shiro, I didn't want to" Keith grumbled.   
"You take it easy okay? I know you don't want to do so but it really is what's best for you and the baby" He advised.   
"Yes I know, I've heard it dozens of times already" Keith huffed.   
We just watched Lander play around with Shiro for a few minutes.   
"Can you say Shiro?" I asked Lander.   
He cocked his little head to the side.   
"That's too hard for him, He can't make the shh noise yet, He had 2 teeth" Keith snarled.   
"Siwo" Lander squeaked.   
"That's close enough!" I exclaimed.   
"Good boy" Shiro said and patted his back.   
"He's getting so big, He's just growing like a weed" Shiro laughed.   
"Right? He's such a big boy now" I smiled.

In a few hours Keith and I decided to help Hunk make dinner.   
He decided to make a big batch of soup that would last us all a few days.   
Keith and I left Lander with Krolia as she was willing to care for him.

"Keith are you sure you should be helping? You've been a great help but maybe you should go sit down for a while" Hunk asked.   
"Hunk I'm fine! You all need to stop worrying so much" Keith hissed.

**Keith pov**

I'm having fun helping make dinner.   
The kitchen is really big so I'm able to get exercise.   
I need it.   
"Keith can you go get me a big spoon? This one is too small" Hunk asked.   
I nodded. I walked to the other side of the kitchen and got a big plastic spoon from a drawer.   
I then knocked over a small bag of Altean spice.   
I made a quick attempt to pick it up but I could barely bend down.   
I grumbled and just stood back up. I brought the spoon back over to Hunk.   
"I knocked a bag of spice over and I physically cannot bend down to pick it up so Lance can you please get it for me?" I asked in a fake angelic voice and pointed to the small bag on the floor.   
"Why can't you pick it up?" Hunk asked.   
I gave him an "are you serious?" Look.   
He looked dumbfounded.   
"Well you see Hunk, when you're as pregnant as I am and your stomach is very big and literally its own planet, You can't move very well because there's a big baby inside you" I said sarcastically.   
"Ohh yeah" He said.   
Lance went over and picked it up for me.   
"Thank you" I said and patted Lance's shoulder.   
Hunk stirred the soup.   
When he made it last time everyone loved it.   
"I keep forgetting that you're pregnant again" Hunk chuckled.   
"I don't know how people keep forgetting. It's very obvious" I replied.   
"He's very pregnant" Lance put in.   
"How many months now? Or phoebs I should say" Hunk asked.  
"4 now" I said and gave myself a small rub.  
"Only 4? Jeez it hasn't been that long huh?" He hummed.   
"Can I feel?" Hunk asked.   
"She's not kicking but sure go ahead" I said.   
"Be careful though, His tummy is really sensitive" Lance said.   
"Ah right!" Hunk exclaimed.   
I leaned back on the counter and Hunk carefully laid a hand on my middle.   
"Oh she's moving now but not kicking" I said.   
I felt the baby squirming around.   
"It's such a cool feeling huh?" Lance said.   
"It is, I like it" Hunk chuckled and gave me a pat.   
He removed his hand and put his hand on my shoulder.   
"You're doing so good man, Keep going strong" Hunk smiled.   
"Thanks bud" I chuckled.   
He went back to stirring his soup.   
Lance came and stood in front of me.   
He put his arms straight in front of him and put them on the counter behind me so I was pinned in place.   
"Do you need something?" I asked with a cheeky smirk.   
Lance pressed his belly to mine again.   
"Nope, I'm just here appreciating your beauty" He grinned and cupped my cheek with his hand.   
"I'm not beautiful" I grumbled.   
"You're handsome then!" Lance chirped and pinched my cheek.   
"You're so incredibly handsome" He added.   
"You're the handsome one, Look at yourself" I giggled.   
I put my arms around Lance's shoulders as I can't put then around his waist because my stomach is in the way.   
Lance put both of his hands on the sides of my belly and just held it adoringly.   
"You guys are so cute it's gross" Hunk laughed.   
I ran my hands through Lance's thick short hair.   
He rubbed my stomach with one hand.   
"So much tummy touching today" I chuckled.  
"You love it" Lance giggled and kissed my nose.   
I was happy with our little position, Comfy and happy.   
Lance gave me some kisses before Hunk got annoyed and told us to help him finish up.   
So we did.   
I brought out bowls and spoons for everyone and set them in everyone's spots around the table. I got Lander a small bowl so he can try some.   
I was being very careful and made sure not to bump my stomach into anyone or anything and I was successful.   
Lander gave it a little tap when I came to our side of the table.   
"Sit down already Keith, You shouldn't be up and around so much" Shiro said.   
"I am fine you guys! Stop nagging me, It's getting so annoying" I groaned.   
"When I can barely walk; Then you can tell me to sit down and take a break" I said.  
"Kid, you can barely walk now!" Matt exclaimed and outstretched a hand at me.   
I put my hands on my hips angrily and glared at him.   
"And what if I continue walking around until I give birth?" I smirked.   
"You are and will be just putting more physical stress on your body. You need time to rest during the day. Give your body a break. Sit back for a while" Allura spoke up.   
"You are clearly struggling to walk, Take-a-break-Keith" Matt sighed.   
"I'm not struggling!" I hissed and crossed my arms.   
"Prove it!" Pidge put in.   
"I don't need too!" I snapped.   
"Stop arguing young people. I'm the eldest and one of the wisest here and I agree that you should be taking it easier Keith. You should still be able to walk around at your own free will but not as much as you've been doing. Take the middle ground son" Coran spoke up.   
"I agree" My mother said, Gingerly putting a slender hand on my stomach.   
Lance and Hunk then came in with the big pot of soup, Ready to serve.   
"I heard some yelling, Is everything okay?" Lance asked.  
"Yeah we're fine. Just arguing about how much your boyfriend should be moving around in his child carrying state" Matt said.   
"The real concern here is how big he's going to get. He's only 4 months in and look at the size of him! He was this big in his last few weeks with Lander. That's my worry" Lance announced.   
Eyes bounced and darted to my middle and I hid being my chair.   
"How about we just get our dinner served and enjoy that instead of talking about me! The three of us worked hard on this soup and it looks really good. We followed one of Alfor's old recipes. We've had it before" I said, Rapidly changing the topic.   
Everyone agreed.   
I emerged from behind my chair shield and eyes just darted to my stomach instantly.   
"I'll help scoop up-"  
I was cut off.  
"No!" Lance, Allura, Matt and Shiro all said in unison.   
"Sit your ass down Keith!" My mother growled and gripped my arm.   
She yanked me down and made sure I was glued in my chair.   
I gave Lander a little scratch on the head.   
Lance and Hunk came around and filled everyone's bowls full with soup.   
They took the pot and ladle back to the kitchen then came back themselves.   
"You eat mother, I'll feed him" I said.   
"I don't think so! You fill that big m stomach of yours brimful before you do anything else!" She ordered and pushed a finger to my chest.   
She is dead serious.   
I swallowed nervously and picked my spoon up.   
"Good boy" She then beamed.   
"Fill that chubby belly up before you feed Lander. I'll worry about him for now" She said.   
She began to feed Lander as I began to eat.   
The baby started kicking so I just laid a hand on my middle and rubbed it in circles as I ate.   
I ate quickly so I could feed Lander.   
My mother had already finished giving him half of his soup.   
I finished up the other half.

The evening was filled with peace as we got Lander to bed early and Lance rubbed my belly for a good 45 minutes.   
I was so happy.   
"You've gotten so big, I'm so proud of you for coming this far" Lance gushed.   
"Your belly is so cute. It's the cutest belly in the whole universe!" He exclaimed. I gushed him and reminded him that Lander is sleeping.   
"You've been walking really well considering how large you've gotten. I'm proud of you for that too" He added.

I had a good sleep that night but was pissed when I woke up to my stomach being bigger.   
It's grown again.   
My skin felt tight and I was grumpy.  
"Lance" I moaned weakly.   
"What is it baby?" He asked sleepily.   
"She's grown again" I grumbled.   
"Can you get that lotion? I gotta help my skin stretch somehow" I whined.   
He sat up and got the small container from our bedside table.   
"Shirt up" Lance commanded.   
Quietly though as not to wake the sleeping baby.   
"No. I can do it" I said.   
"Nope! I'm doing it. I'm the one who looks over your tummy. I'm the baby bump guardian. I protect my boyfriends baby belly" Lance protested.  
"Up!" He said again.   
I lifted up my shirt and my stomach bulges out so unnaturally.   
Lance spread some of the lotion onto his hands and rubbed it in.   
I squeaked in pain, Lance comforted me.   
"I've got a largely ample amount of stomach so I think the baby can stop right about now" I said nervously.   
"Whenever she grows I feel like I'm gonna burst. I feel so tight inside and I just swell up and I want to pop" I groaned.   
Lance finished up with the cream and I let my stomach just sit in plain sight.   
I got up to change my shirt and I needed help walking.   
I pulled the red shirt off and the grey one of Shiro's on.   
"Fuck is this ever tight. I don't have anything bigger than this. Shirts aren't made for someone as huge as I am" I complained.   
"Plus sizes are a thing. Maternity clothes are a thing. You're being dense Keith" Lance said.   
I huffed.

Lance had to help me walk around all day so I could get used to my now even bigger stomach.

"Hey remember last night when you were arguing that you can walk fine?" Matt laughed when we got to the dining hall.   
My mother is helping us out with Lander again today.   
"Shut your fucking mouth!" I barked at Matt. He was sitting at his lap top.   
My mother kneed me in the ass.   
"Stop cursing!" She hissed.   
"You've been so strict, What's up with that?" I asked.   
"You're acting like an idiot. You're not thinking straight" She snapped.   
"Just because you've got a baby growing in your abdomen doesn't give you the right to be cussing at other people and acting out" She snarled.   
"I'll be tightening up on you. I've been playing nice for too long. Some rules are going to be put in place for you in your delicate state. I'm your mother" She added.   
"I-am-not-delicate!" I scowled.   
We've fought in the past as we're both dominant people and well...two dominant people argue often. I thought she'd had a change of heart but no...Its just an act to keep me calm because I'm pregnant and have a baby too.   
The only place I'm not dominant is in the bedroom but now is definitely not the time.   
"I'm an adult, I can make my own choices mother. Are we really going to argue over me swearing at one of my closest friends who doesn't give a fuc...darn about what I say?" I retorted.   
Shiro then entered and concern flooded his face.  
"You may be an adult but I am still your mother. I know more than you do Keith. Your child- Your son is right here and you're spitting like a sailor" She growled.   
"He doesn't understand what swears mean! He's a baby!" I retorted.   
"Keith" Lance said softly from behind me.   
He put both his hands on my biceps and pulled me back.   
"Stop. Just calm down" He cooed.   
He pulled me away from Lander and my mother.   
Shiro sat next to Matt and whispered something to him.   
"Sit down, I'll get you some food" Lance said and gently sat me down in my chair.   
"Food doesn't cure all my problems Lance! Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I'm hungry! I might just need some alone. Being angry and pregnant doesn't mean that I'm hungry" I grumbled.   
"But are you hungry though?" He inquired.   
"...Yes"   
"See!"  
"Shut up Lance! That's not my point!" I wailed.   
"Relax Keith holy cow, Just calm down man" Matt said.   
I growled, I literally growled like an animal.   
"Stop being so bloody ignorant, This is your friend and your family who you are speaking too" My mother informed.   
"Stop talking Keith, Just be quiet!" Shiro snapped.   
He got up and marched over to me.  
Shiro crouched down and pinned my wrists in place on my arm rests.   
He lowered his voice so my mother across the room couldn't hear.   
"You are acting like a downright benighted idiot. That is your mother, Your boyfriend, and one of your best friends who you are speaking to like that. I don't care that you're pregnant, You're still a little brother to me and I can be firm on you if I have too. Now stop acting like a jackass and show some respect for the people who are just trying to help you out!" Shiro snarled quietly.   
I tried to wriggle away from his grasp but he's too strong.   
He moved his head closer to me.   
"Do I make myself clear?" Shiro said firmly.   
I contorted my arms and body again. My stomach was nearly 3 inches away from bumping into Shiro's stern face.   
I clenched my teeth.   
"Do I make myself clear?" He repeated, Deeper this time.   
I glared at him, It was mutual anger towards each other as our eyes burned into one another.   
"Keith...come on" Lance said, Voice hushed.   
"Shut up Lance!" I yelled.   
"Keith!" Shiro barked.   
"Fine!" I spat.   
"Good" He smirked.   
He lowered his voice again.   
"Don't tell Lance to shut up. He's your long-term boyfriend and may I remind you the father of the baby over there. And this, This here..." Shiro said and poked my stomach with a large finger.   
"That's Lance's child as well. You are carrying his baby so just show him some respect too. He's done so much for you so now is not the time to be throwing a temper tantrum at the father of your children" Shiro hissed quietly.   
"Are we clear?" He asked and stood up, removing his finger from my middle.   
I nodded.   
He removed his hands and gave my arm a light punch before getting up and going back over to Matt.

I starred at the ground. I can't see my feet so that's not an option.   
"I'm sorry everyone" I mumbled.   
"Mm what was that?" Shiro asked in a snide way.  
"I'm sorry!" I yelled.   
Lander then suddenly began to cry from all the yelling. He doesn't like yelling or loud noises.   
I think it's because that loud argument Lance and I had when I was pregnant with him. I bet he heard it.   
My insides felt like they crumpled up in that very moment.  
All I could see and hear was my crying baby.   
I went to get up but Lance (not roughly in any way) pushed me back down.   
He went over to my mother and picked up the distressed Lander and brought him to me.   
I took him and held him.   
The baby began to bounce around and kick in my stomach and you can physically see my stomach jolt.   
"Shh it's okay honey. I'm sorry dad was yelling" I cooed and softened Lander's hair down.   
Lander cried hysterically and I felt like I was going to cry.   
I held him close and snugly and kissed his little head.   
"Can you try and calm the baby that's boxing with my insides please?" I asked Lance.   
Lance knelt down and gave my stomach a good thorough rub and pat.   
I can feel her kicking, She's moving my entire abdomen and Lance's hands.  
"Ow!" I cried out.  
Lance pressed his lips to my stomach.  
He put both hands of the big round thing and rubbed it softly. The baby calmed down but Lander didn't.  
"Leave my stomach for now, Can you get a bottle for him?" I asked Lance.   
He nodded and scampered off to the kitchen.   
Lander was sobbing.   
"What's the matter? What happened?" I asked him.   
It's got to be from the noise.  
"I'm sorry. I'll never shout while you're in the same room as me. You don't deserve this I'm so sorry" I whimpered and held my upset baby close and tight.  
Lance came back with a bottle and gave it to me.  
Lander rejected it. He's never rejected a bottle before, Never.   
I set it on the table and brought my legs up and made myself as small as my belly would let me, I brought my legs close to my chest and snuggled Lander.   
I protected him, I'm protecting him.   
I had him so snugly in my arms and after almost 10 minutes he finally stopped crying.   
I fed him his bottle just so I could get that out if the way. 

**Lance pov**

Keith then mumbled something.  
"Hm?" I asked him.   
"He didn't like the yelling. That's why he was upset" Keith said.   
"That makes sense" I hummed.

The day went on.   
Keith was quiet for hours after Shiro gave him a firm talking too.   
He felt bad.

Keith skipped dinner which I was pissed about.   
I'd left him in our room so he could have some alone time.   
We'd had soup again for supper, It was still as good as last night.   
Lander ate so much and I was proud of him.   
He had a good full tummy.   
I brought him back to take him to bed.   
It's easy to put him to bed when he's got a full stomach.

**Keith pov**

Lance then came back with Lander and put him to bed instantly. He dimmed the lights so Lander's adventure into dreamland was easier.   
"How's the bun in the oven?" He asked me.   
I cringed at this.   
"Ew don't. Just say baby" I scoffed.  
Lance chuckled.   
"Okay sorry, Just thought I'd lighten the mood" He laughed.   
I was sitting cross-legged rubbing more lotion on my aching stomach.   
This shit better start stretching my skin or I'm going to force myself into labour.   
"I'm sorry I told you to shut up earlier. I was just hungry and I feel so bad" I said softly.   
"Awe babe it's okay. You're going through a difficult time again and I understand" He smiled, His smile made me feel safe.   
"Are you tired? You look tired" He said.   
"It's like 7:30" I chuckled.   
"I'm not saying we go to bed, I'm just asking" Lance said.   
"I'm a little tired" I replied.   
I was satisfied with the amount of lotion on my skin so I pulled my shirt down.   
I set the container on the bedside table.   
"Come here" I said and patted the space next to me.   
Lance smiled cutely.   
I gave him a little side hug after he sat down. He kissed my cheek.   
I then straddled him but didn't put my full weight on him.   
"You're not putting all your weight on me are you?" Lance asked.   
How does he know this??   
"You don't want me to" I said.   
"Sit your ass down all the way" Lance said firmly.   
I sighed and rested my full weight on his lap.   
"You're not too heavy" Lance said.   
"I can handle it, You're just the right weight" Lance smiled.   
I then kissed him a few times.   
Lance giggled.   
He put his hands on my back.   
I came as close as I could with my stomach in the way.   
Lance kissed my neck a bunch.   
He ran his hands down my back and gripped my ass.   
"Damn, Your stomach isn't the only thing that got bigger again" Lance purred.   
He gave me a little spank.   
"You're so handsome, I hope you know that" I said and looked lovingly at Lance.   
"Mm your freckles are so cute" I giggled and kissed his speckled cheeks.   
I pressed his cheeks together.   
"Your cheeks are getting chubby" I giggled.   
"Are they?" He asked.   
"We can have chubby cheeks together" I smiled and booped my nose to his.   
I held his face to my chest.   
He moved his face and nuzzled it in between my boobs.   
Lance sighed happily.  
"I love these things" Lance whispered.   
"I know you do, Because you're a big creep" I laughed.   
"Hey! I'm not a creep, Am I not allowed to love an aspect of my boyfriend?" Lance objected, lifting his head up.  
"I'm kidding, Enjoy yourself weirdo" I laughed and shoved his head back down.   
Lance then brought his head back up to kiss me a bunch more.   
I then took his shirt off.   
Lance took my pants off and I kicked them off onto the floor.   
I cupped his face and smiled into a kiss.   
Lance hugged my body to his and rubbed my back.   
The baby then punted me.   
Lance chuckled as he felt it too.   
Lance wanted to stop but I didn't.   
I pulled his face back to mine and slipped my tongue in his mouth.   
He rubbed the sides of my stomach. He moaned into my mouth as our tongues fought with each other.   
I then broke away to take a breath then moved to his neck.   
I began to suck on the soft center of his neck.   
He moaned softly.   
I licked his jaw and planted kisses all over his skin.   
"I'm gonna get a huge hard on and I'm not in the mood to jerk off for once" Lance laughed.   
I frowned.  
"I'm sorry princess" He apologized and kissed my cheek.   
I got off him and plopped down on the bed on my big fat ass.

To kill some time I tried on all of the shirts we have combined just to for sure see what fits and what doesn't.   
Lots of things don't 90% of our shared clothes don't even fit over my belly.   
The 3 sweaters Lance got, the 3 shirts of Shiro's and the light blue sweater are the only things that fit me comfortably.   
The rest are much too tight. For fun I tried to put on my classic grey v-neck but it didn't even fit over my bulging chest.   
Did I really used to be THAT skinny? God I was so tiny.   
I went to bed in Shiro's black shirt.   
I was 9:30 when Lance and I went to go get ready for bed.   
Lander is fine by himself if he's sleeping.   
Lance did his skin care routine and just left his shirt off as he was hot.   
I brushed my teeth.   
Lance'a tummy is starting to poke ever so slightly over his boxers and it's the cutest fucking thing.   
I spit out my toothpaste and put my toothbrush away.   
I put one arm around Lance's waist and put the other flat on his slightly squishy tummy.   
"This is so cute" I giggled.   
I'm really giggly tonight.   
"What is?" He asked, Applying some moisturizer to his dark tan skin.   
"Look how your tummy is poking over your underwear, It's so cute" I smiled and hugged him from the side.   
Lance smiled but looked embarrassed.   
"Don't be embarrassed. If I can be happy with my body then so can you. You've got nothing to worry about. You barely even have a tummy, It's just a tiny bit of chub" I said and ran my fingers over the plush skin.   
I turned us both to the side in the mirror.   
"I swear I'm getting shorter, Either that or you're still growing" I said.   
"I'm still growing" Lance said.   
"You've gotta be what? 6'1? 6'2?" I asked.   
"I think I'm around 6'2 now" Lance said.  
"That just makes me feel even shorter" I huffed.   
"We can be chubby cheek and tummy buddies" Lance then smiled.   
"Yay!" I cheered.   
"Eh but you barely have a tummy, Keep working on that and then we'll talk" I said and gave his belly a little backhand slap.   
"Don't you slap me!" Lance said jokingly.   
"Why?" I sassed.   
"Because I can't slap your belly back" He said.   
"Who says you can't? It's not going to hurt the baby" I said.   
I gave my belly a couple rough pats.   
"See?" I said.   
"I'm not hitting your stomach" Lance said.   
"Why don't you just slap my ass instead? I'm surprised you didn't think of that first" I said.   
Lance's eyes lit up and he gave my ass a big hard slap.   
"There" He said.   
I laughed.   
I pressed my stomach to his yet again and we both looked in the mirror.   
"Black makes me look skinny, I like that" I hummed.   
"Embrace your baby chub" Lance said and squished my cheeks. 

We got into bed right after we finished getting ready.

The next day I woke up and I was feeling better.   
My stomach and my skin weren't hurting as much and my skin is finally stretching to get nice and big.   
Lander woke us up at 8 am babbling and mewling to himself.   
I heard his soft little voice fill the room.   
I opened my eyes and looked over at his crib, propping myself up so I could see over Lance.   
Lander was sitting up and playing with his bunny.   
"You're up?" I asked him.   
He smiled when he saw me.   
"Dada" He said and held his arms out towards me.   
I struggled to sit up but I did.   
I put a hand under my stomach for support as I got up and not so gracefully moved over Lance.   
I stood up and walked the few steps over to Lander'a crib and picked him up. He stuck his tongue out at me.   
I checked his teeth.   
Two more fangs were starting to protrude from his gums.   
This time on the top.   
I changed his diaper and as soon as I got it on I noticed Lander had this start of a strip of violet on his neck.   
It started at the center and went up to his jaw.   
Odd.   
I got one of his new onesies which is a soft green cotton one with rocket ships on it.   
I got him nice, clean and dressed.   
Lander then squealed happily for no reason.   
"No shh shh, Daddy is sleeping still" I hushed him.   
Lance rolled over and sat up lazily.   
"Oh you're both up" He said and smiled.   
I sat Lander on my belly.   
He tugged on my hair but I just let him.   
"Hey your marking is back!" Lance smiled.   
"My marking?" I asked.   
"Uh yeah? You know the marking you get at times" Lance said.   
I went over to the closet and opened it to the mirror.   
Sure enough I saw my familiar long stripe that starts on my neck and comes up to my cheek.   
"Wait-Look at Landers neck" I said and rushed over to the bed.   
I pulled his onesie collar down and showed Lance the mark on his neck.   
"Looks like he's getting it too" Lance grinned.   
I ran my fingers gently over the strip patch of violet.   
"Oh! Also, He's getting more teeth now" I said. I brought him over to Lance and opened his mouth and showed him the two tips of the little fangs.   
"Look at those! Those are some nice sharp chompers huh bud?" Lance asked and ruffled Landers hair.   
Lander opened his mouth big and squeaked.  
"You're so handsome" Lance said and took him from me.   
I decided to get dressed.   
I changed my underwear into something less baggy and slipped a new pair of the leggings on.   
I pulled the of them waist up and let the fabric hug the lower half of my stomach.   
"You look so funny wearing just the leggings" Lance laughed. I wasn't wearing a shirt yet.   
"You look like a cryptid" He added.   
I laughed.   
I stood in the mirror and made sure the fabric was nice and flat on my body. Ocd can be a bitch. No wrinkles so I'm good to go.   
I decided on the newish red sweater Lance got me months ago.   
I feel fresh and comfy.   
I played with my hair for a few minutes until I was satisfied.  
I actually look nice today.   
My leggings are hugging my legs snuggly. My sweater isn't too baggy but not too tight either. It hugs my belly loosely but not my chest thank god. I love these pants because if my shirt rides up (Which they all tend to do) I don't have to worry about my stomach showing because these things are high waisted! Thank god.   
My face looks bright and glowy, No eye bags and my cheeks are nice a pink.   
I'm happy with my looks today.   
My stripe just adds to it.   
I then took Lander from Lance so he can get dressed.   
I sat him in my lap.   
I fixed the footies on his pj's as they were on twisted.   
Lander only has pj onesies, He has no proper clothes like shirts or pants.   
Whatever though, No one cares. He's a baby and he's happy wearing pj's all the time.   
"Are you ready for some breakfast?" I asked him.   
He nodded excitedly.   
He then tugged on my sweater.   
He likes soft things and this sweater is nice and soft.   
"Tmmy" He said and put his hands flat on my middle.   
"Yes. That's my tummy" I said.   
We waited for Lance to finish getting dressed.   
He decided on a pair of leggings as well and that blue and white striped tank top I wore a while ago.   
"Sorry if I stretched that one out" I said.   
"You did a bit but it's not a problem. I've put some weight on too so it's better if it's baggy" Lance replied.   
"Don't refer to you gaining like 5 pounds as putting weight on. Putting weight on is going from 135 to 180 in under 2 months like I did" I explained.   
"5? Maybe 10" Lance said.   
"Whatever, This shirt is comfy as all hell and thank you for stretching it out a bit so it's nice and comfy" Lance thanked me with a kiss on the head.   
"Your arms look great though" I said, standing up and giving his bicep and squeeze.   
"You think so?" Lance asked and flexed like a loser for me.   
"I do, They look good" I added.   
Lance took Lander and sat him on his hip like I do.   
As we walked to the dining hall, Lander began to whine.   
"What is it little boy?" Lance asked.   
Lander squirmed and reached his arms out for me.   
"We're gonna give dad a break, You're gonna stay with me for a bit" Lance told him.   
Lander continued to whine and wriggle.   
"Stop being difficult" Lance huffed.   
Lander growled and nipped at Lance's arm.   
"Hey!" He exclaimed.   
"That's your galra traits for sure" Lance grumbled.   
Lander began to whine and wiggle around more and more as we neared the hall.   
When we got to the room he let out one final angry mewl before Lance just straight up covered his mouth.   
"Just give him here, He won't shut up until he gets his way" I sighed.   
Lance hesitantly handed me our fussy, grumpy baby.   
I held him to my chest and his whining and wiggling ceased immediately.   
"Why don't you like me?! I'm your dad too" Lance whined.  
"He does like you! He's just being a brat" I said as we entered the dining hall.   
"There's the happy family" Coran announced.   
"Morning everyone" Lance chirped.   
We sat down in our usual chairs.   
My mother was already in her seat.   
"Hey your stripe is back!" She cheered.   
"Yeah it is" I said and put my hand on my cheek.   
"How is the little one today?" She asked me.   
"Which one?" I asked and put my free hand on my stomach.   
"This one" She said and took him gently from me.   
"Grumpy, Fussy, Being a pain" I replied.   
"How is the other little one?" She asked and motioned to my middle.   
"Quiet and calm. She's just chilling" I said and patted my stomach.   
Lance got up to go get us our food goo.   
Lander began to whine again and reached for me.   
My mother gave him back.   
"He's refusing to let Lance hold him and now you. He just wants to be with me today but wants everyone's attention" I explained.   
"Just wait until this baby gets here, He will not be happy" I chuckled.   
"Soak up your time as the only baby here. The baby in my tummy is gonna be here soon" I said to Lander.   
I sat him down on my belly and he tugged on my shirt.   
"Did you sleep well Keith?" My mother asked.  
"Yes I did actually. It was nice" I replied.   
Lance then came back with food goo for us. My mother had already eaten.   
I put one of Landers bibs on and began to feed him.   
I put some goo on a little tiny plastic spoon.   
Lander kept trying to take the spoon himself.   
"No honey, You can't have it quite yet" I advised.   
"We really need to assemble that high chair. There's not gonna be any room for him on my lap soon" I said to Lance.   
He agreed to do this today.   
Once I finished feeding Lander I handed him off to Lance so I could eat.   
It didn't take long as I was hungry.  
The baby began to kick.   
"Lander honey come feel the baby" I said. Lance plopped him down in my lap.   
I put his little hand on my stomach and the baby kicked happily. Lander was fascinated.   
He scooted closer and pressed his chubby cheek against it and hugged me.   
Lance thought this was adorable.   
"Are you excited for your sister I get here?" My mother asked him.   
He looked at her confused.  
"We've told you Lander. There's a baby not too much younger than you growing dads belly. The baby is going to be born soon" Lance explained.   
"He doesn't know what that means Lance" I said.   
"Big" Lander said softly as he hugged my middle.   
I chuckled.   
"He likes my stomach because it's warm and he loves cuddling and things he can snuggle up against to feel safe" I explained.   
"That's why he loves his plushies and cuddling with me over Lance" I laughed.   
"Well that's understandable. Your body is chubby and full of cushion and mine isn't" Lance replied.   
"That's why he loves sleeping in your chest, It's soft and squishy and he loves that" He added.   
I waited for Lance to finish eating. The baby continued to kick, Lander was still amazed. My mother gave me a good rub before leaving.   
"Let's go set up that high chair" Lance said as we got up.   
We cleared our dishes then headed off to our room.

"You're walking so fast!" I complained. One hand was holding Lander to my body and the other supporting under my belly.   
"I'm not walking fast, You just can't walk well. Admit it already" Lance sighed.   
"I can walk!" I retorted.  
"Okay" Lance said sarcastically.   
I sped my pace up which was hard so I could catch up to him.   
"I hope you do realize I'm carrying two big babies right now as well" I said.   
"One very big baby and the other a fussy chubby one" I said and pinched Landers little cheek.   
He giggled happily.   
"We're all getting big chubby cheeks. I love it" Lance smiled.  
"You're getting there. Yours are just a tad squishy" I smiled.   
"You and Lander are almost identical. You just don't have the freckles" Lance giggled.   
"You both have the cutest fat little faces ever" He gushed.

As soon as we got back to the room I set Lander in his crib and stopped to catch my breath.   
"Are you just being gay and dramatic or are you actually that winded?" Lance asked.   
I scowled at him.   
"What do you think?" I asked him.   
"I'm overweight, I just carried a heavy baby in my arms and have a big heavy baby in my stomach and walked for 5 minutes at a fast pace. What do you think?" I grumbled.   
"Okay never mind" He said.   
"Just shush and make yourself useful and and rub my stomach for a few minutes huh?" I asked.   
Lance chuckled and sat next to me and did as he was told.   
He rubbed in soft yet firm circles.  
"That's good thank you" I said after about 5 minutes.   
"Anything for my prince" Lance smiled.   
"That was cheesy"I giggled.   
He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck softly.   
"Hug me like this more often please" I begged.   
"I'm not gonna be able to fit my arms around you much longer" He chuckled and patted my stomach.   
He can still hug me like this.   
He can still touch his wrists together so I'm just waiting until he can't because that is the horrible period of stomach size. That's when we know the baby is coming soon but I'm much bigger this time around so that might be hard to decipher.   
"Let's set up that high chair huh?" He asked.   
He kissed my cheek once more and let go of me.   
He pulled the unopened box from the closet.   
"I'm gonna go ask to borrow Hunks tool kit" Lance said.   
"Oh I can do it!" I offered.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, Raising a thin eyebrow at me.   
I nodded.   
"I'll be right back" I called as I left. I went down the hall to Hunks room. It's always so cold in this hallway, I'm getting goosebumps through my sweater.   
I got to his room and knocked on his door.   
"Come in" I heard him say.   
I stepped inside as the doors slid open.  
"Oh Keith!" He exclaimed, Surprised to see me.   
"What's up?" He asked. He got up from sitting on his bed.   
"Could Lance and I borrow your tool kit? We're building a high chair for Lander right now" I said.   
"Man, it's sure been a while. Don't you think you guys should of done that earlier?" He chuckled.   
"But yes of course, Just bring it back" He added.   
He went into his closet and pulled out the yellow box and handed it to me.   
"Thanks man" I said.   
"No problem, Good luck! Don't overwork yourself dude" Hunk cautioned.   
"I won't" I laughed and exited his room.   
I came back and set the tools down on the floor where Lance was.   
I changed Lander's diaper and gave him his pacifier.   
"What toys do you want to play with?" I asked him.   
He reached his hand to his bunny. I picked it up and gave it to him.   
"How about some blocks?" I asked him.   
He nodded happily.   
I went into the closet and got him the set of little chunky building blocks.   
I set him down on the bed and he sat up and grabbed his bunny and hugged it.   
I set the bunch of blocks in front of him.   
He grabbed at them and began to stack a few together.   
Lance had the box opened and the pieces on the floor.   
I held my stomach as I crouched down and sat on the floor next to him.   
"I don't know what I'm doing" I said.   
"I know you don't Keith, I'll tell you what to do" Lance said.   
The highchair on the box looks really nice.   
It's tall and slim and looks kind of old fashioned but also new.   
It's white and blue.   
"You can pass me the tools and read instructions" Lance added.   
"That makes me useless" I sighed.   
"No it doesn't, You'll be helping me by doing that" Lance assured me.   
I reached over and grabbed a set of white papers.   
"This is all in another language!" I exclaimed.   
"Flip it over babe" Lance said. I flipped the first sheet over and there were the English instructions.   
Lance begun putting a few of the pieces together.   
"Can you hand me the screwdriver?" Lance asked.   
I looked in the tool box and my mind kinda went blank.   
What the fuck is a screwdriver again?   
I just kinda sat and looked at the box of tools.   
"This thing?" Lance said and pointed to a thin tool.   
Oh yeah...that's a screwdriver.   
"Yeah right! I knew that" I said and quickly handed him the tool.   
"No you didn't Keith, Lets be honest" Lance laughed.   
"I do know! It's the baby brain" I retorted.   
"Why don't you just stick with Lander? I've got this. You take it easy" Lance said and patted my belly.   
"No! I can help, I can help" I cried.  
Lance chuckled.   
"Read me out the first few steps" He said.   
I did so and he followed them perfectly.   
In under 15 minutes Lance set up the legs.   
Lander then tossed a block at Lance and it hit his back.   
"Hey!" Lance laughed.   
"Don't throw things Lander McClain!" I scolded him.   
He giggled.   
He started to push his blocks off the bed and onto the floor.   
I groaned and got up.   
Listen; When you're as pregnant as I am. I'm 4 months but I look a good solid 7 and a half with twins. It's really hard to move and when I sit somewhere, I get ready to stay there for a while. I was pissed. Sitting on the ground is hard enough but getting up is even worse.   
I bent down and picked all the blocks up then stood back up with a grunt.   
As soon as I got up he pushed a few off again.   
"I'm not picking those up or I'm going to lose my mind. No more blocks!" I said.   
I picked them up and shoved them back in their bin in the closet.   
Lance whined angrily.  
I got him a little puzzle rattle thing that's a circle ring with smaller rings on it so there's lots to do.   
I gave it to him.   
He made more fussy noises and batted a hand at my stomach angrily.   
"Da-Dada" He wailed and crawled over to the edge of he bed and reached out to Lance.   
I held him up to my face.  
He shoved his hands at my face and pushed me away and wailed in distress.   
"Dada!" He screamed.   
"Lance he wants you. He's mad because I took his blocks away and now he wants you for once!" I scoffed.   
"Dada!" Lander screamed again and started to cry.   
"Come here honey " Lance said and turned around and took him.   
Lander mewled a bit then quieted down.   
Lance held him to his chest, letting his little head rest on his shoulder.   
Lander stuck his tongue out at me.   
This kid is smarter than a 2 year old I swear...  
"Dad is grumpy isn't he?" Lance said.   
I came and sat back down again.   
"Mm" Lander hummed in agreement.   
"Dad and his big belly" Lance chuckled.   
I crossed my arms and scowled at my boyfriend.   
"You can have him, I have this one" I said and held my stomach.   
I know how much Lance loves touching my stomach so he's starting to give way.   
"Oh and she's kicking now" I lied.   
She's not actually kicking.   
I patted and rubbed my belly, Making direct eye contact with Lance.   
Lance pretended not to care even though how much he wants to rub my stomach. He's just a weirdo.   
Lance then just talked to Lander quietly.   
I then leaned over the quarter way finished highchair and looked at the instructions again.   
Is this shit even in English??   
It's a highchair, How complicated does it have to be.   
"I need to finish this, You take him" Lance said.   
I smirked and took the baby.   
He sleepily bonked his head into my chest.   
"Let me see your teeth again" I said.   
Lander listened and opened his mouth a bit. I lifted up lip and took a peek. They're still the same size but just look cool.   
He then nipped at me.   
"No biting, Don't bite" I scolded him.   
He growled at me.   
Lander then bit at my sweater.   
"No biting!" I said again.   
I leaned over and grabbed his pacifier from the edge on the bed.   
I popped it in his mouth.   
He scowled at me.   
Babies his age don't at all tend to nod or make as mature facial expressions as he does.   
I'm pretty sure normal babies don't growl either.   
Lander then crawled off my lap and onto the bed.   
I sighed and flipped down backwards. I turned my head so I could still watch him.   
I can't even see Lance now because of my stomach.   
Lander crawled over to me and sat next to me.   
"What?" I asked him and smiled weakly and stroked his soft cheek.   
He then scrambled up onto my chest and just laid on his belly.   
"What are you doing?" I laughed.  
He snuggled his head into my right breast.   
I put my hand on his back.   
He then sat up.   
God he's heavy!   
My chest is sensitive as it is.   
Lander then crawled onto my face.   
"No, Get off" I huffed and took him off.   
"Sit still. Just sit" I said.   
I sat up and left him in my lap.   
He put his arms around my stomach, Or as best as he could anyway.   
"Look Lance!" I exclaimed happily.   
He turned around grinned.   
I felt the baby kick.   
Lander looked horrified and kind of disgusted.   
I chuckled.   
He looked up at me wide eyed.   
"That's your sister" I said.   
"Are you excited to meet her?" I asked.  
Lander wrinkled his nose and shook his head.   
"So you want the tummy but you don't want the baby that's in there?" I asked him.   
He nodded.   
Lance laughed.   
I gave Lance a poke in the back with my foot.   
"Keep working. I'll give you a massage when you're done" I sang.   
"Shit I'm gonna work extra hard now" Lance laughed.   
When he finally finished I was so proud of him!   
It looks so good!   
Lance brought it to the dining hall then came back.   
In the meantime I put Lander down for his nap.   
Lance came and sat next to me.   
I put my arms around his neck and kissed his thin nose.   
He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a sweet smooch.   
"My shoulders are sore so I hope you're good at massages" Lance said.   
"I like to think I am" I chuckled.   
I got Lance to turn his back to me and I began to massage his shoulders.   
I came nice and close so my stomach was pressed to his back.   
"That feels good babe, Thank you" Lance said.   
I kissed his neck in response.  
I moved my hands mostly in and around his shoulders and a bit into his back.   
His body is so warm and firm.   
After about 10 more minutes my hands got tired and I instead turned to the side wrapped my arms around Lance's ribs.   
"You did a good job thank you baby" Lance said.   
"I don't give you enough attention. It's all about me all the time but you deserve so much love. You deserve to be the little spoon too, You deserve just as much love from me as you do for me" I said.  
"I know it's not your thing to show affection, You try your best and that's all that matters sweet boy" He said.  
"Plus I think we both know you can't be the big spoon" Lance chuckled.   
"I'm trying my best here" I grunted.   
"Try from the front" Lance said.   
I turned and let my belly press to his back and tried to put my arms around him but I couldn't. I'm so close though!   
I turned back to the side.   
"I want to be the big spoon but I'm the little spoon with the big tummy" I frowned.   
"Don't worry Keithy, This is fine" Lance beamed.   
"You're so good to me" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the neck.   
"Face me so I can see your pretty face" I said.   
I let go of Lance and he turned towards me.   
I gave him a few pecks on the lips.   
"I can't wait for this one to get here" Lance said and put his hands on my belly.   
"I'm gonna take the longest nap ever once I give birth to her. I deserve one" I said.   
"Even when you're very, very pregnant you're still just as sexy and beautiful as you were when you weren't" Lance giggled.   
"I think otherwise but thank you" I said and cupped his cheek.   
"I can't fuel your sex drive and I'm sorry" I mumbled.  
"What? Don't worry about that. I'm too focused on being a good dad and boyfriend to even think about sex Keith" Lance said.   
"Really? That makes me feel better" I said and smiled weakly.  
"Your stripe is so pretty" He hummed and ran his finger over my cheek.   
"I hope Lander gets it too" He added.   
"I wonder if the baby can actually hear us" I pondered.   
Lance grabbed my stomach and leaned in really close.   
"Can you hear me baby? Kick your mom if yes" Lance joked.  
I laughed.   
He rubbed me gently.   
"The amount of touching I do probably isn't normal but I don't care. I love your baby belly so much!" He exclaimed.   
"Why though? Like I understand because our daughter is in there but just what about it?" I asked.   
"Well for starters it feels cool when she kicks. And you're just so...round and I can't keep my hands off you. It feels good for me to just rub you and know I'm treating you by doing so. That's our baby in there, Lander's sister, Baby number 2!" Lance grinned.   
"And you just look really cute all fat and round" He added and pinched my cheeks.   
I giggled and he kissed my forehead.   
I hugged him. I want to be able to get closer but I can't.   
"I love you" I smiled.   
I wanted to rest my head on his chest but my baby bump won't let me.   
"I love you too Keith" Lance replied.  
"Only 4 months though. Wow" Lance said and looked at my belly.   
"You've gotten so big, She's really growing in there" Lance smiled.   
"Soon we'll have 2 kids, 2 little babies. Our family will be complete!" He exclaimed and gave my stomach a kiss.

I'm not going to lie; We made out after that. Lander was sleeping so it was fine. Getting a little bit intimate like that when your partner is pregnant is a bit of a struggle but we managed.

The day went on.   
I ate supper this time...and a lot of it.   
I ate until my stomach couldn't take any more. Just to make up for the meal I skipped.   
My stomach was full to the brim and all I wanted to do was sleep.   
We used Lander's highchair and god, It makes feeding so much easier. So much. He had food goo and ate a lot just like me.   
Lance then had 2 sleepy boys with big swollen full tummies to deal with.   
Lance carried Lander as we walked and I just flopped down onto my back and patted my swollen belly.   
"You both ate so much!" Lance laughed.   
"Your stomach blew up too" He added.   
He set Lander is his crib and sat next to me and plopped his hand on the tip of my stomach.   
"I'm so full" I grunted. 

**Lance pov**

Keith loves belly rubs so much and I love giving them to him.   
I found out Lander loves them too.   
Both of them had overeaten and both their bellies were big and full.   
I decided to give Lander a rub and he loved it so much.   
He curled into a ball and nuzzled my hand.   
He began to purr just like his momma does.   
Keith then lazily kicked off his pants and grabbed the red shirt off the floor. He popped it on then fell back again.   
I decided to go to bed...at 8:30 at night because both of my boys were tired I shut the lights off. Checked Lander's diaper but it was clean thank god!   
I decided to let Lander sleep with us tonight.   
Keith curled up in his normal spot and I set Lander with two of his blankets in between us.   
I rubbed both bellies for a while.   
I waited until they both fell asleep before I got under the covers too.   
I didn't cover Lander up, He has his own blankets. I popped his pacifier in too.   
A bit of Keith's belly was poking out of the bottom of his shirt and I thought it was so cute. But I pulled his shirt down as he likes it like that.   
I gave both of them kisses on their foreheads and tummies. I'm taking good care of them tonight.  
Soon I went to bed too and fell asleep.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning: This chapter is a the start of an unexpected conflict...It is a little bit sad but no one dies so do not worry

**Keith pov**

"Lander!" I exclaimed as soon as I woke up.   
He was awake next to me on the bed.   
"It's okay Keith" Lance said.   
I held him to my chest and he tried to push me away.  
"He slept here last night" Lance added.  
"How did I not notice?" I squeaked.   
"Because you fell asleep" He chuckled.   
Lander wriggled away from my grasp and crawled down to my belly.   
He snuggled up against it.   
"You guys have weird animal instincts" Lance hummed.   
He reached over and patted my stomach.   
"No we don't! We're not full galra" I retorted.   
"Why is he snuggling up to your stomach? Why do you weirdos purr when you get comfortable? Why do you two like getting your tummies rubbed? Why do you both have fangs? Y'all are animals!" Lance laughed.   
Lander as if on cue began to purr.   
"See?" Lance said and motioned to the baby snuggled up to my abdomen.   
"Okay just because he's cuddled up to me doesn't give him animal like traits" I said.   
"What normal baby huddles up to their mothers stomach? I get the chest but why did he move from your chest to your pregnant stomach? He can probably sense the baby. That's some weird galra shit" He said.  
"Or maybe it's because he like it because I'm warm. Feel how warm my belly is" I said and grabbed Lance's hand and put it on my middle.   
"Oh..." He said defeated.   
"But you can't tell me him having only fangs is normal" Lance said.  
"Okay okay we both have galra traits. Happy? Me more than him. Just leave him, Let him do what he wants" I defended Lander and put my hand on his back and moved him closer to my stomach.

The next few days came and my mother decided to go back to her base.   
She's been more than enough help.   
She wants me to meet her teammates but said she'd understand if I didn't want to come. I did actually want to leave the castle this time.   
The baby hasn't grown or been a pain for a while but I agreed much to everyone else's dismay.   
Lance wanted to come with me.   
Her base isn't far from the castle.   
We left Lander with Matt who was happy to care for him. He's the best uncle.   
My mother wanted me to wear my uniform.

"I know it's tight and uncomfortable but this won't take long" She assured me.   
"I'm sure I've stretched it out enough" I laughed.

We gave Lander a bunch of kisses before we left

Lance wore his paladin armour and the three of us boarded her small ship and headed off.

"Is the suit too tight?" Lance asked.   
"It's actually not that bad anymore" I said and rubbed my stomach.   
It didn't even take like 20 minutes to put on, Only 10 with his help.   
"I know you look a little silly but no one will care, I promise. I just want you to meet them before the new baby is born. I know you won't be able to come after you give birth. You'll have 2 little ones to look after" She explained.   
"That makes sense" I agreed.

Soon a large base ship came into view.   
It's not as big as the castle but about half.   
I was a bit anxious really.   
I had a pit of dread in my stomach and I had no idea why.   
Lance and my mother assured me everything will be fine, They were wrong...so very wrong.

My mother landed her ship inside a compartment of the base.   
Lance helped me down and out of the ship.   
"You okay?" He asked once he got me on the ground.   
I nodded.

We met my mothers second in command.   
I was so nervous I forgot all names and some faces.   
He was a very tall pureblood galra who was a reject of Zarkons army after he rebelled many years ago.   
I met so many people.   
My mother, She's a new commander and has a good mix of both men and women on her team.   
The only one I really enjoyed was one of her mechanics. She was the only one I remembered the name of, Her name is Samonelle. No not Salmonella like the earth disease; It's pronounced "Sa-moan-elle" not "Sa-mon-elle"   
She was young and quite pretty, Darker violet skin and long hair with big fluffy ears. She was taller than me but who isn't now?   
"This is your son right?" She exclaimed once my mother greeted her.   
"Indeed. This is Keith and his partner Lance" My mother announced.   
I gave her a small smile.   
"Krolia has told us all so much about you!" She beamed.   
"I'm Samonelle!" She chirped and held her hand out for me to shake, I accepted and shook her small hand then she shook Lance's.   
She saw my belly clearly but just smiled at me but didn't say anything.   
"I've heard lots about you and your son as well" She said to Lance.   
"Well I am the best dad in the world" Lance smirked.   
Samonelle giggled.   
"What's his name again? She told me but I forgot" She asked.  
"Lander" I replied.   
"That's a really nice name" She said. "Thank you" Lance and I said in unison.   
My mother gave us a tour of her ship.  
"Lovely girl isn't she?" My mother hummed as she showed us the sections of the base.   
"I like her!" Lance exclaimed.

My mother introduced us to a few more of her team members when the entire ship rocked back and forth a few times. I heard screams and the sounds of shooting.   
Lance grabbed my hand and pulled me close.   
"What's happening!?" Lance asked.   
My mother didn't say anything.   
"Commanded there's rebels attacking the base!" One of her soldiers said as he ran into the long hallway we were in.   
I heard yelling and crashing in the distance.   
"Pull the alarm!" My mother barked at the tall stocky man.   
He saluted he and ran off. Seconds later an alarm began to blare and some lights went off.   
Lance put his helmet on and yelled into it frantically for Allura to answer.   
I heard her faint voice.   
"Princess the base is under attack! You guys need to get over here now!" Lance bellowed.   
We heard running towards as the the three of us whipped around.   
A group of around 5 galra rebels in full uniform came charging towards us. I didn't recognize any of them.   
"Commander" One of them greeted smugly.   
My mother shoved both of us behind her.   
"Stay back!" My mother barked.   
Who I assumed was their leader was nearly 7 feet tall and a huge man.   
Violet skin and a big scar over his lips, Bald with pointed ears and a very firm and square face.   
"Seize them!" He commanded.   
Panic filled my whole body and I froze.   
Lance sandwiched me in between himself and my mother.   
He pulled his bayard out, My old bayard. It transformed into the big sword.   
My mother jerked into action and threw herself on one and kicked at him.   
He angrily threw her off and she hit the floor.   
I was paralyzed in fear.   
She jumped on him again but another one grabbed her and yanked her off and brought her to the floor on her knees.   
Lance swiped at them then one of them darted and grabbed him and yanked his bayard from his hands and threw it to the ground.   
A third one grabbed me and pinned my arms behind my back.   
I yelled and squirmed.   
Lance did the same and elbowed his captor.   
Nothing.   
I was making a shit ton of noise.   
"Help!" I screamed.   
Some of my mothers soldiers ran into the hall.   
"Stay back!" The commander yelled at them.   
They paused.  
"Don't worry about me! Go fight the others. Team Voltron will be here soon!" My mother yelled at them   
I felt a stinging feeling in my eyes I haven't felt in years.   
I felt them glaze over and a buzzing went through my body.   
I screamed again.   
"Keith-Your eyes!" Lance choked out.   
I could see my reflection in the shiny walls next to us.   
My eyes are now glowing bright yellow.   
This only happens when I'm in danger. It's a defence mechanism in a way. Parts of a galra form I don't fully have.   
My skin was tinted lavender.   
That's all I have, The eyes and skin tint. My fangs do grow a bit too. My skin doesn't fully turn purple, Just a hue.   
I began to growl.   
"Take the two galra back to the ship, Leave the human here" The commander ordered.   
"No!" I screeched.   
I wriggled and the soldier held my arms behind my back tighter.   
I tried to move Lance's bayard with the foot but I was caught.   
The only one without a prisoner gave me a blow to the the stomach to stop me.   
That fucking hurt.  
I know it won't hurt the baby.   
The amount of fat and the thickness of my womb and the protective fluid is enough to cushion her.   
Lance yelled in absolute vexation at this.   
"Don't you touch him!" Lance screeched.   
"Keith-" My mother squeaked.   
"It's okay, It won't hurt her" I assured her.   
"Take me! Let him go!" Lance screamed.   
The commander laughed a guttural evil laugh.   
"We will only be taking our own" He said.   
"Princess hurry!" Lance yelled into his helmet.   
Then we heard more footsteps and a thin and tall female rebel soldier entered the hallway.   
She strutted over to us smugly.   
I've never seen her before either.   
"My my, What do we have here?" She asked and looked at us.   
She's wearing barely any armour and has really really big boobs.   
Her suit matched the others but was skin tight and had like no chest armour, Just leg and arm pieces.   
She has long thick violet hair tied up into a tight bun and big pointy ears and two stripes coming from her hairline down to her neck.   
She must be even higher up than this commander.   
She put a hand on her hip.   
"You must be Commander Krolia" She smirked and looked at my mother.   
My mother clenched her teeth.   
"This is her" The one holding her said.   
He's a tall one but has a big gut that juts out of his armour.   
My mother clenched her fists to pair with her teeth.   
"This is her son" The male commander said and pointed to me.   
She came over to me.   
"If I didn't know any better I would of thought you were a woman!" She sneered and smirked.   
I grunted and tried to escape again.   
"Stop moving so much, You might hurt your baby" She said and put a hand on my middle. I moved away from her touch.   
Lance growled.   
She spun her head to look at Lance.   
"Ooh this one is handsome!" She sang. She put a hand under Lance's chin. Her long nails touching his dark tan skin.   
"Such a young one too" She hummed.   
She pushed her giant boobs against Lance's chest armour and is trying to swoon him.   
"Sorry lady, I'm not interested" Lance spat.   
She laughed and stepped away.   
The male commander spoke up.  
"Take those two to the ship" He said.  
My captor jerked me forward.   
"Hey! Be careful with the pregnant one" The female barked.   
"No Keith!" Lance screamed.   
"I won't give up! I'll be back, I fucking promise!" I yelled as the man pushed me froward and I began to walk against my will.   
Tears welled up in my eyes.   
"I love you Keith!" Lance croaked.   
"I-I love you too!" I shouted in between a hopeless sob. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad yes, Keith doesn't get hurt too bad thankfully. This really mentally hurt me to write but I just had to change things up a little

**Lance pov**

"Awe how sweet" This lady said.   
"You're gay?" She asked.   
"No!" I hissed.   
"I'm bisexual suprisingly" I said, Trying to humor her.   
"Oh I see. Is that your baby then?" She hummed.   
"Obviously" I grunted.   
"Congratulations" She said.  
"Cut the bullshit lady, Who are you and why are you doing this?" I snarled.   
"We saw a ship that wasn't our own and just had to check it out" She hummed.   
"You better not hurt him. He's pregnant, Have some heart" I said.   
"Oh we won't hurt him too bad. I'm not that horrible. I wouldn't kill someone who's pregnant! Who do you think I am?" She laughed.   
"We won't hurt either of them. We'll take good of him and your baby" She said.

**Keith pov**

Me and my mother were shoved into a ship and buckled into seats and our wrists were bound.   
One of the guards shoved my head against the back of my seat just for the hell of it.   
"Hey! Could you be careful with him? Do you have no morals?" My mother shouted.   
"Oh sorry" He said sarcastically and gave my stomach a pat.   
"Don't touch me scumbag!" I barked.   
I started to go off on him.   
"God, Shut that one up already!" Another one hissed.   
My captor shoved a bandanna gag in my mouth.   
I scowled at him.   
My mother managed to wriggle her hand loose a bit so she could stroke my hand with her fingers.   
"We'll get out of this" She said.   
The baby began to kick and I wanted nothing more to just rub my belly and comfort her.   
In a few minutes the two commanders came into the ship.   
"Let's go boys" The woman shouted. She small ship started up and I felt us lift off.   
"Who the hell are you!?" My mother asked.   
"I'm commander Nince of sector 9 of the rebel forces" The woman said.   
"This is commander Horlack, My second is command" She said and pointed too the other commander.   
"You gagged him?" Nince asked my captor.   
"He wouldn't shut up!" He said.   
"Take it out! I want to talk with him" Nince ordered.   
He took the gross fabric out of my mouth and I spat on the floor.   
It tasted horrid.  
"So Keith is your name huh?" She asked.   
I nodded slowly.   
"How far along are you? You look like you're due soon" She hummed.   
I didn't respond.   
"That doesn't matter, Leave my baby out of this!" I snapped.   
"I like this one" She smirked.   
She sat down next to me and laid a hand on my stomach.   
"I would appreciate if you didn't touch me" I added.   
"Sorry" She said and retrieved her thin hand.  
I then thought about Lander.   
No.   
No...  
I'm being taken away from my baby.  
"Lander" I said softly.   
"He'll be fine" My mother assured me.   
"I can see you're not full galra. What are you? How are you pregnant?" Nince asked.   
"Enough! Leave my baby out of this!" I repeated.   
"I just want to know kid" She said.   
"Just tell her Keith" My mother said.   
"I'm half human" I said.   
"Ah that explains it!" She said.   
"You're quite handsome too" She added and squished my cheeks together with one hand.   
"Awe! Look at his fat little cheeks. How cute. You must be proud of being the mother to such a handsome boy" Nince gushed.   
"I am" My mother replied.   
This Nince lady doesn't seem very evil but that could change.   
I fell in deep through about Lander.   
What if they kill me?   
That would kill my baby too.   
What if I never see Lander again? What if I never see Lance again?  
If they capture me forever Lance and I will never get married, Go back home to earth.   
I won't be able to kiss his sweet face and get kisses and hugs from me.   
I wouldn't be able to see Lander grow up.   
He'd be without a mom.   
These thoughts made me so angry. I curled my toes and clenched my fists and teeth.   
I started to cry.   
I got so mad.   
I started to sob.   
I then clenched my whole body up.   
My head started to hurt and began to sting.   
"Where did those ears come from?" One of the soldiers said.   
I have ears up there now??   
I can hear from them...  
"Keith!" My mother exclaimed.   
"You've got your galra ears now" She smiled weakly.   
"They're cute" She added.   
I gave my head a shake and felt them move.   
What so I have 2 sets of ears now??   
I loosened my muscles as I began to cramp.   
Commander Nince then picked up a blaster gun and just casually held it by her side for a few minutes.   
I got very suspicious.  
"Well now that you're both comfortable..." She said and began to walk towards us.  
I don't like this one bit.   
"Lights out!"   
I felt a sharp and blunt pain in the side of my head then everything went black. 

  
When I woke up everything was dim.  
My eyes adjusted to the small amount of light.   
I saw two guards in front of me but I'm in a cell...there's bars about 7 feet away from me.   
I sat up and the pain my head was terrible.   
I reached up to rub my head but I couldn't move my hands.   
I heard the jingling of chains.   
My hands are fucking chained behind my back.   
I felt around and they're chained to a fucking pole.   
I'm chained up in a fucking cell.   
I noticed I wasn't wearing my blade outfit anymore, I looked and saw that I'm wearing the typical galra prisoner outfits. God it's tight on me. Guess they didn't have time to check sizes.   
That means they fucking undressed me when I was out cold. They probably saw my chest and everything. I'm still wearing my underwear which is just dandy.   
I then felt relief and happiness flood me when I felt the baby kick.   
I knew she was okay but I'm just so happy to feel her.   
I'm going to get us out of here.   
I struggled and one of the guards turned around.   
"He's awake" He said.   
He opened the cell door and the male commander and the guard both came in.   
I was sitting on my knees.   
Horlack is his name, I remember.   
A second guard came in.   
"Is this one Nince and you captured earlier?" The second one said.   
"Yes" The commander replied. His stern face burning into me. His bright yellow eyes are burning my vision.   
"What a fat little one huh?" The guard snorted and put a boot on my stomach.   
"He's pregnant" The commander said, unamused by the guards attempt at humour.   
I glared at them all.   
"What does making an attempt insulting me accomplish?" I asked the guard snarkily.   
He didn't say anything. I caught him off guard.   
"I've never heard of any actual male pregnancies and always thought it was a myth" He said.   
"Well there's your proof right there" The first guard said.  
"Why am I here? Why am I chained up? And where the hell is my mother?" I asked them.   
"Your mother is in the cell next to this one" The commander said.   
"Why am I chained up?" I asked again.   
"You're a prisoner smartass" The second guard said.   
The first guard is rather short and thin while the other is taller and a bit stocky.   
I tried to move my arms and shook the chains around.   
"Let me and my mother go" I growled and wriggled around.   
The commander came closer and knelt down in front of me.   
I kicked at him angrily.   
"Better ease up on the struggling or that baby is going to come out sooner than expected" The commander scoffed.   
"Fuck you!" I hissed.   
"Feisty little thing" The first guard said.   
"What purpose is being served while I'm chained up?" I asked.   
They didn't respond.   
"I'm talking to you motherfucker!" I screamed at the commander, I convulsed my body.   
He then kicked my in the ribs, hard.   
I yelped out in pain and hunched over.   
I grunted as the pain seared it's way through the whole area.   
"Hey!" I heard a voice say.   
It was the female commander.   
"I normally wouldn't condone NOT kicking a prisoner but come on Horlack, The poor boy is pregnant. I don't care that he's a prisoner in that sense. You're kicking our own. You can knock him around bit but just avoid anything that could hurt his baby" She said.   
"He is not our own! He's a half breed! He's part human. He doesn't deserve respect. He's a prisoner" Horlack spat.   
"Get out of here" She scoffed.   
"No" He replied bluntly.   
"I'm your commander, You will listen to me! Get out, all of you" Nince barked and shoved the 3 men out.   
She then came into the cell.   
"Why are you defending me?" I asked her, Still hunched over.   
She knelt down and lowered her voice.   
"Because I'm half human too" 


	20. Chapter 20

 

"You're half human!?" I asked.   
"Yes" She replied.   
"But how? You look full galra" I asked.   
"I've got the ability to have a full galra form which I use every day. No one here knows though. You've unlocked parts of it. Like your ears and eyes" She said.   
"Why are you trusting me with this information?" I asked.   
"Because I know you won't tell anyone" She replied.   
"And how do you know that?" I asked.   
"I have psychic powers. I can read minds" Nince said.   
"Very few here know this. Example; Just moments ago the skinny guard was thinking about how badly he wants to grab my breasts. He thinks about it every time I get close to him. He's quite a perverted man" She explained.   
"And you; You're thinking about how badly you want to escape out of here. That and how much you want to touch your stomach" She added.  
That's insane, I feel invaded now.   
"Now you're thinking about your baby and how reassuring it feels when it kicks" She said.   
"But listen sweetheart..." She trailed off and stood up.   
"Just because you're pregnant and half human too; Doesn't mean I'm fully on your side, You're still a member of the blade of marmora and on Emperor Lotors team" She said.   
"Don't get too comfortable" She added.   
She then gave me a harsh kick right to the face. In the mouth too.   
I coughed and the sharp taste of blood filled my mouth.   
I spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor.   
She gave me another blow, this time to the forehead.   
"Ah!" I choked out in pain.  
"I'm going easy on you Keith, Be thankful" Nince smirked.   
She lifted my chin up with the toe of her heeled boot so I was looking up at her.   
She smiled evilly at me.   
"You can get comfy here though. You'll be fed 3 times a day. Our normal prisoners such as your mother will only be given 2. You yourself are eating for 2 so you're lucky" She explained.   
"Now sit up, Don't be a slob"   
She put her boot on my shoulder and propped me up. Pain shooting up my side from the kick.   
"Good boy" She hummed.   
"Sorry about the restraints. I can't trust you just yet" She giggled.   
She then left, Her boots clicking on the floor.   
"You people have to let me go! I have a family!" I then yelled.   
Nince paused and looked back.   
"You have more children?" She asked.   
I now regret saying that. I just put my boys in danger.   
"I uh...fuck!" I hissed to myself.   
"You do have more children don't you?" She snapped.   
"Why don't you just read my mind?"   
"I'm not going to go out of my way to hurt anyone, Especially kids so don't worry" She said.   
"I have a baby son" I mumbled.  
"Awe really? That almost makes me feel bad for capturing you" She said with fake sympathy.   
"Please don't hurt him or my boyfriend. They didn't do anything wrong-You can kill me but just-If you're going too, Don't kill my baby. Just kill me. Don't touch my children or my partner!" I cried.   
"You're lucky I like you and your boyfriend. I won't hurt them. I won't kill you either, You don't deserve to die" She said.   
"You know the proper term for galra infants or and infant with galra in them is kits, Not babies but nobody calls them that" She said.   
"Once you cool off again I'll unchain you. I'm feeling better about trusting you" She added and stepped away.   
The baby began to kick.  
"I'm getting us and grandma out of here" I whispered.   
I then remembered my knife. I fumbled my chained hand around and it wasn't where I had it on my belt. I looked around the dim cell, Nothing. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the handle. It's just outside the bars of the door, I can see it poking out behind a corner.   
I can't reach it but if this bitch unchains me, I can get it.   
"Keith!" I heard a voice whisper scream. I turned my head and saw my mother's face from a small little hole where a few missing bricks are.   
"Mom!" I whispered.   
"Are you okay? I heard her kicking you, I saw it all. How is the baby? God when that man kicked you I wanted to scream but they've already hurt me enough" She said.   
"She's fine, She's kicking right now" I said.   
"I want Lance, I want Lander" I squeaked.   
"I know you do honey, I'm getting us out of here" She said.   
"You're bleeding..." She trailed off.   
"I know" I replied.   
I then heard footsteps and the guards, Horlack and the soldier with the fat gut are coming back.   
They opened the cell and the fat one was holding a searing and glowing hot cattle brand.   
I almost passed out then and there.   
No...  
They are not...  
"Don't you dare touch him with that!" I heard my mother screech.   
Commander Horlack just smirked at her.   
"Why don't you watch the show?" He added.   
"Lift his shirt up" He commanded.   
"And don't put it directly on his stomach, Nince is going soft and doesn't want us to hurt the baby" He spat.   
The fat one is holding the prod, it has the rebel logo on it.   
The first guard from before came over and yanked my shirt up.   
I yelled and kicked at him. I contorted my shoulders back and forth and thrashed in my restraints.   
"Get away from me!" I screamed.   
I kicked the guard.   
"Domon, Hold his goddamn legs down will you?" He asked the second guard.   
He came over and held my legs down with his arms the commander knelt down beside me and looked at my stomach which was bulging out over my pants.   
I clenched my teeth and sweat dripped down my forehead.   
The commander gave my stomach a smack.   
"Where should I put it if Nince doesn't want us hurting his precious baby" The fat one said.   
My mother began to scream but her voice was then muffled.   
I whipped my head around and I saw another guard cover her mouth.   
I began to hyperventilate.   
"Horlack...maybe we shouldn't do it to him" The fat one said.   
"Don't you go soft too you tub of lard, Brand him!" The commander shouted.   
The other one yanked my shirt up higher and pointed to my ribs.   
"Stop!" I screamed as the fat one came closer.   
"Shut it you little faggot!" The commander said and pulled a fistful of my hair back and pinned my head back and pinned it against the pole.   
I heard my mothers muffled screams.   
Tears ran down my cheeks.   
The red hot of the steel burned my eyes just by looking at it.   
I'm helpless, I can't move.   
He then pressed the brand onto my ribs.   
I screamed bloody-fucking-murder.   
The scream scraped my throat raw.   
I felt my flesh burn and heard the hiss of the heat.   
I was sobbing so hard.   
He released the prod from my skin.   
"There, Not so bad huh?" The fat one said.   
Nince then entered again, Smirking.   
She unchained my hands but put them in handcuffs still behind my back.   
I choked out more sobs.   
The pain was unbearable, The stinging has to be one of the worst pains I've ever experienced.   
Nince then shooed the men out.   
"Sorry about that. We just had to brand you ours now" She giggled evilly. I fell onto the hard concrete floor, My whole body aching.   
She then courteously pulled my shirt down and patted my stomach.   
"Have a little nap down there" She said then left.   
I started to see spots but was jerked out of it by my mothers screams.   
I have never once heard my mother scream in pain like that.   
I saw them now branding her.   
I started crying harder.   
Is this what hell is like?   
Just this morning I was kissing and snuggling with my baby and boyfriend and now I'm chained up, laying on the cold hard floor of a galra rebel ship as a prisoner.

I then passed out from sheer exhaustion.

When I woke up again the first thing I felt was the still burning of the brand mark. I noticed my head wasn't on the cold floor like I last remembered.  
It was cushioned by something soft and warm.   
I sat up and looked around, It was my mother's lap.   
"Mom!" I cried. I couldn't hug her so I just pressed my body to hers.   
She's in my cell now, her hands handcuffed together but in the front.   
"How did you-"  
"They threw me in here to make room for a new prisoner. It's no one we know" She said.   
"Come here, I bet your stomach is aching" She said. I scooted closer.   
As best she could she gave my stomach a rub with her chained hands.   
"I bet that's the only touch from a woman you'll ever get again" A voice said.   
It was Domon, The second guard. He was watching us from the other side of the bars.   
"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I hissed.   
"Frankly yes" He said.   
"Leave the kid alone, He's a homosexual" Horlack said and hit him upside the head.   
"You think I called him a faggot just for the hell of it?" He asked.   
Domon nodded.   
"He's impregnated because he was off getting humped by another man, Disgusting" Horlack spat.   
"Leave him alone!" My mother barked.   
"Ah yes the mother" He said.   
"How does it feel being the mother to a filthy homosexual? Are you proud that he has sex with other men?" He scoffed.  
"I'm very proud. He happens to be the most brave, strong and amazing man I have ever met, I am more than happy to call him my son" My mother retorted.  
"That child of his is ought to be a queer just like him and his...mate" He spat.   
"First you start insulting him and now you go on to insult his unborn child? How low of a person are you?" My mother snarled. She shifted and got in front of me to shield me.   
"His baby has and will have the best parents in the entire universe, Better than yours were clearly" She said.   
"Be quiet woman!" He bellowed and kicked the cell bars.   
One other guard came and kicked a tray with 3 pieces of bread on it. 2 on one plate and 1 on the other.   
"The one with 2 is for you" The guard motioned to me then left.   
"Nince says we have to keep you nice and fat. We can't have you getting too skinny on us or that baby of yours won't survive. The woman has too much heart and wouldn't be able to live with herself if that thing died" The commander scoffed.  
"Even if we did starve you, You're a little porker so you'd survive longer than normal" He sneered.  
I scowled at him.   
"Could you leave him the fuck alone?? Insult me if that makes you feel better, Just let him be!" My mother snapped.   
"You wouldn't be as fun to insult. A pregnant, homosexual half breed galra is the perfect target" He said.   
"Now eat up or I'm taking the tray away" He bellowed.  
"And you'll eat like animals, I'm not unchaining either of you" He said then left.  
"You have mine Keith, You need it more than I do" My mother said.  
"I already have 2, You have yours" I said. She nodded.   
She moved the tray over to us and I bent down and took a bite of the bread.   
How did they even get bread out here? That's my question.   
It's not that bad actually.   
When we finished I felt kind of sick. I ate too fast.

Soon both guards, the fat soldier and the commander all began hurling insults at both of us, Me more than my mother.   
I just scoffed at them.   
"You're right that he's fat" The fat one himself ironically said.   
"You shouldn't be talking there sir. You are clearly overweight, I'm pregnant, There's a big difference" I retorted.   
The second guard cackled at my remark and elbowed him.   
"You look pregnant and you're not even carrying a baby in there" He added. The fat guy growled at him.   
"I have a great idea! How about you all stop making fun of us and go do your jobs, instead of wasting your time tossing remarks at your prisoners" My mother snarled.   
The fat guy left alongside one guard.   
"We'll be keeping a close eye on you both" Horlack said and turned around to stand in front out our cell.   
All of their remarks made me feel horrible and I guess that's what they want.   
I have full control over my temporary ears now.   
I folded them back against my head like animals tend to do when upset. I looked at the floor, In thought.   
"You don't listen to them Keith. You know that you're not fat. That's not even an insult. You're a bit chubby but that's just fine. You are lived and I hope you know that you're such a handsome man" My mother assured me.

We slept curled up against each other that night for warmth as we slept on the cold floor.   
I was jolted awake by a bunch of shouting.   
Soldiers were running back and forth.   
I heard the word Voltron a few times and that made me perk up.   
I shook my mother awake.   
"It's Voltron, They're here!" I heard someone shout.   
"Mom they came for us!" I said.   
"Of course they did, They knew we were in trouble" She said.   
There was crashing and more shouting, I heard the sounds of blaster guns going off.   
My mother and I watched as all the soldiers ran back and forth.   
The pain in my side was still horrid.   
My mothers brand mark wasn't as near as bad as mine.   
I then swore I heard my name being called.   
I was trembling with fear and anxiety. My mother let me put my head on her shoulder.

"Keith"   
I heard it again.   
It was Lance.


	21. Chapter 21

I was trying not to jump to conclusions but I'd know his voice anywhere.  
I heard it again.  
"Lance?!" I cried out.   
I heard more running and blasting.   
A ray of light appeared almost literally.   
Lance's beautiful, handsome frame was standing in front of us.   
"Lance!" I yelled and quickly got up with no hands. I raced over the edge of the cell.   
"Hey baby" He smiled weakly.   
"I'm getting you both out of here" He announced.   
"Stand back!" He said. I did so and he gave the lock a couple of jabs and the stupid thing just popped right open.   
Lance carefully sliced right through our hand huffs.   
I threw my arms around him in pure joy and excitement, My belly almost knocking him over.   
I cried tears of bliss.   
Once I let go my mother gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek too.   
"Family reunion is over" Commander Horlack said, entering the hall.   
I glanced around and saw my knife on the floor next to the cell.   
I grabbed it and was so ready to fight.  
"Nuh uh, Not for you" My mother said and slipped it out of my hands.   
She and Lance stood in their stances. I stood there weak and helpless, this shirt clinging to my big stomach for dear life.   
Lance lunged at him and kicked him right in the goddamn crotch.   
He fell to his knees.   
My mother shoved his face into the ground.   
"That's for insulting my pregnant son" She growled.   
She booted him right in the face too.   
"Listen, If you ever come near me, My base and soldiers or My son and his family; You'll be dead fucking meat you hear me? You leave us the hell alone. Give your giant breasted little commander the memo okay?" She smirked and kicked him right in the ribs like he'd done to me.   
"What scum makes fun of pregnant people and their unborn children? I've never heard of someone so low. I hope you choke and get what you deserve. Lotor and his army are going to wipe you people out so watch out!" My mother barked.   
The commander lay on his side looking up at us in pain.   
I spit on him.   
I then yanked Lance close to me and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips just so this guy could see.   
"I might be gay but I'm so fucking proud of it.   
It's sad to think someone like you will end up sad and alone forever since you have no respect for other people. How are you one to find a woman when you view the the universe as you do? You are just jealous that I'm significantly younger than you and have a long term partner and a growing family while you are over here insulting your prisoners for the hell of it" I spat.  
"And even if you and your comrades think I'm fat; Fuck it, I'm goddamn happy to be fat. It's just a symbol of the healthy baby that's flourishing in my abdomen" I said and patted my stomach.   
"If I ever see your ugly mug again, You'll be dead. You stay away from my family. Team Voltron and the new galra empire will squash your rebel team like a bug!" I hissed.   
I was then suddenly shoved back against a wall and a blade was swiped across my cheek. I felt blood trickle down.   
It was the first guard.   
He had his body pressed as tightly as he could to mind but he couldn't get that close. Lance yanked him back and sent him to the floor.   
I saw the commander sit up. As if on cue Lance and I both pushed him down with one foot.  
"How does it feel to get your ass kicked by two queer men?" I cackled.   
"More specifically: How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a pregnant gay man who's almost 2 entire feet shorter than you and only a half breed galra? It must feel superb" I smiled.   
My mother glanced in the cell next to us, There's only 2 and the new prisoners were not there...odd.   
My mother then grabbed my blade suit from the ground next to my cell and the 3 of us booked it out of there.   
"Guys I found them. Get back to your lions now" Lance yelled into his helmet.   
"Copy that! I heard Shiro reply.   
The pain in my side from the brand and my bruised ribs and cramped legs was not ready to for sprinting. I unintentionally fell to my knees and Lance stopped immediately.   
"Hold on Keith" He said softly and scooped me up with ease and jogged after my mother. Just sheer exhaustion filled my body and I passed out. 

**Lance pov**

When we got Keith back to the castle, He was passed out but distressed.   
We checked him and the baby for anything bad but he had some really bad brushing on his ribs, A literal cattle prod mark, a split lip and a cut across the cheek.   
We had him in our room and once Lander saw his Momma he began to cry.   
Keith's stomach was enlarged and bloated, It was pretty bad. His stomach was also pink from the really tight shirt he has been shoved into, It was much to small for him.   
His eyes back to normal.   
He wasn't in great shape but not that bad either.   
The area where the bruise was is swollen bad.   
We tried to get him into a healing pod but we couldn't fit him in as his stomach is too big. And it was hard to carry my passed out 180 pound boyfriend.   
Everyone was crammed into our room.   
Lander was crying the whole time we were gone according to Matt and was crying overnight too as we all worked to devise a plan to go rescue the two.   
He missed Keith so much and I did too.   
I have never been more scared in my life than last night.   
My boyfriend, My long term boyfriend who is pregnant and his mom were captured by galra rebels who are doing hell knows what to him and his mother.   
My mind raced with all the thoughts of what they could be doing with him.   
What if they hurt the baby? What if they already killed them?   
I was restless.   
Everyone comforted me.   
We stayed in the lounge room all night thinking and planning.   
Lander fell asleep from exhaustion around 3 am. 

"Don't worry Lance, He'll be fine" Krolia assured me.  
She's in much better shape than Keith. She spent a few hours in a healing pod and was perfectly fine.  
Lander was having his nap.   
I'd put Keith in some pj pants of mine that surprisingly fit him and his red shirt.   
I did have his shirt rolled up for a bit so his belly could breath.

I gasped when I saw him stir.   
Krolia patted my back.   
When he opened his eyes and I burst into tears.   
"Keith!" I cried and cupped his face.  
"Hey hotshot" He smiled weakly.   
Everyone chuckled softly.   
"I'm so sorry this happened Keith. I-It's all my fault. I put you and Lance in danger. You could of been badly hurt" Krolia weeped.   
She took his hand in hers.   
"This wasn't your fault. There was nothing we could of done to stop the attack" Keith said.   
"Don't blame yourself Krolia" Allura said and rested her hand on her back.   
"I was so worried about you, We all were. I've never been more scared for you in my life. I was worried about you too Krolia but you're not the one who's carrying a baby and so far along" I explained.  
"I was up all night worrying. Lander was too, He didn't know where his mom was and just wanted to be able to snuggle with you" I said as a few tears rolled down my cheeks   
"Get some rest Keith, You and the baby" Allura said.   
"I'm just so happy you're okay!" I cried.  
"Well he's not perfect. That bruising is pretty bad and that brand mark isn't pretty. Plus that shirt was so tight it was cutting off blood flow to your belly. That's why it's up right now. Gotta let that big tummy breathe" Allura said.   
Keith moved his his head. He saw his large exposed stomach, squeaked and pulled the shirt down over it.   
He was laying on it so it was tight and ended just popping right back up. I pulled it down properly for him.  
"We've got a big bandage over the brand. It might scar which is what I'm worried about" Coran explained.   
"I'm so sore" Keith grunted.   
"I bet you are" Shiro chuckled.   
I got him some water.   
"I-I need a rub so badly. Lance please rub my stomach" Keith croaked.   
I nodded and moved over and began to run his horribly bloated middle.   
I laid a few kisses on it.   
"Those people were horrible. The guards, They were just revolting people" Krolia explained.   
"They didn't stop throwing insults at us, Mostly him. They kept calling him slurs and made fun of his sexuality and weight and called him fat a bunch, Even though one of the guards had a huge fat stomach himself. He can't help it! There's a baby in there. You can't stay just nice and slender when there's a baby growing inside your body" Krolia explained.   
"I agree" Matt said.   
"The poor kid" He added.  
"I'm so happy you're okay. I'm so happy you and the baby are okay" Shiro said.   
"Thank you" Keith said with a weak smile.   
"We should let them have their alone time" Krolia said.  
Everyone agreed and she got everyone out.   
Keith's belly is so bloated so it feels really weird. It's so round and hard because of this. I'm surprised the shirt is able to stay over the big belly of his.   
I kissed his chubby little cheek and he giggled. I missed that giggle.  
I felt the baby kick and Keith rubbed his tender stomach.   
"Shh, you're safe now" He said quietly.   
He grunted and sat up with my help. He rubbed his belly himself. Big circles round and round.   
He leaned down and gave it a kiss.  
"I'll never put you in danger again. Your safe in moms belly" He whispered. I wrapped my arms around his large middle. I felt her punt at me.   
"My babies are finally back in my arms" I sighed happily and gave Keith's belly a pat.   
Keith kissed my forehead.   
"Those stupid guards made me feel so bad about myself. They were calling me a faggot and saying horrible things about us being together. They kept calling me fat and talked about how fat I am and didn't even care that I was pregnant. I was just a big target for them to hit. One kicked me in the ribs, One put his boot on my stomach, They hit and slapped it too. No respect whatsoever. My mom told me what they said when I was passed out. They were making fun of how big my chest is and kept saying that they're surprised I still have any manhood left in me. They were insulting the size of my stomach and laughing about how it jutted over the pants I was wearing. That was their fault, They put me in the smallest size. I was out cold when they were saying those things so I didn't hear them firsthand. I felt and feel so bad about myself. They had no respect. I'm carrying a baby, There is a big baby growing inside me and they just had the nerve to call me fat. I just wanted to hide my stomach. They said how she'd end up being queer like us like it was a bad thing. I know I'm big but don't fucking tell me repeatedly. Sorry that my baby bump disturbed you all" Keith explained.   
"Mm you're just round and chubby. Don't you worry about that" I smiled and kissed his cheek again.   
"I hope you know how beautiful you are" I said and put my arm around his waist.   
"I don't feel like it" He sighed.   
"You're beautiful and I love you so fucking much. I'm so happy you're safe and I will never, ever put you in danger again. You, Lander and this one are the 3 most important things to me. I care about you and I will never expose you to any danger again" I said and kissed him on the lips.   
"You keep her safe and warm in there. She's going to be a fighter" I said and put Keith's hand on his middle and mine over top it.   
"You keep her healthy and chubby. She's growing like a weed" I added.   
I leaned down and kissed his middle again and hugged him.   
"I love you Lance" Keith whispered.   
"I love you too baby" I replied. 

When Lander woke up from his nap that I thing was the second happiest moment of my life. Just seeing his sleepy little face light up when he saw Keith; That was so amazing. The first was when I saw Keith hold him for the first time, Tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face.   
"Dada!" He shouted happily. I quickly picked him up and brought him over to Keith.   
Keith started to cry happy tears and held him so tightly. Lander was babbling happily and Keith kissed his hair an face.   
"I'm never leaving you again. I will be here forever with you. Dads never leaving. I love you Lander" Keith sobbed.   
Lander bright his little mouth up and gave Keith a little smooch on the cheek.   
He was interested in the cut on his face too.   
Lander had a double nap because Keith fell asleep holding and snuggling with him so he just fell asleep too. 

The day's went on and Keith to be honest wasn't doing to great.   
I asked everyone to not ask him about the baby or comment about his stomach just for his own safety. Just for everyone's safety really. He blew up at me for making a remark that he took as an insult but it wasn't.  
He wasn't rubbing his belly as he normally would and only gave it small pats when she kicked.

He didn't grow at all within the next two weeks.   
This event really took a toll on him.   
I can understand why.   
He was depressed for the first week.   
He was getting nightmares again and woke up screaming in the night for days.   
He was being so hard on himself and really tearing his own self confidence apart.   
He couldn't fit an old shirt of mine over his stomach and had a freak out over that.  
"That shirt used to fit me but no, I guess I'm way too fat to fit in it now!" He barked and just put the shirt he was wearing before back on.   
He hasn't been asking for belly rubs and hides his stomach even from me.   
Fuck those guards and what did to my precious Keith.   
They hurt my baby.

Tonight was a good day though. He's gaining some of the weight he'd purposely lost back on.   
He was a bit happier today. Flaunting his bump a bit more.   
Before him and I went to bed but after we tucked Lander in.   
I'd come back from the bathroom.   
Keith's eyes turned yellow and big violet fluffy ears were poking out of his head.   
"You look so cute oh my god! Look at you!" I exclaimed.   
"Let me see your fangs" I said.   
I lifted up his top lip and his sharp little teeth got bigger. His skin was that pretty lavender colour again.   
"Can I have a tummy rub?" He asked softly and sweetly.   
"Of course you can, I get to rub a big kitty tummy now" I chuckled.   
Keith rolled onto his back and I started just rubbing away.   
"Are you gonna purr for me?" I asked.   
"If you're lucky" Keith mumbled.   
I continued to rub in circles really gently.   
As Keith got more comfortable he began to purr.   
I feel this is just very weird to normal people to do to your boyfriend. He's half galra, They're like big cats.   
I want to see if he likes being scratched behind the ears.   
I ran my hands through his hair and gave him a good scratch behind the ears.   
He actually moaned with pleasure, Not sexually, Just comfy pleasure.   
I rubbed his big belly and scratched him behind the ears, He was putting happily, His head now resting in my lap.   
I got him into bed not too long after.

Poor Keith, He's having so much trouble moving.   
The next day he didn't want help getting up so it took him 2 minutes just to get to his feet.   
I'm actually getting rather concerned, How big is he honestly going to get? This might start to become an actual problem is he's having this much trouble with simple stuff like sitting up and getting dressed.

"Do you need help?" I asked him.  
"No!" Poor Keith yelped. My small but   
chubby boyfriend tried to sit himself up. He did after about a minute.   
"She's such a big baby. She's gonna be such a big baby. I'm not excited" Keith sighed.   
"It's the daughter you've wanted! Why aren't you excited?" I asked.  
"No no Lance, I'm excited for her to get here, Just not the actual birth" He said.   
He then put his hands on the sides of his stomach, rubbed the circumference to show me the size, then ran his hands downwards towards his crotch in an upside triangle motion.   
"She's big, This isn't going to be fun" He said.   
"I just can't believe you delivered Lander without any drastic painkillers or anything. That's real strength" I smiled.   
Lander then woke up and was mewling for us.   
I picked him and changed his diaper and put him in his new blue kitty onesie.   
I gave him to Keith who have him a bright big smile. His ears were starting to fade away so they weren't as big as they were.   
Like where do they come from and where do they go?   
I'm not making a cotton eyed joe reference stop.   
Like do they just dissolve into his head??  
Keith gave Lander a kiss on the cheek and Lander felt his fluffy ears.   
Landers stripe is steadily growing, it's getting bigger and longer.   
"Tummy" Lander said.   
Keith set him in his lap.   
"Do you want to touch my tummy or want me to rub yours?" He asked.   
"Point to the tummy" He asked.   
Lander pointed to his own.   
Keith laid him on his bag and began to rub his plush belly.   
I don't who's tummy I prefer now, Keith's big baby bump or Landers soft and chubby one.   
Lance squealed happily.   
"Can you purr for dad?" He asked.   
Lander shook his head but then began to purr 2 minutes later.   
"Do you want a tummy rub too Lance?" Keith asked.   
"I'm not part weird alien cat like you two, That's weird!" I laughed.   
"Getting your belly rubbed as someone who is full human and not pregnant is weird" I said.   
"Suit yourself" Keith hummed and brought both his hands to Landers belly.   
Lander then yawned and sat up again.   
He rolled onto his belly then crawled a bit closer to Keith.   
He sat up and put his hands atop Keiths baby bump.   
I gasped when he began to lift himself up.   
"Good boy! Good boy!" Keith cried and supported his back.   
He stood up all the way on his little legs, Balancing on his mommas tummy.   
"You're standing up! You're such a big boy now huh?" Keith exclaimed ecstatically.   
Lander smiled at this praise.   
"I'm so proud" I grinned and pinched Landers plump cheek.   
"Dada" He said and looked at me.   
"Can you say daddy?" I asked.   
"Daddy" I said slower.   
"Da-Dad-Da-Daddy" Lander said slowly.   
"Good boy!" I cheered and kissed the top of his head.   
He then plopped his butt down onto the bed.   
"I'm so happy. You're growing up so fast" Keith gushed and hugged him.   
"Isn't it crazy to think he's almost a year old?" I asked.   
"9 months, Almost 10" Keith smiled.   
"He'll be a year and about 2 months when this one arrives" Keith said and looked down at his stomach.   
"I hope they don't fight. I hope he behaves himself when she gets here" Keith said, concerned.   
Lander then hugged Keith's stomach.   
"He wants the belly but not the baby" I chuckled.   
"Exactly" Keith replied.   
I lifted him carefully onto the floor so he could play in the playpen we had set up.   
A little plastic circular fence like thing that has soft corners so no head bonking occurs.   
A fluffy blanket on the floor and he has lots of toys to play with.   
I took his chance to talk with Keith.   
"How are you doing honey? How are you coping?" I asked him.   
His face fell slightly.   
"I'm okay, Doing better than I was. It's just hard to forget. That was so traumatic" Keith replied.   
"It was. We don't have to talk about it. I won't bring it up" I said.   
"It's okay. We can talk about it if need be" He said.   
"I hope that big tall commander rots in hell and gets what he deserves. Those guards and that big fat one too. I hope they all suffer" Keith mumbled.   
"How's the...you know" I said.   
"Better" Keith replied.   
"Can I see?" I asked.   
"Yeah, Just be careful, It's sore" He said. Keith moved his arm and I carefully lifted up his shirt.   
I grimaced slightly at the mark.   
The brand burn was blistered and pink.   
We've been putting that lotion on it too because it helps cool it down. It hurts Keith really bad though.   
"Let me see the bruises" I said.   
I got up and went and sat on the other side of him.   
The previously huge yellow, blue and purple bruise on his ribs had shrunk and wasn't so yellow anymore.   
One other bruise formed from when one guard punched him right in the stomach when he tried to get my bayard.   
Right in the stomach, How can someone do that? Punch a pregnant person right in their stomach. Revolting.   
I ran my fingers over them carefully.   
I noticed that his skin was no longer super veiny. It was just his regular pale skin tone. No stretch marks or anything besides the bruises and brand mark. The tone is quite pretty actually.   
I then ran my hands around his stomach lovingly and pulled his shirt down for him.   
I cupped his face as he began to cry softly.   
"They will never take you away from me ever again. I will kill those rebels with my bare hands if I have too. They deserve revenge for what they did to you and your mother. If they have caused any problems with our baby I will find them and beat them to pulp myself" I growled.   
"She's safe. I guess the belly fat came in handy huh?" He chuckled lightly as a tear rolled down his cheek.   
"The bun is safe inside the oven" He giggled weakly.   
"You're mocking me!" I laughed.   
"Maybe just a bit" He smiled.   
"There's that smile" I grinned and cupped Keith's face.   
I gave him a kiss on each cheek and then the lips.

**Keith pov**

As Lance kissed me everything just stopped around us.   
This kiss means something. It's nothing too spectacular in a way, It just symbolizes the start of the healing process of a wound.   
Lance's lips are plump and soft, He tastes like mint.   
When we broke away, one more tear rolled down my face.   
"I love you" I said.   
"I know" Lance replied.   
I gave him a look.   
"Did you just make a goddamn Star Wars reference?!" I exclaimed.   
"Maybe..." He hummed.   
"You're such a big dork" I squealed and swung my arm over shoulder in a "bro" way.   
"Why are you giving me the "no homo" hug" Lance asked.   
"Sorry, Is it not gay enough?" I asked with fake sass.   
"I love you too, no homo, I'm not gay" Lance cackled.   
"I've been with you for 3 and a half years and have kissed you hundreds of times and grabbed your ass probably thousands of times. We've had sex probably a couple hundred times too. We've had a baby together and have one on the way but no homo though, You're my rival, I hate you. I'd never kiss another boy on the lips and REALLY mean it" Lance joked.   
"I hate you too" I giggled.   
"But serious talk though now, Have you thought of names for the little girl yet" I asked.   
"Nope..." He said guiltily.   
I sighed.   
"Well what do you have then?" Lance asked and prodded my stomach with his thin long finger.   
"I like Akia and Akira" I said.  
"Those are pretty, but sound too much like white parents trying to sound like they're cultured by giving their baby an exotic name" Lance explained.   
"Hey! I'm only a quarter white" I protested.   
"Quarter Caucasian, Quarter Korean and half Galra" I said.   
"I know that loser!" Lance teased.   
"Give me some Korean names then Asian white alien boy" Lance sneered and leaned his face in close to mine to provoke me.   
"Why don't you give me some Spanish names Latino boy?" I sneered right back, Leaning right in myself then pushing him right back with my belly.   
"Be careful!" Lance gasped and grabbed the sides of my stomach protectively.   
"Oh god I'm fine!" I scoffed.   
"I likes the name Dae which means great one" I said.   
"That's actually pretty" Lance admitted.   
"I can't think of any right now" He added.   
"We'll pick one when we meet her" I said.   
Lander then began to whine for attention like he does.   
He can't be left without attention for 10 minutes.   
We both looked at each other, Saying with our eyes "You go get him"   
"Ah I can't get him. Everyone is telling me to take it easy. I'm really pregnant and frail and if I stand up I might get hurt!" I exclaimed sarcastically and over dramatically.   
"Well played" Lance snickered.   
He got up and gave my belly a gentle teasing slap as he passed by me.   
He got Lander and brought him back over.   
"Dada" He said and reached out to me.   
I took him and held him in my lap.   
"Big" He said and moved over so he could actually see me from in front of my oversized stomach. He gave me a couple little pats with his little hands. So cute.

Dinner came and was an episode in and of itself.   
Before dinner started Coran asked for someone to go help him grab an extra chair as Lotor will be coming back tomorrow.   
Matt and I both stood up.   
"No Keith!" Lance, My mother and Shiro all ordered at once.   
"I can help!" I retorted.   
"Sit down!" Shiro barked.   
"Yeah bud, I got this" Matt said.   
"No,I can do it" I said.   
"Keith, Sit" My mother spoke up.   
"No!" I squeaked.   
"Sit!" She growled.   
"No mother! I can help carry a chair, Jeez" I hissed.   
"Keith Steven Kogane you will sit your butt down right now!" My mother shouted.   
Lance put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down, My ass hit the chair with a loud thud.   
I crossed my arms angrily.   
"You considering recent occurrences are in no condition to be carrying heavy objects!" My mother ordered.   
I cursed to myself.   
"It's a chair it's not even heav-"  
"Zip it!" She hissed.   
"Lotor doesn't even know I'm pregnant again so this will be fun" I then said.   
Matt left to go help Coran.   
My mother pinched my shoulder with her hand.   
"Ow! Stop" I whimpered.   
"You need to stop acting like this. You stay put and think of your daughter and your injuries. My rule when I was pregnant was: When your stomach starts to show; Take it easy. As you know that's when the baby is actually turning into a baby, A living thing inside of you. Your stomach is well over that point. I'm lecturing you so you get it through your young stupid head. You are injured too and that's just another reason" She explained.   
"You're not stupid, I'm just saying" She added.  
"I know you said you were fine and could handle things but at this point now: You officially need to take things easy. Excuse my language but enough bullshit, You're due soon" She said.  
"I agree, You should start staying in bed more" Allura said.   
Lance held my hand.  
"Okay" I agreed.   
"But what about my weight? I've lost some of it but if I just stay put I'll get even bigger-"   
"Don't worry about that Keith! Think about your baby, Not yourself. Nobody cares if you gain weight!" My mother scolded me.   
"Who here actually would care if Keith put weight on?" My mother asked.  
I raised my hand but no one else did.   
"Worry about the baby Keith" Shiro agreed.   
"Fine" I grumbled.   
"You have been told countless times by almost everyone here. Nor Krolia or I will tell you again. This is all getting much to repetitive" Allura scolded me.   
I looked at the floor.   
"I'll go get our goo" Lance said and got up.   
Lander tugged at my hand from his highchair.   
I gave it to him to play with.   
My mother sat back down.   
"I'll go help him get food for everyone else" Shiro said and followed Lance out shortly after.   
The awkward silence between myself, my mother, Pidge, Allura and Hunk was apparent.   
I swallowed the lump in my throat and paid attention to my son. 

**Lance pov**

I heard Shiro call from behind me after I exited the dining hall.   
I paused and looked behind.   
He caught up to me and continued to walk again.   
"Just thought I'd get everyone else's dinner for them" He said.   
"That's nice of you" I replied.   
"Are you okay? You went kinda quiet back there" Shiro inquired.   
"Yeah I guess. I just worry and am worried about Keith and the baby" I said.   
"Keith and Lander are my entire life. I wake up every day just so I can be a good father and boyfriend. At least I try to be good anyway" I sighed.   
"You are Lance, Don't worry. You're a better parent than many out there and you're much younger than average anyway" Shiro assured me and put his hand on my shoulder.   
I gave him a weak smile.   
"You are a good dad, You're a great dad. You are so good with Lander. You're a good boyfriend too. You do so much for Keith and he is so thankful. Both of your boys love you dearly" Shiro explained.   
"I'm just worried that Keith and the baby might of been hurt during his capture. Those people were beating him, punching him right in the stomach and kicking his sides. That can't be good for her..." I trailed off.   
"She's safe, He got those tests done. The boy had a lot of cushion to protect her so she is perfectly safe inside him" He said.   
"Yeah you're right" I hummed.   
"Thank you Shiro" I smiled.

Shiro and I got plates off goo for everyone. A got a bowl for Lander too. 

 

**Keith pov**

Lander began to babble to himself which broke the silence.   
The baby stirred inside me.   
It tickles.   
Lance and Shiro came back with big trays of goo for everyone. They both passed them around then sat down.   
I got Lander's little bowl and fed him a spoonful.   
"Keith" My mother said in a warning tone.   
"What?" I asked and turned to here.   
"Fill this up before you fill him up" She said and poked my stomach.   
"I've got him again" She added. I passed her his bowl and she fed him.   
I filled my stomach up with my dinner then fed Lander the rest so my mother could eat.   
Lander was happy after having his big bowl of goo.   
He hasn't had formula in a while.   
"C-Cowd" Lander squeaked.   
"What was that?" Lance asked.   
"Cowd" He said again.   
"Code?" Lance asked.   
Lander whined.   
"Guys I think he's cold" Pidge spoke up.   
"Ohh" Lance and I said in unison.   
"Tummy" Lander then said.  
I looked at him.   
"You want to snuggle up to dads tummy?" Lance asked him.   
He nodded.   
I got him out of his high chair and set him on my lap.   
He pressed his face to my middle and put his little hands next to his cheeks.   
I rubbed his back, trying to warm him.   
"Galra are so weird" Lance sighed.  
"What? How so?" Matt asked.   
"Lander and Keith both purr and both LOVE getting their bellies rubbed. It's cute how they both get excited and happy. Lander snuggles to Keiths belly for warmth because it gives him a sense of protection and a heat source. Lander has fangs and Keith loves getting his head scratched" I exclaimed.   
"You still purr?" My mother asked happily.   
I nodded.   
"That's so cute! You used to do that as a baby" She smiled.   
"Hey Krolia, Was Keith chubby as a baby?" Lance asked.   
I elbowed him.   
"He was a bit plump yes" She replied.   
"Finish your food!" I snipped at Lance.   
"Fine" He grunted. 

After supper I had a bath with Lander. Lance had just showered this morning so he just did a skin care thing instead. 

 

**Lance pov**

I was washing my face and just getting ready for bed as Keith and Lander had a nice little bath.   
Keith was laying down and had Lander in one arm.   
Keith's hair was quite wet and getting wavy.   
Lander was touching his face and his fading stripe.   
Landers cheeks were a light pink from smiling and giggling, He loves baths.   
Keith looks a bit stressed though, That worries me.   
When I was done getting ready for bed, I waited for them to finish up.   
When they did, Keith drained the tub and passed me the sleepy and wet baby.   
Keith sat up and hauled himself up. He actually got up by himself which I'm proud about.   
He stepped out of the bath and I handed him a towel as I dried off Lander.   
He sat on the edge.   
"You're lucky I brought my robe with me" I hummed.   
"Did you really?" Keith asked.   
I pointed to it then gave it to him.   
"Ah thank god" He sighed happily.   
Keith dried his hair off and the rest of his body off and stood up.   
He put the robe on and wrapped the silky soft fabric around his middle.   
His tummy almost pokes out of the front.   
He tied the little string up.   
"This is much better than trying to fit a towel around myself" He chuckled.   
Keith brushed his teeth as I got Lander into his blue kitty onesie.

We all headed to bed, Lander was already half asleep when I carried him back.   
I bit of Keith's stomach peeped out from the robe and I smiled to myself at this.   
He got some comfy underwear on and the grey old shirt of Shiro's.   
He shut the lights off and I snuggled up to him.   
He held my head to his chest without saying a word.   
He gave me lots of smooches on my forehead and hair.   
His stomach was pressed gently to mine.   
We didn't even say goodnight, We just stared lovingly at each other until we fell asleep

The next day Lotor was coming around noon, He will be staying with us again. He can finally meet Krolia.  
Keith wanted to dress nicely but nothing remotely proper looking fits him.   
He just had to go with the same shirt from last night and leggings.   
At least he looks polished.   
I can't wait to see Lotor's reaction to Keith's second pregnancy now.   
Keith doesn't think I should be so excited.   
Everyone including Lander were all waiting in the castle for him.   
I was holding him in my arms as he played with my jacket.   
Coran brought him in and we all bowed.   
"Please, There is no need for that. We are all friends and allies here" Lotor said. He towers over Coran, It's funny.   
"Lotor, This is Krolia Kogane; Keith's mother" Allura noticed.   
"Ah yes I have heard so much about you. Your work as a commander is quite astonishing. Your fleet has accomplished great feats in the last while" He said and shook Krolia's hand.   
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you your majesty" She said and bowed again.   
"Are Lance and Keith here?" He asked. We were hidden by the group fairly well.   
"Eh yes they are" Allura said and motioned to us.   
Everyone cleared out of the way.   
Keith stomach sticks out like a sore thumb so there is no seeing past it.   
"How is the little one?" Lotor asked.   
His eyes of course went straight to Keith's stomach as soon as he saw it.   
"He's good, He's getting so big" I replied.   
"Are you pregnant?" Lotor chuckled at the sight of Keith.   
"Yes" Keith mumbled.   
"You are looking well, I do hope you are doing alright" Lotor said.   
"I'm doing alright" Keith replied.   
"I heard about what happened recently and I'm so horribly sorry that happened to you both. If there was anything I could of done to prevent it; I would have 100% I wish there was something I could of done If I had known sooner. The princess didn't contact me until the rest of you got back" Lotor explained.   
"My fleet is working hard to try and locate those rebels that captured you" He added.   
"Thank you sir" Krolia said.   
"They will be getting the punishment they deserve" Lotor said firmly.   
"I hope they didn't hurt you too badly. Is your baby okay? I'm assuming so" He added.   
"She's fine. She's tough" Keith smiled weakly.   
Lander reached out to the emperor.   
"Hello little one" Lotor smiled.   
He held a finger out for Lander to take.   
"My, he's gotten so big!" He chuckled.   
"He's got his fangs growing in and everything" Keith grinned.   
"He's turning into a wonderful child, I do hope you are both proud parents" Lotor said.   
Keith stepped closer to me and put his arm around my waist.   
"We're both very proud" Keith said with pride.   
"I'm glad. Do you know the sex of this little one yet?" Lotor asked and motioned to Keith's stomach.   
"It's a girl" Keith beamed and rested a hand atop his protruding stomach.   
"I'm sure she will be just as lovely as Lander here" He said.   
"Thank you sir" Keith replied.

Lotor discussed his upcoming plan of tracking down rebels and how he'll go about doing so.   
Keiths legs were getting tired so I sat him down in a nearby chair.   
Lander didn't want to sit still.   
Allura leaned over and whispered quietly "Do you want to put him down?"   
"Yes" I replied.   
"Stay close to daddy" I said to him and set him down. He crawled a few feet away then sat up on his little butt and looked around.   
Keith looked like a big lump in his chair. He looks tired and miserable.   
Lander began to crawl away so Keith got up and grabbed him.   
Lander whined and Keith hushed him and came and stood next to me.

Keith was just starring off and not paying attention, I don't blame him.   
Poor guy.   
Keith popped Landers pacifier in so his squeaks would stop.   
Lander didn't want it but didn't put up much of a fight. He just hit Keith's chest a few times just to signify that he's not happy.   
"Don't hit!" Keith warned him.   
Lander furrowed his tiny brow and grumbled.   
Keith sat him on his belly as he does. It's just a good spot for him. 

Keith was a little bit out of it for the rest of the day.   
Being as pregnant as he is I don't blame him.

When we put Lander to bed in the evening I did a check up on Keith's bruises and injuries.   
The bruises sure aren't pretty and that nasty brand mark isn't going away any time soon. I feel so bad for him. That's my boyfriend that those people hurt, a That's my baby, The mother of my son and soon to be daughter.   
I massaged some of the lotion onto Keith's belly and that made him happier.   
He wanted me to try it out so he put some on my belly too.   
"You're rocking the dad bod" Keith giggled and put an arm around my middle.   
"Hey! I'm not that flabby!" I protested.   
"No you're not but I like where you are now" He smiled.   
"It's very dad esc" He added.   
"Oh and what can I say about you?" I asked.   
"You can say I look pretty and that will be enough" Keith beamed.   
"Oh you are more than just pretty, You're gorgeous" I gushed.   
"I wish I had the ability to say such nice things like you can. I want to be able to speak my mind and gush over you and how amazing you are. You deserve love too you big stink!" Keith said.   
"Shh, He's sleeping" I hushed Keith.   
"This little one is probably asleep too" I added and poked Keith's stomach.   
"I want to try and express my love as much as I can" Keith said, lowering his voice.   
"You are just the most handsome and attractive person I have ever laid my eyes on. You're so tall and slender, The opposite of me but I think that's why I fell for you.   
Your hair is so pretty, I don't say that enough. It's such a nice light chocolate brown and it gets so shiny in the light. It's so soft and I love running my hands through it.   
I think I love your skin almost more than anything though. It's so beautiful and dark, It's gorgeous. It's such a nice dark tan and it's just so nice to look at. It's easy on the eyes. I could go on and on but from now on you'll be getting more affection from me now" Keith explained.   
"Starting now" He said and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.   
"You're gonna be getting lots of attention from me now" He giggled.   
I put my hands on his large waist.   
I ran my hands down his curves.   
Running my hands over every little curve.   
I then gave his hips a firm pat.   
Keith cupped my face and gave me a smooch.   
I giggled and kissed him back.   
I held Keith's belly like a big crystal ball, I rubbed it like one too.   
"I can't wait until you get here" I smiled and kissed a top of his stomach.   
He put a hand on his hip and smiled at me.   
"That's the happy dad I like to see" I giggled.   
"Tummy so big it pokes out of the bottom of your shirt, Happy pink cheeks, A big smile, Knowing you just ate a big meal and your belly is full" I smiled and pinched one of Keith's fat cheeks.   
"I just like knowing that you're not hungry and that your tummy is full of food. You need It" I explained.   
"I hope you ate enough..." Keith trailed off.   
"I did" I replied.   
"Good" Keith said and patted my belly.   
I then got an idea.   
I laid Keith down on his back and began to to tickle him.   
He covered his mouth so he didn't wake Lander.   
He giggled quietly and tried to push me away. I yanked his shirt up and pressed kisses all over his round belly.   
Keith held the sides of his stomach and giggled happily.   
He pulled his shirt down and I wrapped my arms around his middle.   
I scratched his tummy and he laid on his back.   
"You're just a big cat" I laughed.   
"Just shh and rub my tummy" Keith hushed me.   
He's so big. I'm so in love with him.   
I hope the baby is happy in there. She's getting so big.   
Keith rested his head in my lap as I gave him a belly rub.   
"She likes it, Even though she can't feel it I think she can feel your love" Keith said.   
"That barely makes sense but I understand" I chuckled. 

The next day Hunk and I were asked to go help Shiro on a nearby planet with something. Pidge and Allura stayed back. I wasn't sure what we were doing but I willingly went. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Keith pov**

Shiro took Lance and Hunk on a small  
mission to a nearby planet.   
I was fine with this, They should go.

I had just finished giving Lander a bath and was in our room changing him into a clean diaper and is red kitty onesie.   
I finished doing up the last button on his onesie when there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in" I called.   
It was Allura and my mother.   
"Hi Keith" Allura said   
"Hi Princess" I replied.   
I picked Lander up and held him to my chest.   
"I was thinking we should give you and the baby a checkup, It's been a while" Allura explained.   
"Oh yeah sure, It has been a while" I replied.

I grabbed Landers bunny and pacifier as we left.

When we got to the infirmary my mother sat Lander next to me then helped me up into the bench. She collected him again and sat in a chair with him.   
Allura got straight to work and grabbed her little electronic clipboard thing to write notes down.   
She got one of the stickers and got me to pull my shirt up so she could check the baby's heartbeat.   
"It's steady" Allura announced happily.   
"You should be 5 months soon correct?" She asked?   
I nodded.   
"That's remarkable really. She's a very big baby" Allura observed and wrote something down.   
"She's significantly bigger than Lander was" She added.   
Allura observed my stomach more carefully.   
She checked the sticker again.   
"Remember to be taking it easy. She's healthy and doing good" Allura beamed.   
She removed the sticker and I pulled my shirt down.   
My mother gave me her arm and helped me down.   
I took Lander and set him on my belly.   
A small cramp came but I ignored it.   
Coran then called Allura down to the castle front. I put a hand on Landers back and put my mother under my stomach as I walked.   
"Are you okay?" My mother asked me.   
"Yeah I'm good, She's just heavy and I feel better when I support my stomach from the bottom" I explained.   
"I can feel the pressure and weight of her inside me. She's very heavy" I added.   
"Why can't I just have a normal pregnancy?" I grunted.   
"Because you aren't full galra" My mother reminded me.   
"I wish this could be easier. It shouldn't be this painful to carry a baby" I grumbled. 

Later on in the day Allura came to see me again. She said that Lance, Shiro and Hunk will be staying on this mission overnight and maybe for another 1-2 days.   
This stressed me out a bit.   
She explained that they are just helping out some citizens on a nearby planet but I don't quite believe that. That's probably what she's telling me to not stress me out.

When I was getting Lander to bed he was wondering where Lance is.   
"Dada?" He asked and looked around as I put him in his crib.   
"Daddy is on a mission, He'll be back soon" I assured him.  
Lander touched my stomach through the bars of his crib.   
He lifted his arms up, letting me know he wants a hug.   
I picked him up again and gave him a hug.   
He pressed his lips to my cheek.   
"Thank you" I smiled and gave him a cheek kiss right back.   
"Now it's past your bedtime, It's time for bed. Dad is gonna go too" I explained to him.   
I tucked him in nice and snug and gave him his pacifier. 

Lander woke me up crying at around 5:30 in the morning.   
I sat up and sighed.   
I hauled my big ass up and picked the upset baby up.   
I cradled him as he cried. He'd taken his pacifier out so I waited until he calmed down before I put it back in.   
I decided to let him sleep with me in the big bed. I put a pillow at the edge so he didn't fall out even though I know he won't. Just to be safe.  
I had him in his 2 thin blankets and he was already asleep again when I laid him down.

The next morning was a pain.   
I really didn't want to get up and go get food. The baby had grown again so I'm bigger now than I was.   
No one here to come and get my fat ass food. I got Lander and waddled down to the dining hall lazily.   
I bet I look really stupid.   
I feel like a tuba should play whenever I walk.  
"Keith" I heard a voice say.   
I turned around and it was Matt.  
He ran up next to me.   
"Let me take him, You look like you're struggling" He offered.   
"Please!" I replied.   
I passed Lander to my friend.   
I sighed happily and put one hand under my big belly for that support.  
"Thank you" I said.  
"Oh it's no problem. Anything for you kid" Matt smiled.   
"It must be getting to hard to do anything now, You've gotten too big again huh?" Matt chucked.   
"Yup" I replied and gave my belly a a pat.

He fed Lander as I ate.  
I'm so thankful for this man.   
The baby was kicking so I was rubbing my stomach.   
She was just as hungry as I was.

"Are you anxious about Lance?" Matt asked.  
"Of course I am" I replied.   
"They'll be fine" Matt answered.   
"Focus on keeping your babies cared for" Matt said and patted my stomach.   
My mother then entered the dining hall.   
"There you are!" She exclaimed.  
"You were looking for me?" I asked.   
"Yes I was, What are you doing up?" She demanded.   
"Uh I came to feed my son and myself?" I asked with a "duh" tone.   
"Don't worry Krolia, I helped him out" Matt assured her.   
"Are you done eating now?" She asked.   
I nodded.   
"Let's get you back in bed then!" She barked.   
As much as I wanted to protest, I didn't.   
"I'll take the baby, You help him up" My mother ordered Matt.   
Matt got up from Lance's seat and held his hands out for me and helped me stand up.   
"I feel like whenever someone helps me up, It's like a crane hauling a big boulder" I huffed.   
Matt laughed.   
My mother wasn't amused.   
"Lance won't be back for another day or so, I'll be looking after you for the time being. In my methods and not his" My mother said as we walked.   
This is gonna be great...

"You don't need to purposely walk slower just because I am. I'm short and fat, You're what? Like 6'1 and as fit as someone can get. Don't slow down just for me" I scoffed.   
"If you say so" She chuckled and quickened her pace.   
She was a few feet ahead of me in seconds.   
I'm not speeding up, I'll be taking my goddamn time thanks.   
I put one hand under my stomach as I walked.   
When I got back to my room I was so out of breath.   
I had sped up just a bit.   
I collapsed onto the bed with the groan of the mattress greeting me.   
"I'm putting him in his playpen" My mother announced.   
"You do realize you're not going to be able to get back up right?" My mother chuckled.   
"Shut up, I bet I can" I snapped.   
"Okay show me. With that stomach size you're not movin anywhere" She smirked.   
That made me mad.   
I balled my hands into fists and just that anger alone fuelled me, With a big grunt I sat up my myself.   
I raised my eyebrow at her sassily and rubbed my stomach proudly.   
"Don't give me that" She scoffed.   
She set Lander down and he crawled around in his little pen.  
"Hey Lander can you say grandma?" I asked him and kneeled down next to the pen.   
"Grandma" I said slower.   
"Gamma" He said.   
"That's good enough" I laughed.

Once my legs got tired and fell asleep, I stood up and stretched.   
"Wearing such tight clothes is not very flattering on someone as pregnant as you" My mother said.   
Thanks mom for calling me fat.   
"I wasn't asking for your opinion Mother. I just got up to stretch and you're bashing my wardrobe choices" I huffed.   
"Stop wearing Lance's clothes. He is about 5 times smaller than you and you look like you're stuffing your body into a tube" She hissed.   
"I don't give a shit! If I want to wear my boyfriends clothes, I will! I look fine in this shirt actually, It makes my stomach look nice" I retorted.   
She rolled her eyes.   
"Stop cursing" She groaned.  
"Could you not tell me what to wear? That is not important in the slightest. I'll change right now since my body is disturbing you to that point apparently" I sneered.   
"I was just saying..." She said.   
I went into the closet and got the red sweater of mine. I tore off Lance's shirt and put it on.   
"Is this more flattering?" I scoffed.   
She nodded.   
"How about we focus on the important things like Lander and the baby instead of what I choose to wear" I barked.   
"Don't get snide with me young man!" She snarled as I sat on the other side of Landers playpen.   
"I liked you much better when you faked being nice for months. Just go back to that so I can be less stressed. I don't need this arguing" I huffed.   
"I'm watching out for you Keith. I want what is best for you and your children" She explained.   
"And forget about the shirt! Don't even bring it up again!" She added.   
"The only way to get you to listen is to be firm. You can be a stubborn as all heck and your hormones are at ragingly different levels and I can tell. You get even more stubborn when you're pregnant" She explained.   
"I am my own person, I am a fully grown man with a baby. I don't need coaching from you! I love you so much but stop telling me what to do! I'm not a child, I'm an adult!" I exclaimed.   
She paused.   
"How about I lessen up just a bit? If I was to stop fully you would be up and running around. I bet you'd be losing weight too. You have your set eating times and so does Lander. If I was to stop you'd be so out of it" She said.   
"Deal. No more talking about what I wear okay? That's so irrelevant. If I want to wear something that shows off my bump I will, And if I don't; I won't. Simple" I said.   
She nodded.

Lander wanted me to hold him so I picked him up and I did.   
He clung onto my shirt like a little koala bear.   
He wants to cuddle.   
I set him on my stomach so he could press his head to my chest, His favourite spot. It's soft and as we know: He loves soft and squishy things.  
He mumbled a bit and gently nuzzled his face into my chest. 

That night as I was laying bed, I watched Lander sleep for a while then rolled onto my back. My stomach began to ache a bit.   
I reached out to touch Lance but forgot he wasn't there.   
The bed felt cold beside me, I don't like the feeling.   
The baby kicked gently inside me.   
"Shh" I said quietly and rested a hand on my middle.   
"Daddy will be back soon" I assured her. 

Lance, Shiro and Hunk stayed another night.   
My mother is driving me crazy honestly. Without Lance here she's keeping a very close eye on me. She's been making me eat 6 times a day, 6!!   
3 main meals and 3 snacks in between. I had no choice, She was making me eat.

"Are you actually trying to make me any fatter than I am now?" I hissed at her.   
"When you do eat it's not enough! 3 plates of food goo a day is not enough for you and the baby together" She exclaimed.   
"I swear you're just trying to make me gain weight. I feel everyone is just out to get me" I huffed.

When they got back a day later, God was I ever happy.   
Lander was having his nap and I convinced my mother to let me go see him.   
As soon as Lance took his helmet of I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, my belly bumping right into him.  
Lance hugged me right back.   
"I missed you so much" I squeaked.   
"I missed you too" Lance replied.   
"How is the baby doing?" He asked and put his hands on the sides of my stomach.   
"She's doing good" I replied.  
Lance knelt down and pressed his lips to the center of my stomach and gave it a little gentle scratch.  
He stood back up and kissed me, Still holding my middle.   
"My mom has been driving me crazy! I'm more than happy you're back" I huffed.   
"What has she been doing?" Shiro chuckled.   
"Bugging me constantly, Making me eat 6 times a day and bashing me for what I wear" I scoffed.   
"6?" Hunk asked.   
I nodded.   
"I missed you and Lander like crazy" Lance said and gave me one more kiss.   
"What's she been up too" Lance asked and rubbed my stomach.   
"Squirming around a lot, She's gotta be getting ready to come out soon" I said.   
"Not for a while, Keep holding on" Lancs said then rubbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.   
"Lander is sleeping right now, My mom is watching him" I explained.   
"I didn't get to hug you yet, I missed you too kid. It's not just Lance" Shiro chuckled.   
I turned around and he gave me a big hug. I hugged him right back.   
His arms are longer than Lance's so he can fully wrap his as around me.   
Shiro then ruffled my hair as I let go.   
"I'd love to just give you a big elbow right in the gut but I can't" I laughed.  
"Why can't you?" He asked.   
"Because you can't fight me back" I replied.   
"Elbow me" Shiro taunted.   
"Ooh Shiro I wouldn't encourage  
tha-"  
I cut Lance off when I elbowed Shiro in the gut.   
"T" Lance finished.   
He grabbed his stomach and hunched over a bit.   
"You've still got in you don't you?" He chuckled with a wheeze.   
I nodded.   
"Just because I'm a dad now doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" I smirked.   
"I want a hug!" Hunk whined.   
"C'mere then big guy" I smiled.   
Hunk beamed and came over and gave me a really squishy hug.   
I smiled bigger.   
Hunks hugs are always so warm.   
He gave my stomach a pat when he let go.   
"I want to go see if little mr is awake. I missed him too" Lance said and tugged on my hand.   
He yanked me out of the room and jogged down the hall.   
I tried to keep pace with his speed walking but feeling my chest bounce up and down kinda hurt so I stopped. And I was out of breath.   
"Let me catch my breath" I wheezed.   
Once I did we continued walking, A cramp came as we did so.   
When we got back to our room Lander was literally just waking up. My mother was reaching to get him.   
Lance ran over and scooped up the sleepy baby.   
Lance covered his cubby face with kisses.   
I came over and scratched behind Lander's ears.   
Lander clung onto Lance like he did with me earlier.   
"Welcome back" My mother smiled at Lance.   
"Thank you, I'm happy to be back" He beamed.   
I didn't ask Lance where they really went. I know he'd lie just to keep me sane.

Later in the day when it was dinner time, We had a really big dinner with a bunch of different things Hunk decided to make.   
It was to celebrate Shiro, Hunk and Lance's return. If they did what I've been told; They wouldn't be celebrating. Everyone seemingly knew what happened except for me.   
Hunk and Pidge both cooked for us all.   
I was sat in my normal seat with Lance next to me and Lander in between us.   
I was holding Lance's hand.   
"So...Are you going to tell me what actually happened?" I asked Lance as I stroked my thumb on the back of his hand.   
Lance suddenly looked at Shiro who then looked at me and sighed.   
"We had to go help some citizens on a nearby planet rescue a small section of their village that got trapped under a bunch of rocks that fell in a rockslide. It look almost 3 days to help out. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you getting stressed. But it was a huge success and we helped hundreds of people" Shiro explained.   
I sat back in my chair.   
"Why didn't you bring Pidge, Lotor, Matt or Allura?" I asked.   
"Because we didn't want to make it look too suspicious. It was for the best, Plus if you've noticed Lotor has been really busy and hasn't been around us lots. He's been spending time in his room" Shiro added.   
"I would of been fine if you told me!" I exclaimed.   
"No you wouldn't of Keith, You would of been up all night worrying" My mother butted in.   
"Did everyone know but me???" I snapped.   
Shiro nodded.   
I let go of Lance's hand and crossed my arms angrily.   
"We're trying to illuminate your stress as much as we can" Lance said.   
"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine!" I protested.   
"No you're not" Lance said and shook his head.   
"You just need to relax babe" He added and rubbed my shoulder.   
I grumbled to myself.   
Lander then tugged on my sleeve with a tiny hand.   
"Hm?" I asked him and turned my head to him.   
"Hungy" He squeaked.   
"He's hungry" Lance said.   
"Yeah I got that" I mumbled.   
"Food is coming soon, Just hold on a while longer" I said.   
Lander shook his head and began to fuss. I took him out of his highchair and held him then got up and started to walk around the dining hall, Bouncing him softly.   
"I know your hungry, Dad and the baby are too" I said softly.   
Lander gave up and just squished his plump cheek onto my shoulder.   
I sat back down but crashed my hip into the table like the klutz I am.   
Lotor then entered the room.   
"Good evening your highness" Coran greeted him.   
He looked as if he hasn't slept for days.   
I wonder what's up.   
"Evening Coran" He hummed and sat down in the usually empty seat next to him.   
"You look ill, Are you alright?" Allura asked and touched his arm.   
"I am alright Allura, Don't worry" He assured her and patted her hand.   
"Worry about the expecting boy" He said and directed his gaze to me.   
"I'm fine Lotor, Lander is fine and the little baby is fine" I said.

Lance and Matt got up to help bring food too everyone. It looked like a home cooked meal. Pidge and Hunk made it all from ingredients around the castle and it looks really good.

Lander was starving and was feeding himself a bit in small scoops. I was able to eat since he's doing a decent job at that.   
The only problem is that he kept filling his hamster cheeks entirely full before swallowing.   
He was taking small bites but lots of them.  
Lance was patrolling him.   
The baby was happy with the food. She was kicking me gently. It's a good change from food goo.   
Everyone ate so much and the duo was happy with all the positive feedback.   
All of us were stuffed.   
A change of food always puts me in a good mood and I feel lighter on my feet. 

**Lance pov**

That night Keith woke up gasping for air and covered in sweat.   
I was jolted awake by him sitting up frantically and choking back gasps. His hair was stuck to his face and neck. He has his shirt off and was panting.   
I looked at Lander who was still asleep.   
"Hey, Hey are you okay?" I asked him.  
Keith coughed a few times then held his belly.   
"Ow!" He whined.   
"What happened?" I asked him.   
"Nightmare" He replied.   
"Ack! I sat up to fast" He grunted and rubbed his stomach.   
"Careful" I said and brought him back down slowly.   
"What happened in the nightmare?" I asked him.   
"Another mix of flashbacks of the incident and them hurting the baby" He mumbled.   
"They can't hurt you" I reassured him.   
"Breath Keith" I instructed and stroked his cheek.   
Once I calmed him back down I got him tucked back under the cozy nest of blankets.   
He was getting sleepy already.   
I stroked his hair as he fell back asleep. 

As the next few weeks went by; Keith's stomach was growing steadily. A little amount every few days, Getting rounder as the days continued.   
The official stage of "I can barely fucking walk" Came and Keith was being very grumpy about it.   
I've been ensuring him only to wear the clothes we got that actually fit him.   
I started doing this when his belly started popping out of the shirts/The shirts riding up and I told him to start wearing the bigger clothes constantly.  
He had been having trouble pulling the shirts over and when he finally did; His stomach would just pop right out a few minutes later.   
I've started bringing him his breakfast. Both him and Lander have been grumpy little shits and I don't want to have the others deal with 2 grouchy boys.   
They are so connected.   
As Keith's stomach grew, So did Lander. Sure he's not getting as big as his moms belly but he's still growing.

"It won't be long now" Keith grinned once we got out of the shower.   
"She'll be here before you know it" I beamed and patted the sides of his stomach.   
"Mm I love you" He said and gave me a hug.   
"I love you too" I smiled and kissed his wet hair.   
I wrapped a towel around my waist and he put my robe on.   
"And I love you as well" I smiled and knelt down and pressed my lips to Keith's middle.   
I stood back up and gave Keith a big smushy kiss.  
He dried his hair with a towel then turned from side to side.  
"I'm feeling better about my size now. I think I look okay again" He said and ran a hand up and down his stomach.   
"You look stunning as always" I gushed and he kissed my cheek.   
Keith then kissed my neck and cupped my face.   
"How did I get so lucky?" He hummed and put his face to my chest.   
"I am pretty great huh?" I smirked. Keith gave me a light punch to the stomach.   
"You are great, You're the best boyfriend" Keith smiled.   
"It feels weird for you to call me your boyfriend even though we have a baby. But we're not married so I can't call you my husband..." I trailed off.   
"We're too young to get married" Keith grumbled.   
"Oh but we're not too young to be having kids?" I exclaimed.   
"They were accidents, Shush" Keith groaned.   
"We've had this talk before" He added.   
Keith turned to the mirror and began brushing his teeth.   
My robe is just barely fitting around his growing stomach.   
I asked him to turn to me so I could try and fix it.   
"It's not budging Lance, That's as stretched as it'll get" Keith said.   
I retired the string and gave him a pat.   
We both finished getting ready for bed. I was taking a while so Keith sat on the counter.   
He was just sitting there, Swinging his legs and humming softly to himself.   
"You're happy" I chuckled.   
"The baby is just making me happy, I'm excited for her to get here" He smiled and tapped his tummy.   
Once I finished moisturizing my face and cleaned up all my skin care stuff; I helped Keith off the counter. One hand on his waist and I held his hand with the other.  
He's getting heavy.   
We went back to our room. We had put Lander to bed right before we went so he was fast asleep when we got back.   
Keith took my robe off and slipped some underwear and sweatpants on.   
"I'm so done with shirts at this point, I'm not wearing one. We're just going to bed anyway" He grunted.   
"Fine by me" I replied.   
We'd left the lights off as not to wake our sleeping baby.   
As Keith got into bed I leaned over the crib to look at Lander.   
I smiled to myself and stroked his cheek.   
He was fast asleep, Mouth open slightly.   
I turned around and got into bed too.   
Keith already had his eyes shut. I cuddled up to him, back to his front and he stirred a bit.   
He then groaned.   
"What baby?" I asked him.   
"I can't-hug you" He squeaked   
I turned my head.   
His stomach is too big now to reach around me.   
"I want to be the big spoon!" He whined.   
"You can't Keithy" I chuckled.   
He frowned.   
He squirmed and only got his hands halfway around my body.   
He sighed in defeat and let go.   
"Let me be the big spoon" I said.   
Keith sighed and rolled over so his back was to me, His large belly moving like a planet.  
I pressed my bare chest to his bare back.   
I put my hand on his waist then groped his ass.   
"I'm not in the mood" He groaned and brushed my hand away.   
"I don't feel sexy" He added.   
"Mm you are sexy" I hummed and kissed the back of his neck.   
"I'm not sexy, I'm fat" Keith whisper hissed.   
I didn't reply but just wrapped my arms around his ribs and gave him a squeeze like the big teddy bear he is.   
I feel so much closer to him that we're both shirtless.   
My arms were at the bottom of his small breasts, They're really soft and are resting a bit on my arms. I kissed his back a few times.   
"Goodnight" Keith whispered.   
"Goodnight tiny boy" I giggled. 

**Keith pov**

When I woke up and opened my eyes, My stomach was aching. Lance was fast asleep on his back.   
I carefully got up and slipped the red shirt on, The soft fabric felt nice against my sore skin. I snuggled back into bed.   
I looked fondly at my sleeping boyfriend, I'm so in love with him.   
He's so peaceful when he's sleeping. He always is up before me so I never get to see him sleeping.   
His long eyelashes are so pretty, I've never paid too much attention.   
His short hair was messy and that made me smile.   
Lance's body is always so warm.   
I wish I could cuddle him. My big fat stomach is in the way so I fucking can't!   
I just held onto Lance's arm instead.   
I then decided to cover his face in kisses.  
I covered every little inch on his face and neck.   
He came too and smiled at me.   
"Good morning beautiful" I cooed.   
"I'm beautiful huh?" He asked.   
"Mhm!" I replied.  
Lance quickly went to lean in to kiss me but forgot that my stomach was in the way.   
He chuckled and sat up then kissed me. 

After I got fully dressed and Lance did too, Allura entered our room.   
She looked concerned.   
"I just spoke to Kolivan..." She trailed off.  
"Shit" I cursed.   
"I had to break the news that you're expecting again" She said.   
"And?" I said.   
"He is NOT happy. He's very angry with you. He is suspending you from the blade. I know you're supposed to be on your sort of maternity leave but he's pretty much officially booting you until Lander and the baby are at least 2 or 3" Allura explained.   
"He wants you to go collect your things. I tried to protest and tell him that you're not well enough to go. He wasn't having any of it and really does not care. Heartless bastard...." Allura hissed.   
"He's so fed up. I tried to convince him Keith-I really really did. I'm so sorry" Allura apologized.   
"God!" I yelled.   
Lance was holding Lander and was now starring at the floor.   
"I'm going to give him a talk he'll never forget" I growled and got up.   
"No Keith!" Allura cried.   
"You will for sure lose your place forever. Just be respectful" She said.   
"I don't want to go! I can barely walk!" I whined.   
"I know Keith. None of us know where your room is so we can't go get your things" She added.   
"I promised I would leave the castle until the baby is born!" I barked and a few tears fell down my cheeks.   
"This goddamn baby had caused me nothing but problems!" I screamed and glared at my protruding stomach.   
I gave it a slight slap.   
"I want her out! I can't wait any longer!" I protested and held my stomach.   
"You have to wait Keith! You are not due yet" Allura said.   
I dug my nails into the sides of the giant thing stuck to my body.   
I started freaking out and kicked a toy across the room.   
"Hey hey, It's okay Keith" Lance cooed and ran over to me.   
I hit my stomach with my hand.   
"Stop! Hitting yourself like an upset child won't help you!" Allura cried.   
I wiped my eyes and gritted my teeth.   
"Allura, Ask Matt to take Lander; We are leaving now!" I growled.

We took red to the blade base.   
I had calmed down a bit. I was wearing Lance's green jacket as it keeps me calm.   
Lance looked almost emotionless.   
He was armed with his bayard and I had my dagger. He was also wearing his armour.   
He stopped me before we got out.   
"Keith, You stay by my side this entire time! I will not have you going off and I refuse to have you get hurt. You will come out perfectly safe" Lance said firmly.

Vrek one of my former teammates was waiting for Lance and I and led us inside the base.   
Vrek said absolutely nothing.   
I felt a horrible sense on unease.   
I felt out of place.   
Lance was gripping my hand and kept me close.   
Kolivan was waiting for us as we entered. Face stern and devoid of any emotion as usual.   
Once he saw me his eyes darted to my stomach and he furrowed his eyebrows and looked slightly disgusted.   
I walked right past him without saying a word.   
"Kogane" He said, His deep voice piercing the tense air.   
I paused and turned around.   
"Don't make this a long visit, Get your things and be on your way" He ordered.   
I cursed to myself and just turned around again.   
Another old teammate Ilun was standing before me.   
She wasn't wearing her mask.   
I haven't seen her or Vrek for that matter in a long time.   
She was okay, Just as heartless but better than Kolivan.   
"Keith" She said, Surprised to be seeing me.   
"It's been a while" She added.   
"I-uh...yeah" I said softly.   
She and Vrek were with me the night Lotor lit the Kral Zera.   
I brushed past her.   
"You're pregnant?" She asked once my back was to her.   
I paused again.   
"Yes" I growled.  
"Wow Kolivan, Aren't you good at carrying news?" She smirked.   
"He's got another child as well" I heard Vrek say.   
"What?! It's been a Deca-phoeb  
and a half-Almost 2 How is that possible?" She asked.   
"Look it up" I grumbled and continued to walk.   
"Keith!" Another voice said from behind me.   
I could instantly tell that it's my mother.   
I spun around and my mother was jogging towards me.   
"You don't have permission to be here Krolia!" Kolivan barked.   
"Up yours!" She hissed at him and ran to my side.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"I wasn't letting you two come here alone, You need another blade member here" She explained.   
We walked quickly to my room as I showed Lance and her the way.   
As we turned the final corner I collided with someone.   
Another old team member.   
Merrick.   
"Keith?" He asked.   
I blinked and looked up at him.   
"It's been a while-" he paused when he saw my stomach.   
He pursed his lips and starred at it.   
"Hey! He's not here for you to gawk at. If you need to say something hurry it up, You won't be seeing him for a while" My mother said.   
"God...Good luck" He smirked rudely.   
My mother scoffed and shoved past him.   
I carefully opened the door to my old room.   
Everything was just how I remembered it.   
Bed in the corner and a desk in the opposite.   
I let go of Lance's hand and stormed over to my old bed.   
I grabbed a bag from my tiny closet and packed up the few shirts and a hoodie I had in there.   
I hopped onto my bed and looked at all the pictures of Lance a I and a few of us and the rest of team Voltron. I smiled a small smile. I carefully began to take them down.   
"Awe Keith" Lance sang.  
"I missed you so much when I was on missions. I missed the whole team too" I said.   
"I cried so much in here. It doesn't hold good memories" I mumbled.   
"It was hard being away from you all for so long" I added.   
I carefully took all the pictures down and slipped them into the bag.   
I got the notebook and pen that was left on the desk and finally a shirt of Lance's I'd hid under the pillow.  
"Hey I was looking for that!" Lance squawked.   
I shoved it in the backpack and zipped it up.   
I swung it onto my back and took one last look at the room then walked out with Lance and my mother at my heels.   
I turned the same corner and we were immediately blocked by 3 other blade members I can't even remember the names of.  
I know the faces but not the names.  
All male, A little older than me.   
I've never had good experiences with them.   
"Leaving so soon?" One asked.   
"I won't be coming back for a long back" I said.   
"The rumours are true then?" The second one said.   
I looked at him confused.   
"I thought it was just a myth that you were pregnant" He cackled.   
"You got big" The third one said.   
Lance growled.   
"I'm pregnant so yes" I snapped.

What is with everyone just talking about me weight?   
Listen, I know I'm fat but seriously; Why does every galra just have to say it aloud?   
I honestly fucking get it! I'm huge.

"Nah, Not even that factor. I can tell you've clearly gained weight. I only remember you as a scrawny little thing. And now you're...this" He added.   
"I'm not in the mood for this. I didn't ask for your goddamn opinion. I for sure won't be missing you" I scoffed and tried to shove past them.   
"Be cautious or you'll hurt your baby" The first one smirked.   
"Excuse us gentlemen, We are not here to chat!" My mother snapped and roughly shoved past them.   
"Good riddance!" I shouted at them.

I was so mad at this point.   
I'm fine when I call myself fat, But when others do it I hate it!   
How rude do people have to be? I'm so sick of this stress.   
Good-fucking-bye blade of marmora!

When we got back to the front of the base my mother began to go off on Kolivan about how I was treated here. He barely looked at her, He was just staring with blatant, burning detest at my stomach. His gaze really hurt me. He's looking at me like he never has before. So full of rage.   
"Krolia I do not wish to hear what to have to say, Your son is no longer of value to the blade of marmora. As strong of a warrior he was he has become too soft. All he has done with his time here is let his feelings get in the way of our overall mission. We do not need that kind of man here. We have those who can replace you for now. We did not before but we have been training a few new members. We have no place for parents here, Children only get in the way. You know this don't you Krolia? Keith, You come back here when you have become a warrior again. Alongside the growing swell of your abdomen is weakness. Your pregnancies have made you weak. I have never experienced what you have myself but the pain of childbirth is one kind of strength but not the kind that is of use here. You are only to return when you are truly strong enough to fight again" Kolivan explained.   
There was so much I wanted to say but I just couldn't find the courage.   
I hung my head.   
Lance gripped my hand and laid his other on my middle.   
Kolivan saw this and his angry expression worsened.   
He is showing the most obvious loath towards my belly. This is degrading to me.   
"You walk out of here today a weak man but you are to only come back strong you hear me?" Kolivan boomed.   
"Yes sir" I managed to croak as a lump formed in my throat.   
My mother didn't even bother to argue. She turned me away and we walked out of the base.   
I didn't turn my head back once as my eyes stung with tears.   
My mother rubbed my back as we walked.

None of us spoke a word on the way back.   
No one could think of anything so say.   
I could still Kolivan's hate filled gaze upon myself.   
I rubbed my stomach even though the baby isn't kicking. I'm just showing that obviously I love her, Even though I was being rude towards her earlier.   
No one is to ever look at me like that again, I've never felt more degraded in my entire life. 

**Lance pov**

When we got back everyone was hounding us with questions.   
I just put a finger to my lips as I lead Keith to our room.   
He wanted Krolia to come as well.

Keith gave Matt a huge thank you and a big hug when we got there.   
"He's such a good baby. I love looking after him" Matt grinned and left soon after.   
Lander snuggled up to my chest.   
"I'm sorry" Keith whispered as he rubbed his stomach.   
"Sorry about the commotion. Dad is here" He said even quieter.   
"I was just upset earlier. You take as much time as you need to get nice and big. I want you to be healthy and happy" He said to his tummy.   
Krolia came over and gave him a little motherly pat.   
She sat next to him and he hugged her tightly. Well as tightly as you can when you're heavily pregnant.   
"I'm so sorry Keith. That man is a ruthless bastard!" Krolia said.   
"Don't you worry, He's out of your hair until your babies get big and when you feel you are ready" She said and rubbed his back.   
"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders" Keith sighed.   
I sat next to him and Lander mewled happily.   
Keith chuckled.   
"No more of the big stress" He said happily.

Keith for sure seemed so much happier after that closure.  
He's been able to relax better and fall asleep easy.   
The baby sure likes a happy momma and grew lots within the few days after. Keith was happy that the baby was happy but she's sure hurting him. He's had to use the special cream 3 times a day to help stretch his delicate skin.   
He's got to be done growing soon, This point was when Lander stopped growing but this baby is much bigger than Lander was.  
Keith is his own planet. You can't focus on anything else other than his huge round stomach. It's hard not to stare.   
He's been trying to keep his head up knowing the baby will be here soon but is smiling through the pain she's putting him through.   
He's getting so close to not being able to walk by himself. He's so, so much bigger than he was with Lander and it makes that pregnancy look normal.   
Keith right now is utterly massive.   
I've said that lots but right here right now...it is absolutely insane.   
He's been ditching moving for days at a time so I've been bringing him all his meals and helping him to the bathroom.   
Keith is trying his best to remain happy.   
  


**Keith pov**

I haven't been so embarrassed in so long.   
I had to get Lance and my mother to help me to my feet when I convinced them to let me come to dinner and stretch my legs. 

Lance pov

I warned everyone so aggressively not to make any remarks whatsoever about Keith's stomach.   
"He's really big and that's all that you need to know. He knows, I know and you're all about to know okay?" I explained earlier that day. 

**Keith pov**

I feel like a need a wheelchair. I feel like one of those really fat people who need scooters for old people because they're so big they can't walk by themselves. I'd love a wheelchair honestly but I can still move my chubby legs.   
My mother was holding Lander and I waddled alongside Lance who was supporting my gigantic frame. I swear I make the biggest loser contestants look like Victoria's Secret models.   
Lance laughed at this joke when I told him earlier and he assured me that's not true.   
I'm all used to the pauses of conversations when I enter the room after the baby grows a bunch.   
I'm literally the elephant in the room.   
When we entered everyone just smiled at me.   
That makes me feel better and I feel loved.   
Lance helped me into my chair and gave my belly a quick rub.   
I sat down and fixed my messy hair.   
My mother helped Lander into his highchair.   
"You shouldn't be up Keith" Shiro sang in an annoyed tone.   
"I needed to stretch my legs dude. I've been sitting on my ass for days!" I protested.   
"He's been staying put Shiro, Don't worry" My mother assured him.   
"Any news on the baby?" Hunk spoke up.  
"Nah, Not much" I replied.   
"She's getting huge!" Lance exclaimed.   
I gave him an annoyed look.   
"She's so much bigger than Lander was. I didn't even think that was possible but it totally is!" He squeaked happily.   
"Calm down, Lance" I huffed.   
"He's allowed to be excited. That's his baby in there after all" My mother put in.  
"That's mine!" Lance boasted and put his hands on my middle.   
I just looked annoyed at him.   
"Feed Lander" I ordered.   
Lance hit my stomach with the back of his hand.   
"Ow!" I yelped and smacked his arm.   
"Feed the baby!" I barked.   
"Which baby? I have two?" He grinned and held both my face and Lander's.   
"The baby who can barely feed himself!" I snapped.   
"So...you?" Lance asked, Egging me on.   
"I can feed myself idiot. Feed Lander!" I hissed.   
"Okay honey" Lance said in a teasing way.   
"Do you want me to slap you? Would you like to know the fact you angered your pregnant boyfriend so much that he had to slap you to get you to shut up?" I asked.   
Lance stuck his to tongue out at me and I just scoffed.   
"Feed the baby or I will!" I yelled.  
"No!" Lance, My mother, Shiro and Allura all shouted at once.  
"Feed your kid Lance" Pidge groaned.   
Lance ruffled my hair and got up.   
"Hungy" Lander said.   
"I know baby, Daddy is coming back" I said to him and rubbed his tummy.   
Lander put his hands on mine so my hand was pinned to his middle.   
"Wawm" He said.   
"Are you cold?" I asked him.   
He whined and nodded.   
I picked him up and held him. He nuzzled his face into the sweater I was wearing.   
I rubbed his back.   
"He needs to get some meat on his bones, He's getting skinny" My mother advised.   
"Oh my god he's fine! Do you realize how many times a day he eats? Minimum 4 meals a day" I replied.   
"He does eat alot" Lace said as he came back.   
He set a bowl and a little spoon in front of Lander then left to get our food.   
I took the spoon.   
"No!" Lander whined.   
"Let dad feed you for a bit, Then you can take over okay?" I said to him.   
He crossed his little arms.   
"Don't pout" My mother sighed.   
I got a spoonful of the goo and fed Lander a few scoops.   
"Keith you should eat..." My mother said.   
"Mom, I'm sorry but hush please. I will eat. I can't skip meals or both you and Lance will kill me and the baby won't be happy" I said.   
She nodded slowly.   
"I just want to thank you for all you've done for me-Us for the last few months-Or phoebs I guess. You've been such a huge help and you'll never know how much I appreciate you. You've been getting a bit under my skin lately but it's nothing I can't handle" I smiled.   
"You're welcome. I'd rather be here helping out my son and his new family out than any thing else. I know I'm getting annoying but you know I want what's best. From one mother to another" She said and laid a hand on my shoulder.   
I gave Lander his spoon so he could finally feed himself. He smiled a huge open mouth smile and took it and clumsily began to feed himself.   
"You're the best mom ever" I beamed.   
"No, You're the best mom ever" She said and laid a warm hand on my middle.   
I smiled to myself.   
"Now eat before I feed you myself!" She laughed. I have her a little shove.   
She patted my stomach then returned her hand to her lap.

"We should throw a baby shower" Matt spoke up.   
"No way. There's so way Keith would let you" Lance said and pointed to me.   
"I'd rather we not..." I trailed off.   
"What's a baby shower?" Allura asked.   
My mother looked at me confused too.   
Ah yes they don't understand our alien terms.   
"It's a party friends or family of an expecting mother throw to just celebrate the pregnancy and the upcoming birth. In this case it would be for the expecting father" Matt explained.   
"That would be lovely!" Allura exclaimed.   
"We don't need to throw a baby shower for me. It's my second pregnancy so it's not that big of a deal" I said.   
"It is a big deal Keith" Allura said.   
"This is your daughter, You wanted a daughter remember? You've grown so much as a parent and you are an amazing one at that. You've been through many more stressful events too. This does matter, This baby is just as important as Lander" She added.   
"Mm you're right" I agreed.   
"But we don't need a baby shower. I know you all support me so that's all I need. I know I'm surrounded by love and the baby is surrounded by love" I said and rubbed my stomach happily.   
"If food is made for me and I get some bigger shirts, I'll be happy" I chuckled.   
"More shirts?" Shiro asked.   
"I'm so big Shiro. I need some new shirts yes" I replied.   
"Do none fit you anymore?" He asked bewildered.   
"I don't know if you saw my stomach when I came in..." I said.   
"I wasn't paying attention" He hummed.   
I stood up and turned to the side.   
"Oh my god!" He exclaimed.   
"You poor kid, How can you even move?!" Shiro asked, Eyes wide.   
"You better be treating your boyfriend like actual royalty. He deserves it" Shiro said.   
"I do, He gets lots of belly rubs" Lance chirped.   
I sat back down with a thump.   
I sighed.  
"I want the baby out. I want her out" I grunted.   
"You're not due for a few phoebs Keith. Just hang in there" Allura said.   
"Anyway...Lander's birthday is in 2 months!" I said changing the subject.   
"He's gonna be a year old" Lance sang.   
Lander had finished his supper and raised his arms so I could pick him up.   
I plopped him down on my belly. He swung his legs out happily and they hit the sides of my stomach.   
"Ow, No honey don't do that" I squeaked and held one foot.   
I got him to stop kicking me.   
"You're gonna be a year old! One year" I said and tickled his tummy.   
"You've gotten so big" I smiled and kissed his soft cheek like I love to do.   
He put his hands on my cheeks.   
"I love you" I smiled at him.   
"Wov you" Lander replied. 

Later in the evening Lance took Lander for a bath.   
I got up and was going to go get a hair tie as my hair was bugging me. As soon as I opened the door I bumped right into Shiro, My stomach prominently greeting him.   
"Oh hey, Sorry" He said and held onto the sides of my belly.   
"What's up?" I asked him.   
"I just came to talk to you, Are Lance and Lander here?" He asked.   
"Lance is giving him a bath" I replied.   
"Come in" I said and motioned for him to come inside.   
We both sat on the bed.   
"I just wanted to talk to you about when you got captured. I haven't been able too for weeks. You've been busy with Lander and I know you're stressed so I didn't want to trigger any more" Shiro explained.   
"I hear you screaming in the night sometimes. Lance tells me it's because of the nightmares you get from the incident. I know what it's like Keith. I don't want you to be upset by this" He said.   
I looked at my lap.   
I can't see it so I'm just looking at my stomach.   
"I just want you to know if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you. You're my best friend and we all know I know what it feels like" He said and chuckled weakly.   
"My capture wasn't as near as bad as yours. I just got roughed up a bit" I said.   
"It doesn't matter. You were still captured and they hurt you. They were hitting your stomach and being so horrible to you. You and the baby didn't deserve that! Some of the galra are horrid beings. I also just want you to know that you will never have to experience anything like that again. All of us are here to protect you, Lander and the baby. You are safe within these walls and I don't want you to worry. They will never hurt you again and you're safe here with us" Shiro said and put his hands on my shoulders.   
"Thank you" I said softly and smiled a small smile.   
"Lander and this baby are going to have good lives here. But I really hope you are okay. I know it's a bit late to be talking to you but I'm sure you understand" He said and gingerly put one hand to my stomach.   
"I'm doing better Shiro. Lander has been keeping me busy so I don't have time to be thinking about it" I said.   
The baby then kicked.   
Shiro looked surprised.   
I chuckled.   
"She's just saying hi" I giggled.   
Shiro laughed and gave me a small rub.   
"You take care. You're so important to me. You're my right hand man, You always have been. Even now that you have a family and are so busy you're still the closest person to me" Shiro explained.   
I laughed and elbowed him for being a big cheese.   
He elbowed me back but gentler.   
I gave him a light shove and snickered.   
"I'm not gonna ruffle you up" He said.   
He got up and so did I.   
"Thanks for coming man" I said.   
"All for you" He grinned and left.   
That makes me feel better.   
I plunked myself back onto the bed.   
The baby kicked me some more.   
"When are you gonna come out huh? We're all waiting for you" I smiled and looked down at my stomach and rubbed it like a crystal ball.   
I started to get emotional once I fell into a pit of thought.   
I love how this is all just hitting me now.   
She could of been...killed when I got captured. Who knows what those people could of done. I could of had a miscarriage. If they beat me only slightly harder then they did, The baby would of been injured.   
It's hurting me to think of this.   
I started to cry a bit.   
"I know I've said some not nice things to you and I'm sorry. I've apologized but I love you so much. You're not even here yet but every time I feel you move, You fill me with so much hope and love. You fill my whole abdomen up with just your whole being. I'm excited for you to get here and I hope you do soon. We're all waiting here just for you. You'll be able to meet me, Your dad and your big brother. Every one here will love you so much. You'll have so many toys to play with. You'll get so many kisses and hugs. I keep putting myself down just because you're growing. I can't help that. I'm sure you don't mean to hurt me. You know what? You just get as big as you need to before you decide to enter the world. You grow as much as you need. I can suck it up knowing that you're safe and happy. I know you can't hear me...or can you...? I don't know but I love you so much and I'm ready for you to get here" I talked to the baby as I fondly rubbed and starred at my bulbous stomach. I leaned down and laid a kiss right on the top.   
She was kicking me and I giggled.   
"I hope you can hear me. You just keep kicking up a storm if it makes you happy" I giggled.   
Lance and Lander then entered the room.   
Lander squealed with glee when he saw me.  
"Mama!" He cried and reached for me.   
Lance handed him to me, wrapped in a towel.   
"Awe you're all wet!" I exclaimed.   
Lander clung onto my shirt and nuzzled his wet hair into me.   
"Please tell me the baby is kicking. Your stomach is literally moving" Lance said shakily.   
"She's kicking don't worry. Come feel" I said.   
Lance knelt down and put both his hands on my middle.   
"She's powerful just like Lander was. You have a good home for babies in your belly" Lancs chuckled and kissed my middle.   
"I'm just happy knowing she's right there inside me. She's just a few inches away. Our daughter. Our baby daughter" I smiled as a gleeful tear fell down my cheek.   
"Awe babe" Lance said and got up and kissed my cheek.   
"I won't make any more bad remarks about my body, I promise.   
The baby is happy and growing in there. The size of my belly just indicates that in the best way. I hope she gets here soon though" I said.   
"That's what I've wanted to hear" Lance giggled.   
Lander felt the baby move from underneath him and whined out in fear.   
Lance took him.   
"M-Moving!" He cried out.  
"Don't worry angel, Mom is okay. It's your sister in there remember?" Lance asked him.   
"Sisder?" Lander asked. His wavy hair was still wet.   
"We've told you so many times. Feel moms tummy" Lance said and set him on my lap.  
Lander just smushed his cubby face onto my stomach.   
"Let's get you into your pj's then" I said and picked him up.  
"I can do it babe" Lace said.   
"I've got this Lance. I can dress him" I said and grabbed his clean red kitty onesie from the closet.   
I got him dried off and got him a clean diaper and slipped him in the comfy fabric.   
"I can still move around and get our son changed. It's not like it's such a big challenge for me. Moving a few feet isn't a struggle" I said.   
I set Lander in his crib.  
"Oh my god I'm so pregnant I can barely move! My belly is so big I can't even walk 5 feet to get our son dressed. Help me lord!" I said sarcastically and held my stomach in the most dramatic way.   
"Okay okay" Lance said.   
I smirked and got Lander tucked in.   
Lance came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle and drummed his fingers on my bump.   
"Goodnight munchkin" Lance cooed. I blew him a kiss as I can't bend down and give him one.   
"Goodnight Mr Lander" I giggled.   
I love these hugs from Lance.   
He rubbed my tummy happily and kissed my neck.   
"I love you" I said and stroked Lance's smooth cheek.  
"I love you too baby" Lance gushed and patted my belly a few times.  
"I can't wait. Soon our lives will be perfect don't you think? Two little babies" Lance said softly.   
"You're only excited because you're not the one who's gotta push them out" I retorted.   
"God...She's so big isn't she?" Lance said after a moment, Marvelling at the size of my bulging stomach.   
"Uh yeah, No kidding" I replied.   
"I'm the one who's she's growing inside. I would know first" I added. 

Lance pov

I gave Keith's bulging stomach a little tickle before he nudged me away with his big fat butt.   
I giggled softly.   
He turned around, Hands on his hips and looked at me.   
I mirrored him and jutted my belly out.   
His stern look faded and he just laughed.   
We walked towards each other and his belly bumped right into my middle as he tried to hug me.   
Keith frowned.   
"Awe Keithy" I complained.   
I turned him so the side and gave him a big squishy hug.

"She better be living it up in there" Keith chuckled.   
I noticed how tight the shirt he was wearing is on him. It's totally stretched around his stomach.   
"Go get a different shirt on Keith, One that's bigger" I advised and pulled the other one up so his belly popped right out.   
He squeaked and covered the exposed skin.   
"Lance honey...That's one of the biggest shirts I have" Keith said slowly.   
"No really?" I asked bewildered.   
"That can't be-Is this one of Shiro's?" I asked.   
He nodded.   
"God you poor thing" I said and cradled his head.   
"She really is bigger than Lander" I hummed.   
"I'm not going to complain. She's clearly happy in my tummy so that's all that should matter. Release the beast if we must" He said.   
I helped him pull his tight shirt off.   
I rubbed his back.   
I took mine off too so he didn't feel uncomfortable.   
"Ah! Look at your belly!" Keith chirped and put his hands to my stomach.   
"I love it! I love Lance with tummy chub" He grinned.   
"That makes two of us. Having a little belly is so fun. It's so soft and squishy, I don't get why you hated it so much" I said.   
"Because I was much bigger than you" Keith said.   
I nodded.   
"Let's get you to bed" I suggested.   
"Okay good. My back is hurting and so is my chest" Keith said.   
"I think they're full now honestly. They can't hold any more milk I'm sure" Keith said and looked at his chest.   
I know he's insecure so I didn't stare. His breasts are larger now, They're quite round and swollen. Mirroring his stomach. I turned the lights off and Keith kicked his pants off and hopped into bed.  
Before I snuggled up to him I gave his giant tummy a big kiss then cuddled up to his warm soft body and rubbed his belly as he fell asleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Keith pov**

I woke up in the middle of the night.   
The baby was kicking me and that woke me out of a peaceful sleep.   
I noticed Lance's arms were around me and he's hugging me like a big teddy bear. As long as he's happy and comfortable, I don't care.   
My whole stomach jolted as she kicked me.   
"Ow" I whispered softly.   
"Settle down,I need to sleep" I muttered.   
The baby of course didn't listen.   
I sighed and just pressed my back to Lance again.

I swear I was awake for almost 2 hours.  
The baby just didn't want to quiet down.   
I was getting annoyed.   
Lance as a rule is a light sleeper but I'm surprised he didn't wake up from the baby's aggressive kicking.

When I woke up again my back and my belly were both aching so badly.   
I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back.   
I groaned deeply.   
"Are you okay?" I heard Lance say.   
I turned my head.   
He was sitting up and running his hands through his hair.   
"The baby kept me up for a few hours and she was kicking really bad" I said.   
"Now I'm just sore. This is nothing new though, It's happened before" I said.   
Lander was still asleep when I looked over at him.   
This is odd for him. I saw him roll over and get comfy again.   
I propped my body up and pushed myself into a seating position.   
I exhaled and rubbed my sore middle.   
"She's giving you a hard time huh?" Lance asked and scooted over and patted my back.   
"A little, Nothing I can't handle" I replied.   
"I sure love her though" I added.   
"Did you sleep well besides that?" Lance asked.   
"I guess so. I was comfy for most of the night. You really helped me feel happy and comfy with cuddles" I said.   
"Well I'm happy I made you happy and comfy. You deserve both" He said and nuzzled his head into my neck.   
I held his head to my neck and kissed his hair.   
"Good Morning though, Forgot to say that" I chuckled.   
"Good morning to you" Lance replied.   
"And you of course" He added and leaned down and kissed my tummy.   
I moved and sat in front of him.   
"She's probably resting now. She was kicking for hours so she has to be tired" I said.   
She's staying put which is nice.   
Lander then began to squeal.   
I got to my feet wobbly and waddled a few steps to his crib and picked him up.  
"Good Morning" I greeted and kissed his cheek.   
"Can you say good morning?" I asked Lander.   
"Mownwing" He said.   
"Good boy" I replied and sat back down on the bed.   
Lander wriggled his way from my arms and quickly crawled over to Lance.   
He got up on Lance's lap. I giggled.

Later in the day I was helping Lance clean our closet out as Lander played in his play pen.   
I kept bumping into Lance.   
"I'm sorry!" I would cry every time.  
Lancs would just chuckle and give my belly a firm pat.   
"Oh here is this dumb pamphlet thing that came with your maternity pants" Lance said and passed my the folded up paper to me.   
I unfolded it.  
"Old wives tales for your baby's gender prediction" I read.  
"Oh this will be hilarious" I grunted.  
I sat down as my chubby legs were getting tired.   
"Well we know she is very much a girl" I said and patted my stomach.   
"Why not? Let's read this shit" I said.   
"It says these are earth wives tales so that's fun" I added.  
I unfolded a page.   
"So if the baby is a boy:   
You have good skin, The father gains weight, You crave salty food or meat, You're carrying the baby low, Your right boob is bigger than the other, Your belly is very round, You gain the most weight in your thighs, You're clumsy, Your feet are cold and your face is long and lean" I read.   
"Most of that is accurate" I hummed.  
"Oh no! It's a boy!" Lance cried sarcastically.   
I laughed.   
"So my skin is the same, It's a bit dry though. You have gained weight but it's good and you look good, I crave every food I can't have, The baby is in the middle, My left side is bigger than the right, My belly is very round, My weight gain is everywhere honestly but the belly is the target area, I'm clumsy as hell, My feet are always cold and my face got very fat" I explained.   
"And if it's a girl?" Lance asked.   
I flipped the page.   
"So if the baby is a girl:   
Your skin is bad, Daddy maintains his weight, You crave sweets, You carry the baby high, Your left boob is bigger than the right, Your belly is wider, You gain all your weight in your belly, You're graceful, Your feet get hot, You sleep on your right side and your face is round" I said.   
"This is all bs honestly. Most of the boy stuff is correct for me but the baby is a girl so that just proves that wrong" I added and scrunched the paper up.   
"Am I carrying the baby lower? I feel like she's low as I feel the need to support my belly" I asked.   
I turned to the side so Lance could see.   
"She's in the middle" Lance agreed.   
"God, It's like there's a huge watermelon in there. She is honest to god so much heavier than Lander was. She's gonna be a chunky baby then" I chuckled.  
"I need to stop repeating myself constantly. The baby is very heavy, We all know now" I sighed.   
I got up and went back over to the closet to continue helping.   
Lance pulled he closer to him.   
"Stand here, I wanna try something" He said.   
I paused.   
Lance then got a book and balanced it on the top of my stomach.   
"Aha!" Lance cheered.   
I laughed again.   
He chuckled and took the book off.   
I then went inside the closet.   
"I'm so happy I came out so long ago. It wouldn't be very fun in this closet" I frowned.  
"I'm glad I can talk about how much I love men, And love to have sex with men, Especially one very special man who I love and love to have sex with" I purred.   
"That was so cringey and lame, You're such a dork" Lance cackled.  
"I love the feel of kissing this man, Love the feel of his body on mine..." I trailed off.   
"I don't know if I want to hear more, But I also kind of do" Lance said and came towards me and put his hands on my waist.   
He tangled one hand with mine and I gave him a squishy peck on the cheek.   
"Dada" I heard Lander call.   
Lance and I both stepped out of the closet and headed over to him.  
"What is it?" I asked Lander softly.   
"Hungy" He said.   
"You're hungry? Do you want a snack?" Lance asked him.   
Lander nodded and reached his arms up towards Lance.   
Lance scooped him up and gave his tummy a little tickle.   
Lance giggled happily.   
"I want to come, I need to get my exercise in for the day" I said.   
"Fine. Keep up though" Lance said.   
"That's not fair! I can't walk fast, You know I can't help that!" I protested.   
Lance just chuckled.   
"If I get a cramp I'm blaming you" I hissed.   
So far with this pregnancy I've had significantly less cramps than with Lander. It's nice and gives me some peace.

I tottered as fast as my feeble legs could carry me.   
Lance was just walking at his normal speed but he's all leg and is 7 inches taller than me at 6'2.   
I was trying my best to keep up.  
Walking when your this pregnant is really hard!   
Imagine a bowling ball inside of your belly and try walking like that.   
But for me it's like a bowling ball the size of a basketball.   
"You're doing good Keith" Lance encouraged.  
I wheezed a few times.   
I'm so embarrassed with how unfit I am.   
We got to the kitchen and looked around for a light something Lander could snack on.   
"I don't want to give him food goo now, He won't be hungry for supper" Lance said.   
"I want cake" I mumbled.   
"Hm?" Lance asked.   
"I want cake. Just like a piece of cake" I said.   
He chuckled.   
"The baby would like cake" I said.   
"We don't have cake sweetheart" Lance said.   
"I know. I'm just saying. I need some sugar" I said and stretched my arms.   
"Well you really don't need sugar. But I understand that you want it" Lance hummed and looked in the cupboards.   
"Hey!" I squeaked.   
"I haven't had any sweets in god knows how long. I've been eating so healthy. Only food goo which already has all the vitamins and such you need to function. Well we don't have anything much else to eat. I want a treat, The baby deserves it" I said.  
"I'll see if I can get a recipe from Hunk so I can make you some cookies or something" Lance suggested.   
"Really?" I squealed.   
"Yeah, You do actually deserve something good. Something that will please your tummy" Lance added.  
I rubbed my middle at the thought of deserts.  
I sighed happily.   
I tried to help Lance dig around the kitchen to see what we could find.  
I was too short to barely reach any cupboards.   
Lance found some weird Altean crackers that had never been opened.   
He opened the box and took a bite of one.   
"They're good. Lander will like them" Lance said. 

**Lance pov**

It was a bad idea to let Keith hold the cracker box.   
He ate more than half of the box in under 20 minutes.   
He looked so guilty when I saw him, Face stuffed full with crackers.

I chuckled and laughed.   
Lander and him had a small feast.   
Keith was a slug and didn't want to move.   
He was laying on his back and Lander soon joined him.   
"Ow! She's kicking!" Keith complained.   
Keith groaned and complained until the belly ache went away.  
Lander just slept on our bed. Thankfully. 

Weeks went by and Keith began to grow overnight again.   
He's been having trouble sleeping and getting comfortable.   
Allura said the baby is almost too big to be inside Keith for much longer.   
Keith has been in a lot of distress but is trooping through like the tough  abdominous little warrior he is.   
Sleep is one of the biggest issues.   
He's been staying in the room.   
His shirts aren't fitting him so he's just been going without one.   
Krolia comes to visit everyday to see Lander and check up on us all.   
Keith is as almost as big as he'll get.   
His skin is getting irritated again. The cream is helping though.   
He's struggling to move by himself now.   
He can't sit up without my help and needs support while walking. 

Keith was wearing a shirt today, The grey one of Shiro's but oh boy is it getting tight.   
He's been having to wait for me to wake up just so I can help him sit up.   
As soon as I helped him sit up this morning he just hugged his belly.   
"You good?" I asked him.   
"Tummy rub" He said groggily.   
I smiled and let him sit in between my legs and I cradled him and rubbed his belly which he was very happy about.   
I rubbed his stomach like a crystal ball.   
Lander was still asleep which was nice and gave us some peace.   
Keith is so sleepy still.   
"Can I just sleep like this? Sleeping is getting so hard" Keith said grumpily.  
"If you need too. You're rather heavy though, and I don't know how long I can support you for" I replied.   
"Ugh it's good you're being honest!" Keith exclaimed.   
"I can't be that brutal on you, You're such too cute" I said and scratched his tummy.   
"Don't worry about that. I'm so over people's thoughts about me. At this point I do not give a fuck about that others say about my body. Call me fat in all the fancy and formal ways you can, It's better than saying it directly" Keith hummed then yawned.   
"I know the truth so you don't have to hide it from me anymore. I know I am the definition of the...f-word" He said dramatically.   
I tried to hold back a smile and a snicker.   
Keith turned around and looked at me.   
He smirked at me.   
"I know I'm fat Lance. Just don't say it right to my face and we'll be fine" Keith grinned.   
I didn't reply.   
"Good boy" He said and patted my thigh.   
"You got the cutest tummy in the whole world. Even if you're a little girthy" I gushed and snuggled my face into his neck.   
"We don't use the world "little" when talking about me. We don't use "little" and "Keith" in the same sentence" Keith mumbled.   
"Unless we're talking about your height. In that case you're teeny tiny" I said and squeezed Keith.   
"Ow ow, No pressure please. It hurts" Keith winced.   
His tummy gets bloated as you know. If you have never been bloated; It hurts. Just any pressure on your belly is painful.   
"Sorry baby" I apologized and kissed his fluffy hair.   
"Why are you rubbing my tummy like an actual gypsy?" Keith asked.   
"I'm trying to feel what the baby is thinking" I giggled.   
Keith put my hands on top of mine as I moved them around in circles.   
"I feel like she's going to love food honestly" Keith said.   
"I love food but we have no good food here. If we had other food here I would of eaten it all months ago" Keith said.   
"No one can get mad at me for eating. I'm eating for two and the baby is really goddamn big!" He hissed.   
"Except for my mother. She'll get mad at me for anything honest to god. She was shoving food down my throat 6 times a day and then a few weeks ago when I had a third plate of food goo at dinner she just said to me "You're going to get fat if you don't stop" That pissed me off" Keith growled.   
"She needs to make her mind up. I guess she's the one that wants to control how much I eat and not myself" He added.   
"I will eat as much as I want to, When I want too. No one can tell me otherwise. Anyone that wants to step in my path is going to regret it" He grumbled.   
"The baby is big and I'm big, I need a lot of food" He mumbled.   
"I encourage you to eat so don't worry. Pack your tummy full if need be" I assured him and put my arms fully around him. Just under his breasts so I didn't squish either. 

The next few weeks went by which turned into month and a half.   
Keith didn't grow but was getting more and more anxious.   
Keith and I were starting to get concerned.   
The baby should be due soon but his belly hasn't dropped yet. Any day now honestly.  

Allura decided to give him a check up during the day today.   
I brought Lander down and Allura was measuring Keith's circumference for her research.   
"That's sure a darn stomach and a half" Coran observed.   
Keith wasn't amused and gave him an annoyed look.

"Your girth has only increased by 5 inches in the last 2 months. You should be in your final days at this point. Your stomach really should of dropped by now" Allura said, Worried.   
"Is the baby okay?" Keith asked.  
"She's perfectly fine Keith. I'm not sure what's wrong" Allura hummed.   
"If the drop doesn't come within a week, There will be a problem" She said.   
Keith looked nervous.   
He pulled his shirt down and gulped.   
He laid a hand on his middle and gave a tiny rub.   
"Sisder" Lander said.   
"Yes honey, Sister" Keith smiled.  
Keith took him in his arms.   
"She'll be here very soon...hopefully" He trailed off.

Lately it's been almost impossible for him to get fully comfortable and has had to sleep sitting up because his stomach is too heavy.   
I keep reminding him that the baby should be here soon.   
That's helping him cheer up a bit.

Lander's first birthday is next month, June 21st.   
He's going to be a year old. That's crazy!   
Our little baby is going to be one year old. He's grown so much.   
I'm so proud of him even though he still bites everything and everyone.

Our worst fears came and the baby wasn't here after 2 weeks.   
Keith has grown quite a few more inches and can't move by himself anymore. His belly still hasn't dropped.   
Allura keeps checking with the fancy stickers and tests and the baby is perfectly healthy but she's getting too big to continue living inside Keith.

She called me out of our room when Keith and Lander were napping together.   
"What's up?" I asked her.   
"I don't know how long Keith can continue living like this. He is suffering Lance. The baby is causing him so much pain" Allura said.   
"Are you sure? He hasn't said anything about that" I inquired.   
"I can read minds Lance. He's in a lot of pain but doesn't want to make a big deal" She said.  
"The baby is overdue" She squeaked softly.   
"I'm afraid if he doesn't go into labour within maximum the next month, We may have to break his water..." Allura said softly and looked at the floor.   
"W-What? No, You can't do that" I said, Voice apparently shaking.   
"We might have too. That baby is getting so large. Keith is suffering, We can't continue to have him suffering like a wounded animal. It's just not right" She said and a few tears began to fall down her dark cheeks.   
"Awe Princess" I said and hugged her.   
She wrapped her arms around my ribs and hugged me tightly.   
"That poor boy can't keep suffering in the way that he is. He needs to give birth or Keith will suffer the consequences and not the baby. His organs may start to shut down since there is no more room for her to grow, She may start moving back and put pressure on his insides and that could even cause internal bleeding. This is not good Lance. We may need to start monitoring him!" Allura cried.  
"I care about him so much, I care about all 4 of you. You, Him, Lander and the baby. I care for all of my friends here. I'm just so terrified" She whimpered and burried her head into my chest.   
"Shh" I softly hushed her.   
"You don't tell him any of this. That will cause him to have a melt-down, I can feel it" She urged me.   
I agreed.   
"You need to keep me updated. I will talk to Krolia too" Allura said.   
"I will princess" I assured her.   
"I'm just so worried" She sobbed.   
"I'm worried too. That's my baby" I squeaked.   
"You go take care of him. I'm sorry fur getting so emotional" Allura apologized.   
"Allura no, It's okay" I said as she broke away from me.   
I put my hands on her shoulders.   
"Thank you, For everything" I smiled weakly.   
"You're welcome. Go, Go tend to your plump boy" She laughed lightly.   
I smiled and sent her off.

When I got back in the room Keith was asleep on his back. He's all belly, You can't see anything else above that.   
I came closer and saw Lander was sleeping on his chest.   
Keith's chest is as big as it will get. It's very full of milk and is ready to start feeding the baby. His breasts are enlarged, round and swollen. They're big. He indeed looks like a woman. If you didn't see his face you'd assume that he was a woman.   
This size of stomach in a pregnant person is not normal on earth. He looks like an over exaggerated pregnant video game character.

Lander began to cry after a while which woke Keith up.   
He was trapped on his back until I helped him up.   
His hair was a mess.   
Lander just wanted attention and was crying because no one was talking to him.   
He was angry and biting me.   
"No!" I scolded at him.  
He wriggled away from and went over to his momma's overgrown belly.   
He sat up and crawled on top of Keith's stomach which caused him to squeak in pain.   
"Careful Lander!" Keith hissed.   
I smiled at my two boys.   
Keith nudged me with his foot jokingly.    
I saw Keith's contort into surprise.   
Lander wailed and crawled onto Keith's chest again.   
"You're getting too big to be crawling on me like that" Keith grunted.   
"Tummy!" Lander cried.   
"The baby is kicking" Keith explained. Keith managed to prop himself up on his pillows.   
"Come feel" Keith grinned.   
Lander was just laying on his chest like a cat. He clung onto Keith's shirt.   
I carefully moved my hands onto Keith's scarily large stomach.   
I felt a few familiar thumps and I smiled.   
"Quit kicking and come out already!" I chuckled.   
I leaned down and kissed his belly.   
Lander was whining so I took him from his mother.   
Lander acts like a kitten.   
"You're getting too big baby, Stop squirming" I laughed and held the baby still.   
He just looked up at me lovingly with his two great big violet eyes.   
Keith smiled and rubbed his stomach.   
I'm so worried about him and the baby.  
He has no idea how bad this could be.   
"She's gonna be a 10 pound baby for sure" Keith said.  
"No doubt" I agreed.   
"Lander was only 5 and a half. She's easily more than half of him when he was born" Keith said.   
"Mama!" Lander cried and wiggled in my arms.   
"Make up your mind kitten, Who do you want to sit with?" I asked him.   
"Mama!" He cried again. I let him go and he crawled right back to Keith.   
"You're not getting up on my like you did before, You're being rough. Be gentle with dad okay?" Keith said softly.   
He picked him up and sat him on his belly.   
"Gendle?" Lander asked.   
He's having trouble with his "T's" "S's" "R's" and "F's" and sometimes "I's" other than that he can say words now.   
"Be gentle with dad yes. Don't be so rough. He's sore" I explained.   
Lander nodded and turned around so his front was on Keith's chest.   
"Sowwy" He said and starfished on Keith as a hug.   
"It's okay honey. You have to be careful with dad. The baby is growing really big in my tummy and she's hurting me so you have to be nice. No hitting or rough stuff" Keith explained.   
"Big?" Lander asked.   
"Yes big" I said.   
I'm not explaining to him that there's a baby in there again.   
He doesn't understand well but he's just a baby too.   
He doesn't really get that his mom's tummy is so big BECAUSE there's a baby in there. He's smart but I understand why he doesn't quite get this.   
Keith pulled his shirt up to reveal his bare stomach.   
Lander looked at it in awe and tried to unzip his pj's to compare it to his belly.   
Keith laughed and pulled his shirt back down.   
He pretty much just thinks that's Keith's normal belly since he's so used to it. He'll think about the baby when she's mentioned or he feels her.   
Lander drummed his hands on Keith's chest.   
He's being gentle now.   
Keith's face contorted into his cramp face and his hand flew to his stomach.   
I felt panic run through me.   
I put both of my hands on Keith's baby bump.  
He looked at me confused.   
"It's just a cramp" He said.   
"I uh-I know. Just giving you some support" I lied.   
I'm just so scared she's pushing on his organs.   
Keith raised and eyebrow but believed me.   
"Come out soon okay?" I whispered.

Later that day Keith needed his exercise so we walked to the lounge room so Lander could play.   
No one was in there.   
I set Lander down with his toys and Keith flopped back next to me with a big thud.   
He rested his hand atop of his stomach and sighed.   
I kissed Keith's plump cheek.   
"Don't worry, She'll be here soon" I assured Keith and put an arm around his shoulders.   
I saw his shirt start to slide up his belly.  
He yanked it back down.   
"I'm going to pop, I get it. Even my shirt is trying to tell me I'm overdue" He grunted.   
"I'll start wearing my sweaters even though I have a lot of body fat and I get too hot, At least they won't pop up!" Keith hummed.   
"Most of my weight is concentrated in my belly right now. I have lots of belly fat still" He said.   
"Don't get rid of it. I love it too much. Even when the baby gets here can you please just stay chubby? You don't have to worry about the blade! Stay chubby for me me" I wailed.  
"Do you remember? I have to keep producing milk. I have to stay tubby yes" Keith replied. 

The night Keith's stomach dropped was horrible.   
It happened in the middle of the night again.   
It happened a few days after.   
Keith was crying and yelling in pain and Lander began to cry too.   
Krolia came to comfort Keith as I looked after one screaming upset boy.   
She was rubbing his tummy as he gripped her other hand.   
Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he wailed in distress.   
Over a few hours his belly had moved to its final resting place.   
Keith became numb to the pain and just sat and weeped as the baby moved.   
Lander was exhausted and wanted to be with Keith the whole time.   
Keith is now 9 months pregnant instead of around 5 like he was with Lander.   
"9 months" Was the first thing Keith said once the baby had shifted.  
"I'm 9 months pregnant" He squeaked.

Lander's first birthday came.   
The baby was still cooking in Keith's belly. She's just hanging on in there.   
It was the happiest day for Keith and I in so long.   
We were so happy.   
Hunk and I made a big cake for everyone and a tiny one so Lander could play in it.   
Keith was really really happy that day.   
Our little baby is a year old. It seems crazy that he's 1 already.   
Lander was hyped up on sugar and was screaming a lot just for the fun of it. He was biting too.   
Biting everyone and everything. He bites but he was just extra bitey.   
When Keith fed him a small piece of the non-destroyed cake it was so cute. One of the cutest sights I've seen in so long.   
Keith was in his chair and Lander was in his highchair with a bib and light blue frosting all over his chubby little face.   
Keith has a piece of cake on a plate and with a little plastic fork Lander took the bite happily.   
He was wearing the light blue sweater that hugs his belly but doesn't slip up.   
He needed help blowing out his candle on his tiny cake.   
Everyone clapped and cheered for him.   
Matt and Shiro made a quick space mall trip for a present from all of us.   
They didn't tell me what it was until Lander ripped it open.   
A big fluffy grey kitty plushie with a royal blue bow around its neck.  
It has little stubby legs, A big round tummy, body and head with not much of neck and a huge fluffy tail that you can bend plus big ears.   
The cat's fuzzy body has long and soft fur it has big black bead eyes and a little X nose and mouth combo.   
It is so cute.  
Lander loves cats just like his mom. Lander is basically a kitten himself.   
"Can you say thank you to Uncle Shiro and Matt?" I asked him.   
"Tank you!" Lander smiled and hugged the big kitty.   
"Awe" Everyone gushed in unison.   
Lotor brought him something from his base. It was a little spaceship figure HE had when he was a kid.  
It didn't look old at all and was willing to give it Lander.   
It had little wheels and Lander had fun with it for a few minutes.   
I don't know how Lotor still had it but that's not important.   
When Lander was playing with his new space ship he picked it up and was waving it in the air then drove it around on Keith's belly.   
Keith laughed.   
Lotor was here for a while but left for about 2 weeks and is back now, Just today he's back.   
"So the baby is still in there huh?" Lotor asked Keith.   
"Unfortunately" Keith replied and looked down at his tummy.   
"9 damn months" I sighed.   
"Poor kid" Shiro said and came over and patted Keith's shoulder.   
"She'll be here soon" Keith assured everyone and rubbed his very protuberant middle.   
"He's a trooper. He's doing so well" Krolia beamed.   
"His stomach has dropped a while ago so she really should be here soon..." Allura trailed off.   
We were all sat at the table but Lotor, Allura, Shiro and I were around Keith.   
Lander removed his new toy from his mom's tummy and set it on his highchair tray and picked up his new fluffy kitty.   
He hugged the big soft cat and nuzzled his face into it.   
Keith chuckled and happily watched our son pet his new friend.   
Allura put her head on Lotor's shoulder.   
Keith rubbed his stomach with one hand.   
"What are you going to name your kitty?" I asked Lander and put my arms on the back of Keith's chair and watched the happy baby.   
"Moon!" Lander exclaimed.   
"That's so cute!" Keith squealed.   
Keith grabbed a napkin from next to him and wiped the blue frosting from Lander's lips and cheeks.   
"Is it a girl kitty or a boy kitty?" Keith asked and put the napkin on his plate, then sat back and resumed rubbing his stomach.   
Lander looked at his plump little cat and his face was just so full of happiness.   
"Girl kiddy!" Lander exclaimed.   
"Why is her name moon?" I asked him.   
"B-Big and gway" Lander said and held the cat up to me.   
"Give the kitty a tummy rub" I said.   
Lander scratched the kitty's round tummy.   
Keith asked me to get him another small piece of cake so I did.   
I brought him back another plate and he thanked me.   
"Are you happy to finally get cake?" I asked him and rubbed his arm.   
"Mhm!" Keith hummed happily. I chuckled.  
"I'm proud of you for caring for your first baby for a year. You are an amazing father, Keith, You both are incredible fathers. Let's hope to bring you many...hopefully much easier years to come" Krolia beamed.   
I chuckled and kissed Keith's hair.

When Keith finished his cake he set the plate next to him and picked Lander up and put him on his belly.   
"You're a little lower now huh?" Keith chuckled. Since his belly had dropped, Lander sits lower on his tummy.   
Lander moved his head foreword and pushed his face in between Keith's breasts.   
"Lander honey..." Keith trailed off.   
He brought his little hands up and patted Keith's squishy chest.   
Keith removed his head and arms.   
Lander got onto Keith's lap and then lifted himself up using Keith's belly to support himself.   
"Good boy!" Lance exclaimed.   
"He should be walking soon actually. He should of taken his first steps already" Allura said.   
Keith held onto Lander's little hands.   
"Yay" Keith cheered.

We all hung out in the lounge room for a while, All just talking and watching the birthday boy play with his fat little kitty and his older toys.   
Keith was resting on me as I had my arm around his waist.   
"I'm happy" Keith smiled.   
"So am I" I replied and rubbed his curvy side.   
"Our little boy is a year old. It's been a year since I had him" Keith squeaked.   
"I know. I'm so happy" I replied.   
"We're gonna have 2 babies soon. We'll be complete. Our little family" I hummed and kissed Keith's forehead.   
"I'm gonna pop pretty soon and we'll have 2 amazing kids" Keith said. His hands were resting on his middle.   
"Mm she's kicking" He said softly.   
I moved my hand a few inches and stroked his stomach.   
"I don't even know what to say anymore. I'm so excited for her to get here, I've said that too many times. My body has had enough. My belly is way too big" Keith explained.   
"I love your baby bump" I smiled and nuzzled my face into his neck.  
"My baby Mount Everest? I loved it until I couldn't walk by myself" Keith grunted.   
"I'm ready for my belly to pop and just have my daughter already" He sighed.   
He rubbed his stomach again.   
That day almost makes up for what was soon to come.   
10 days later was the most stressful day of my entire existence.   
Keith went into labor July 2nd.   
It was 3:14 am when he woke up and started freaking out.   
He had jolted up which just that woke me up.   
"Lance-Lance turn the light on" He croaked frantically.   
I sprang up and scrambled over across the room and flicked the light on.   
Keith yanked the covers off his body.   
"My water just broke!" He squeaked.   
"Wait wha-What? Now?!" I squawked.   
"Yes now!" Keith yelled.   
"Get my mother!" He ordered.   
I quickly threw my baseball shirt and my sweatpants on and ran out of the room and burst into Krolia's room.   
"Keith's water just broke!" I cried.   
"What?!" The yelled.   
"Help me get him to the infirmary!" I said. She sprang up and ran back with me.   
Keith was breathing heavily and he pressed the cube we were given that notifies the princess when there is an emergency.   
I held the small cube to my mouth and pressed the button.   
It can act like a walkie-talkie.   
"Princess, Keith's water just broke! We need you and Coran now!" I shouted into the small object.   
Lander woke up and sat up, tired and confused.   
He rubbed his eyes.   
"Hey buddy" I greeted and stroked his sleepy face.  
"Dad is going to have the baby now. She's ready to come out of his tummy" I explained.  
"Hey, Hey honey" Krolia said and sat bedside Keith.   
I heard running footsteps come down the hallway and both Allura and Coran busted into the room.   
Keith's face was pale and so full of worry and panic.   
"Krolia, You take Lander" Allura ordered.   
Krolia rubbed Keith's back then got up and picked up the confused baby.   
"Help me get him up" I said to Allura.   
Shiro then stood in the open doorway.   
"What's happening?" He asked.   
"The baby is coming" I cried.   
"Shiro! You help get Keith to the infirmary with me" I said.   
Shiro came and helped Keith to his feet.   
"Ah!" Keith yelled in pain.   
I wrapped my arm around Keith's waist and draped his arm around my shoulder. He put his arm around Shiro's shoulders too.   
"You're going to have to walk a bit baby okay?" I said to Keith.   
He nodded, His eyes squeezed shut.   
Shiro and I hurriedly got Keith down the hall and into the elevator.   
"Lander!" Keith then cried.   
"He's right here Keithy" I said as Allura, Krolia and Coran entered the elevator.   
He opened his eyes.   
He smiled at Lander who was in Krolia's arms.   
Lander had his chubby kitty in his arms.   
"Dada?" Lander asked.   
"The baby is coming" Keith said to him.   
"Sisder?" He asked.   
"Yes honey, Your sister is coming" Keith grunted.   
The elevator ride felt like hours but was under 2 minutes.  
As soon as the doors opened, Shiro and I rushed my poor pregnant boyfriend into the infirmary.  
The bed was set up where it was a year ago.   
Shiro and I lifted him up onto the bed.   
Keith yelped in pain.   
"Sorry, Sorry" I apologized.   
Allura propped the bunch of pillows up behind Keith's back and propped him up too.   
"I found out well over a year ago we have hospital gowns down here" Coran said.   
Allura found one and brought over one.   
"I'll get him changed" I said.   
"Look away!" Keith hissed at everyone.   
Everyone's backs turned to us.   
Keith let out a heavy breath and rubbed his stomach.   
"You're okay, You're okay" I coed.   
I helped Keith take his shirt, pj pants and underwear off.   
I tried to slip the hospital gown onto his body. But it didn't fit over his belly.   
"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Keith shouted.   
"Princess, Are there...bigger sizes?" I asked.   
"You can check" She said and pointed to a cupboard. I dug around and found a much bigger one that has on optional opening for a tummy to poke out. Perfect.   
I took the small one off and put the big one on.   
I tied it up in the back and sat Keith back down.   
"You're all good" I said.   
Everyone turned around.   
"Oh yes that one is good. You can just open it up" Allura said.   
She was wearing her jumpsuit. That's why it took her so long to get here.   
She rolled the sleeves up and put her hair in a bun.   
"We have a different machine that does the exact same as the stickers" Coran said.   
"Let's pop your tummy out" Allura said and undid the small front flap and let Keith's stomach bulge out.   
She put about 6 little sensors that were connected to wires on Keith's stomach. They hooked up to a small machine on a stand next to the bed.  
She flicked the machine on.   
"She's doing good! Heartbeat is fine and your contractions should start soon" Allura explained.   
"What? No painkillers? Do you people not have IV or morphine??" Krolia exclaimed.  
"It's too risky to give him painkillers. We gave birth to Lander with nothing, Just a natural birth" Coran said.   
I pulled a chair up on the side of the bed I had when Lander came. To Keith's right.   
I held his sweaty hand.   
"You're going to do great!" I encouraged Keith.   
"Oh god-She's moving so much!" He whined and put a hand under his utterly huge belly.   
"Alright. Everyone needs to leave" Allura announced.  
"Oh nope, Not me! That's my baby inside him! That's my child!" I protested.   
"Me either! That's my son!" Krolia barked.   
"You all need to leave now!" Allura yelled.   
Shiro left.   
"Wait Lander baby!" Keith said and held his arms out to the baby.   
Krolia gave him Lander.   
"I'm going to miss you. Dad is okay though. Your sister is going to come out of my belly tonight. I love you honey. Be good tonight okay?" Keith said softly and kissed Lander's cheeks and hair a bunch.   
"Dada!" Lander squealed.   
"I love you" Keith said and gave him one more kiss before Lander kissed his cheek too.   
"Lub you" Lander replied and Krolia took him and left the room.   
I heard Matt and Pidge's voices from outside.   
Keith cocked his head towards the open door.   
Matt gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. Keith gave one back.   
"Princess please. That's my baby, That's my daughter in his belly" I objected.  
"You can come back in a bit. You need to leave for now" Allura said.   
I hesitantly agreed.   
I gave Keith a lingering and loving kiss and patted his stomach.   
"You'll be allowed back in" Coran said and ushered me out.  
I stumbled back and sat in a chair next to a pillowed bench where Krolia sat.  
I was just in shock.   
My body is coursing with anxiety and I'm so scared.   
I began to shake.   
"Hey man, It'll be okay. He'll be okay" Pidge said and gave me a friendly punch on the arm.   
"You should get him some water" Matt suggested.   
"Oh good idea!" I exclaimed and got up.   
I walked in the big empty hallway and it was a bit eery.   
I got into the elevator, It's been a while since I've been alone actually.   
Feels weird.   
I got up to the main floor and jogged to the kitchen and grabbed 3 water bottles from the fridge. I turned around too fast and bashed my hip on the counter.   
"Fuck!" I yelped out in pain.   
"Hey, Lance are you okay?"   
I looked up and Lotor was standing in the doorway. I've only seen him in his armour but he's wearing royal blue silk pj's.   
A button down shirt and long pants.   
"Keith is going into labour" I said, Voice cracking.   
"Oh my, Really?" The emperor asked.   
"No, I'm joking" I said sarcastically.  
"Yes he's having the baby Lotor" I then said.   
"I hope he's alright. That child is very large judging the size of that damn stomach of his. I feel so bad for the poor boy" Lotor said and crossed his arms. I noticed he has white slippers on too.   
"I know. She's going to be a really big baby" I replied.   
"Is there anything I can possibly do?" He asked.   
"No man it's alright,  Allura and Coran are the only qualified people to help deliver a baby. Shiro, The holts and Krolia and Lander are down outside the infirmary" I explained.   
"I really shouldn't call you man. You're the ruler of majority of the galaxy and it's really improper of me, My apologies your highness"  I said.  
"Lance, You and I have had our differences in the past but you don't have to refer to me as that.  We are on the same team remember? You can just call me Lotor like everyone does" Lotor explained.   
"Alright" I said.   
"You should go back to bed. It's almost 4 am" I added.   
"I think I'm a bit of a sitting duck if I just go back to sleep" Lotor exclaimed.   
"It's okay really. We've got this covered" I assured him.   
"Coran and Allura would want the same" I added.   
"Okay. I wish you and your mate the best of luck" Lotor said with a small sympathetic smile.   
"You don't have to call him my mate, He's my boyfriend. You can just say partner" I said.   
He chuckled lightly.   
"Alright, I wish you and Keith the best of luck. I hope your daughter is perfectly healthy when she gets here" Lotor said and put his large hand on my shoulder.   
"Thank you Lotor, That actually means a lot to me" I said and smiled a slight smile.   
"No problem. You go do all you can" He said and let me go.   
I jogged back down the hall but ran into Hunk in his yellow pj's. He rubbed his eyes.   
"What's with all the yelling?" He yawned lazily.   
"The baby is coming" I panted.  
"Wait what? Now?" He asked, His entire demeanour changing and his face filled with worry.   
"Yes, His water broke about 15 minutes ago" I said, Itching to get back to the infirmary.   
"Holy...God I'm not prepared" Hunk squeaked.   
"You're not prepared?! Dude it's not your kid-I'm not prepared but think about Keith! The baby is humongous!" I exclaimed.   
"I uh-Heck okay you're right" Hunk agreed.   
"I need to get back down there" I said determined and I speed walked back to the elevator, My best friend on my heels.   
We got into the elevator and I was just shaking.   
I could hear Keith yelling from inside the elevator.   
As soon as the doors opened we rushed out and ran towards the infirmary.   
Keith's distressed cries could be heart.   
I absolutely hate hearing him in such pain.   
I got back to the chairs and benches and sat down, holding the bottles of cold water.   
Everyone looked stressed and worried.   
Lander looked worried too.   
He really doesn't know what's happening.   
Hearing his dad's screams cannot be comforting.   
"Lance, You need to get in there" Hunk said.   
"Allura doesn't want me in yet" I mumbled.   
I heard Keith's voice yell my name.   
That just pushed me over the edge. I can't sit here while my boyfriend is suffering and in labour.   
I burst into the room with the water bottles in my arms.   
I don't care what Allura says.   
"I was just about to lose it" Keith croaked.   
"Lance, Not yet!" Allura hissed at me.   
"Allura no! There is no reason why he can't be in here!" Keith yelled at her.   
"This is his child too!" He added.   
Allura just nodded slowly.   
I set two water bottles on the counter and brought one over to Keith.   
"His contractions so far should be around 30-40 seconds long and about 30 minutes apart. It may get shorter" Coran explained.   
"The machine tells all" Allura said.  
"His first one just ended" She added.   
Keith was sweating and his face was red.  
"Here baby" I said and took the lid off and passed him the bottle.   
He took it with his shaky hands.   
He chugged at least half the bottle and gave it back to me. I set it on the counter.   
"They're so bad already. It hurts so much" Keith whimpered.   
"They're worse than with Lander" He added.   
"You can sit in with him Lance" Allura said.   
Keith moved over closer to the machine and I went to the right side of the bed and hopped in.   
Keith snuggled next to me.   
"Keep your belly straight up or the sensors might come off" Allura advised.   
Keith nodded.   
"I've got about half an hour to kill" Keith said.   
There was then a knock at the door.   
Allura cracked it open a bit.  
"Keith?" Krolia asked.   
He turned his head.  
"Where is the baby formula?" She asked.   
Lander is weaning off bottles and is drinking formula from a sippy cup now. He only has formula when he wants it.   
"It's in the kitchen" Keith said.   
"Well yeah I know that but where?" She asked.   
"It's a specific spot, I'll show you" I said and got up.   
I feel bad leaving Lander with Krolia. But I have too be with Keith.   
"I won't be long" I said to Keith and cupped his face.   
"Wait Lance-" He said and held a hand out to me.   
"Can you get me the soft fuzzy white blanket from the bed? It'd be so nice to have right now" Keith asked.  
"Yes babe of course" I replied.   
"Thank you" He said weakly.   
I lead Lander and Krolia back up the elevator an into the kitchen.   
"Mama?" Lander asked.   
"Mom is downstairs" Krolia said to him.   
He switches from mama and dada for Keith.   
"He must be getting tired, Poor thing" Krolia said and stroked Lander's thick black hair.   
"Once you give him a bottle he'll be out like a light. Having a full tummy puts him to sleep just like that" I said and snapped my fingers.   
"Good" She said.   
I pointed to the cupboard where the formula is.   
"There's bottles and one sippy cup in there too" I said.   
"Okay, Thank you honey" Krolia said to me.

I bustled off to our room and got the fuzzy blanket from our bed and scurried back down to the elevator and back to the infirmary.   
I came back out of breath and spread the amazingly soft blanket over Keith's legs. He had one light blanket but it wouldn't make him feel as comfortable.   
"Thank you so much" Keith said.   
"Absolutely anything for you Keith" I said and stroked his face once I snuggled back under the converts with him.   
"Having this makes me so much better" Keith said and felt the fuzzy fabric.  
He has to leave his tummy uncovered so the sensors don't come off.   
He can carefully put his gown flap back over but the wires would hang out of the end.   
I put my arm around him and held his hand.   
Keith grunted as the baby moved inside of him.   
I saw his stomach moving and it was creepy.


	24. Chapter 24

His contractions were everywhere for the next while.   
Some half an hour apart, Others 20 minutes.   
Keith would grip the railing of the bed and my hand.   
The machine would notify us within 5 minutes of the next one.   
One had just finished and Keith laid back, exhausted and sweaty.   
He rubbed his eyes and huffed.  
"We haven't even thought of names yet" He said.   
"Oh yeah, Shit" I said.   
"I guess we'll know when we see her" He replied.   
"How are you doing?" Allura asked.   
"Well considering I'm in labour right now, I'm doing okay" Keith said.

**Keith pov**

I could feel the baby wriggling and squirming around inside of me.   
My stomach was moving and it was horrifying to watch I would just look away.  
Lance fell asleep with his head on my shoulder. I smiled. He's being so wonderful, He deserves to sleep.   
He was still asleep when a contraction came.   
I tried my hardest not to wake him up but it's a contraction...that's almost impossible to keep quiet.   
I gripped the side of the bed again and dug my nails into the sheets.   
"Breath" Allura said softly.   
I covered my mouth as I began to choke back a blubbering sob of distress.   
"Mm!" I grunted and bit my lip.   
"She's coming Keith. You're doing so well" Allura cooed.   
It stopped finally and I almost threw up from the sheer pain.   
"Can I sleep?" I asked Allura.  
"You can try. You've got 45 minutes until your next contraction" She said and tapped the machine.   
I nodded and got comfy quickly and shut my eyes instantly.   
I fell asleep in under 5 minutes.  
I woke up to the beeping of the machine, Giving me the 5 minute countdown.   
I sat up and Lance was awake now.   
This one just roared up and came with no build up.   
I yelled out in pain.   
This one was the worst yet.   
Lance held my hand and kissed my forehead. I rubbed my sore stomach with my other hand.   
"Breath Keithy" Lance said and rubbed his thumb over my white knuckles.   
"Fuck!" I barked and gritted my teeth.   
"She's doing well, Her heartbeat is good and she's in the right position" Allura said and looked at the machine.   
I nodded.   
She got me some water and a cool and damp facecloth for my face.   
My mother then crackled the door open and peaked inside.   
"You can come in" Allura said.   
The contraction stopped and I laid back once again.   
"Hey" She said softly.   
"Hi" I replied and outstretched my hand to her. She wrapped her fingers in mine as Lance dabbed my hot forehead with the cloth.   
"How are you doing?" She asked.   
"I was just screaming in pain so that must mean I'm doing just dandy!" I said sarcastically.   
"Even when you're in labour you still manage to be a sarcastic little shit" She laughed.   
"Just because I'm trying to have a baby doesn't mean the sarcasm will leave" I said.   
"Look at your stomach. That's some fancy technology there" She observed.   
"It tells me when my next contraction is and exactly how I and the baby are doing" I explained.   
"That's really helpful" She said.   
"How's Lander?" I asked.  
"He's passed out in Shiro's arms. He asked for a belly rub and just fell right asleep" She explained.   
"Yup, That sounds like him" Lance giggled.   
My mother stayed with me for a while. Rubbing my sore stomach and giving me water.   
"30 minutes until the next one" Coran announced.   
"You can tell everyone who wants to come in that they can for a few minutes while there's some peace" Allura said.   
My mother held the door open.   
"You can all come see him for a bit She whispered as not to wake Lander. Everyone got up and filed into the room.   
Big smiling faces greeted me and made me feel safe and happy.   
Lander was asleep in Shiro's arms.   
"Haha you look really fat" Matt teased and pinched my foot.   
I laughed.   
Pidge elbowed him.   
"I'm fat and proud" I said and rubbed my stomach.   
"How's the baby?" Hunk asked.   
"She's doing great. Only a few more hours" Allura said excitedly.   
Everyone just looked at me happily.   
Lander then woke up.   
"Dada!" He cried and held his arms out to Lance and I.   
I looked at Allura who nodded.   
Shiro came over and passed Lander to Lance.   
"Hi!" I exclaimed and kissed his cheek.   
"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked him. Lance held him in his arms and turned a bit so I could touch Lander.   
Lander nodded.   
"Miss you" He said and held a hand out for me. I took it.   
"Awe" Hunk gushed.   
"I missed you too baby" I said.   
I put my forearm around Lander to so he was in my reach too.   
"I vote the cutest family ever" Pidge exclaimed.   
"Yes, Agreed" Shiro hummed.   
I chuckled.   
"Your sister should be here very soon" Lance assured him.  
"She's still in moms tummy" He added.   
"Tummy!" He cried and wriggled away from us and crawled down to Keith's exposed stomach.   
"Don't touch those okay?" I warned Lander and touched the sensors.   
He nodded.   
He put his hands where there are none and patted it.   
"Hi" Lander said to my stomach.   
As if on cue the baby kicked me, Rather aggressively.   
"Ah!" He yelped.   
We all chuckled.   
"Come back up here" Lance said.   
Lander crawled like the fast little demon he is back up to us.   
Lance rested him on my chest.   
I kissed his hair again.   
"You're going to be a big brother soon" I whispered to him.   
"Seecwet?" He asked and cocked his head to the side.   
I looked around.   
"Yes, It's a secret. Don't tell anyone'" I said and put a finger to his little lips. He covered his hands over his mouth.   
I giggled.   
"Shh" Lance said, Playing along.   
Lander nodded again.

He played with my hair for a bit. Tugging at it and messing it all up.   
The beep went off.   
"5 minutes until the next contraction" Coran announced.  
I know for sure this kind of technology doesn't exist on earth.   
"Mom, Take him upstairs okay?" I warned.   
"I want to be here for you though" She said.   
"I'll take him" Matt spoke up.   
"Will you please?" I asked him desperately.   
"Oh for sure!" He exclaimed.   
"Can you put him to bed though please? you can stay in our room in the meantime" Lance said.   
Matt nodded.   
I kissed Lander a bunch more and so did Lance.   
"We'll see you in a while okay?" I said to him.   
Matt picked him up.   
He had his hands over his mouth signalling me that he won't tell that about him being a big brother.   
I waved to him as everyone left.   
"You got this man" Pidge said and gave me a thumbs up.   
"This won't be pretty. Everyone leave but Krolia" Allura said.   
Everyone obeyed and left.

This contraction was a slow burn.   
Lance held my hand while my mother stood and held the other.   
"Oh my god!" I yelled and squeezed my eyes shut.   
I just groaned a lot through this one. It passed and I'm getting so sick of this.   
My mother then sat in a chair on the wall next to Lance. 

**Lance pov**

2 more contractions came and these were both only 10 minutes apart.   
"This one isn't going away!" Keith yelled after a solid 2 minutes.   
Allura looked frantically at Coran.   
"Lance get up!" Krolia cried. I quickly scrambled out of the bed and stood next to it.   
Galra births are different from humans remember?   
"Get the blankets off him" Allura ordered.   
Coran had changed long ago from his pj's.   
They were both now wearing thin throw away scrubs.   
They're much more prepared this time around.   
I pulled the blankets off Keith.   
That's when Keith began to scream.   
"She's coming!" Allura yelled.   
Coran made Keith spread his legs and had them bent.   
Keith grasped my hand and Krolia came beside me and gripped the edge of the bed nervously.   
Coran took the removable footboard of the bed off.  
"You're doing great Keith!" Allura encouraged him.   
Keith began to sob hysterically.   
His face so full of pain and torment.   
His skin was pink and blotchy. Tears racing down his puffy cheeks.   
"It hurts!" Keith yelled.  
"I know it does Keith, Keep going" Krolia said.   
Allura took the sensors off Keith's stomach and folded the flap back over the big round bulge. She patted it securely.   
Krolia moved to the other side of the bed and Keith gripped her hand too.

The crying continued until Coran looked under Keith's gown again.   
"You have to start pushing Keith!" Allura exclaimed.   
"N-No! I can't!" He wailed.   
"Keith baby you have too, She's almost here" Krolia said.   
"She's a really big baby, You really have to push hard, With all your might Keith!" Allura cried.   
"He might tear" Coran then said.   
"Oh I better fucking not!" Keith shouted angrily.  
"She's huge Keith" Allura warned him.   
Keith began to hyperventilate.   
"Push Keith!" Allura yelled and put her hands under his knees to keep them from buckling.   
Keith grunted between breaths and sobs.   
He threw his head back in agony and screamed bloody murder.   
"Keith you have to go harder then that, Push!" Allura demanded.   
"You're doing well" Krolia said.   
Keith was becoming so weak he kept falling back.   
I quickly got into the bed and sat behind him like we do and he sat in between my legs. He rested his full 180 pound self on my and I put one hand on his horribly enlarged and bloated stomach and rubbed it as I held his other hand. All from behind.   
"Push Keith!" Coran barked.    
"Ah!" Keith screamed.   
"Her head is almost out, Keep going!" Allura cheered.   
The screaming and sobbing continued.   
"Stop clenching up, You need to push her out!" Allura said.   
"I can't!" Keith screamed.   
"We're going to push on counts of 3 okay?" I ordered him.   
Keith inhaled.  
"Good! Take a big breath in and push and exhale on 3 okay?" My voice wavering with stress.   
Keith let go of Krolia's hand.   
Both of my hands flew to his stomach. He put his smaller shaky ones on top of mine.   
"Alright Keith, Count of 3" I recited.   
"No I can't!" Keith sobbed.   
"I'm so scared!" He cried.  
I rubbed the sides of his stomach.   
"Yes you can, I believe in you" I encouraged and kissed his hair.   
"One...two...three" I counted.   
Keith exhaled and pushed.   
"Good Keith! Come on you're almost there. You're doing so well baby" I exclaimed.   
"That's working, Keep going!" Allura said.   
"Alright let's go again" I said.   
Keith wailed but took a big breath in.   
"One...two...three"   
He exhaled and pushed again.   
"You're so close Keith!" Allura shouted.   
I moved his damp hair and kissed the side of his neck. I planted kisses all over the skin I could acess.   
I put my hands back on his belly and rubbed in big circles.   
Keith inhaled.   
"One...two...three"   
He exhaled and screamed again.   
"Come on!!" Krolia said.   
He inhaled.   
"One...two...three"   
He exhaled and screamed.   
"One more push! Just one more come on!" Allura shouted.   
"Last one then it's all over" Krolia said.   
"Last one Keith!" I exclaimed. He grasped both of my hands. 

**Keith pov**

One last push...

**Lance pov**

Keith inhaled one last time and gritted his Keith and growled.   
"One...  
Two...  
Three!" I screamed.   
Keith screamed too, At the top of his goddamn lungs and gave one last heaving push.

I saw the baby come out from between his legs.   
Keith's body went limp and he collapsed backwards onto me.   
I pulled him back and rested him on the pillows.   
His eyes shut and face softened. I saw the bustle of the other 3 in my preifereal vision as they cleaned the baby up.    
She is being taken care of.   
I grabbed the face cloth and wiped his face down gently.   
Keith was breathing softly now.   
"You did it Keith, She's here" I cooed and tucked some hair behind his ear.   
Everything but him was blurry. This happened with Lander too.   
The tiniest little smile crept onto his lips.  
"I'm so proud of you baby" I said. Tears of happiness now falling down my cheeks.   
I saw Coran cut her umbilical cord in the background.   
Keith's eyes opened again. He was weak but still here.   
I sat him between my legs again and rubbed his tummy even though the baby is here now. I just know that it's sore.   
"Where is she?" Keith murmured.   
"She's with Allura and Coran" I said. Keith reached his hand in front of him.   
"My baby" He said softly. 

**Keith pov**

Everything was blurry. All I wanted was to have my long awaited daughter in my arms.   
Lance's tan arms were around my belly.   
"She's all cleaned up" I heard Allura say.

"Get the onesie you brought"   
"The pink one?"   
"Yes"

My vision faded in and out and everything was back in focus.   
I saw Allura holding a bundle.   
She smiled and came over to Lance and I.   
"Congratulations once again" She beamed and passed me our baby.   
She was already dressed in the pink kitty onesie and wrapped in a lavender colour blanket.   
Lance looked over my shoulder.   
"Keith, She's so beautiful" My mother smiled, Tears in her eyes.   
I looked down.   
A round little face starred up me.   
She's stunning.   
Her skin isn't as pale as Lander's and mine but isn't darker like Lance's. It's in the middle, A soft warm peach. She has thick black hair just like her brothers, This paired with Lance's freckles and big chubby cheeks.   
But the most captivating and stunning thing about her is her eyes. They're big and brought but they're different colours.   
The left one is my bright Violet and the right is Lance's sky blue.  
"Lance look at her eyes!" I squeaked.   
"Oh my god!" He exclaimed happily   
"She's bi-eyed!" Lance exclaimed.  
"What?!" The three others said in unison.   
"Her eyes!" I sputtered.  
They all came and looked.   
"Well I'll be..." Coran said.  
"I didn't even notice that!" My mother said.   
"She's stunning. I'm so happy for both of you" Allura said.   
We all just starred at the downright gorgeous baby girl in my arms.   
I have never seen a baby as stunning as her.   
She already has long eyelashes.   
She has my fat cheeks and Lance's nose and lips.   
She's heavy though holy.   
"How heavy is she?" I asked   
"11 bloody pounds!" Coran exclaimed.   
"Excuse me?" Lance choked out.   
"She's sure a chubby one" My mother grinned.   
"Just like you and Lander" Lance gushed and hugged me.   
"I knew she was big. She made my first pregnancy look small" I said.  
"You were gigantic!" Lance exclaimed.   
"I know" I mumbled.  
He then grumbled.   
"Your looks dominate once again!" He huffed angrily.  
"Can it!" I hissed and nudged him.   
I just continued to stare at her.  
"Welcome to the world my sweet, sweet girl" I said and gave her a forehead kiss.   
"Think of a name" My mom said.   
"Hush Krolia, He will" Allura said.   
"Bring Lander down here" I said to my mom.   
She nodded.

Within the next few minutes Lander was sitting on my lap looking at his new sister.   
Lander reached out and gently touched her face.   
"Meet your sister. You're a big brother now!" Lance sang.   
Lander clapped.   
"No tummy?" He then asked.  
"Nope. Mom's big tummy is gone" Lance said.   
Lander pouted.   
I laughed and ruffled his hair.    
He scooted around and snuggled in between Lance and I.   
He wanted to look at his new sister again.  
I brought my precious bundle to my lap so Lander could peak.  
"What should her name be?" Lance asked.   
I continued to look at her.   
My mind raced with ideas.   
Space terms, Flowers, Crystals. celebrities.   
I looked into her eyes and it hit me.  
"Nova" I said softly.  
"What?" Lance asked.   
"Nova" I said again, Louder this time.  
Her eyes remind me of a supernova, The 2 different colours.   
"Like a pretty supernova" I said.  
"Wait...That's actually perfect" Lance said.  
"Nova" He said aloud to himself.   
"Nothing suits her more" He said.   
"What did you pick?" Allura asked.   
"Nova" I smiled.  
"Nova...That's really pretty" She hummed.  
"I love it" My mother chirped.   
I looked down at both of my children.

At that very moment I had never been  more happy.   
Tears of absolute joy welled up in my eyes.   
Everything is perfect.   
My loving boyfriend and father of my children is cuddled up me me from behind. Giving my sore and tender belly a rub.   
My first born 12 month old son is looking at his newborn sister with pure curiosity.  
My brand new infant daughter only a few minutes old is in a comfy little cocoon in my arms.   
This is where I'm supposed to be.   
I began to cry more.   
"Lance?" I croaked.   
"Yes?" He said.  
"Thank you so much. For being with me through all of this, With Lander and onwards. For dealing with me and my very gay prissy ass. You mean the world to me. And...I'm actually happy you've gotten me knocked up twice. I wouldn't be here if this all didn't happen. It's been such a crazy rollercoaster but I've never been more happy than I am now. I love you Lance" I smiled and kissed him.   
"And thank you Keith, For going through 2 very tough pregnancies that I unintentionally caused. I would say that I'm sorry for being an idiot but right now; I'm not sorry. We have our own two children right here. Two babies that grew big and strong in your body, Two babies that made you very chubby but overall matured us both. Yes, We're too young to be having kids but I really don't regret anything. You are the light of my life, The reason I wake up every morning. I rise just see your smiling face. I'm so, so happy that I fell in love with you all those years ago" Lance exclaimed and sniffled a bit.   
"You're so sweet" I giggled.   
Lance gently wrapped his arms fully around my belly and kissed my neck.   
"I'm going to cry" My mother sniffed.   
I chuckled.  
"I love you" I said and kissed our new baby's cheek. She giggled softly.  
"And I love you too little mr" I said and gave Lander's chubby tummy a little tickle with one hand.   
He squealed happily.   
"No more kids...For a while at least" I admitted.   
"For a while? Are you suggesting we have more kids?!" Lance squeaked.  
"I'm not saying no" I hummed cheekily.   
"I want twins!" He exclaimed and rubbed my vacant belly.   
"Uh I do not want twins. This is a conversation to have much later in the future, Not now. Let's appreciate the two absolutely amazing babies we have here" I said.   
"Okay, Agreed" Lance snickered.  
"We make cute kids huh?" He asked.  
"Mhm!" I agreed.   
"Hi baby Nova" Lance said and took the heavy bundle from me.   
"You've got the best family in the whole universe right here. Two amazing dads. You are long awaited. You caused your dad some trouble and you were very stubborn and just didn't want to come out of that darn belly of his. But you were so worth it.   
We were just waiting for you to get here" Lance gushed.  
"I get a brand new baby just in time for my birthday two years in a row!" Lance beamed.   
I laughed.   
"What are you most excited for?" My mother asked us both.   
"I'm excited for Lander to start walking" I chirped.  
"I'm excited for Keith to get chubby again so he's nice and squishy for cuddling...And so he's healthy and produces enough milk for the baby" Lance giggled.   
I elbowed his gut.   
"Why don't you be the one to gain some weight huh? I can fatten you up just right" I snarled right to Lance's face. I poked at his pudgy budding tummy.   
Lance cackled.  
"Be serious!" I groaned.  
"I'm excited for Lander to talk properly!" He said innocently.   
"Oh of course you are" I huffed.   
"Come on Keithy, Don't you want to teach him to cuss?" Lance asked.   
"Oh god yeah, Of course I do!" I replied.   
"There!" He smirked.   
"Can I hold her please?" My mother asked.   
"Yes! Sorry, We're fighting" I said.   
I carefully passed my baby to my mother.   
"She's so heavy!" She exclaimed.   
"I know, Believe me when I say that. She was in my stomach for 9 months" I grunted.   
"Is she healthy? I didn't even ask that!" I exclaimed and sat up too quickly. A sharp pain greeted my side.  
I flopped back down.   
"Oh yes she's perfectly fine! If anything she's just a teensy bit overweight but she'll grow into that" Allura exclaimed.   
"That's cute though" I gushed.   
Lander got mad that I want paying attention to him and crawled up my shirt and put pressure on my breasts which hurt.  
"Ow! Okay, Okay hi Lander" I grunted and tore him away from me.   
He beamed as soon as I began talking to him.   
"I hope you know that you won't be forgotten now that there's a new baby. You'll get just as much attention" I explained.   
"H-How baby get-get in tummy?" Lander asked.   
I looked at Lance wide eyed.   
"Well, When two people love each other a whole lot, One of them develops a special kind of magic that can put a baby inside of the other parents belly. The baby grows in there for a while then comes out! That's what happened" Lance explained slowly.  
"Magic" I scoffed.   
Lance jabbed my side wth a thin finger.   
"Ow! I'm in so much pain, Don't poke me there" I snapped.   
My mother then gave the baby to Lance.   
"Hi" Lance said softly and smiled fondly at our new baby daughter.   
He gave her a finger so she could hold onto it.   
She held his finger gently.   
It's crazy how she has a full head of hair just like Lander did. Hers is the same length his way when I gave birth to him.   
Her freckles are closer together than Lander's are. 

**Lance pov**

Nova suits her very well.   
She's such a beautiful baby. Lander was just as beautiful.   
I make good babies.

She opened her tiny little mouth happily and held my finger.  
She's quite heavy for a baby. But that's fine, I've got 2 chubby boys already.

I'm honestly very thankful I set up a second crib recently.   
We were more than ready.   
Well...Ready until Keith's water broke in the middle of the night. All the preparation just went out the window.   
The baby's crib is on the same wall as Lander's and about 3 feet away from his.   
She has lots of blankets ready.   
We switched the space mobile from Lander's crib to hers.   
He's not interested in it too much anymore.   
I never pictured my life would end up here of all places.   
Having two kids at 19 years old.   
I've been over this but it's still weird to think about.   
I'm ready to drop everything to take care of my beautiful babies and my boyfriend. I'll drop it all to be the best father I can be.   
"You did good Keith" I said and patted his big thigh.   
He hugged my bicep.   
"Oh Keith, How do you think your milk production is?" Allura asked.  
"My rack is huge so I'm sure I'm fine" He replied.  
"They're not huge, I can barely see them through the gown" Allura chuckled.  
"They're heavy and are really tender" Keith said.   
"You should be good then" Allura replied.   
"Can I get my clothes back on? I'm quite cold" Keith asked.   
"Yes Yes. I'm just gonna clean you up a bit then you can change" She said.  
"I'll be helping you of course" Krolia said to him.  
Allura got a damp cloth and just...cleaned Keith up down there.   
"We should change the sheets" Coran said.  
"Mm yeah" I agreed.   
Allura picked up Lander.   
I carefully got up, Nova in my arms.   
Krolia helped a horribly fragile and sore Keith up and she had to sit him right back down in a chair as he can't stand up alone.   
Coran quickly tossed the sheets into a basket in the corner. He switched the pillow cases too. He fluffed the pillows up and put new clean sheets on the bed.   
Krolia got Keith's shirt and pj pants from where they had been sitting.  
"Everyone look away, No one wants to a post-pregnancy body" Keith ordered. Keith leaned up against the counter and Krolia looked up at the ceiling as she helped Keith take his gown off while not even looking. Skill.   
Keith pulled his shirt and pj pants on fairly quickly.   
"Okay" He huffed.   
"Ha! I fit the shirt now!" Keith exclaimed.   
Coran put the thin almost sheet thin blanket on the bed and then our fuzzy one.   
"I have to pee so bad" Keith then squeaked.   
He leaned on a wall and sluggishly dragged himself into the bathroom.   
He did his business quickly and washed his hands did a solid minute I swear to god.   
"Are your hands clean enough?" I chuckled when he came back out.   
Keith looks significantly smaller now.   
His previously skin tight shirt that hugged his big belly is now baggy.   
Krolia with her hand on Keith's waist walked him back to the bed.   
Keith crawled onto the bed but held his stomach and wailed.  
"Why am I cramping?" He whined.   
"It's probably just your guts moving back and your belly shrinking" I said.   
Keith got into bed finally.   
Coran extended the bed so it was wider.   
I hopped back in carefully with the baby in my arms.   
Allura plopped Lander down in Keith's lap.   
"Krolia, Could you go get a few more diapers?" Allura asked her.  
"Yes!" She replied and scurried out of the room.   
There was only 1 diaper and that's the one Nova is now wearing.   
Lander snuggled up to Keith's now much smaller belly. Keith sank down a bit so Lander could lay on his tummy.   
"Be careful with moms belly" I warned him.   
He nodded sleepily.   
Krolia came back with an armful of clean diapers for both babies.   
"Can you change Lander please mum?" Keith asked.   
She nodded and picked up Lander who whined in distress.   
"Dada!" We wailed.   
"It's okay honey" Keith assured him.   
Krolia brought him over to the chair she was sitting and wiped Lander down and changed his diaper. She put his shark onesie back on.   
She gave Lander back to Keith.   
They resumed their position.   
Lander soon after crawled over to me.   
I gave Nova carefully back to her dad.   
She was getting sleepy.   
She yawned then nuzzled her face to Keith's chest.   
"Let her nurse honey" Krolia said.   
Keith pulled his shirt down slowly   
and Nova gently latched her tiny mouth to his breast like a magnet.   
She nursed for a while.   
Everyone looked fondly at the peaceful scene in front of them.   
I put my arm around Keith carefully and put my head on his shoulder.   
When Nova was done she hiccuped and that almost brought happy tears to mine and Keith's eyes.   
"You should rest" Krolia said to Keith.   
"I think all of us need rest" Allura chuckled.   
I took Nova for a moment.   
Coran and her had both changed out of their they'd away scrubs.   
"You have the cube right here. You press it if you need anything at all and I will be right down" Allura said and put the button cube next to the bed on the monitor machine.   
She flicked it back on and got a different wire that attached to a leather wristband.   
She told Keith to hold his arm out.   
So he did.   
"This will help monitor your overall health. You're a new mom once again, We have to keep you healthy" Allura explained and Velcro'd the strap snugly to his wrist.   
"It monitors your pulse and everything"   
She then grabbed only on sensor from earlier but it was on a different wire.   
"Life your shirt up" She said.   
Keith hesitantly did so.   
"This will help to make sure your internal organs and all are moulding back into their original spot. This was a big baby, Your organs will be a little bit squished for a while. They're all pushed back for now from carrying the baby. Your womb will shrink back too but this may take longer than before. Once all your organs are back where they should be Your belly will plump and swell up and out again as they go back to normal" The princes explained.   
"What?? So I won't stay this skinny??" Keith whined.   
Allura pursed he lips and nodded.   
Keith sighed.   
This new machine is great.   
She put the sensor on Keith's tummy and pulled his shirt down.   
"Nova gets a sensor too. These two are connected so both mama and baby can be monitored together"   
Allura gave Keith the sensor.   
I so, so carefully took it from him and stuck it to the baby's tiny wrist.

Allura was then about to leave when Keith leaned over and grabbed her wrist.   
He called Coran back too.   
"I again will never be able to thank you both for what you've done for me, For me and my children. I don't know what else I can say. I can't thank you two enough. I don't think me or the babies would be here today if it wasn't for you both. Thank you both so much, I appreciate every little thing" Keith said and got a little teary eyed.   
"Oh Keith" Allura said and hugged his head to her ribs.   
"You're such good friends to me" He said.   
"We're not just your friends Keith, We're all a big family" Coran smiled and stroked his moustache.   
"I'm happy we could help you. I will do anything for you and your perfect little family. I'd do anything to help everyone here in the castle" Allura said.   
"And you're welcome" She added and let go of him.   
Coran gave him a fist bump.   
"No more babies for a while huh you two?" Allura laughed.   
"We'll try" I chuckled.   
Coran patted Keith's head.   
"Goodnight all 5 of you" Coran said and headed out the door.   
"Thank you again Allura" Keith said.   
"It's my pleasure Keith" She said and kissed the top of his head in a motherly way.   
"Good night Lander" Allura said in a baby voice and pinched his cheek.   
He giggled.   
"Good night little angel" She said to Nova and stroked her cheek so delicately.   
"And goodnight Krolia and the two proud parents" She finished and waved to us all.   
"Thank you Princess" Krolia said.   
Allura smiled and left the room.   
"Thank you mom" Keith spoke up.   
"I try my best" She beamed.   
"Thanks for helping me care for little mr stink over here and telling me what clothes to wear so I didn't look in your opinion stupid in tight non-maternal clothing"   
"Hey, I wanted you to wear things that flattered your baby bump and made you look nice. What you wore was a lot of tight shirts that made your belly look 5 times larger than the big thing already was" Krolia replied.   
Keith chuckled.   
"No more kids okay? I'm already a grandma at a measly 40 years old" She said.   
"And Lance, Keep that thing to yourself. Stop getting my son pregnant!" She scolded me.   
"Yes, No more kids for a while at least" Keith agreed.  
"The oven is empty for now" I said and patted Keith's belly.   
"Keep "the oven" empty! Raising and caring for 2 babies is going to be hell and I hope you two realize that" She added.   
"Yes, Thank you mom" Keith said with a fake annoyed tone.  
"You just popped a big baby out. You need rest. All of us do" She said and kissed everyone's foreheads.   
First mine, Then Keith, Then Lander and finally Nova.   
"I'll get everyone outside to bed too" She said then waved goodbye and goodnight and carefully turned off the lights closed the door.   
The little blue lights illuminated the room.   
Keith snuggled under the blankets. He held Nova and I let Lander sleep under the covers on my belly.   
The blankets came up to his shoulders and about my ribs.   
Lander was out like a light.   
Nova was drifting off when I leaned over and kissed Keith.   
He was sitting up a bit so he could still hold Nova safely.   
"Goodnight Keith, I'm so, so proud of you. We finally have our second baby" I grinned and carefully rubbed his now empty tummy.   
"Thank you" Keith whispered and kissed my cheek.   
The 4 of us in our cozy little bed all fell asleep together. 


End file.
